Resist Much, Obey Little
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: Teen/HS AU-Dean and Castiel are high school seniors who meet and discover they have many things in common. They become close friends, who are each hiding their own secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a teen Destiel fic. The title is a line from Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass" collection. I hope some of you will stick along for the ride. :)**

Lawrence, Kansas (August 2012)

Eighteen year old Castiel Milton parked his silver 2011 Jeep Wrangler on his family's modest four bedroom home's driveway. His back ached after an arduous day of work at Lawrence Country Club. The entire summer the soon to be high school senior worked as a caddy for the exclusive establishment. Most of the businessmen and medical professionals he caddied for were jerks but the bastards did tip the teenager generously. Even though Castiel loathed swimming in the extensive golf course's manmade ponds to fetch errant Titleist balls. Sometimes when he emerged soaking wet from one of the ponds, he would catch the so called respectable businessmen and physicians smirking with lit cigars clenched between their shark like teeth. They got their kicks from having the teen running all over the grounds fetching their balls and carrying their heavy as hell golf bags.

Castiel rolled his sore shoulders as he descended the vehicle; he inherited from his father, the late James Milton. The man, who had worked as an architect most of his adult life expired from an impromptu heart attack, leaving his four young sons orphans. Rachel, the Miltons' biological mother abandoned her husband and sons four years ago, when she ran off with a local sculptor. Supposedly they lived somewhere in the southern part of Italy. The boys hardly missed her now except for seven year old Inais.

The kid had been hit the hardest when their mother abandoned the family out of the blue one day. She left a four year old Inais with the neighbors. Rachel told Mrs. Zachariah she had a medical appointment and if she could leave the small boy with her for a few hours. The older woman loved spending time with the Milton children and rapidly said yes. That was the last time anyone saw Rachel Milton. Gabriel, the middle child had been ten at the time. Castiel and his twin brother, Jimmy were fourteen and freshmen in high school.

Thirty seven year old James Milton felt the sudden blow the hardest. How was he going to handle raising four boys on his own? Inais was a child, who harbored a strange fascination with anything with wings. The boy would nurse injured birds and would search for worms in the backyard. He'd be elated upon finding the squiggly buggers and climbed the Sandbar Willow tree in the yard like a spider monkey. Inais would feed the baby robins nesting there. One spring evening, the small boy fell from the tree. James drove his youngest to the local hospital. The four year old was on crutches for two months.

The offspring which was a true enigma to James Milton was his middle child Gabriel, who went by the name Gabs. After Rachel abandoned the family, he learned how to prepare simple meals online by watching classic Julia Child segments on YouTube. His forte was baking and the Milton home never lacked pies, cakes or brownies any day of the week. Gabs was extremely nurturing of Inais.

When he wasn't cooking or baking, Gabs would be in his room watching Barbra Streisand movies and concerts. He asked his father to help him make a mural of Fanny Brice, Streisand's character from her Oscar winning role in _Funny Girl_. Gabriel named himself Gabs in homage to Barbra "Babs" Streisand. The boy was a walking Streisand Encyclopedia. James knew his middle child would go through a rough patch once he started middle school. Kids at that age did not accept such a drastic change from one of their peers. Gabriel's obsession with Streisand started right around the time Rachel left them. Perhaps in his child's mind, he was using the icon as a substitute for his mother in some manner. James loved all of his children and didn't have any favorites.

Last and not least were the twins: Castiel and Jimmy. The two boys were mature for their age and helped James immensely with the two youngest. Once Castiel turned sixteen, James allowed the boy to drive his car to school since Jimmy was confined to a wheelchair. His oldest suffered a spinal cord injury during a swimming pool mishap the summer the twins turned fifteen. The hospital bills were mountainous leading James to get a second job as a night school English teacher prepping students for their citizenship exam. Castiel also got a part time job during the school year at the country club.

All the strenuous stress caught up to 41 year old James Novak and the man suffered a heart attack which took him to an early grave. Fortunately, he'd left the home paid off and gave Castiel the Jeep for his last birthday. The plans of having Jimmy start physical therapy withered away as a sand castle. James' brother, Michael, who was a lawyer fought a hard battle for Castiel have legal guardianship over the two youngest. It took almost half a year but he was able to grant Cas full custody of Inais and Gabs.

Michael would offer his nephews financial assistance by sending Castiel a three hundred check a month. He wished he could do more but he had a family of his own to provide for. Jimmy felt like a burden to his family at times but his brothers showered him with love and affection. He was finally able to find employment at the local library. Castiel was furious at first but he knew Jimmy wanted to contribute in helping his small family in any way he could.

As soon as Castiel enters his home, Inais pops from behind the sofa and jumps on him. "Did you bring the birdseed?"

Cas ruffled his baby brother's hair. "Here you go, champ."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Inais hugged his brother before disappearing to the family room. He would most likely feed his treasured pet, Woody, the cockatoo. Michael had given it to Inais for his seventh birthday. The white feathered wonder was extremely intelligent. Most cockatoos didn't speak but Woody did. Inais had taught it to say all of their names and some basic addition. Woody learned stuff quickly.

Gabs appeared from the kitchen, where he finished baking a lemon chicken with potatoes and baby carrots. "You're home, dear. Tough day at work; you look like shit."

"Thanks a lot. I barely ate lunch. The golf links were busy all day." Castiel sat on a leather recliner and removed his sneakers and socks. Gabs placed the items in a hall closet. He sat on the floor by his brother and massaged his feet.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother's bent head. "What do you want?"

"Who moi? What makes you think that?" Gabriel said with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Spill it out!"

"Freshmen pictures will take place during the second week of school and I have a brilliant idea for my portrait." He rocketed up and made jazz hands.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm scared to ask."

"I want to recreate Barbra's infamous profile pic from _Funny Girl_ but I need some bling to get the same hairdo." Gabriel smiled at his brother. "You know you're my favorite brother right?" He batted his eyelashes at Cas.

"Stop it! You're creeping me out! OK how much do you need for the haircut…twenty bucks?"

Gabriel dramatically placed a hand over his forehead. "Twenty bucks…where are we in Pleasantville? Get with the program big bro. I need fifty smackers plus I need to give the hairdresser a ten dollar tip."

"That's a lot of money for a haircut."

"This will not only be a haircut but a transformation. Please Cassie…I promise to mow the lawn and pick Inais up from school for an entire month." He knelt in front of Castiel. "Please…I won't ask for anything else until Christmas."

Castiel relented as usual when it came to his siblings. "Alright, I get paid next Friday and will give you the sixty bucks then."

Gabriel bowed down and kissed his brother's feet. "Thanks, you rock! By the way, I made a red velvet cake for dessert. I know it's your favorite."

An hour later the four Milton siblings sat together in the dining room for dinner. They discussed interesting happenings that transpired through each of their day. During dessert, Gabriel informed Castiel they needed to hit the grocery store tomorrow after their first day of school. They were running low on essentials. Castiel's head started to pound. He was running low on cash and had to find a way of earning some in a quick manner. Now with his senior year starting tomorrow he wouldn't be able to work full time at the country club. Between his and Jimmy's measly salaries and the latter's disability check, the two of them would not be able to run the Milton household.

Meanwhile two blocks away the Winchesters were also sharing a dinner that consisted of frozen microwave dinners. Eighteen year old Dean had returned home after living almost two years with his Uncle Bobby in South Dakota. One night he and his father, John had sparred in a much heated debate. Sam, who'd been twelve at the time; had remained scared in his room. He was used to his older brother's and father's infamous verbal fights. That one had been major and the following morning Bobby came to pick Dean up. Whenever Sam asked John about his brother, the man would snarl and say Dean was dead to him.

At the time, the Winchesters lived in a small town adjacent to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. John decided to move to Lawrence since it was where he met Mary, the boys' mother. Sadly, the beautiful blonde perished in a house fire, when Dean was four and Sam six months old. John worked as a bounty hunter and the boys would stay with Bobby for lengthy periods of time, when their dad couldn't afford to leave them at a motel. That was until his fight with Dean.

He packed up his and Sam's belongings and drove to Kansas in the '67 Impala he purchased right before proposing to Mary. The Winchester patriarch found employment as a security guard at the local mall. He knew Sammy hated moving all around the country, when they couldn't stay with Bobby. Sam made friends with a couple of boys from his grade. He loved hanging out with them but every day he missed his brother terribly.

Then two weeks ago, John gave him the best news ever. Dean was returning home. The reason being John was returning to his former job as a bounty hunter. Sam would miss his dad but he was getting his brother back. The afternoon Bobby dropped Dean off, the tension could be cut with a knife. Father and son barely spoke to each other. Sam led his brother to his room. He personally had decorated it for Dean. The walls were sky blue. A plaid quilt covered the full sized bed and a Led Zeppelin poster adorned one of the walls. His old guitar leaned against a corner. Dean had missed it terribly.

"I hope you like it, Dean. I decorated and painted the room myself."

"It's awesome, Sammy. Thanks, dude." He ruffled his baby brother's brown hair.

"Actually it's Sam now. I will be a high school freshman in two days...you know."

Dean chuckled. "Excuse me" He went on to ask Sam how his life had been these last two years. His brother enthusiastically told him about life in Lawrence.

"Dean, why did you leave?" Sam inquired as he sat on the floor next to the bed.

His older brother didn't look him in the eye. "I'll tell you some day. Right now we have a lot of catching up to do." He grabbed his guitar and tightened a few strings then he started playing "Hey Jude".

The Sunday night before the new school year began, John told Sam to go to bed. The fourteen year unwittingly went up the stairs. John turned towards his oldest son as he sipped from a bottle of beer. "I will be leaving tomorrow so you boys won't see me when you get back from school. You need to abide by my rules, Dean. The only reason you're back is because of Sam. I need someone who will take care of him and I know the two of you are devoted to each other. But this doesn't change anything. I don't approve of your ways and never will."

Dean swallowed hard. His dad would always be disappointed in his oldest. "Believe me I know and I won't let Sammy down."

"I opened a bank account in your name. The money will cover food and clothes. There's even some left over for you boys to go to the movies and stuff. The bills will be automatically deducted from my checking account. So don't worry about that. I should return within a month. Take care of your brother." John turned and headed to the living room.

Dean clenched his hands into fists. He hated his old man. Nine months and he would graduate from high school. Dean's GPA was a measly 2.3 and he didn't delude himself dreaming he would go to an Ivy League university. He would enroll himself at a local vocational center and get his auto mechanic certification. He loved cars and Bobby always allowed him to fix old clunkers in his salvage yard. Once he was settled on his own, Dean would ask Sammy to come and live with him in his own apartment. Then he would never have to deal with his dick of a dad ever again.

**I promise things won't be so gloomy in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Love y'all. Warning: Don't eat while reading this chapter, in particular the very end, if you have a weak stomach. LOL**

Gabs silently crept inside Castiel's bedroom at six thirty am, the morning of the first day of school. He shook his slumbering brother's leg to wake him up. The older boy didn't stir. A malicious grin adorned the high school freshman's piquant face. He turned on the bullhorn he held on his right hand. Gabs positioned it close to his mouth as he quietly approached Castiel's face. He cleared his throat before he started singing.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter," he belted into the bullhorn. Castiel jumped out of the bed yelling. The eighteen year old fell on the wood floor bumping his coccyx in the process.

"Son of a bitch! For Christ's sake, Gabs…I could've broken something." Castiel stood up and rubbed his bruised tailbone. He glared daggers at his too chipper younger brother.

"Rise and shine! Inais and Jimmy are making French toast. You're the only lazy ass, who remains in bed."

"I'm up now." Cas headed to the bathroom he shared with his two youngest brothers. Jimmy's bedroom was located downstairs and it had its own on suite bathroom.

"Don't you dare pick your own outfit for your first day as a senior! I took the liberty of choosing everyone's outfits yesterday. You are going to turn a few heads, when you stroll down Lawrence High's halls."

Castiel opened his closet and breathed a sigh of relief. He fetched the clothes; Gabs had neatly placed on a hanger. "Go brush your teeth and I will help you dress. You could never get the hang of tying your own tie."

Cas rolled his eyes. Gabs scooted him out of the bedroom. "Hurry your perky ass!"

Ten minutes later, the two of them descended the stairs and joined their siblings in the kitchen. Inais' face and hands were smothered in maple syrup. "Thank God you're still wearing your pjs, baby bro." Gabs kissed the seven year old's forehead.

Castiel, who was still half asleep tapped Jimmy's shoulder and kissed the top of Inais' head. Gabs poured black coffee in a mug and handed it to him. Cas yawned before thanking him. The four brothers shared breakfast. Afterwards, Gabs dressed Inais in jeans, a Woody Woodpecker t-shirt and red Converse sneakers. He placed two chocolate chip cookies, a bologna and cheese sandwich and a cherry Capri Sun in the youngster's Tweety Bird lunch box.

Jimmy combed his hair as Castiel wheeled him down the ramp which led to the driveway. Gabs locked the front door. He was ecstatic about starting his first day of high school. Castiel assisted Jimmy in ascending the Jeep. On the meantime, Gabriel folded the wheelchair and placed it in the back.

They dropped off Inais first at the elementary school. Castiel personally walked his baby brother to his second grade class. He introduced himself to the teacher, Mrs. Bigglesworth. The middle aged woman was obsessed with felines. She had two different cat calendars by her desk and kitten posters adorned the walls. Mrs. Bigglesworth told Castiel not to worry about Inais. She ruffled the boy's hair and indicated his assigned seat. Inais embraced his older brother and sat down.

Fifteen minutes to eight, the oldest Miltons arrived at Lawrence High. Gabs applied balm to his lips. He kissed his reflection on the rearview mirror. "Hello…gorgeous."

Castiel was retrieving the chair from the back of the vehicle. Gabs scrambled out and helped Jimmy descend the Jeep. He placed the older boy's book bag on his lap. "You look very handsome, big bro. At lease someone put gel and combed his hair…unlike others who shall remain nameless."

"Put a cork in it. I don't give a shit what people think of my hair. You better be grateful I allowed you to use me as your Ken doll today." Castiel motioned to the outfit Gabs had picked out for him.

"You'll thank me later, you ingrate! Those skinny jeans do wonders for your ass and it pains me to say but from all of us you have the body to pull off the vest and tie look." Gabs pouted. "I hope I have a swimmer's body like you do, when I get older."

"You will; just give it time," Jimmy said as Gabs wheeled him up the main building's ramp.

When they arrived at the registration office, there was a humongous line to get one's schedule. Jimmy got his swiftly since the line for the handicapped students was practically empty. He smirked at his siblings, when he passed by them.

"Jerk," Cas and Gabs yelled simultaneously.

"Dean, slow down! You're already going at seventy," Sam screamed as he buckled his seatbelt.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of high school, Samantha." Dean grinned and raised the radio's volume. Metallica roared from the speakers.

The Impala was parked in the senior parking lot three minutes before eight o'clock. The Winchesters hauled ass to the registration office. Fortunately, the line wasn't too long. Dean's eyes instantly zoomed in on a sweet ass encased within black skinny jeans. Maybe he would make John happy and ask a chick out. His eyes went upwards and his face blanched, when he realized it was a dude.

"Dean, move. You've stayed frozen like a statue for about two minutes," Sam whined.

"Chill, Samantha" Dean's traitorous eyes returned to the fine ass. The owner of the firm derriere finally turned around. He was so enthralled in reading his class schedule; he didn't notice Dean and bumped into him. "Sorry, man" was said in a gravelly voice. Dean's cock twitched a little. How could a teen have a voice like that? The student didn't gaze at him and went on his way. Dean hoped for his sake that they wouldn't bump into each other again.

Sam, the big nerd was stoked to have three AP classes. Dean relaxed upon seeing that he had art and auto shop after lunch. He didn't have to take math his senior year since he already passed three math courses. His schedule was real sweet. The only class he was dreading a little was Spanish. He needed to take it for his foreign language credit.

"I'll see you during lunch," Sam said as he headed to the third floor, where his AP World History class was located at.

"Later…nerd" Dean waved at his baby brother.

Dean had American Government first period and the teacher was a cool hippy guy. The class was actually fun. His second period class was Spanish and he made friends with a blonde named Jo and a British exchange student called Balthazar. The trio made plans to meet up for lunch. Dean entered English/Lit class for third period. He was the first one in. The oldest Winchester sat in the back of the classroom.

A man in his thirties with a beard wearing a tweed jacket of all things entered and threw a grade book on the teacher's desk. He went on to write Mr. Kripke on the board. The class was full now except for two empty seats. As Mr. Kripke was going to close the door, a male student ran in.

"Sorry, Mr. Kripke, I was helping my younger brother find his Geometry class. It's his first day of high school."

"Grab a seat, Einstein."

The guy with the perky ass sat in the vacant seat adjacent to Dean. He bit his pencil's eraser nervously. The boy gazed at him. "Hey, excuse me." He waved a hand at Dean. "Do you mind lending me a pen? Mine ran out of ink during second period."

Dean acted as if he didn't hear him. The boy tapped on his desk. "Dude, are you hearing impaired? I know sign language."

The blond teen finally raised his head and looked the other boy's way. "Why me?" Dean asked himself. The guy was fucking hot. Those eyes! Dean couldn't describe what shade of blue they were. They were so electric. His eyes lowered to the teen's mouth. The lips were pink, firm, lush...etc. He could think of more adjectives but he definitely had to cool it.

"Can I borrow a pen?" the guy chuckled.

Dean nodded and handed him a Bic. "Thanks, man." He nodded once more. "So you're the strong and silent type. The chicks will love you here."

Mr. Kripke interrupted the one sided conversation. "Mr. Milton, if you will shut your trap now, I can start taking roll."

Dean was attentive as the English teacher took roll. His ears perked up when the hot guy said present after the name Castiel Milton was said. The odd name suited him. Dean was last on the attendance list. Upon hearing his name, Castiel smiled at him. "Cool…Winchester, like the rifle."

Dean nodded. Mr. Kripke handed out the literature books and assigned the class to read Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" for homework. The class would have a quiz on it tomorrow. Some of the students complained. The teacher turned towards the class, "Bite me!"

The bell rang and Dean zoomed out of class. He got lost on his way to the fourth period.

Gabs was having a terrific first day of school. He loved chorus class and his friends shared Geometry and World History with him. The freshman was having a hard time finding the gym. All of a sudden, a tall goat looking guy with creepy pale blue eyes appeared out of nowhere and blocked his way.

The weirdo licked his lips. "What do we have here?" He bumped into Gabs causing the boy to fall. "You can't be a girl cuz you're as flat as an ironing board. Yet you can't be a boy either." The older teen rubbed his chin and glared maliciously at Gabriel. "Ah, I know…you're one of them android people."

Gabs laughed. "It's androgynous…dumb ass. Androids are robots. Now we know who's not going to be class valedictorian." He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're a lippy cake boy…aren't you?" The creepy guy shoved him against the wall. "I'm going to rearrange your face and you won't need collagen on your pretty boy mouth."

"Ooh, you know the word collagen. I'm impressed."

The bully had his fist in midair, when someone grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" the weirdo hissed.

"I'm Dean Winchester and I've just become your worst nightmare, dick. If I ever see you bullying anyone, I will kick your ass so bad, you'll be wearing Depends for a week and visiting the dentist for dentures."

The bully rose on his feet and narrowed his eyes at Dean and Gabs. "Watch your back, Winchester." He scurried away like the rat he was.

Gabs walked next to Dean. "Thanks, the asshole must be new. I've never seen him around town."

"You're ok, kid?"

"Yes, let me treat you to lunch. It's the least I can do for you coming to my rescue."

"No need, I have a kid brother and I wouldn't want to have seen him be in your position. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Gabs frowned. "I got lost on my way to gym."

"I'm lost myself. I'll help you find the gym."

"You don't have to. You've already done enough."

"No prob"

Lunch break finally came. Jimmy said hi to Gabs before heading to the table, where he ate with his friends Chuck, Adam and Ash. Anna and Castiel weren't there yet. They had an on and off again relationship. Maybe they were on again, who the hell knew.

Sam high fived Gabs and their friends: Kevin, Charlie and Garth. Charlie was the only girl in their small group. Gabs told all of his friends about the cool new kid, who came to his rescue earlier in the day. Sam noticed Dean in line. He waved madly at his older brother. Dean nodded at him. "That's the guy, who saved me," Gabs said enthusiastically.

All of a sudden, Castiel and Anna appeared. "Who saved you? Were you hurt?"

"I'm alright, big bro; thanks to Dean over there."

Castiel's eyes landed on the guy from his English class. He smirked. "That's my older brother," Sam said with pride.

Gabs introduced Cas and Anna to all of his friends. Dean observed Castiel standing by Sammy's table and he wasn't alone. There was a cute red head standing next to him. Dean was going to sit at another table but Sam waved him over.

He wearily walked towards the group. Dean's hands were sweaty and his heartbeat accelerated. As he got closer to them, he felt a huge wave of nausea hit him. "There he is my hero!" Gabs bellowed as he approached the table. The group of freshmen applauded. Dean felt the eggs he had for breakfast start to make their way up his throat.

"Dean, dude…you saved my best friend Gabs' life!"

"Thanks, Cowboy for sticking up for my kid brother today." Castiel held out his hand to Dean. The vomit was making its way up for sure. The tray Dean held fell to the floor and the older Winchester threw up all over Castiel's vest, tie and buttoned up shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stood motionless in the middle of the packed cafeteria resembling a statue which had been crapped on by a flock of seagulls. He covered his nose with his right thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes, as well. Dean wanted to run away like a crying little girl and never return to school. What kind of a pussy pukes on a hot guy the first day of school? Dean Winchester…that is! What the fuck was wrong with him? He never experienced such a mortifying reaction upon meeting someone new in his entire adolescent life. The entire student body froze after Dean emptied out his stomach all over a bewildered Castiel. Gabs and Sam rose simultaneously from their seats.

Mr. Fizzles, Garth's beloved sock puppet made his debut. "Looks like someone had huevos rancheros for breakfast this morning!"

Charlie yanked the sock monkey doppelganger of a puppet from her friend's hand. "One more word out of Mr. Fizzles and he will be used to wipe Garth's ass." The gawky Pinocchio look alike glared at her and shut his mouth.

"Dean, are you alright?" a worried Sam asked.

His older brother remained mute. He didn't dare glance at the vomit drenched teen. Jimmy rolled his chair over to his brother. "Cas, maybe you should go home and clean yourself up. I think the administration will not have a problem with you going off campus."

Gabs interrupted his oldest brother. "Jimmy, go to the gym and explain to one of the teachers what happened. They should have some sweats for Cas to wear…and you," He motioned to Cas, "Follow me, we're going to my Home Economics class."

Anna made to follow but Gabs gestured for her to stay. "Dean, you should go to the nurse. You're paler than Michael Jackson."

Jo and Balthazar arrived on the scene. The duo was shocked to see the entire student body gawking at their new friend. "What's going on?"

"Dean threw up on Castiel Milton," Kevin replied.

Balthazar laughed. "Way to make a first impression"

Jo held Dean's hand. "We'll take you to see the nurse and make sure you don't have a stomach virus or something else."

As the trio made their way out of the cafeteria, the jock table cackled. The captain of the football scream, "Adios Huevos Rancheros!" His lackeys continued, "Arriba Arriba!"

Castiel was impressed how effortlessly Gabs had the situation under control. In less than thirty minutes, the kid managed to have Ms. Rosen, his Home Economics teacher wash Cas' clothes in one of the class' washing machines and for him to take a shower in the boys' locker room. Jimmy had been able to finagle gym shorts and a school sweatshirt for his twin from the softball coach.

"Lunch is almost over; do you want me to get you something before the cafeteria closes?" Jimmy asked Castiel.

"I lost my appetite but thanks, bro."

"I'll see you afterschool then," the teen said as he wheeled himself back to the cafeteria.

Ms. Rosen stared at Castiel inquisitively. She was kind of freaking him out. She typed ferociously on her laptop. Cas turned towards the washing machine. "How much longer until my clothes is ready?"

"It still needs fifteen minutes on the washer and then another forty five in the dryer." Gabs put Chapstick on his lips. "Your fine ass will have to be in fifth period wearing gym clothes. I bet the girls and some of the guys won't mind." He wiggled his eyebrows at his brother.

"That Winchester guy is kind of weird," Castiel said.

"Why?"

"During English class he would never respond whenever I spoke to him and then when I thank him for saving your ass, he pulls an Exorcist on me."

"He probably didn't want to be distracted in class and ate some bad eggs for breakfast. Dean Winchester is the cat's pajamas in my book. He saved my life today and he's my best friend's older brother."

"I guess I'll give him a chance. Hopefully, he's not sick. Hey how come your teacher allowed you to wash my clothes and is letting us hang in her classroom?"

Gabs smiled. "She already told me I am her favorite student. I'm teaching the class how to bake an upside down pineapple cake tomorrow. This way she will have time to do research on a young adult novel she plans to write."

Castiel gazed at the woman, who stared at him once more. Gabs chuckled. "Me thinks she is getting inspiration from a certain hunky blue eyed someone."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I can't believe I have to wear this during fifth." Castiel rearranged the gym shorts he donned. They were a bit tight and barely reached his knees.

"Don't worry; as usual your derriere looks great! Stop by after fifth and your clothes will be ready." Gabs patted his brother's behind swiftly before running out. "Thanks, Ms. Rosen!"

Becky Rosen waved absent mindedly at her pupil. She smirked. The handsome senior gave her an excellent idea for one of her main star-crossed lovers. Her eyes landed on the source of her inspiration once more. The young man fidgeted on the spot. "Well…thanks, Ms. Rosen. I'll stop by after fifth period."

"Call me, Becky please and I'll have your entire outfit good as new, when you return." Castiel zoomed out of the classroom.

Jo and Balthazar had taken Dean directly to the school clinic which was located in the back of the school. A matronly nurse gave Dean a small cup of Scope so he could rinse his mouth. Afterwards, she had him drink a tall glass of Gatorade. "How are you feeling?" Jo asked.

Dean did feel better. "Can I die now? That was the most embarrassing shit that has ever happened to me in public."

Balthazar laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. "By next week everyone will forget about you pulling a Linda Blair on delicious Castiel."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Jo butted in. "Balthy, here has tried for the last two years to get into Cas' pants to no avail." She chuckled.

"Sod off," Balthazar stated. "I swear the lad must be asexual. The only person he dates on and off is Anna and according to their closest friends, the two of them have never danced the horizontal tango."

This bit of information piqued Dean's curiosity. "I can't believe either of them is a virgin."

"I would bet my entire porn collection Castiel's ripe juicy cherry has not been popped. What a shame," Balthazar stated lasciviously.

"You're disgusting," Jo murmured.

The nurse returned to check in on Dean. "How are you feeling, dear?" She checked his temperature.

"Much better…thanks"

"Do you suspect your upset stomach was due to something you ate recently?"

Dean licked his dry lips. "It must have been the eggs I had this morning. I think they were somewhat raw."

The nurse handed him some crackers and another glass of Gatorade. "Make sure you cook your food properly from now on. If you are feeling better when the bell rings, you may go to class."

Dean nodded. Jo asked him why he was preparing himself breakfast instead of one of his parents. He told his two new friends about his mother's death in a fire and of his dad's job as a bounty hunter. The two teens told him they were sorry about his mom.

"The Miltons are orphans, too. Their mother ran off on them four years ago and until this day no one's heard a peep from the bitch. Mr. Milton died recently of a heart attack. Now it's up to Castiel to take care of his three brothers." Jo offered.

"He and I have things in common already. The dude's in charge of his family. The same way I care for Sammy," Dean thought to himself.

The bell rang. "You okay now?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, let's go before I wuss out and skip for the rest of the day."

"What class do you have next?" Jo inquired.

"Art"

"You're on your own, buddy. Ignore the losers who try to make fun of you," the blonde said as she led Balthy away.

Dean thanked the kind nurse on his way out. Some of the students snickered as they saw him walk down the hall. He ignored them and searched for his art class. Sam ran up to him. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Dean ruffled his little brother's hair. "I'm feeling much better. Hurry up…and don't be late to class, Samantha."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean smiled when he walked in to art class. It seemed he was the last one to enter before the bell rang. The teacher was a cute brunette in her early twenties, who identified herself as Meg Masters. She instructed Dean to sit in the last available seat in the back of the class. On his way there, a guy with a Mohawk murmured, "I'm in the mood for some huevos rancheros." A couple of juniors cackled. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on a stool that was behind an easel stand.

Dean felt a pair of eyes on him. He unwittingly turned towards the source and his stomach plummeted. Castiel Milton sat adjacent to him. Dean's traitorous eyes raked the senior from head to toe. The guy had toned legs. Dean would bet his Led Zeppelin collection that Castiel ran daily. He licked his lips before glancing to the front of the classroom.

Castiel grinned. After Ms. Masters took roll and instructed the class to draw something for her to see where they were at, Dean breathed deeply before rolling his stool next to Castiel's. The other boy's heavenly blue eyes widened for a moment.

"Should I bring out the holy water?" Castiel asked sheepishly.

"I deserve that," Dean said. "Dude, I am so fucking sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel about using you as a toilet. Can you please forgive me?"

Castiel could tell the other teen was being sincere. "No problem, man; just don't make it a habit."

"Did I ruin your clothes?" Dean asked. It would be a shame for those skinny jeans to go to waste.

"Nah, Gabs took care of it."

"What a relief. So I should get back to my station and start drawing."

"I need to start on my project, too." Castiel smiled at Dean.

Dean wanted to bang his head against the door. When Castiel smiled, his eyes became brighter and he looked younger. He wanted to avoid the guy but wherever he least expected Milton would appear. They shared two classes together and their brothers were best friends, which meant they would probably be seeing each other outside of school. Dean gulped hard before grabbing a sketch pencil.

Twenty minutes later, Ms. Masters walked behind Castiel and placed a hand over the teen's shoulder. It lingered while she stood there. "I have to say Castiel, you are quite talented. You have a gift."

Dean noticed how her hand remained on Cas' shoulder and her body was pressed against his back. Castiel scooted a couple inches away from her. Dean sensed the boy's discomfort and asked Ms. Masters to help him with his project. She rolled her cinnamon eyes before heading towards him.

"You're doing a good job on your own. Why did you claim to need my assistance?"

Dean glanced at Castiel momentarily and the teen smiled at him in appreciation. "I didn't know if I should shade in part of the car's interior."

"Sure, why not; knock yourself out." With those words she walked to the front of the classroom.

Castiel whispered thanks to Dean. Dean stole a peak at the dark haired boy's drawing. It was of a large pair of ebony angel wings. The art piece was pretty bad ass. Ten minutes later the bell rang. Cas said bye to Dean as he ran to Ms. Rosen's class. On his way out, Ruby, a fellow senior giggled and told Dean, "Thanks for puking on him. At least we got to see him in shorts." Dean rolled his eyes.

After school, Gabs and Jimmy waited for Cas outside the Jeep. "Here comes our GQ brother!" Gabs yelled.

As Cas drove them home, he informed his two brothers that he was working until eleven that evening at the country club. Gabs would have to pick up Inais at the elementary school at three thirty. The boy didn't complain since he promised Cas to pick Inais up from school for a month in order to get the money for his new hairstyle. Jimmy wasn't scheduled to tutor after school until Thursday.

Castiel served as a valet that evening. It was a slow night so he wasn't expecting much in tips. He was surprised to see Balthazar working at the club now. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the working class now, dear boy. My parents can't afford to continue sending me money, so I have to help the Harvelles someway for providing a roof over my head."

"The pay here sucks…so good luck. We'll be lucky to earn forty bucks worth of tips tonight," Cas said.

"How about if I told you there's a way you can earn at least one hundred dollars a day?" the Brit stated.

"I don't want to hear it if it's something illegal." Castiel retrieved the keys for an elderly couple's Oldsmobile.

Balthazar chuckled in his ear. "Meet me at the locker room after your shift. Believe me, you'll thank me later." He winked at Castiel.

Dean ordered pizza for dinner. He and Sam ate in the living room while they watched an episode of _Battlestar Galactica_. After their meal, Dean told Sam to go to his room and finish his homework. His cell phone rang causing Dean to frown.

"Hello"

"How are things at home?" John asked.

"Good, Sammy is doing his homework now. We had pizza for dinner." Dean wanted to hang up. Bile rose up his throat whenever he remembered the reason why John had basically disowned him. His cheeks burned as he recalled what John had witnessed his eldest son doing.

"I'm glad. Dean, remember to obey and respect my house rules. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want. Please keep in mind you set the example for your little brother."

Dean swallowed hard and his eyes became watery. "Yes, sir"

"Good…sleep well and say hi to Sammy for me."

Dean couldn't handle hearing his old man's voice any longer and hung up. He threw his cell phone against the kitchen's wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**

The following morning, Dean and Sam walked through the school's main hallway and immediately the students present started chuckling and pointing at Dean. The eldest Winchester sibling rolled his eyes. Two football jocks bellowed, "Andale!" They strolled away and something posted on the wall caught the Winchesters' attention.

Someone had created a large poster of Speedy Gonzalez with Dean's face on it and plastered it on the wall. Sam frowned. He scurried over to the poster and yanked it from the wall. He scrunched it into a big ball and tossed it in a trashcan. Balthazar approached them and placed his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Give it a few days, mate."

"I wipe my ass with all these dumb asses." Dean said loudly.

"Good for you, old chap! By the way has anyone seen Cassie? I really need to talk to him," the British teen asked. The trio entered the hall where the senior lockers were located at. A sweet denim clad ass caught Dean and Balthy's attention. The latter smirked. "There he is!"

"Do you mind if I talk to him first?" Dean inquired.

Balthazar pouted and shrugged his shoulders. "Make it quick"

Sam waved bye to his older brother. Balthazar stood close to the other teens. Castiel was placing a couple of items inside his blue locker. Dean cleared his throat. The 5'8 teen turned around and smiled. "What's up, Dean?"

Dean was mesmerized by Castiel's electric blue eyes for a moment. Cas raised his raven eyebrows. "I'm great. I just wanted to apologize again and invite you to lunch at the diner that's two blocks away from here. Seniors are allowed to have lunch off campus, right?"

Cas smirked. "Yeah and of course I'll join you. We've shared bodily fluids, after all."

Dean almost choked on his tongue. His eyes widened. Balthazar hit his back and cackled. "Relax, he's joking. It's not as if you gave each other blow jobs." Dean turned beet red. "I think it's a great idea the four of us eat outside of school today. I'll tell Jo."

Dean gazed at the meddlesome Brit. He really wanted to spend some one on one time with Castiel. Now he was stuck with Balthazar and Jo. They were cool and shit but he didn't want them to be hogging Cas' attention. "Cool; catch you guys later." He jogged to his first period classroom.

Balthy rolled his eyes. "I thought he'd never leave. So Cassie, did you think about my business proposal?"

Castiel nibbled his lower lip and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, man."

"Sweetheart, you need money…not only to support your brothers but to remain in the baseball team. The team needs you. You're our best pitcher. Scouts from major universities will attend games later on in the season. You're a sure bet to get a scholarship."

Balthazar knew he had set the wheel in Cas' brain in motion. "Give me until the end of day."

"Sweet; you'll make a ton of bling!"

During lunch the youngsters sat at their corner table. Gabs rubbed his hands in glee. "Are we set for Friday night?"

All of his friends answered yes in unison. "We better not watch any Streisand or Vince Vaughn movies!" Kevin yelled.

"Yeah, Gabs. Your crush on Vaughn is annoying. We've seen Old School at least six times," Sam complained.

Gabs smacked him against the head. "Watch it, kid; that's my future husband."

Charlie laughed. "Out of all the actors in Hollywood why do you like him so much? Why can't you have a crush on the wolf from Twilight or something?"

Gabs made a gagging sound. "Do you want me to pull a Dean and barf? Vince is funny and seems to be down to earth. Plus, he's a bear of a man. He can take me into his arms and keep me warm." He wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Gross, he's old enough to be your father," Garth said.

"I'm searching for a daddy," Gabs winked at him. "I promise no Vaughn or Streisand flicks. I need you guys to come over so I can assign each of you your jobs for my class picture."

"Dude, you know the photographer will not allow you to take your time," Sam said.

"That's why I need all of your help. Geez get with the program, Bullwinkle. Cas is gonna hook me up with sixty bucks so I can go have my hair done on Saturday. You are coming with me, Charlie?"

"I guess," the adorable red head mumbled.

"Don't be so fucking excited! I'll invite you over to lunch and will make sure Jimmy is there." The girl blushed. Gabs knew his friend harbored a secret crush on Jimmy. Young James wouldn't mind being pimped out for one afternoon.

Meanwhile at Al's Diner, Dean hated Balthazar and Jo at the moment. When they arrived at the eating establishment, Balthazar shoved Dean to sit against the window. Castiel sat in front of Balthazar and Jo adjacent to the dark haired boy. "Order anything you want, Cas. It's on me." He grinned at him.

"Thanks, Dean." Cas perused the menu.

Balthazar gazed at Jo. "Don't even think about it, sweetheart. I'm not paying for your food." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The blonde asked Dean if the teasing had lessened as the day passed. "Actually yeah" He stared at Cas for a moment. "Dude, I meant to ask you. Why didn't you get pissed when I barfed all over you? I would probably deck anyone, who'd do that to me."

"My little brother had a stomach virus last summer and he threw projectile vomit twice on me. I'm used to it and I know you didn't do it on purpose. You were sick."

The two of them continued staring at each other until a waitress named Bambi approached the table. "What can I get y'all?" She removed a bright orange pencil from her curly hair.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and a vanilla shake," Dean ordered. Cas told the waitress he'd have the same.

Balthazar took his sweet time. He tapped his chin with his forefinger. Jo was tired of waiting. "I'll have a tuna melt with fries and a Pepsi, please."

Balthy finally made up his mind. "I'll have a Cobb salad with light honey mustard dressing, a parfait and iced tea, Sugar."

Bambi grinned before leaving the quartet. "Dude, you eat like a grown up. What's up with that?" Dean asked.

"In my line of work, I need to stay in shape."

"You work as a valet at the country club," Jo added. "Who gives a crap what you look like?"

"Shut your trap, Harvelle," Balthy told her.

Ten minutes later, Bambi returned with their food. The teens devoured their meal as soon as she placed the plates on the table. Dean slyly gazed at Castiel and noticed the boy cut his burger in half with a knife. That was so damn cute.

Dean hardly had any time to chat with Castiel and get to know him as planned, because Balthazar and Jo would answer most of the guy's question for him. He did learn Cas was the baseball team's best pitcher and wasn't sure he would remain part of the team due to financial difficulties. Dean had forgotten the dude was basically providing for his three brothers. He did notice earlier today, Castiel wore a faded Doctor Who t-shirt, blue Levis and sneakers. He didn't envy the guy. Although he did look fine dressed casual, too. If Cas showed up to school in a potato sack, he would make it look good. Dean rolled his eyes. He was turning into a chick.

Later that afternoon at two thirty the last school bell of the day rang. Balthazar waited for Castiel outside the boys' locker room. He was starting to think the guy had chickened out but was proven wrong, when a disheveled head appeared through a small crowd.

"I was about to leave," Balthy said as they headed to the boys' bathroom. Balthazar made sure no one else was inside. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he started speaking. "So is it a yes or no, man."

Castiel rubbed sweaty palms across his jeans. "Yes, but if I feel uncomfortable I quit."

"Believe me, darling, you will not find an easier job where you'll earn quite a bit as opposed to the dreadful valet job. I made five hundred last week and didn't have to work the weekend."

"I'll let you know. What's my first assignment?"

Balthazar laughed. "You make it sound as if you are going to be a hit man for the mob. Relax, Mrs. Harris, the sexiest MILF in Lawrence personally requested you. There's only one condition."

Castiel actually didn't mind Mrs. Harris. The woman was a knockout and in her early thirties. She always was a generous tipper at the country club. "I'm scared to ask."

Balthazar placed a duffel bag on the sink. He unzipped it and removed a pair of leather pants. The Brit handed them to Cas. "You only wear this."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was biting his fingernails as he waited for Gabs and Inais to enter the Jeep. He dropped Jimmy off at the library directly afterschool. His twin worked today from three to eight pm. He was having second thoughts about his new job and started to regret his decision of quitting his employment at the country club. Damn Balthazar and his insane ideas! His eyes landed on his two youngest siblings, who were laughing as they made their way to the car.

Cas observed the jeans his baby brother wore were already small on him. The teen nibbled his lower lip nervously. Who was he kidding? He made the right choice in leaving his former job and starting this new endeavor. Castiel was the family's breadwinner and he would make sure his brothers never lacked any essentials in life.

Inais raced Gabs to the Jeep and claimed shotgun first. As soon as the seven year old buckled his seatbelt, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's stomach and kissed him hard on the cheek. "I got an A today for my cockatoo presentation!"

"That's great, little man. I'll take you out for some ice cream this weekend." Cas ruffled Inais' tawny hair. The boy beamed at his older brother.

"Hey Cassie, is it ok if my peeps come over Friday night? We need to discuss my class photo itinerary. Speaking of which don't forget the sixty smackers."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "How can I forget? You remind me at least six times a day. Tell your buds to chip in money for pizza cuz we aren't due for grocery shopping until Sunday." Cas' hands gripped the steering wheel so hard; the knuckles turned white.

Inais started singing "Bird is the Word" as he gazed outside the window. "So dear brothers what do you want me to make for dinner tonight? We have two jaw dropping options of frozen turkey dinners or mac and cheese."

The youngest Milton ceased singing. "Mac and cheese for the win!"

"Excellent choice, young man," Gabs said.

"I'm going to work overtime tonight so don't worry about me. I'll eat something at the club," Castiel piped in.

"You didn't tell us of a change in schedule?" Gabs inquired.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Stop being such a Nosy Rosy," Cas turned the radio on to a classic rock station.

"It's someone's time of the month. Geez take a chill pill, dude." Gabs called Kevin to ask about a homework assignment. He ignored Castiel for the remainder of the ride.

Dean accompanied Sammy, the dweeb to the local library. The kid wanted a head start on a science project which wasn't due until early December. Sam was an enigma sometimes to his older brother. The Winchesters walked inside the cool library. The weather had been uncharacteristically hot the last couple of days.

"I'm going to find a few Galileo biographies. See you in half an hour." Sammy waved at him and disappeared through one of the aisles.

Dean thought about taking a nap in the Impala but the air conditioning in the library was awesome. Maybe he would lie down in an isolated section. He turned to the magazine racks and his eyes landed on Castiel's twin. From the look of things he worked at the library. Dean grinned and headed to the counter.

"Hey, man. We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Dean."

Jimmy smirked. "What's up vomit guy?"

Dean gulped hard. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Jimmy laughed. "I was just messing with you. I'm Jimmy; nice to meet you."

Dean leaned against the counter. "So you've been working here long?"

"Nah, I'm a newbie. Do you need a library card?"

Dean was going to answer no but he felt bad for the guy. Jimmy seemed bored out of his mind. What the hell he'd entertain the kid for thirty minutes. "Sure, why not? I've never had one."

Jimmy's brows rose a little. "OK, fill this out and I will issue you one in no time." He handed Dean a form and pencil.

Dean filled out the short application in under a minute and handed it back to Cas' twin. Jimmy entered the info in an ancient computer. Dean gazed at the teen. Jimmy and Castiel were identical twins but he would be able to tell them apart even if the former wasn't confined to a wheelchair. Jimmy's hair was neatly combed while Cas' was always in perpetual disarray. Also, Castiel's eyes were much brighter and he was a bit bulkier than his twin.

"So I heard Cas works at the country club," Dean said.

"Yeah, he's working as a parking attendant now. We sure need the money. That's why I applied to work here."

"Sorry about your dad, by the way. I lost my mom when I was four. You never get over the loss of a parent."

"Thanks…we're getting by. At least we have each other." Jimmy rolled back to the front of the counter and gave Dean his first library card.

"Thank you, man."

"No problem. Maybe you should go and find a book to check out."

"Maybe next time…I'm waiting for my geeky brother. He's searching for some Galileo books."

An adorable little old lady who was approximately Gabs height approached the counter and smiled at the teens. "I'm going to check out these two Cary Grant and Clint Eastwood books."

Jimmy stamped the return date on them and smiled at her. "Enjoy your reading time, Mrs. Coulier."

"I will, sweetheart." She winked at Dean before heading out.

"I've been meaning to ask Cas to a Royals game but don't know if he has any plans with his girlfriend this weekend," Dean told Jimmy.

"Girlfriend?"

"You know that cute redhead that's always hanging around with him."

"That's Anna. They have an on and off again thing but it's never been serious. I think he treats her more like the sister we never had. They are currently off."

Dean grinned. So Cas wasn't dating anyone at the moment. He was going to ask Jimmy another question but Sammy popped up next to him. He handed three books and his library card to Jimmy.

"What's up, kid?"

"Getting ready to start a Galileo project"

"Cool…here you go. Nice talking to you, Dean." Jimmy nodded at the oldest Winchester.

"Same here; see ya tomorrow at school."

Dean was super elated as he drove home. He whistled an AC DC tune. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing I had a kick ass day that's all."

Castiel parked the Jeep in front of a massive two story cul de sac home situated in Lawrence's most affluent neighborhood. The adobe was practically a mansion which could fit three Milton houses inside. Cas grabbed a gym bag before descending the vehicle. He breathed in and out as his forefinger pressed the doorbell.

Fifteen seconds later, Mrs. Harris herself opened the door. The MILF donned short cutoffs and a tight pink tank top that displayed her impressive cleavage. Castiel always admired the woman's bronzed creamy skin. Up close he noticed she had a smattering of freckles on her nose. This reminded him of Dean Winchester.

"Come on in, Castiel," she smiled at the teen.

"Thanks, Mrs. Harris." He walked in slowly and took in the opulent surroundings.

"Please call me Dani," she winked at him.

"OK"

"Would you like some lemonade before we get started?"

"No, thanks"

"I hope the leather pants are inside that bag." She sat down on a 100% Italian leather couch.

"Is there anyone else here at the moment?" Cas asked.

"You're too adorable. I just want to eat you up."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Don't be scared, I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to." His cheeks burned. "I'll show you to the bathroom where you can change. Please only wear the pants and nothing else."

Cas nodded as he followed her down a long hall. He saw pictures aligning the wall of the Harris family which included two small children. "The kids are at their piano lessons with their nanny. My husband is away on business and I gave the maid the day off. So no one will interrupt us tonight." She winked at him and opened the bathroom's door.

Castiel locked the door. He removed his clothes and opened the gym bag. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and the back of his neck. "You can do this, Cas. It's nothing illegal and you're helping your family." He put on the leather pants and inspected himself in the mirror. He admitted to himself he looked kind of hot. Cas quickly vanquished the thought. He had never been the narcissistic type and wouldn't start now.

He found Mrs. Harris in the living room. She instantly rose to her feet as soon as she saw him. "Yum, I was right in suggesting the leather pants. Boy, you've got the hottest ass I've ever laid eyes on." Dani approached him and unbuttoned the pants. "There perfect"

"First you're going to bathe Frenchie, our bulldog and blow dry her hair. Then I'll give you your second assignment."

Bathing Frenchie was a colossal pain in the ass. The obese pet was not cooperative at all and it took Castiel twenty minutes to carry the canine inside a metal tub in the vast backyard. He was probably going to get a hernia as a result of the endeavor. When he finally placed the mischievous dog inside the tub, she tried to escape several times while he filled the tub up with water from a hose.

Mrs. Harris sat comfortably on a lounge chair by the pool sipping a margarita as she witnessed Castiel try to bathe Frenchie. Her cinnamon eyes which were covered by Ray Bans at the moment ogled the younger man's perfect buttocks. She licked her lips in appreciation.

Cas hosed the frisky canine down before lathering its fur with shampoo. Frenchie almost bit him but Mrs. Harris reprimanded her and the hellhound remained still for the remainder of her bath. Twenty minutes later, Castiel towel and blow dried the annoying mutt. Mrs. Harris instructed him where to fetch the dog's food and treats.

"I'm done with Frenchie, Mrs. Harris," Castiel stated. The MILF gave him a look. "Sorry…Dani"

"That's more like it. Now you're going to assist me with my stretching exercises. I've been letting myself go to waste. Do you think I'm fat?" She raised her tank top exposing her flat/toned abdomen.

"You look great." Castiel blushed again.

"Come on, we'll go to the gym." Cas headed to the front door. Dani giggled. "No, silly, we have our own gym on the second floor."

There was a large purple mat in the corner of the gym. A treadmill and elliptical equipment were stationed on one side and a mirrored wall was situated on the opposite end of the room. Dani lay down on the mat. "Help me stretch my legs first."

Castiel scooted to the floor. "Push my knee up to my chest. I'll let you know when to stop." Cas placed his hands on her left knee and brought it up to her chest. "Go on, I need to feel the burn" Castiel stared at the ceiling.

"Oh yes, that's it! Stop right there. Now do the other one." Dani closed her eyes as Cas performed the same routine. Suddenly, Cas' knuckles grazed her right breast and he froze. "I'm so sorry!"

She opened her eyes. "I'm not, gorgeous. That's more attention than what my darling hubby's given to me in quite some time. The bastard is always away on business trips and forgets about me and the kids."

"Sorry to hear that," Cas didn't know what else to say.

"Forget about it; help me do some more stretching before you give me a massage."

"Oh God, here we go," Cas thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Dani lied face down on a massage table. "These people own everything," Cas murmured.

"Be a darling and grab the green apple oil on top of the stool over there."

Castiel turned around to grab the item. When he went back to Dani, she was nude. "Jesus on a cracker," Cas whispered to himself. "Hurry up, Castiel; the tension knots aren't going to disappear on their own."

Cas' hands were shaky as he squirted oil on his left hand. He rubbed his hands together before placing them over Dani's shoulders. For some reason they were tense. He rubbed her shoulders for a while. Mrs. Harris groaned in ecstasy. "I always admired those big hands of yours at the club. They feel divine. Go lower please."

Castiel's hands dug down her spine. He decided not to venture south of the equator. Dani realized this. "Don't you dare stop there? This is a full body massage. It's not as if you've never touched a woman's ass. You're eighteen aren't you?"

"Yes," Cas licked his lips. Actually he had never touched anyone's ass. The furthest he's ever gone was making out and necking with Anna a couple of times but he didn't feel anything. She was like a sister to him; hence, why they didn't go on any dates anymore.

He squirted more oil in his hands. Then his palms covered Mrs. Harris' rock hard ass. The woman had an incredible body. "Oh yeah rub those big hands up and down my ass."

Castiel didn't know if he should strangle Balthazar or thank him tomorrow at school. He was dying to find out how much Mrs. Harris was going to pay him this evening. If she gave him anything under one hundred dollars, he was going to have a cow. He had become a leather clad houseboy for God's sake.

Cas continued his ministrations on Mrs. Harris derriere. The woman panted startling him in the process. "You brought me to climax. I haven't had one of those in ages."

"What the fuck?!" Castiel thought.

"OK one more thing before you go." She held his hand and guided him to her own private bathroom. The woman hadn't even bothered in putting any clothes on. The chamber was humongous and decorated in maroon marble. A chair was situated by the sink. "I need to touch up my roots. It's so hard maintaining red hair."

"I've never done this before. I don't want to mess up your hair."

Dani pulled Cas towards her. "It's not rocket science. I'll mix the dye for you. Then all you have to do is apply it evenly on my roots with the brush."

She sat on the chair and observed the teen as he mixed the auburn dye. Castiel wrapped a large towel around her to keep any dye from splattering on her skin. At first the teen tentatively applied the dye but quickly got the hang of things. After he finished, Dani told him they had to wait half an hour before he rinsed her hair.

"Now you'll dye my pubes…the drapes need to match the carpet."

Castiel dropped the brush on the floor. He couldn't breathe. Dani cracked up. "You're so gullible. I was just yanking your chain. The look on your face was priceless!"

When Cas managed to catch his breath once again he joined in laughing. "Good one"

"Go make yourself a snack. I'm going to read the latest Cosmo. You know where the kitchen is." She shooed him out.

Castiel was in the middle of making himself a sandwich, when his cell rang. The ID showed it was Balthazar. "Hello"

"So how are things going, mate? Did she pop your cherry yet? You have no idea how jealous I am. She is quite a morsel if I do say so."

"No, you freak. I've performed a couple of chores…that's all. For once get your mind out of the gutter."

"What did she say about the pants?"

"She loved them." Castiel sat down on an island stool and started eating his sandwich.

"I bet she did with that sweet ass of yours. She must have had an orgasm on the spot."

Castiel swallowed the food. "She did climax but it was during the full body massage."

Balthazar almost choked. "Whoa! You gave fine as hell Mrs. Harris a full body massage with oil and all? Was she naked? Please tell me she was naked."

Castiel rolled his eyes. How in the world did he end up being friends with this horn dog? "Yes, she was."

Balthazar's cock twitched as he vividly pictured Cas in only leather pants massaging the nude MILF. "I won't keep you. We can catch up tomorrow, you lucky bastard. Don't overexert yourself; good night."

"Bye"

Twenty five minutes later, Castiel returned to the bathroom. He rinsed Mrs. Harris' hair. "That feels heavenly, Castiel." After it was over, she towel dried her hair and then walked over to the vanity mirror. "You did a fantastic job. There's no dark root in sight." She grabbed the waistband of Castiel's leather pants and dragged him close to her. Dani kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you think you can stop by Friday? You can clean the pool and mow the lawn."

"I'll think about it."

Dani pulled on a silk robe. She escorted him to the front door and placed in his hand a white envelope. "Thanks again, for all of your help. Let me know if you can come on Friday. The kids will be at their judo lesson."

Cas smiled at Dani and left. As soon as he sat down inside the Jeep he opened the envelope. His eyes widened as he retrieved two hundred dollar bills from within. He drove home in a jubilant mood. Before leaving the car, he called Mrs. Harris. "I realized I don't have any plans for Friday. What time do you want me there?"

**I promise there will be Destiel bonding next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No ping pong balls were seriously injured during the making of this chapter. **

The following morning Castiel and Balthazar met a half hour before first period in the boys' locker room. Coach Crowley called an emergency baseball team meeting and asked the players to meet fifteen minutes before classes started for the day. Balthazar physically dragged his friend inside the deserted locker room and planted him on a bench. A mischievous grin adorned the young Brit's face.

"So spill it! I want all the details…especially of the MILF's hot bod. Please tell me you banged her."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Why would I engage in coitus with Mrs. Harris?"

Balthazar banged his head against one of the lockers. "You're fucking joking right? You gave one of the hottest women I've ever laid eyes on a full body massage. She was naked for God's sake. Where you waiting for Mrs. Harris to open her legs wide open and have an air traffic controller guide you in?"

Castiel's cheeks turned pink. He played with a loose thread from his grey Doors t-shirt. "I think she really needed someone to talk to and I wasn't turned on."

Balthazar sat next to the dark haired teen. "Cassie, my darling, have you ever been sexually attracted to anyone before? How about Strawberry Shortcake? The two of you dated in the past. Did you ever feel like doing the horizontal tango with Anna?"

Castiel shook his head and nibbled his lower lip. "I guess I haven't met the person, who will give me my first boner yet."

Balthazar rubbed a hand through his face. "You're not human. What will you do if Mrs. Harris propositions you?"

Cas swallowed hard. "I got the feeling she needs someone to talk to. Her husband neglects her and the children. She wants company that's all."

"Whatever"

Their conversation was brought to a halt by the other sixteen members of the Lions' eighteen player roster. The guys were pleasantly surprised to see Castiel present for the meeting. The teens exchanged high fives. Coach Crowley entered in his usual uniform of black t-shirt, sweat pants, sneakers and a Lions cap. He blew his beloved whistle to shut the loud teens up.

His shifty amber eyes landed on Castiel. He smirked. "Well what a fucking relief. Mr. Milton I presume you are still a member of this team?"

"You assume correctly, Coach."

Crowley rubbed his hands together. "Perfect…because that's the reason for this impromptu meeting. Without you we wouldn't stand a chance of at least making it to the playoffs. For the last six years the Lions haven't gone beyond the quarterfinals. This year our aim will be the semis. I will not tolerate a quarterfinal defeat to the Bears. Plus, I shall receive a nice juicy bonus if you sad sack of potatoes make it to the semis."

Balthazar chuckled. "Coach, your dedication inspires us all to be great humanitarians."

"Bite me, Austin Powers! The first scheduled game of the season will be on March 24th. Its seven months away but that doesn't mean you yellow belly idiots will be on vacation until then. We start practice in mid-October. Milton, the whole team is counting on you so take care of yourself. Meeting's adjourned." The coach glared at each player individually before exiting the locker room.

A frustrated Castiel tried starting the Jeep for a third consecutive time after school. He banged his left fist on the steering wheel. "Sorry Gabs, but you're going to have to catch a ride with one of your friends. I'm going to find out where's the nearest auto shop."

Gabs frantically unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his messenger bag. "I better find someone to give me a lift cuz I can't be exposed to any sun before picture day."

Castiel rolled his eyes behind his aviators. "I saw that!" Gabs yelled outside of the vehicle. "Good luck!" He scurried over to Kevin and Garth.

Cas exited the Jeep. He thanked God Jimmy was staying afterschool today since it was his first day in his tutoring job. His eyes landed on his 4'10 brother, who was getting in Mrs. Tran's SUV. Gabs waved bye at him.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were having car trouble." Castiel jumped. Dean grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem…yeah the freaking Jeep doesn't start."

"Mind if I take a look?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "You know anything about cars?"

Dean smirked. "My dad taught me everything I know since I was knee high and I worked at my uncle's salvage yard for two years."

Cas smiled. "That's great!" Dean motioned for him to pop open the hood. Castiel headed inside and pulled the hood lever. Once the blond teen propped up the hood, he instructed Cas to start the car. No noise was made.

"Your battery is dead! I'll give the Jeep a jump with the Impala." Dean jogged over to his auto and parked it adjacent to the Jeep. Castiel stood extremely close to Dean as he connected the two batteries with the jumper cables. Dean couldn't help himself and inhaled Cas' neck swiftly. "You smell delicious…like vanilla cookies."

Castiel gazed into his eyes for what felt like forever. The slightly shorter teen finally blinked. "Gabs is always baking at home. We all must smell like the Keebler elves."

"At least it's a nice smell." Dean licked his lips. _I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you. Chill Dean, you're venturing into dangerous territory. You have to be a good example for Sammy while John's away; by May he will not have to live by his dick of a dad's rules._

"Dean, are you ok? You spaced out for a while," Castiel asked as he waved a hand in front of Dean's face.

"Sorry, man…go start the car again."

Cas obeyed and was majorly relieved to hear the engine roar to life. He turned the Jeep off. Dean was almost finished disconnecting the cables. "Thanks…you're a life saver."

"It's nothing" Dean blushed. As he was entering the Impala, Cas' hand landed on his right shoulder. "Let me make it up to you. How about we go see the Expendables II Saturday night?"

Dean really wanted to see the action flick but he didn't trust himself to be alone with Castiel. The kid was oblivious to how much Dean wanted to jump his bones. Suddenly, Balthazar popped out of the blue. Dean had never been happier to see the interloping James Bond wannabe teen.

"Are we having a boys' night on Saturday? Count me in! We can watch the testosterone fest, grab a bite to eat at the diner and then hit Ruby Red's afterwards." He wrapped a hand around Dean's neck and gave him a head noogie.

The oldest Winchester managed to release Balthy's vise from him. "What's Ruby Red's?"

"The only decent gentlemen's establishment in all of Lawrence," Balthazar replied.

"Dude, just say a titty bar!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," an all of a sudden fidgety C as murmured.

"Cassie, you need to start living life. This will be a brand new experience for you. Who knows and you might meet the girl, who'll give you your first boner there."

Dean didn't like seeing Cas uncomfortable. "Don't sweat it man. I'll be there. If you feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment. "OK but if I don't like it we get the hell out of there."

Balthazar smirked, "Of course, darling."

Saturday afternoon at four Dean picked up Balthazar and then Castiel. They watched a five o'clock showing of the Expendables II. Dean had never told anyone but ever since he was ten and watched Rocky IV for the first time, he had a hard on for Dolph Lundgren. Sure the dude was getting old now but he was still in better shape than many of the guys at Lawrence High.

Dean kept sneaking glances at Castiel as the guy sucked on Twizzlers. The dude had the sweetest mouth. Maybe boys' night wasn't such a good idea. Balthazar started cackling at an explosion scene for some reason. Dean and Castiel glared at him since the theatre goers were shushing Balthy up.

At seven thirty the trio sat at Al's Diner eating the exact meals they had during their lunch excursion there. "I prefer the original. This one had too many has been action stars and it was all over the place. Although the Stallone and Van Damme fight was the shizzle," Balthy said before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of Cobb salad.

"At least Lundgren got more screen time in this one," Dean added.

"Lundgren is my all-time favorite action star," Castiel stated.

"Mine, too!" Dean piped up. "He rocked in Universal Soldier."

"That's my favorite character of his. Johnny Mnemonic sucked sweaty donkey balls but his psycho preacher was the only redeeming quality in it," Cas said.

"Ugh….will the inaugural meeting of the Ivan Drago Fan Club come to a much needed conclusion. Really the two of you think Lundgren is the shit? I always preferred Van Damme."

"Lundgren can kick Van Damme's butt!" Dean and Cas yelled in unison.

The two boys gazed at each other and laughed. Balthazar crossed his arms across his chest. "It looks like this is an argument I'm not going to win."

Dean and Cas grinned at him. "Hurry up, children. Ruby Red's waits for us!" The other boys inwardly groaned. They rather not visit the strip club but the outing to that establishment was all that Balthy had spoken about since Thursday afternoon.

A few minutes before nine, Dean parked his baby in the back parking lot of Ruby Red's. Balthazar practically flew out of the back door. "Have your driver's licenses at hand, boys. They will check ids to make sure you're at least eighteen. We won't be able to buy alcohol but at least we'll get our fill of lap dances." He winked at his two friends, who were walking so slow it looked as if they had just had hemorrhoid removal surgery.

Uriel, a behemoth bouncer wearing a red Ruby Red's t-shirt, black jeans and steel toes boots greeted the teens at the door. He shared a high five with Balthazar. "Haven't seen you in the last two weeks, kid? I thought you returned to Jolly Old England."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Balthy said. He introduced the burly bouncer to his two friends. Uriel carded the two teens and welcomed them to the club. "First lap dance is free," he stated giving them a toothy ultra-white smile. He wrapped yellow bands around the teens' wrists indicating they were under 21.

Castiel gulped hard as they made their way into the smoky club. He coughed hard and Dean patted him on the back. The two of them stuck close together. Balthazar kissed most of the dancers and waitresses. The guy must live here by the look of the things. A pretty ebony haired waitress with a sleek bob haircut and grey eyes approached them. Castiel's eyes widened. Dean placed his right hand on his friend's back.

The waitresses all wore the same uniform which was comprised of short crimson corset dresses and matching stilettos. Their ample bosoms exposed as much as possible and their generous mouths painted fire engine red. "Welcome to Ruby Red's, boys. I hear this is your first visit to our humble establishment. We'll do our best to make it pleasurable and to your liking." She glanced at Dean and winked at him.

He smiled back. She guided them to a corner table close to the stage. "My name is Candy Apple and I will be your waitress for the evening."

Dean was already sitting down. Castiel remained on his feet scanning the entire place. His friend gently tugged him to a chair. "What will you guys have?"

Balthazar finally joined them. "The spicy chicken wings and a pitcher of Pepsi, my delicious apple"

She nodded and sauntered off seductively. Balthy whistled. "That's the first ass that actually gives yours competition," he pointed to Cas.

_Castiel is way hotter and without trying_. Dean felt like saying out loud. Candy Apple returned with the chicken wings and Pepsi. She placed in front of each boy a tall glass filled with ice. Then she poured Pepsi in them. Every time she served one of the boys, her chest would be in their face. When it was his turn, Balthazar patted her derriere.

Ten minutes later, a male voice was heard through the speaker system. "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the night's main attraction, Cinnamon."

The patrons around them went wild. Balthazar got up and clapped madly reminding Dean of a trained seal at Sea World. "You lucky bastards are in for a great treat!"

A woman with long curly honey colored hair traipsed across the stage. She wore a tennis outfit and held a ping pong paddle. She blew kisses at the frenzied crowd. Most of the people started chanting her name. She served a few ping pong balls at the audience.

Castiel caught one. Balthazar told him to keep it as a souvenir. Dean thought this was one of the lamest things he'd ever witnessed. All of a sudden, Kelis' **Milkshake** started playing. Cinnamon turned and started disrobing until she remained in a crimson thong. The exotic dancer shook her ass like if it were shaking bongos.

She turned her head and blew a kiss at the audience. Cinnamon finally faced the audience and retrieved two ping pong balls. "Brace yourself, boys," Balthazar chuckled.

Dean scooted closer to Cas. He was afraid of what they were about to witness. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's bicep. The crowd of over one hundred club regulars hollered. Cinnamon moved the small strip of the thong to the side and placed a ping pong ball in her private area. She motioned for the audience to be silent.

"Hell no…this is so wrong!" Dean yelled at Balthazar. The Brit's gaze was transfixed on the stage. Dean turned to Castiel who resembled Casper the Friendly Ghost.

Cinnamon tilted her hips upward and the ball flew into the air. Two patrons fought for it. "This is how grown men act? I don't want to grow up," Cas whispered to Dean. Cinnamon popped five more balls after that.

Castiel's eyes landed on the ball he had caught earlier in the night. The burger and fries he had eaten earlier in the evening were making their way up his throat. He dropped the ball to the floor as if it were a grenade and ran to the men's bathroom. Dean followed.

Cas opened the nearest stall and knelt down. He tossed all of his dinner inside the toilet. Dean sat behind him soothing his back. "Shit Cas, we should never have come to this whorehouse. "

Once Castiel finished emptying out his stomach; he leaned against the stall's wall. Dean got up and wet a paper towel. He sat adjacent to a sweaty and pale Cas and pressed the wet paper against the boy's forehead. "Feel better?"

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "I only heard things like that were performed in Tijuana."

Dean laughed. "Me, too…if a donkey was brought up on stage I would've called animal control."

Castiel chuckled. "Promise me for the next boys' night we will not return to this den of inequity."

"You got it, man. I think we both need to bathe ourselves with bleach once we get home."

"Agreed," Cas' head remained on Dean's shoulder. Dean tilted his head against Cas'. This felt nice. Dean really enjoyed the beautiful boy's company. "I think we should leave this cesspool of germs right away."

"Sure thing, Cas…I don't know if Balthazar will want to leave his home away from home," Dean stated.

"Too bad, he can call a cab when he's ready."

Monday the highly anticipated underclassmen picture day arrived. Gabs wore a swimming cap over his new hairdo. He didn't want the humid weather to ruin it. Balthazar was acting as if he was on his period with Dean and Cas since they've left him at the strip club. Uriel ended up giving him a ride home at three in the morning. Ellen had grounded him for two weeks.

Gabs' class was scheduled to take their individual yearbook pictures during fifth period after lunch. After the small group of friends ate a quick lunch, they scurried into the gym, where the pictures were being taken. Gabs finally removed the swimming cap off. Charlie styled his hair while Garth of all people applied foundation and eye liner to Gabs. Sam came in last, carrying the shirt Gabs would wear.

"That's the last time I enter Ms. Rosen's classroom. The woman ogled me while I was waiting for her to finish ironing this damn shirt. She gave me the willies."

"Stop being such a whining baby, Moose."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The students started making the line by alphabetical order. Gabs was in the middle. Kevin, who was next to last in front of Sam knew what his job was. Gabs went behind the bleachers to change shirts. When he appeared his friends applauded. "Is that a young Streisand?" Charlie asked.

"It's uncanny how much you look like her," Sam said.

"Why thank you, gorgeous," Gabs imitated his idol as he got back in line.

Charlie and Garth had their pictures taken early on but remained to help their friend. The tired photographer called out Gabs name. "Come on guys!" the short boy bellowed to his friends.

The photographer, a balding man, who resembled a Teletubby, rolled his eyes when he saw the small entourage surrounding the Milton kid. "Uncle Zach, my friend Gabs wants to do homage to Barbra Streisand's _Funny Girl_ profile picture."

"Make it quick, I still have four more fifth period classes to photograph. What are you waiting for Barbra, sit down already!"

Gabs pouted as Charlie tilted his head the right way and applied more lipstick. Garth retouched the liquid eyeliner. Zach didn't want to know where his nephew learned how to apply make-up. Sam walked behind Gabs and arranged the lights so they could capture his friend's profile perfectly.

"That's it, I'm going to count to five and take the picture. I don't care if the young diva isn't ready!" He started counting and by the time he got to three the entourage scurried away.

Gabs was in a perfect pose until he saw the flash. "OK done!" Zach rolled his eyes and shooed Gabs away.

"It was perfect! Babs herself would be so proud," Charlie told Gabs as she hugged him.

Kevin, who stood outside the gym, received the warning text from Sam. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. The honors student leisurely made his way to the fire alarm and pulled it. A few seconds later students and faculty started exiting the school. Gabs nodded at him, when he walked by.

Today Ms. Masters was going to have each student unveil the sculpture they had been working on since last Wednesday. For some reason, seeing Castiel use his long elegant fingers molding the clay excited the hell out of Dean. Today was no exception. As he saw Cas put the last finishing touches of his baseball glove and ball sculpture, Dean's dick started stirring. Dean gazed down and he noticed a tent in the front of his pants. Luckily, he would most likely be the last to present his project, which was a replica of the Impala.

As luck would have it, Ms. Masters decided to start with the back of the class. Dean fidgeted on his seat and tried to think of gross things in order to rid himself of the boner. Castiel quickly noticed. "Dean, you ok man?"

"I'm just a bit scared of speaking in public." Dean tugged his jeans. Cas was only making matters worse. Ms. Masters stood in the back of the classroom. She stared at Castiel for a moment and smiled. Then turned towards Dean with a frown and instructed him to go to the front of the class with his sculpture.

Dean acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Are you deaf, Winchester? I said go to the front of the class and show your classmates your sculpture now!"

The blond teen wondered why he was on God's shit list. Wasn't it enough with the vomit incident which was finally being forgotten. Hardly anyone called him Huevos Rancheros or Speedy anymore. Now when he went to the front of the class, his immature classmates would see his boner and give him a perverted nickname. As he was slowly getting up from his desk, the fire alarm rang. Dean had never been more relieved in his entire life.

Ms. Masters glared at him. "Everyone make one line and exit the classroom in an orderly fashion out into the football field." Dean grabbed his book bag and placed it in front of erection. He slowly made his way out of the class.

**Sorry if I scarred anyone with the ping pong balls scene. I got the idea from the Australian comedy**, _The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert_.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ms. Masters is a grade A bitch, man! How the hell does she expect us to turn in a fifteen page report on Leonardo Da Vinci in four days' time?" Dean hissed as he and Castiel walked towards the seniors' parking lot.

"At least we were able to be partners. We'll go to the library and then to my house. I promise you we will get an A on the project."

"There are perks for being partners with the teacher's pet," Dean smirked.

Castiel punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, Jimmy! We're heading to the library. You're working there today?"

Jimmy wheeled next to the two teens. "Yeah until closing time"

Dean assisted Cas by folding his twin's wheelchair and placing it in the back of the Jeep. "I'll meet up with you guys at the library."

As he followed the Miltons, Dean's cell rang. "What's up bitch?"

"F U jerk"

"Why weren't you waiting for me after school, Princess Samantha?" Dean laughed as he turned on the Impala's radio.

"The gang's going to Al's for dinner. Gabs is treating us for a favor we did for him."

"The kid must be a big baller if he's treating all of you knuckle heads."

"I forgot to tell you, dad called early this morning while you were in the shower."

Tension coiled in Dean's stomach. He licked his lips nervously. "What did he want?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "To check up on us and he asked if you've had anyone stay over."

Dean knew exactly what John was fishing about. Poor Sammy had no clue. "Whatever…have fun, Sammy and be home by seven. I'm going to the Miltons to start on a project with Cas."

"I'm shocked to see you doing actual school work. The world is really going to end on December 21st," Sam chuckled.

"Bite me!" Dean hung up.

Dean and Castiel were able to check out four books on Leonardo Da Vinci. "Call me when your shift is over, Jimmy."

Jimmy blushed. "Amelia is picking me up."

"Ooh, I see things are getting serious with the two of you. I'm happy for you, brother."

"We've hardly gone out. It's too early to tell where things will go," Jimmy said.

"She's lucky to have you," Castiel stated. The two boys said bye to Jimmy and left the library.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Milton home. Cas unlocked the door and gestured for Dean to enter first. The Winchester had to duck, when something flew and squawked above his head. "What the hell was that?"

Castiel laughed. "That's Inais' pet cockatoo, Woody. Don't mind him; once he hears people in the house, he flies into his cage in the family room."

"So I finally get to meet the youngest Milton."

"He's a great kid. FYI, he's obsessed with birds. Hey you want a soda?"

Dean placed his leather jacket on a coatrack. "Sure"

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to get us a snack."

Dean walked around the spacious living room and gazed at the family pictures. There weren't any photos of their mom. He didn't blame them one bit for not having any pictures of the bitch. Dean froze when his eyes landed on a picture of the late Mr. Novak holding his twin sons in his arms. The picture must have been taken, when the twins were first brought home from the hospital. Castiel and Jimmy were the spitting image of their father.

Castiel returned with two cans of Coke and a bag of Doritos. "Everyone says Jimmy and I are replicas of our dad."

"He was a good looking dude."

Cas' face turned red. "Thanks"

The two boys started reading two of the Da Vinci books. Dean would discreetly gaze at Castiel since the dark haired boy was immersed in his reading. Half an hour later, Cas told Dean that he had to pick Inais up from school. Dean remained at the Milton house reading.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel returned with Inais. The kid shook hands with Dean and started telling him about the tricks he'd shown Woody to do and say. "You're gonna have to show me one of these days," Dean said as he ruffled Inais' hair.

"I'm going to feed him now. See ya later, Dean!" The seven year old ran to the family room.

"Cute kid," Dean told Castiel.

"He's well behaved and mature, as well. He didn't give us any problems after dad passed away. Even though I know he was deeply affected after mom abandoned us. He was the last one to see her."

"That must suck, man. My dad and I have a strained relationship," Dean realized too late that he should have kept his big mouth shut.

"I've noticed you never mention him. What caused your estrangement? Samuel told me once that you went to live with an uncle for two years."

"My dad's a prick. One night he and I got into a fight. He didn't want me living under his roof anymore. So I called Uncle Bobby to come pick me up."

"Must've been about something major," Cas said.

"Yeah…I guess."

"I won't pry. Just know if you ever want to talk about it…I'm here." Castiel placed his hand over Dean's shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Inais yelling at Cas to make him a snack interrupted their staring contest.

Charlie and Gabs walked home together after the diner. She lived a block away from the Miltons. "Where did you get the money to pay for all of our meals?"

"I kind of borrowed fifty bucks from Cas' emergency stash. He probably won't even realize its missing."

"Gabs, that's stealing!"

"Whatever…I wanted to thank all of you for all of your help. Kevin could've gotten in serious trouble if anyone saw him pull the fire alarm and hack into Zach's computer system to get my proofs. Now Cassie doesn't have to pay for my class pictures. Each year they get more expensive."

"The chicken fingers I had were to die for…so thanks."

Gabs placed an arm around the petite redhead's shoulder. The two teens were the same height. A cat meowing caught their attention. Gabs found the animal on a tree. "He is so cute! I'm getting the poor thing."

"You don't know if it has rabies or fleas."

Gabs ignored Charlie and climbed up the tree. The golden eyed black feline shook as the teen reached the branch where it was at. "Come here, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." The cat tilted its head to the side. Gabs chuckled. "He reminds me of Cassie." The cat slowly walked towards Gabriel. The teen gently grabbed it and placed it inside his messenger bag.

"Dude, you're not keeping it are you?"

"Yes, I am. I name thee Felix the Cat. Anyways, Inais gets to have that annoying cockatoo as a pet. Why can't I have one of my own?"

Charlie shook her head. The teens reached her house and said good bye. Gabs reached his house three minutes later. He'd been cooing at Felix during their walk to the Milton home. He tickled the feline's chin. "Coochi coochi coo…everyone's gonna love ya Felix."

When he arrived home, Castiel and Dean Winchester were engrossed in a homework assignment. Gabs said hi and ran into the kitchen. He opened a can of tuna and emptied it into Castiel's cereal bowl. Then he poured some milk into Jimmy's bowl. Felix escaped from Gabs' messenger bag and frantically wagged his tail and meowed. Gabriel placed the two bowls in a corner. The cat rocketed over and devoured the tuna.

Castiel ran into the kitchen. "Did I hear a cat in here?" His eyes zoomed in on the feline. "What the hell is that, Gabs?"

"Isn't he the cutest thing? I found him cold and alone in a dark smelly alley behind the diner. He had the saddest eyes I've ever seen. He followed me home."

Castiel tapped his right foot on the floor. "You should write for Days of Our Lives."

"Please Cassie, let me keep him. I'll keep him clean and feed the little guy."

"Have you forgotten Jimmy is allergic to cat hair?"

"Jimmy sleeps in the first floor. Felix can hang upstairs with us. I refuse to abandon him in the dangerous streets of Lawrence."

"Spare me the theatrics, Gabs. I'm sorry but Felix has to go."

"But"

"No buts…he already ate. So take him outside-NOW!"

Gabs stuck out his tongue at his older brother. "Let's go, Felix. Hitler Jr. doesn't want you here."

Castiel prayed for serenity before rejoining Dean in the living room. Cas wrote several pages and Dean typed them. At the end of the night, they had half of the report done. The two teens were so tired; they fell asleep on the couch.

Claire dropped Jimmy off at ten. He saw his brother and Dean zonked out and didn't bother them. He went inside his room. Gabs made sure everyone was asleep and tip toed down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and heard Felix's meows coming from the backyard. Gabs opened the door for the feline, who scurried inside. "You're literally the cat's pajamas, Felix." He petted the cat's black fur. Felix purred. "Let's go upstairs. I don't want Gargamel to find you and toss you out again."

Gabs swiftly fell asleep with Felix curled on the foot of the bed. The feline hopped from the mattress and slithered out into the hall. It made its way downstairs and inside the family room. The cat immediately noticed the cockatoo that slept inside its cage.

Felix leapt in midair, knocking the cage to the floor in the process. A startled Woody squawked. The feline tried to open the cage's door with one of its paws. The cockatoo continued squawking. Inais had to go to the bathroom. He froze in the middle of the upstairs hallway upon hearing the commotion. "Woody!" The seven year old ran down the stairs.

He screamed in terror as soon as he turned on the lights in the family room. A cat sat next to the fallen cage licking its mouth. There was no sign of Woody in the room. The feline went into a coughing fit and coughed out a ball of white feathers. "Noooo!"

Dean and Castiel finally woke up. They followed Inais' screams. Cas took his shivering baby brother into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Dean, please remove that flea ridden thing out of here."

The oldest Winchester obeyed. He heard Castiel yell for Gabs to come downstairs. When he returned Jimmy was in the family room. "How did a cat get in here?"

Gabs chose that exact moment to make an appearance. He gulped hard when his gaze landed on the empty fallen cage and Inais' crying uncontrollably in Cas' arms. "Did I or didn't I forbid you to bring that cat inside the house?!"

Castiel placed an inconsolable Inais on Jimmy's lap. Jimmy kissed his baby brother's forehead and soothed his back. "I didn't want Felix to be alone outside." Gabs looked at Inais. His heart broke at the sad sight. "I'm so sorry, baby brother. I never meant for any of this to happen." Gabs was going to remove Inais from Jimmy's hold but the seven year old held on frantically to Jimmy.

"I hate you! Woody is dead and it's all your fault." Inais hid his face in the crook of Jimmy's neck.

"I'm sorry"

"You're grounded for a month, Gabs. I've had it with your shenanigans. Don't take me for a fool. I know you took fifty bucks from my emergency stash. What part of emergency don't you get?"

Gabs knew he deserved to be punished. He couldn't look anyone in the eye. He felt like the world's biggest ass. "I'm sorry Cassie. I promise not to take money from you ever again." He started crying. He turned to Inais. "I'm really sorry, kiddo." Inais remained ignoring him. "I love you," Gabs whispered before leaving the family room.

Castiel grabbed Inais gently from Jimmy's lap. He kissed the boy's tawny head. "It's ok, baby, cry all you want."

Dean accompanied them upstairs. Inais continued crying uncontrollably. Castiel tucked him in bed and sat at his side. His blue eyes landed on Dean's emerald ones. Dean sat on the other side of the bed. He ran a hand across Inais' hair. Dean sang _Hey Jude_ to the boy. Before the song was over, Inais was asleep.

Once Dean and Castiel were in the family room fixing the mess Felix had made, Cas thanked the blond teen. "You were great with him."

"One of the few things I remember of my mom was when she would sing _Hey Jude_ to me before going to sleep."

Castiel held one of Dean's hands for a few seconds. "I'm sorry you lost her at such a young age."

Dean wanted to hold Cas' hand forever but the other boy released his hold. "Shit what time is it? I've left Sammy alone."

The Winchester checked his cell and he saw two missed calls from his brother. "Cas, I really have to go."

"Of course….thanks again for all of your help tonight"

"What are friends for?"

Castiel waked Dean to the driveway. He surprised the taller teen and himself by embracing him. Dean inhaled the delicious vanilla cookies scent Cas always had. He hugged him tightly for a moment. "See ya tomorrow at school"

"Bye and drive carefully"

Dean arrived home a few minutes after eleven pm. He hoped Sammy was ok. Dean closed and locked the front door. He was about to go upstairs, when he received the fright of his life. John turned on the hallway lights. "Where the hell were you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Answer the damn question, Dean. Where have you been all night? Sam called you twice and you didn't respond." John invaded Dean's personal space as he interrogated the teen.

"I wasn't blowing a guy if that's what you were getting at. No need to worry, John. One embarrassing moment was more than enough for me. You will never catch me giving a dude a blow job ever again if that's what has your boxers in a knot."

John shoved Dean. "You will respect my rules while you are living under my roof."

"I haven't dated anyone since you caught me and Marco together two years ago. My virtue remains intact."

"You still haven't answered my question, where the hell where you?" John stood in front of his son, who leaned against the wall with his fists clenched to the side.

"I was at a friend's house working on a project that's due on Friday. We fell asleep and then a cat ate his little brother's pet cockatoo and the kid was inconsolable so I helped him go to sleep. Nothing happened, I swear."

John arched his right eyebrow. "I'll be here for a week since I'm in between jobs. You better be on your best behavior."

"I won't embarrass you if that's what you mean. No one knows my secret except you and Uncle Bobby. Not even Sam knows about the family's abomination. That's exactly what you called me after you beat the shit out of me, remember?"

"Shut your mouth, boy."

"The truth hurts? You said you would beat the queer out of me…the family's abomination." A tear slid down Dean's face. A lump had formed in his throat. He really hated John for what he did to him. Sammy was the only reason he remained in this house.

"Go to bed, Dean. You have school tomorrow."

His eldest climbed the stairs without looking back. Dean removed his clothes and changed into an old Guns N Roses t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He brushed his teeth before going to bed. As Dean laid in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark, a text came in his cell. He smiled seeing it was from Cas.

CAS: Thanks for helping with Inais. You continue being this family's hero.

Dean had already forgotten about saving Gabs from the bully at school. Plus, he'd been Castiel's knight in shining armor, when the Jeep wouldn't start.

DEAN: It was nothing. I felt bad for the poor kid.

CAS: I'll see you tomorrow in English. Have pleasant dreams.

Dean thought to himself, "If you're in them, they will definitely be pleasant." He remembered John was home now. Dean momentarily frowned.

DEAN: U 2

The following morning, breakfast at the Miltons was awkward. Gabs was sulking as he prepared chocolate chip pancakes which were Inais' favorite. The youngest Milton ignored Gabriel during the entire meal. Castiel barely spoke to Gabs, who he was still mad at for stealing from him and disobeying his orders about the cat. Jimmy felt uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of things.

Castiel stood up. "Let's get you dressed for school, Inais."

The seven year old crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not going."

Cas rolled his eyes. He brought Inais out of his chair and carried him kicking and screaming upstairs. "I don't want to go and you can't make me!"

Castiel sat him on the bed. "I'm sorry Woody died but life goes on. Did you stop going to school when dad went to Heaven?"

Inais raised his big blue eyes towards Cas, who stood in front of him. He shook his head. "Why would you stop going to school now?"

"I'm just sad. Don't want to go."

Castiel sat adjacent to his baby brother and placed him on his lap. "You want to know something?" Inais nodded. "Right this moment, Woody is perched on dad's shoulder in Heaven. One day many decades from now…we will all reunite and be one happy family again."

"Woody is with dad?"

"You bet, champ. That is why God took Woody so dad wouldn't be alone any more. The two of them are watching over you as we speak."

Inais finally smiled. "They're my guardian angels now."

Cas ruffled his hair. "You bet. Come on get dressed. I'll let you pick your clothes today."

Inais hopped from Castiel's lap and fetched a pair of jeans, a Big Bird t-shirt, socks and yellow sneakers. Cas was going to assist him in dressing. Inais stopped him. "I'm in second grade. I don't need help anymore."

He hugged Castiel hard. "I love you, big brother."

"Me too, little man."

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel entered the kitchen. Gabs was preparing Inais' lunch. "I removed your laptop, IPod and dvd collection from your room. Give me your cell."

Gabs shoved a fruit roll up inside Inais' Tweety Bird lunch box. "Why don't you make me wear polyester while we're at it and have me eat bread and drink water for the duration of my punishment?"

"Stop being a fucking drama queen. Keep giving me lip and I'll add a week to your punishment."

"Fidel Castro ain't got nothing on you!" Gabs closed the lunch box and fled out of the kitchen.

Dean was in the middle of walking to first period, when Lisa Braden, a senior in his American Government class stopped him. "Hey there, gorgeous"

"Hi"

"We can walk together to class." Lisa entwined her right arm with one of Dean's. The brunette sat next to him in first period and Dean would always catch her staring at him.

"Sure I guess"

"I was thinking maybe we can go out Saturday night. You're not dating one right?"

"My dad's in town and he's taking Sammy and me to a Royals game on Saturday."

They entered the classroom and sat in their assigned seats. Lisa pouted. "How about the following weekend? You're new in town. I can show you the best hangouts."

Dean scratched his head. "I'll let you know."

"Lend me your cell."

Dean wasn't too thrilled but handed it to her. Lisa quickly put in her name and number. "You can call or text me any time." She winked at him.

Third period finally arrived. Castiel was already at his seat. Dean smiled at him as he sat next to him. "Hey"

"Hi, Dean"

"How's Inais?"

"Better…he wanted me to give you this. He drew it for you this morning." Castiel handed Dean a crayon drawing of Tweety Bird holding a sign that said Thank You.

"Tell him he's quite welcome." Dean placed the drawing inside his folder.

"Why don't you tell him tomorrow afternoon when you come over to finish the report?" Castiel's brow furrowed.

Dean licked his lips. "About that…I'm not going to be able to hang at your place for the next couple of days."

"Why?" Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"My dad's back and he wants to do father-son bonding shit with me and Sammy."

"I understand."

"I'll type a couple of pages and send them to your email tonight." Dean hated lying to Cas but it was too soon to tell him the truth about everything.

"I work this evening but will finish the rest tomorrow."

Mr. Kripke interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Milton and Mr. Winchester, do I have your permission to start class?"

"You may proceed," Dean stated. A few students laughed. Kripke glared at the cocky teen.

Ten minutes into class, the door opened revealing a 5' 9 adolescent male. The kid was a doppelganger for a young Johnny Depp. He wore a flannel shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. He handed a paper to Mr. Kripke.

"Class I want to introduce a new student, Ethan Redford. He's moved here from Topeka."

Some of the students booed and hissed at the newcomer, who smirked and gave them the bird. Ethan walked to the back of the room and stood next to Castiel's desk. The blue eyed teen glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here; spying for your team?"

Ethan grinned. "Why would I need to do that if we whipped your sorry asses two years in a row? I'm actually the new catcher for the Lions." He sat behind Castiel. He whispered in his ear, "I'll give you a few pointers if you want."

"Fuck you," Cas hissed at him. Ethan smirked and bit his lower lip. Dean noticed how flushed Cas was. He discreetly glanced at the Ethan kid and he didn't like him already. Dude thought cuz he looked like Johnny Depp and was a baseball player that he was the shit.

The class covered The Crucible and since Ethan didn't have a book yet, Kripke told him to share with Castiel. Ethan asked Dean if he wouldn't mind switching seats with him. Dean gritted his teeth while he stood up. Ethan winked at him as he scooted Dean's desk real close to Cas'.

Dean was unable to concentrate since his eyes continued to gaze to the front of him. Every time a page needed to be turned, Ethan and Cas would touch fingers since the two of them would race to see who turned the page first. Dean didn't like how close Ethan's body was to Cas. The bell finally rang.

Castiel had to wait for Ethan to move his desk. The newcomer took his sweet time in doing so. "I'll see you at lunch, Cas." Dean smiled at the blue eyed boy. Cas waved at him.

Dean waited for Castiel, who was late for lunch in the cafeteria. Jo, Balthazar, Jimmy, Anna, Chuck, Ash and Amelia all sat in the same table. Cas finally made an appearance. Dean smiled but then rapidly frowned, when he noticed Ethan, the jerk accompanied him.

"What the bloody hell is that bastard doing here?" Balthazar said as he rose to his feet.

"He transferred from Topeka. He's your new teammate," Dean answered.

"At least he'll be batting for our team. Hate to say it but you're damn good."

"Thanks," The new student grinned. "I'm Ethan everyone."

Anna, Jo and Amelia introduced themselves and the other boys to him. Castiel and Ethan sat next to each other. "Ethan is not the monster I thought he was. He makes a kick ass lab partner in Chemistry," Castiel stated.

Dean asked, "You guys have Chemistry together?"

"He's also in our art class." Cas turned to Ethan. "You're going to get sick of me."

"I'll never get bored of those baby blues."

Dean almost choked on the fry he'd been chewing. Was this dick already hitting on Cas? So was Ethan gay or bi? He stabbed his cup of chocolate pudding with a plastic spoon. His friends stared at him. He ignored them and continued eating his cheeseburger.

Balthazar was lasciviously gazing at Ethan and Castiel. The two guys made a great looking couple. He would jerk off that evening picturing the two of them going at it in the boys' locker room. The girls finished eating first and excused themselves.

"I've got a great idea! Why don't we have a boys' night on Saturday and show Ethan around town?" Balthazar suggested.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. "No fucking way, Balthazar. Cas has recurring nightmares in which he drowns in a sea of ping pong balls," Dean said furiously.

"You two are puss pops. We don't have to go to the strip club."

Ethan interrupted, "I know it's dorky but can we go bowling. I haven't done that in a while."

"Great! So we'll meet at Royal Crest Lanes at eight," Balthazar said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Aren't you grounded?" Castiel asked. Ethan laughed.

Balthy glared daggers at Cas. "I'm eighteen. Ellen is on drugs if she thinks she can punish me."

"You're just saying that cuz Ellen and Jo will be at a relative's wedding this weekend," Chuck piped in.

"Sod off, you squirrely little man"

Castiel looked at Dean. "Dean won't make it since his dad's in town."

"That's a shame, Deano," Balthy said. "All of you are in, right?" The other boys nodded in agreement.

Dean saw Ethan steal a fry from Cas' tray. Castiel playfully swatted his hand away. No way was he going to allow Johnny Depp, Jr. to have Cas all to himself. The light bulb in Dean's brain lit up. He gazed across the cafeteria and found Lisa gossiping with a group of girls. Dean knew exactly what to do. He waved bye to his friends and headed to the other side of the cafeteria.

Lisa immediately saw him heading her way. The other girls became silent as soon as the handsome boy stood next to Lisa. "There's been a change in plans. I'll pick you up Saturday night at seven thirty. I hope you like bowling."


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel came home Friday night at eleven after working three hours for Mrs. Harris. He mowed the lawn, washed/vacuumed her black 2012 BMW convertible and gave her a manicure/pedicure while wearing only a pair of leather pants. At this rate, he would be able to drop out of Lawrence High and enroll in a beauty school. Lucky for him, Dani had been in a very charitable mood this evening and paid him three hundred dollars. This meant he would only have to work two nights next week. He planned on taking Inais clothes shopping tomorrow morning.

He opened the front door and was greeted with Gabs sleeping on the couch. Castiel removed his sneakers before entering the living room. He gently shook his brother on the shoulder. "Gabs, wake up."

The short teen sat and rubbed his eyes. "You worked overtime?"

"Yeah; go to bed."

"I left some lasagna in the microwave for you."

"Thanks"

Gabs stood up. "Cassie, can you please lift my punishment? The new Vince Vaughn movie opened today and I'm dying to see it."

"I knew you were buttering me up for something. The answer is no. You're still grounded."

Gabs stomped his right foot on the wood floor. "Come on, I've apologized like a dozen times to everyone. You're not being fair!"

"You wanna talk about fairness. Were you being fair when you disobeyed me and brought that flea bag inside our house knowing damn well Jimmy is deathly allergic to cat hair? We would have rushed our brother to the ER if the cat would've stayed longer in here. Plus, Inais is somewhat traumatized after witnessing the cat cough up a ball of Woody's feathers. You're being a selfish dick."

Gabs eyes became watery. "You're treating me as if I was Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden's lovechild!"

"Enough Gabriel; I'm tired and want to go to bed!"

"Whatever" Gabs headed for the stairs.

"By the way, Jimmy and I have plans for tomorrow night, so you need to look after Inais."

Gabs grinned. He turned towards Cas. "It will be an honor to babysit the little angel."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. The kid better not be up to something. "Good night"

"Good night…don't let the bed bugs bite."

The following day at noon, the Winchester men were giving the Impala an oil change. John wanted to make sure Dean remembered the lessons he gave him when he was thirteen. Sam wanted to watch and learn. "You're excited for your date tonight?" Sam asked Dean.

John wiped his hands with a rag. "You have a date tonight?"

Sam answered for his brother. "He's going bowling with Lisa Braeden. She's one of the prettiest girls from the senior class."

"Is that so?"

Dean looked at his dad. He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I've had my eye on her since the first day of class."

John smiled. "I'm happy for you." He removed his brown leather wallet and retrieved forty dollars from within. He offered two twenty dollar bills to his oldest son.

Dean shook his head. "No, you don't have to."

"I insist; take it. Treat her to a nice meal before or after bowling."

Dean reluctantly took the money. "Thanks" How ironic his old man was giving him money for his date with Lisa. If he only knew the reason he asked her out was to keep an eye on Ethan and Cas. He didn't trust the Johnny Depp dead ringer.

Dean and Lisa arrived at Royal Crest Lanes at eight fifteen. Dean got to Lisa's house twenty minutes before eight o'clock but the girl wasn't ready. He waited twenty five minutes for her to finish getting dressed. On the meantime, Mr. Braeden grilled Dean about his college and career plans. He was tempted to run from the home and speed off in the Impala.

As soon as he drove in the bowling alley's parking lot, Dean's eyes landed on Ethan's blue 1968 Mustang. He gritted his teeth while he parked his car adjacent to the new kid's. Dean opened the door for Lisa. She held his hand. Dean rolled his eyes. Since it was a Saturday night and there weren't many places for the Lawrence teens to hang at, the place was packed.

Lisa said hi to a group of seniors, who were playing pool. The couple walked into the largest section of the establishment that housed forty bowling lanes. The lights were dimmed and lasers illuminated the lanes. A dj played a mix of Katy Perry's _ET_. Dean hadn't seen Cas' Jeep, when he drove in.

Lisa dragged Dean to lane 23 where her girlfriends waited for them. _Noo! I don't want to spend an_ _entire night with a group of shallow girls._ Dean frowned. "Do you want a Coke?" He asked Lisa.

"Sure"

"I'm going to rent our shoes and get us something to eat."

Lisa rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and scurried away. Dean reached the shoe counter and waited for his turn. He heard a gravelly voice which he would recognize anywhere.

"I can't believe you streaked at your old school." Castiel laughed. Dean noticed Ethan smirking at Cas at the front of the line.

"Hey Cas!" Dean bellowed.

Castiel turned around and smiled. "Come over here." Cas waved at him. Dean did as he was told. Ethan nodded at him. "Hey" Dean said.

"I didn't notice your car outside."

"Ethan gave me a lift. Have you seen his car? It's a sweet ride."

"What's wrong with your car? You should've called me."

"We were finally able to get Jimmy a handicapped decal for the car. Amelia and he are using the Jeep tonight."

"So Jimbo is on a hot date; good for him."

Ethan fetched his and Cas' shoes while the two friends spoke. "Here you go, Cas. I sprayed a lot of disinfectant on both pairs."

"Thanks…we'll wait for you, Dean."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually I'm here with Lisa Braeden."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Like on a date?"

Dean chuckled nervously. "Yeah…you can say that."

"You never mentioned liking her before." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

Balthazar called the guys over to lane 25. "We've got to go, Deano. Say hi to the Missus for us," Ethan said as he grabbed Cas' belt and led him away.

Ash poured beer from a pitcher into two plastic cups. He handed one to Ethan and the other to Cas. "How were you able to get beer?" Cas asked.

Balthazar showed him a fake id which stated he was twenty one. "Roche, you've got to hook me up with one of these," Ethan said as he fist bumped the Brit. He gulped down the entire content of the cup.

"Who's up first?" Cas asked.

Chuck pointed at the monitor in their lane. The order was the following: Chuck, Ash, Balthazar, Cas and Ethan. Chuck grabbed a green bowling ball which seemed to dominate him. His friends laughed as they watched him fumble down the lane with the ten pound ball. He was able to knock down three pins. After his second try he knocked down one more. "Good job!" Cas yelled.

His eyes landed on lane 23 where Dean was standing behind Lisa teaching her how to get a strike. Their bodies were molded together. Cas felt his stomach churn at the sight. He blinked and saw Ash score a strike. The mullet haired teen played air guitar and stuck out his tongue. "That's how you do it, kids."

For his try Cas' mind wasn't in the game and the ball rolled out of the lane. "God Cassie that was embarrassing," Balthy said as he drank more beer.

Ethan approached an embarrassed Castiel. "Here… allow me." He handed the blue eyed teen a black ball. Ethan whispered in Cas' right ear, "Concentrate on the middle circle and roll the ball with all your strength." Cas' ear felt hot as the other teen spoke real close to him.

Balthazar arched a brow and licked his lips in appreciation of the sight of the two guys standing so close together. Both Cas and Ethan donned black skinny jeans which showcased their rock hard asses. Castiel followed Ethan's instructions to a t. All the pins were knocked down except for one. Cas jumped. "That's the first time I ever come close to bowling a strike!" He hugged Ethan.

Two lanes away, Dean witnessed the newcomer plastering himself behind Cas. He felt like grabbing a bowling ball and throwing it at Depp Jr.'s head; especially after Cas hugged the jerk. "Earth to Dean! Hello…it's your turn," Lisa screamed.

Two hours later, Dean had enough. Every time he gazed at lane twenty five, he would see Castiel laughing at some stupidity Ethan said. He excused himself and told Lisa he needed to go to the bathroom. He headed straight to where the guys were at. "Hey, Dean…I see you are with the lovely Lisa. You sly dog, I had no idea you wanted to tap that," Balthazar stated.

Castiel's nostrils flared. "You're doing pretty well, Cas," Dean said as he stood next to the object of his affection.

"Ethan's an awesome coach."

"I bet he is."

Ethan placed an arm around Cas' shoulder. "Cas is a quick learner. Are we blowing this popsicle stand or what?"

"I've got the keys to Ellen's liquor cabinet and downloaded some new porn. We can order pizza," Balthy suggested.

"Hellz yeah," Chuck said.

"It's a shame you can't come with us," Ash told Dean.

Lisa appeared. "Dean, you promised to take me for ice cream afterwards." She held on possessively to his left arm.

Dean gazed longingly at Cas for a few seconds. "Yeah, let's go."

"Bye guys"

Everyone replied good night except for Castiel. He frowned as he observed the couple leave the bowling alley. "Let's return the shoes and get the hell out of here," Balthazar said.

Meanwhile at the Hollywood South Wind Theatre, Gabs and Garth were able to sneak in to the new R rated Vince Vaughn movie with Inais in tow. Halfway through the movie, the seven year old started complaining he needed to go to the bathroom. Gabs was so enthralled in the film, he was ignoring his baby brother. Once the gag reel played at the end of the movie, Gabe turned towards Inais. "OK little man, let's go to the bathroom."

Gabs turned pale. "What's wrong?" Garth asked.

"Where's Inais?" Gabs started screaming his brother's name. He searched in every row and there was no sight of him. "I think I'm going to be sick. Oh God where can he be?"

"What if someone took him?" A terrified Garth asked.

"You're not helping!" Gabs asked to speak with the theatre manager. He explained the situation and the manager had all the ushers searching for Inais. He even notified the mall's security.

"Cas and Jimmy are going to kill me and I won't blame them. If something happened to Inais; I won't be able to live with myself." Gabs started crying. Garth called Jimmy for him. The older teen was livid and told Garth he and Amelia were on their way.

As soon as the guys arrived at Chez Harvelle Balthazar ordered pizza and set up the 52" LCD. The teens watched porn about a babysitter having an affair with a pizza deliveryman. Castiel had never watched porn and wasn't impressed at all. "Fuck why didn't I ever have such a hot babysitter?" Ash asked.

"I know man. This chick has to be at least a D cup," Chuck said as he fidgeted in the recliner.

"You guys are so lame," Ethan said as he poured Pepsi in a glass for Castiel.

All of a sudden, Cas' cell started ringing. "Hello"

Ethan noticed Castiel's pale demeanor and his eyes widen. "I'm on my way."

"What happened?"

"My baby brother is missing."

"How could that be? Gabs was watching over him tonight?" Balthazar stated.

"I don't know all the details. It seems Gabs disobeyed me again and sneaked out to watch a movie." Castiel gritted his teeth.

"I'll take you; let's go," Ethan said.

"Keep us up to date," Balthy yelled.

"Good luck!" Chuck and Ash bellowed in unison.

Ethan drove above the speed limit on the way to the mall. "Hey…your little brother is going to be fine. Have faith, man."

Castiel nodded and prayed. When they reached the front of the theatre, they saw Jimmy, Amelia, Gabs and Garth frantically pacing the lobby. A police man was asking for a detailed description of Inais and what he was wearing that evening. Cas's legs felt like jelly and he became dizzy. He couldn't lose his baby brother. What if some sicko abducted him? Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Castiel stared at Gabs, who couldn't look at him.

Garth replied, "Inais wanted to go to the bathroom and…"

"I know what happened. As usual, Gabs was being a selfish little prick and waited until the end of the movie to take his seven year old brother to the bathroom. Mind you, the two of you snuck in to see an R rated movie and brought a seven year old child with you. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Jimmy held Castiel's shaky hand. "Cas, now is not the time."

"I can't stand idly here and wait for news," Castiel ran outside. Ethan followed him. "I'm doing a terrible job as their guardian. Gabs cleans his ass with what I tell him to do and now Inais is missing." He started crying.

Ethan hugged him. "Hey, Gabe is a teenager and he's at the stage where he will contradict authority figures. The entire mall staff is on the lookout for Inais. They will find him."

Castiel's phone started buzzing. Dean's name appeared on the screen. "Are you short one family member?" Dean inquired.

"How do you know?"

"Turn around"

Castiel released his hold on Ethan. He heard someone running towards them. Cas breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw Inais running to him; Dean and Lisa walking a few feet away. Inais ran into Castiel's arms. Cas held on to him tightly. He peppered kisses on the boy's face. "Where were you? You had all of us frightened to death."

"I got bored of the movie. Gabs was ignoring me. So I left. I remembered you gave me five dollars for ice cream and I went to Cold Stone. Dean found me."

Castiel gazed at Dean. They held eye contact for a moment before Cas enveloped him in a tight embrace. He kissed Dean's cheek hard. "Thank you so much, Dean. You continue coming to our rescue. I'll never be able to repay you."

Dean closed his eyes and inhaled Castiel's vanilla wafers scent. He wished they could remain like this forever. Lisa cleared her throat. "Dean, it's getting late. I have an eleven o'clock curfew."

Castiel and Dean unwittingly let each other go. "Bye, little man. You have to promise your big brother to never wander off on your own ever again."

Inais stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Cas. I promise not to do it again."

Castiel knelt down to be on the same eye level with the seven year old. "There are a lot of bad people out there, who take little kids and their families never see them again."

Inais nodded and hugged Cas. Castiel smiled at Dean. Lisa waved bye at them. "I think your family would like to know Inais is ok," Ethan suggested.

The three of them entered the theatre. Gabs who was crying uncontrollably fell to the floor, when his eyes landed on Inais. Inais jumped into Jimmy's lap. He hugged his brother tight. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm glad you're alright. Where were you?"

"Dean found him at Cold Stone."

The police man left to inform the theatre manager that Inais had been found. Gabs stood up and embraced Inais tightly. "Please forgive me baby brother. I've been a terrible brother. I promise from now on I will pay attention to you and we can build that bird feeder you've been pestering me about it. I love you so much." He kissed Inais' forehead. He turned to his two older brothers. "I deserve to be grounded for at least another month. I'm truly sorry."

"You bet your Barbra Streisand loving ass, you're grounded. Your punishment is being extended until the week before Halloween," a still visibly pissed Cas stated.

"I deserve all the punishment in the world."

"We'll discuss this further when we get home." Ethan said bye to the Miltons and gave Amelia a ride home.

Castiel was finally able to fall asleep at three in the morning. Thank God he didn't have school the following day. Gabs would remain without his cell, IPod or laptop. He wasn't to hang out with his friends after school or in the weekends. The teen was to pick Inais up from school and go directly home. Gabs agreed and didn't argue with him. He volunteered to tuck Inais in and read him a bedtime story.

Jimmy prepared chamomile tea for the two of them. The twins hoped Gabs would start behaving after the night's traumatic ordeal. Castiel could lose custody of his two youngest brothers if Gabs' behavior worsened. Jimmy assured him that Gabriel learned his lesson tonight. The tea helped to relax Castiel. He tossed and turned for a while but eventually fell asleep.

Cas walked into the school library which happened to be vacated. He sat in a table at the back and started reading _Paradise Lost_. He was engrossed in the book. All of a sudden, it's yanked from his hands and tossed on the ground. Castiel looks up and sees Ethan carrying a box of pizza. "When did you start working for Domino's?"

Ethan smirks and places the pizza on the corner of the table. "You've been a bad babysitter, Cas. Someone needs a good spanking." He sits on a chair and hauls Castiel over to his lap.

"What are you doing and what the hell are you talking about?" A confused Castiel inquires.

Ethan places him over his lap and unbuttons his jeans. Cas is mortified but doesn't fight him. The other teen lowers Castiel's jeans and boxers. He runs his large callused hand over Cas' smooth ass. "I think we're both going to enjoy this."

He lands a hard slap on Cas' right butt cheek. Castiel screams. The librarian shushes him. When he turns his head to see, Cas is shocked to see Balthazar working as the school librarian. The Brit winks at him. Ethan lands another slap in the other butt cheek. Cas winces a little. He feels his dick twitch. "You like me spanking you. Don't you, Cas?"

Ethan spanks him two more times. Castiel moans. "Yes, don't stop!" He hears Balthazar giggling in the background.

"Shit Cas I had no idea you were a sadistic little whore," Dean knelt in front of his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Beats me…it's your dream." Ethan continues spanking Castiel. The blue eyed teen gets more aroused. "Maybe I should go," Dean says.

"No!" Cas holds on to his hand. He cups Dean's face and kisses him hard on the mouth. Cas opens his mouth and Dean's tongue enters tracing every crevice. Ethan's left hand wanders down to Castiel's erection and starts stroking it. Dean continues devouring Cas' mouth. Castiel can't control himself any longer and comes.

He wakes up in a sweat and with a raging hard on. For the first time in his life Castiel Milton has a wet dream. His boxers are drenched in sweat and jizz. He vacates his bed and rushes into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Cas curses Balthazar for introducing him to porn. That's the reason he had the sex dream with Ethan and Dean.

Monday morning came and Castiel waited for the horny Brit. He saw him walking by the boys' locker room. "Balthazar, can we speak for a moment."

"Sure, darling"

They entered the empty locker room. Castiel's cheeks were crimson. "What's wrong, Cassie?"

"Due to your perverse ways, I had my first sex dream and masturbating session yesterday."

Balthazar grinned. "It's about bloody time! I was beginning to think you were an artificial life form." He patted Cas on the shoulder.

"No, it's not ok. I dreamed of doing things with Dean and Ethan."

This definitely caught Balthy's attention. "What did you do in the dream a ménage a trois? Were you the middle of the sandwich? Who pitched and who caught?"

"Shut up! It wasn't that graphic thank God." Cas sat on a bench.

Balthazar deflated a little. "Oh…was I in it by any chance?"

"Yeah but you weren't part of what we were doing."

"Even in other people's dream I don't get any. I don't get it so what has your panties in a twist then."

"I think I like Ethan and Dean." Castiel wrung his hands. "This has never happened to me. Before I was friends with either of them, I had never been sexually attracted to anyone."

"That's simple I'll help you."

"How?"

"Leave everything to me. Next Saturday is the seniors' party at Ruby's house. Operation Get Cas Laid will start there."

"I didn't say anything about sex."

"Cas, my boy, it's about time your overly ripe cherry gets popped."

Castiel blushed. What the hell was he getting himself into? The bell signaling first period rang. "I'll see you during lunch."

As he sat in first period, Castiel dreaded going to third period. Dean and Ethan had English with him. He didn't know if he could face his friends after the dream. First and second periods flew and Cas soon found himself standing outside of English class. He inhaled a deep breath before entering the classroom. Mr. Kripke handed him a quiz. Castiel took it and headed to the back of the classroom.

He finally gazed up and saw Ethan and Dean sitting in their usual desks with his in the middle. The two teens grinned at him and simultaneously said, "Good morning, Cas" Castiel gulped hard.


	10. Chapter 10

_Relax, Castiel. Do what Balthazar said act normal around Ethan and Dean. See where things go_. Cas rocketed to his desk. "Hey guys"

Dean placed a pack of Twizzlers on top of Castiel's desk, surprising his blue eyed friend. "What's this for?" Cas tilted his head to the side as he stared into Dean's forest green eyes.

"You're addicted to them and I thought you needed some cheering up after Saturday's traumatic ordeal."

Ethan opened the bag and removed two. "You're so sweet, Winchester." He offered one to Castiel, who couldn't resist and looked at his new teammate's lips which happened to be sucking on a Twizzler. _This is going to be a long day._

Castiel returned his attention to Dean. He held one of Dean's hands for a few seconds. "I'm the one who should be bringing you gifts for all the times you've come to my family's rescue."

Dean blushed. "It's nothing. I happen to be around when one of you is in trouble."

Castiel handed him two Twizzlers. "Thanks," Dean's eyes lowered to Cas' mouth. The dark haired teen was nibbling on his plump lower lip.

"Can I start class now, gentlemen?" Mr. Kripke glared at the trio. "When did I give permission to eat in class?" He yanked the candy bag from Castiel's hands and tossed it inside his desk drawer.

Balthazar met up with Castiel in the boy's first floor bathroom. "So Casanova how was English?"

Castiel told him about the candy incident. "You know Cassie. There is one major thing we have to do first in order for Operation Let's Get Cas Laid to begin."

"What's that?"

"We need to find out what team Dean and Ethan play for." He started counting with his right hand's fingers. "One …Dean went out on a date with Lisa. Two… he's more butch than Rosie O'Donnell; although the lad might be overcompensating with his cowboy strut, deep voice and his sick obsession with his car."

"On the other hand, I've never heard of Ethan's conquests. He never talks about going on dates."

Castiel interrupted. "Maybe cuz he's a gentleman."

Balthazar smirked. "He was touchy with you on bowling night. Depp, Jr. is probably testing the waters." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No offense, Balthy but you're giving me a headache overanalyzing things."

Balthazar leaned against the wall. "I'm trying to get you laid, you bloody ingrate."

"I appreciate your help but I think it would be best if I venture into this on my own. I'm going to get to know both guys better and see where things go. Like you said Dean is probably straight."

Balthazar approached his friend of two years. "You know there are other people more than willing to rock your world." He leisurely brushed a finger across Castiel's cheek. The other teen became uncomfortable and headed for the door.

"I'm starving let's get something to eat."

"Castiel, stop!" Cas turned around. "I'm sorry. I had no right. It won't happen again. I really want you to be happy." Castiel nodded before holding the door open for him.

When they reached their table in the cafeteria everyone was already eating. Ethan patted on an empty chair to his right. Castiel sat down. Dean was right in front of him now. Balthazar situated himself in between Dean and Jo. Everyone finished their lunch. Fifteen minutes remained before fifth period.

"I was watching reruns of LOST last night and let me tell you that Sawyer is one hot motherfucker," Balthazar said.

Jo stopped biting into a juicy red apple. "Your mind must be a scary place to be in."

Balthazar blew her a kiss. "Come on, who's with me? The man is sex on a stick."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Balthazar was doing. He scowled at the Brit. Chuck responded in his usual fidgety way. "He is very good looking with his lean muscular build, bedroom eyes and those mouthwatering dimples."

Ash cracked up. "TMI, dude! Do you want to share something with your friends, Chucky?"

"I'm not gay but I'm not afraid to admit when a guy is hot."

"Chuck is secure in his manhood," Jimmy stated as he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at Dean and Ethan. "Anyone else secure in their masculinity?"

"What the fuck Balthazar? Why don't you and Chuck start Lawrence High's first I Love Sawyer Fan Club?!" Dean bellowed.

Castiel inwardly cringed. This wasn't going well. Why was Dean getting so bent out of shape? No one else seemed to mind since they were used to Balthazar's bizarre ways.

"Geez Dean, take a chill pill," Jo said.

Dean stared at the table. "I think it would be fun to see which celebrity of the same sex you're attracted to," Anna suggested.

"Cool…I'll start. I've always had a girl crush on Cate Blanchet. She seems like a classy chick and her acting rocks," Jo stated.

"She's alright but not boner worthy," Ash said.

"So who's your man crush, Mullet Boy?" the petite blonde asked.

"Captain Jean Luc Picard"

Most of the boys cackled. "The bald dude from Star Trek?" Jimmy inquired.

"That man's voice oozes sex."

"Can someone please run a fork through my ears," Jo said.

Ash continued, "We know Balthy gets a giant erection for Sawyer from LOST so we'll skip him. Cas, your turn"

Dean stared at his friend. Castiel licked his slightly chapped lips. "Johnny Depp" Dean's eyes landed on Ethan, who smirked at the moment. Ash and Jo whistled. Castiel's face was redder than a baboon's ass. He played with the plastic fork he'd used earlier to eat a salad.

As usual Balthazar butted in. "Lucky for you Lawrence High has its own Depp clone." He nodded towards Ethan. "Are you attracted to any male celeb?"

"Jakob Dylan"

"The lead singer of the Wallflowers?" Amelia asked.

Ethan nodded. "I guess I've always had a thing for blue eyes." He looked at Castiel. Across the table, Dean felt like a boiling tea kettle ready to burst. Castiel and Balthy exchanged a quick glance. The Brit winked at his friend.

Jo was about to ask Dean, who his man crush was but he was saved by the bell. "TBC," she said. The gang gathered their stuff and headed to their respective fifth period classrooms.

Dean, Ethan and Cas walked into their art class and were greeted with a sight of six pottery wheels. Ms. Masters stood from her desk and sauntered towards them. "Boys…Castiel"

The trio greeted their teacher. "From now until December I'm going to break the class into groups of three to work on a ceramic project. It will be worth fifty percent of your final class grade."

"What will we make?" Dean asked.

"Vases and other knick knacks"

"Cool…I won't have to worry about getting my mom a Mother's Day present," Ethan said.

Ms. Masters raked her eyes all over the teen's body. "Sorry the items will be auctioned off at a charity bazaar at the country club. The proceeds will go to a clinic in Haiti."

"That's a wonderful idea," Cas smiled.

"I came up with it," Ms. Masters piped in. Dean rolled his eyes. "The three of you can work together. Use the pottery wheel in the back of the room."

Castiel sat down behind the wheel. He got an A in his ceramics class junior year. Ethan sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas's torso. "Look at us; we're Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze!"

Ruby and two other girls giggled. Ms. Masters didn't mind the disruption in the least. Dean wanted to gag on the spot. Castiel fidgeted in his seat. Having Ethan in such close proximity was not a good idea. He chuckled a little but when he felt the other teen's hot breath against his ear, Castiel lost it. A tent formed in his cargo shorts. Thank God they were baggy! Ethan removed himself from the seat.

Castiel jumped out of the seat and asked Ms. Masters permission to go to the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think lunch didn't agree with me." She handed him a bathroom pass. "Be back in five"

Castiel ran to the nearest bathroom. He checked to see if any students were present. The blue eyed boy breathed a sigh of relief. He entered the last stall and locked it. Cas banged his head against the wall. He undid his cargo shorts and lowered his briefs. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his right hand around his raging boner. Cas bit his lower lip as he smeared pre-cum around the base.

He stroked himself thinking about Dean and Ethan. Lately masturbation was his favorite pastime. He would slap the salami when he showered and at night before going to sleep. Afterwards he was in a blissful state and he was out like a log. Just when he was about to cum, someone entered the bathroom. Shit! Castiel bit his lower lip harder as cum splashed onto the stall's door. He grabbed a bunch of toilet paper to clean himself and the door. He flushed the toilet and vacated the stall.

Dean stood by the bathroom's door. Castiel's eyes widened reminding the other boy of a Simpsons character. "Is everything alright? Ms. Masters sent me to see if you fell in the toilet."

"I felt nauseous but it went away." Cas washed his hands and splashed cold water of his flushed face and neck. He gazed downwards and was relieved to see the tent had disappeared. The two friends returned to class.

When Dean and Sam got home later that afternoon, they were greeted with John packing. "You're leaving now?" Sam asked.

"Hey guys"

"How long will you be away this time?" Dean inquired.

"This case will most likely have me away for over three months."

"No fair dad. You won't be with us during the Holidays!" Sam scowled.

"Sorry kiddo, but the reward for the Ken and Barbie bank bandits has doubled. If I apprehend them, you and your brother's entire college tuition will be paid for."

John hugged Sam. Dean stood by the door. He didn't join the Kumbaya moment. Their father ruffled Sammy's hair. "When I get back I want you to invite your girlfriend over for dinner, Dean."

"Lisa's not his girlfriend, yet," Sam said.

"You never know…right son?" John's gaze locked with his oldest son's.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess"

The Winchester patriarch finished packing. "There is an emergency stash in the cookie jar. The money will remain coming in to your checking account, Dean. Remember no parties and no one is to stay over." He looked at his eldest son, who nodded his head.

Sam embraced his father good bye. Dean and John shook hands. The green eyed sibling was ecstatic. No John for an indefinite period of time. He loved it! "We're ordering pizza tonight, Sammy! I'm in such a great mood; I'll even let you order veggie pizza." He handed the fourteen year old a twenty dollar bill.

"Awesome, thanks Dean"

The night of the senior party hosted by Ruby Wexler at her parents two story Victorian home finally arrived. More than half of the Class of 2013 was present. Gabs babysat Inais in order for Jimmy to take Amelia to the party. Cas had to work so he would walk to the Wexlers'. Mrs. Olyphant's home was located two blocks from there.

Dean was bored out of his mind as he sipped a Heineken. He leaned against one of the cream wallpapered walls in the humongous living room. His eyes continued darting to the front door waiting for Cas. Ethan and Balthazar spoke about baseball. Jimmy, Ash and Chuck tasted the different flavors of the plethora of jelly shots scattered around a large corner table. Amelia, Jo and Anna danced on the designated dance floor to Usher's "Scream".

Dean was about to head towards one of the kegs, when the front door opened revealing Castiel. The Winchester licked his lips in appreciation. Some of the girls, who sat on the sofas, ogled Cas. He did look super-hot tonight. He wore black skinny jeans, a navy V-neck and black sports coat. His usually untidy hair was tamed most likely with a ton of gel. Cas' electric blue eyes clashed with Dean's. He smiled and made his way to his friend.

"Hey, Dean"

"Hi, Cas. I was about to blow this Popsicle stand. I missed you."

"I had to work late."

"You look good."

"You, too."

"Don't lie…I'm dressed like I usually do." Dean looked at his own ripped jeans, Metallica t-shirt and combat boots.

"I like how you dress, Dean." Castiel's hand covered one of his upper arms. Dean's skin tingled. They stared at each other.

"Cas…come over here!" Jimmy screamed across the room. Castiel waved at his twin. He noticed Dean remained leaning against the wall. Cas' hand caught Dean's wrist and led him across the living room with him. Castiel smiled and said hello to their friends as they walked by them. His eyes landed on Ethan, who wore a red POLO shirt and dark jeans. Ethan winked at him. Dean scowled at Depp, Jr.

"Bro you need to try these jello shots." Jimmy placed a pineapple flavored one in Cas' hand. Castiel rapidly swallowed.

"You can barely taste the liquor."

"I know right. Here you'll love the cherry and coconut ones." Jimmy handed several little cups to his twin.

Castiel gobbled four more one right after the other. "Whoa, Cas. Take it easy, man. You're going to get wasted soon. Just cuz you don't taste the booze doesn't mean there isn't a lot in them."

Cas patted Dean's cheek. "Relax; this is a party celebrating our senior year. Loosen up!"

Ash fist bumped Castiel. "Holla! To the Class of 2013!" The friends all gulped down a jello shot.

Ethan and Balthazar joined their friends. "How come Ruby's parents allow for all of this booze? Everyone present is under 21. They can get in serious trouble," Ethan stated.

Chuck answered. "Her parents are away at a conference. They have no idea there little darling is throwing this party."

"Yeah, well where did she get the money for all of this?"

"Her parents are loaded. I think her great-great grandfather invented condoms or something related. She has her own American Express Black."

"Let's get some grub. It's good to have a full stomach, when one plans on drinking a lot," Ash suggested.

The boys scarfed down chicken wings, miniature Rubens and pizza bites. Once their stomachs were satisfied, they joined the girls on the designated dance area. Jimmy twirled Amelia around. Balthazar grinded against any willing body while Jo danced with Ash and Anna paired up with Chuck, who moved around looking as if he'd just been electrocuted.

Lisa appeared and pressed her body close to Dean's. This didn't escape Castiel's attention. He glared daggers at the brunette. The hired DJ started spinning a mix of Rihanna's "Where Have You Been". All the seniors swayed to the infectious beat. Lisa provocatively plastered herself in front of Dean. Cas saw red. He grabbed Ethan and wrapped his arms around the brown eyed boy's neck. Ethan held on to Cas' waist. Dean growled.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel had another six jello shots. Dean kept guard making sure his friend didn't overdo it. Ethan told the blue eyed teen to stop. Cas pressed a cup to Ethan's mouth. "What are you the Jelly Shot Police? We're all here to have fun! Let's dance" He led Ethan to the dance floor.

For the remainder of the evening, Lisa remained Dean's Siamese twin. Castiel became the life of the party and danced with half of the female guests. A quarter after midnight, the majority of the seniors were gone. The DJ, who had been hired to spin up to midnight, was packing his equipment. Balthazar came up with an idea. "Who's up for Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Dean rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to end well. Castiel surprised all of his friends by yelling, "Ooh me…I want to play!" He was drunk. His eyes were red rimmed and half lidded. His hair was back to its usual disarray.

Ruby grinned. "I'm in."

"The hostess herself wants to play. Her word is supreme," Balthazar excused himself. Five minutes later, he returned with a Lions' baseball cap stuffed with small scraps of paper. "Seeing as he's so excited to play; I think Cassie should go first."

Castiel jogged over to him and grabbed a folded piece of paper. He opened it and read Dean's name. The Winchester couldn't breathe for a moment. Several people whistled. Lisa glared at Cas.

"Gentlemen, this way please." Balthazar led them to a bedroom that was next to the kitchen. It was most likely the maid's chamber. "Have fun, boys" He winked at them and closed the door.

Castiel was giggling throughout the walk there. Dean rubbed his hands across his face. Would Cas kiss him? There was no way he was going to take advantage of a drunken Castiel. All of a sudden, his friend invaded his personal space. Dean licked his lips nervously. Cas looked hot as hell with his lust filled eyes. Wait a minute! Cas suddenly seemed horny. Dean thought this was wishful thinking on his part. Cas shoved him against the wall and spread his legs open. "What the fuck?"

Castiel mouth landed on Dean's neck. He started sucking and lightly biting the sensitive skin. Dean breathed heavily as Cas moved up to his chin and then his mouth. Shit Cas knew how to kiss! He caught Dean's lower lip in between his teeth and pulled at it gently. Dean's hands covered Castiel's hard ass and pushed him closer. Their erections rubbed against each other. Their make out session intensified.

Cas led Dean to the foot of the bed. He tossed the taller teen on it like a ragdoll. Dean was getting harder being manhandled by Cas. The drunk straddled him. He raised Dean's t-shirt and took in his toned abdomen. Castiel's hands roamed freely across Dean's muscular torso. "You're so fucking beautiful, Dean." Cas brushed his tongue leisurely across his stomach. Dean pulled him up and covered Cas' swollen and red mouth with his again.

His body was on fire and he couldn't get enough of Castiel's mouth and hands all over him. He removed Cas' sports coat and tossed it on the floor. Cas covered Dean's right hand and brought it to the tent in his jeans. "Dean, I want you to jerk me off." Dean swallowed hard. He was in the process of unzipping Cas' skinny jeans, when a knock was heard on the door.

"I hope the two of you are decent. I'm opening the door when I count to three," Ruby said behind the door.

Castiel didn't move. Dean gently removed him from the bed. Dean lowered his t-shirt and zipped Cas' jeans up. "Here put on your jacket." His eyes landed on Cas' bee stung lips. Why couldn't this game be called Half an Hour in Heaven instead? Cas was having a hard time putting on his jacket. Ruby opened the door and found Dean helping Castiel dress. She took in their messy hair and swollen lips. She smirked before leaving.

Dean led Castiel back to the living room. All eyes were on them. Jo couldn't believe Cas, her innocent friend had some sexy time with Dean Winchester. "Looks like someone took the game seriously."

Castiel covered his mouth and ran outside to the pool area. Dean and Ethan followed him. Castiel knelt by the pool and threw up in it. Ethan held him and soothed his back. Once the dark haired teen ceased retching, Dean asked him if he was ok. Castiel weakly nodded.

"I should take him home," Ethan suggested.

"No offense dude but my car is more comfortable. I'll lay him in the backseat."

Ethan wasn't too thrilled with the idea but reluctantly agreed. "K"

He helped Dean take Cas to the Impala. Castiel was asleep as soon as he was laid down. "I'll check up on him tomorrow," Ethan told Dean, who nodded. Jimmy came up to them.

"What happened?"

"Your brother drank too many jello shots. He threw up in the pool. Don't worry I'll take care of him," Dean said.

"Dean, can I ask a huge favor?"

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"Cas wouldn't want Inais or Gabs to see him like this. Would you mind taking him to your house?"

Fuck! Him and Cas under the same roof! Dean knew he was going to regret his answer. "Sure, man"

"Thanks, I'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon."

Fortunately, Samantha was sleeping over Kevin's tonight. That way the nosy little bastard wouldn't see Cas drunk and tell John, Dean had a friend sleep over. The Winchester woke Castiel. It wasn't easy. Once he got him inside the house, Dean pondered leaving Castiel on the couch but didn't want him to sleep in an uncomfortable position. "Cas, let's go upstairs."

He opened his bedroom door and sat Cas down on the bed. Dean removed Castiel's jacket and t-shirt and replaced them with a faded Guns N Roses one. Cas swayed a little and said he was going to throw up again. Dean swiftly removed his jeans and had Castiel put on a pair of his plaid pajama pants. Fortunately, Cas threw up in the toilet. The poor guy was pale and sweating profusely.

Dean soothed his hair. "You're not going to throw up anymore?"

Cas weakly shook his head. "Let me get you a toothbrush. Sammy always has an extra one." Dean looked in the cabinet and found a new one. He put toothpaste on it and handed it to Castiel. Cas' motor skills had flown out the window. Dean rolled his eyes and brushed the guys' teeth for him. "Now rinse" At least Castiel was able to do that. "I'm going to leave you to take a leak and wash your hands. Will you be able to do that without falling and cracking your skull open?"

"Yes," Cas said in a hoarse voice.

Ten minutes later, Dean gave Cas a glass of water and two aspirins. "Drink this so you won't feel too bad in the morning." After Castiel did as told, Dean tucked him in. He turned off the lamp and joined his crush. Dean started to doze off when he felt Castiel spoon him. The shorter teen placed his arms across Dean's torso. Dean intertwined his fingers with Cas'. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The following morning, sunlight filtering through the curtains in Dean's room woke the teens up. Dean gazed at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was ten o'clock. Castiel remained spooning him. "Thanks for taking care of me last night," Cas murmured huskily in Dean's ear. He kissed Dean's cheek before sitting up on the bed. The room spun around a little. "Thank God I don't feel like throwing up anymore. My head does hurt."

Dean sat up, as well and stretched his arms. "I'm going to get you a glass of orange juice and two aspirins for the headache."

Castiel felt embarrassed. He started to remember what happened between Dean and himself last night at the party. God when did he became such a sex fiend? This was all Balthazar's fault. Cas bet the sneaky bastard put Dean's name on all the scraps of paper to make sure Cas selected him. Castiel covered his eyes thinking Dean must have been disgusted by his wanton behavior.

"Here you go. This will have you feeling better in no time."

Cas thanked him and swallowed the aspirins. "Dean, about last night"

"Do you regret anything?"

Cas finally looked at him. "Not really"

Dean smiled. "Neither do I."

"Oh" Cas didn't know what to say. So did this mean Dean swung both ways?

"Take a shower and then we'll hit Al's for breakfast."

"I'd like that."

Castiel felt a lot better when they reached Al's Diner. The aroma of bacon and eggs made his stomach grumble. The two boys ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Dean ordered a slice of apple pie after he ate scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. "Cas, there's something I need to tell you."

Castiel sat straighter. "I don't know if Sammy ever told you about a falling out I had with my old man two years ago?"

Cas nodded. "He said that the two of you had a nasty fight and you left to live with your Uncle Bobby."

Dean rubbed a hand in the back of his neck. "I'm going to give you the Cliff notes version. Since the age of twelve I've been attracted to boys. I never told my dad cuz he's a homophobic prick. One night when he was away at work, I brought a guy over to the apartment he rented for Sammy and me."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he was the only boyfriend I've ever had. That night we were going to do it for the first time. Things got hot and heavy." Dean shredded a paper napkin into tiny pieces. He cleared his throat. "I went down on him and that's when John popped out of nowhere. He was livid. I've never seen him that pissed."

"What did he do?"

"He kicked Marco out and told him that if he ever saw him around me ever again he would shoot him with his rifle. Then he beat the living shit out of me. He kept screaming that no son of his was going to be a queer and disgrace the Winchester family."

"Does Sam know?"

"He was asleep when all of this happened. I think he woke up when the worst part was over."

Castiel's hand covered one of Dean's. "I'm so sorry."

"He said he didn't want me to be a bad example for Sammy so he called my Uncle Bobby and had him come to pick me up."

"Has your father changed his mind about you now?"

"Yeah right; the reason I'm living with them is because he doesn't want to leave Sammy alone. He knows I'd give my life for the kid."

"Is that why you asked Lisa out?"

"That had to be one of my dumbest ideas. John actually thinks I'm into girls now and that Marco was a phase."

"Have you kept in touch with Marco?" Cas was frightened to hear the answer.

"We communicate via Face Book and text once in a while."

The waitress interrupted them with the check. Cas paid for their meals and left her a five dollar tip. The two boys headed outside. Now it did feel like autumn. The temperature was in the upper sixties. Dean was going to suggest they go see a movie, when someone screamed his name. He gazed across the street and received the shock of a lifetime.

A 5"11 guy with ebony hair and golden eyes about their age jogged towards them. He flashed a bright smile at Dean and embraced him tightly. "Your Uncle Bobby told me where you were living now."

"My God…I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Dean said into the guy's neck. Cas stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Dean released his hold from the teen. He turned around with a weird look on his face. "Cas…this is the guy I was talking to you about. Marco…meet my friend Castiel."


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel felt as if someone had dumped a bucketful of ice cubes all over him upon hearing Dean introduce him to Marco as his friend. Never had he hated the use of the word as he did at this very instant! So last night really didn't mean anything to the Winchester. The two of them were plastered and that was the main reason they mauled each other during the stupid game Balthazar suggested they play. Cas pasted a fake smile. He had never been good at lying or acting. Castiel prayed the two teens standing next to him in the middle of the street couldn't tell. He tended to display his infamous gummy smile, when he pretended to be ok with something.

Dean frowned at him. "Dude, everything ok? You're freaking me out."

Castiel's jaw had started to hurt due to the smile that seemed to have remained plastered on his face. He finally put a neutral face and shook hands with Marco. "It's great to meet you. Dean's told me great things about you."

"Oh has he?" Marco smirked at the green eyed boy. Dean scraped one of his boots on the pavement. For a few minutes the three eighteen year olds stood in awkward silence. Castiel's cell buzzed and he rapidly answered.

"Jimmy, I was just about to call you. Can you please pick me up at Al's?" He heard what his twin had to say and then said bye.

"You're going to leave us?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Jimmy should be here in ten minutes. Today is chore day at the Milton residence and I need to supervise or else."

"Are you feeling better?" Dean asked as he placed his hand over the dark haired teen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks again for taking care of me," Castiel nibbled his lower lip. The two of them remained staring into each other's eyes. Marco cleared his throat.

"It's a shame you have to leave, Castiel. I wanted you to tell me how Deano is adapting to small town life." Marco slung his right arm casually over Dean's shoulders.

"Maybe some other time," Cas said.

"Sure, man. Hey Deano let's catch a movie…my treat."

Dean gazed longingly at Castiel. The two of them still needed to talk in depth about what happened between the two of them at the party. Cas ceased looking at him and scanned the area for the Jeep. Dean accepted Marco's offer. The Jeep came into view. Jimmy blew the horn. Gabs popped his head out of the shotgun window. "Hi, Deano!" His eyes landed on Marco. "Who's the William Levy wannabe?" He sucked on a large rainbow swirl lollipop.

The trio approached the vehicle. Dean introduced Marco to Jimmy, Gabs and Inais, who sat in the back. Marco laughed. "I didn't think they still made those gigantic lollipops."

"Cassie gets them for me online. They are not easy to find," Gabs said as he unwrapped one for Inais. He handed it to his baby brother. Castiel rolled his eyes and ascended the vehicle.

"Nice meeting you, Castiel."

"The same," Cas mumbled.

"See you tomorrow at school, Cas," Dean said as he smiled good bye at his friend.

"Hurry up, Jimbo! We need to do groceries before the laundry. I also need to raid the attic for material to start working on our Halloween costumes," Gabs tapped the roof of the Jeep. "Warp speed ahead!"

Two hours later, the Miltons put the groceries away. Castiel and Jimmy were sorting out the laundry. Gabs and Inais were in the attic scavenging two large chestnut chests Rachel left behind, when she disappeared from their lives. "Inais, be a doll and aim the flashlight over here." The seven year old obeyed his sibling.

"This royal blue cloth is perfect for Cassie's costume. He will win the costume contest!"

"What are you going to make for him?"

"It's a surprise, kiddo. I will tell him tonight over dinner."

"What about me?" Inais started jumping up and down.

"Chill, my little Mexican jumping bean; you shall be Chilly Willy!"

"Yay! I can't wait! And how about you?" Inais hugged Gabs.

"I'm not sure. It's down to Fanny Brice or Yentl. I'll do your costumes first. Let's go downstairs and start dinner. We're having spaghetti and meatballs."

Jimmy turned on the GE dryer. He maneuvered his chair so he could be face to face with Castiel, who tried scraping a piece of gum from one of Gabs' pockets. "Cas, can we talk?"

Castiel put the jeans down. "What is it?"

"Don't think I didn't notice your ruffled appearance and swollen lips last night after you and Dean left the bedroom." Castiel remained silent. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Cas jumped on the washing machine and swung his legs. "We made out and things might have gone further if Ruby hadn't interrupted us." He ran fingers throughout his unruly hair.

Jimmy's mouth was opened for a moment. "Does this mean you're gay or bi? You did go out with Anna."

"I have been questioning my sexuality lately and believe to have come to a definitive conclusion."

"OK don't keep me in suspense, bro."

"I am gay."

"What about Anna? I caught the two of you making out a couple of times." Jimmy wheeled himself closer to the machine.

"I never felt anything romantic towards her. She's a lovely girl and a dear friend but that's all Anna will be for me. I never got turned on during ours make out sessions." He used air quotes for the last three words.

"So last night with Dean made you realize you're gay?"

"That and the dreams I've been having of him and Ethan." Castiel was mortified. He couldn't believe he was sharing all of this with his twin. Well the two of them always shared their secrets with each other since they learned how to speak.

"Whoa, rewind! You also want to jump Ethan's bones?"

"Don't say it like it's a crime to be attracted to two people at the same time!"

"This is what happens to you for being an eighteen year old virgin. You better start slapping the salami, son. I don't want to take you to the ER for a dangerous case of blue balls."

The twins laughed. Castiel wiped his eyes. "Sal, the pharmacist at O'Hara's Pharmacy already knows me on a first name basis. He says the company that supplies KY Jelly should send me a gift card for being their most valuable customer."

"Yuck gross, Cas…TMI!"

Castiel loved getting a rise out of his twin. "I plan on going to the sex shop on Plymouth Road to buy a butt plug and cock ring. Want to come along?"

Jimmy's eyes widened in horror. "Fuck you!" He threw a box of fabric softener at his twin. Castiel couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm glad to have brightened your mood. So I take it you weren't a happy camper when that Marco guy interrupted your day with Dean."

Castiel frowned upon hearing Rico Suave's name. "Does this mean if you had to choose between Ethan and Dean; you'd pick Dean?"

Cas was about to answer but Gabs picked that moment to interrupt his brothers' conversation. "Bopsy Twin #1, I checked the mailbox and there is a letter for you from the property appraiser's office." Gabs handed Castiel the thick envelope.

He felt his stomach perform a somersault, when his eyes saw the property taxes amount he had to pay by the end of November. Jimmy rolled closer to his twin. "OMG what's wrong?"

Castiel gulped hard. "I have to pay twelve thousand for this year's property taxes! How the hell am I going to come up with that amount of money in two months' time?" He sat on the floor in front of the washing machine. "I think I'm going to hurl again."

Jimmy held his brother's hand. "We'll figure something out, bro. I'm getting more hours at the library during the weekends and maybe you can ask for overtime at the country club."

"It's not going to be enough! We still have bills and food to pay. Gabs is in desperate need of braces. He doesn't complain but I know he dreads having a snaggletooth smile. Inais continues outgrowing his clothes."

"Cas, relax, man. You're going to have a heart attack. We'll think of something; I promise."

"Can you please leave me alone for a while?"

Jimmy smiled at his twin. "Sure but I'll be back in ten minutes." Cas nodded.

Inais helped Castiel set the table for dinner at five o'clock. Jimmy was grabbing the milk and apple juice containers from the refrigerator. Gabs yelled for everyone to sit. He appeared in the dining room carrying a huge bowl filled to the brim with spaghetti and meatballs. "Inais go and get the garlic bread."

In no time Inais said a short prayer before the siblings started eating. "Cassie, my birthday is coming up in February and I wanted a big bash since I'm turning fifteen."

Castiel put his fork down. He really didn't have much of an appetite. "What's the big deal in turning fifteen?"

"Remember Ana Maria Cordoba had her Quinceanera party at the country club last month."

Jimmy cut in the conversation. "Her parents threw her a bash cuz in the Hispanic community, when a girl turns fifteen it is the equivalent of a sweet sixteen."

"Come on you guys! I want my own Quinceanera shindig."

Castiel glared at Gabs. "First you are not a fifteen year old Mexican American girl. Second, we are broke! That letter you gave me was to let me know I need to pay twelve thousand in property taxes by this November. Third, you need damn braces! I think you'd rather not look like Bruce the Shark than have a frivolous party!"

Gabe crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Castiel. Cas rubbed his temples. He had a throbbing headache. "I want a pet!" Inais bellowed.

Jimmy told the youngster it was too soon and they couldn't afford it. "Cas, I'm sorry to add to your troubles but I'm going to need the Jeep on weekends to get myself to work." He noticed the throbbing vein on the left side of his twin's forehead.

"Since I'm not getting my own Quinceanera party then I expect a kick ass Sweet Sixteen bash. I can get a French bulldog puppy then. I want a pet of my own."

"I want a parrot!" Inais piped in.

"Shut the fuck up everyone!" Castiel rose from his chair and smashed his plate against the wall. "In case everyone forgot I'm only 18! I'm trying the best I can to provide for all of you but you're all a bunch of ingrates." Tears formed in his eyes. He gazed at all of his brothers before running outside.

Jimmy glared at Gabs. When his eyes landed on Inais, his heart broke. The seven year old's lower lip quivered. He was about to cry. Jimmy wheeled from his spot on the dinner table. "Come here," he motioned for his little brother. Inais sat on his lap. He pressed his chubby cheek against Jimmy's.

"I'm sorry. I don't want Cassie to be mad at me."

"Cas is stressed. He didn't mean to lash out on us. He'll be back and apologize." He looked at Gabs, who played with a meatball. Everyone had lost their appetite.

Meanwhile, Dean and Marco entered the latter's room at the Kansas Super 8 Motel. Marco purchased a six pack of Coors with a fake ID. After watching the latest Adam Sandler flick, the teens stopped by a Circle K to get snacks. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Dean asked. He shouldn't have drunk the large soda at the theatre.

"Sure thing, man"

Dean removed his leather jacket and placed it on the room's only chair. Marco placed the beer cans inside the fridge. All of a sudden, Dean's phone buzzed. Marco searched in the jacket's pockets and saw Castiel's name light up. He frowned. "Sorry, dude but tonight it's all about Dean and me getting back to where we left off." He looked at the bathroom door before he erased Dean's call log.

Dean soon returned and Marco handed him a Coors. "I think there's a Dr. Sexy MD marathon on in Channel 6."

"Sweet, remember how we used to watch the original airings on Wednesday nights." Dean said fondly as he gulped down half of his can.

"Yeah, those were the good old days." Marco sat on the right side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. He patted the empty space next to him. Dean sat down.

Marco opened a bag of Doritos and offered it to Dean. The blond took a handful and stuffed his mouth. "Dean, do you think sometimes about where we would be now if your dad hadn't fucked up things for us?"

Dean finished swallowing the chips. He sipped a bit of beer and licked his lips. Marco's eyes were fixated on Dean's mouth. Dean was questioning whether it had been a good idea for him to accept Marco's invitation to his room. He didn't want the guy to get the wrong idea. Dean was no longer interested in him romantically. Whatever they shared belonged in the past. Two years ago all Dean could think about was gold eyes and olive skin. Now a pair of electric blue eyes was branded in his mind.

"I don't know. I wouldn't still be a virgin. You would've popped my cherry and who knows if we'd still be together. You have to admit we were just two horny kids."

Marco gave him a bitch face. "Whoa you're a virgin?"

Dean played with a pillow. "I haven't had time to socialize helping Uncle Bobby at work and going to school. Now I have to take care of Sammy."

Marco chuckled. "Sammy is fourteen and doesn't need you to be Mary Poppins. You have to live a little, man." Marco cupped Dean's face. "I think you're afraid to have sex because sooner or later John, the homophobe will find out and disown you again."

Dean turned his face. "Hey, I understand. But you can't hide who you truly are just because John hates gays." Dean looked at him once more.

Marco leaned closer and covered Dean's mouth with his. Dean closed his eyes and his make out session with Cas popped in his head. Marco kissed Dean's neck. Dean held tight to the other teen's biceps. "Cas, please don't stop."

Marco froze and released Dean. The Winchester realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I was wrong when I saw the two of you earlier today. You never looked at me the way you do with him. It's like if he is something you want to hold forever."

"I think I'm falling for him. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone before." Dean stood up from the bed. "I don't feel comfortable talking to you about Castiel."

Marco rose and turned off the TV. "I must admit the only reason I came to visit you was because I wanted to see if we could make another go at it. Deep down I knew I was wasting my time this morning."

Dean cringed. "Dude, relax. I'm not mad just disappointed. If he's the one for you then I'm happy. Why don't we order pizza and you can tell me all about Blue Eyes."

"Sounds good"

Dean never returned Castiel's call. Cas had rocketed out of his house and walked aimlessly through the deserted streets of Lawrence. He placed his hands inside his jeans' pockets. A slight drizzle descended on him. He gazed up at the sky and the clouds had turned dark. A storm approached and he had nowhere to go. All of a sudden, he recalled that Ethan lived at Brookwood Mobile Park. That was four blocks away. Castiel jogged as the rain started to intensify.

He wiped his eyes as he finally reached the trailer park. Cas walked down the main path. His eyes instantly landed on Ethan's mustang. Redford was placing a tarp over a motorcycle. The other teen must have sensed Castiel's presence because he swiftly turned around. "What are you doing in the rain?"

"Can I come in?" Cas meekly asked.

"Hurry before you catch pneumonia." Ethan held the trailer's door open for him.

Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see the trailer on the inside was larger than it appeared in its exterior. It actually resembled a regular home. He looked around and noticed pictures of Ethan as a kid with his dad and an old man, who must be his grandpa. There were no photographs of his mother.

Ethan returned from his bedroom with a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Here change" Castiel didn't take the clothes. "Not here, dumb ass. I'll show you were the bathroom is."

While Cas changed, Ethan prepared hot chocolate for the drenched kid. Castiel appeared two minutes later. "Thanks"

"Why were you walking in the middle of a storm?"

"I lashed out at my brothers."

Ethan handed him a ceramic mug. "This will warm you up. What made you blow a fuse? Dude, you're usually like Gandhi."

Castiel told him all of Gabs' shenanigans as of late and the financial difficulties the family found itself in. "Shit…I don't envy you, man."

Cas sipped the hot beverage. He chuckled. "You put marshmallows in it."

"That's how my life giver used to do it for me when I was little." Ethan said as he crossed his arms.

"I gather you refer to your mother?" Castiel inquired.

"Yeah, the bitch told my dad that she didn't want me as soon as she asked him for a divorce."

"That's harsh. I know exactly how you feel. She Who Shall Not Be Named is persona non grata to the four of us. The heifer walked out on us four years ago. I blame her for my dad's passing away."

"Sorry about your old man. It must suck being your younger brothers' guardian. What I've seen of Gabs, the kid's a handful and then some."

"Tell me about it. That's why I blew up at them and left. They're driving me insane."

"Whenever you need to get away, you're welcome here. It's not much but my dad won't mind. He's working the late shift at the Sheriff's Office this whole month."

"What about your grandpa?" Castiel gestured at one of the photographs.

"Grandpa Paul died three months ago. Fucking cancer, man"

"Sorry"

"Oh shit! Wait right here…I'm going to bring you something that will take your troubles away at least for a few hours."

Castiel furrowed his brows. Ethan returned with a small wrinkled paper bag. "The doctors prescribed medicinal marijuana to grandpa, when the pain started getting bad. He left a little. We can make two joints."

"The only other time I smoked ganja was in my freshman year."

"I'm not a pothead, dude. I thought you'd want to chill for a while and forget your troubles. We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What the hell," Cas said as Ethan and him started rolling up their own joints.

Lightning flashed across the trailer's living room; followed closely by thunder. Ethan brought his lighter up to Cas and lit his joint. The dark haired ten puffed on it. Ethan lit his blunt and the two of them were mellowed out pretty quickly.

Castiel started cracking up. Ethan smiled. "What's so damn funny?"

"The Sheriff's Deputy kid is getting high."

"It's a one-time deal. I got some dvds." Ethan led Castiel to a short stack of movies in the entertainment system.

"Spaceballs…I haven't seen that in ages!"

"Good choice, my man" Ethan giggled as he inserted the disc into the player.

The two of them laughed at every scene. They totally lost it when the news about Pizza the Hut eating himself to death was said. Castiel threw himself on the couch and Ethan over him. The teens continued their laughing fit. Suddenly, Castiel straddled Ethan's waist. He kissed him hungrily and the other boy reciprocated the kiss. When they needed to break for air, they stopped. Ethan and Cas looked at each other and started cracking up again.

"The raining stopped. I don't know about you but I am fucking starving," Ethan told Castiel.

The blue eyed teen's stomach grumbled. They chuckled. "I would kill for several Jamaican patties. Where the hell can we find those in Lawrence?"

"I know…a Natural Home opened recently here. I hear they serve mean Jamaican style patties over rice and peas."

"What are we waiting for, kid? Let's get going."

Castiel, who remained blissfully mellow, stopped Ethan. "Maybe we should take the bus." Ethan nodded in agreement.

The two teens wolfed down two plates each. Castiel asked Ethan if he didn't mind if he slept over. He wasn't ready to face his brothers. Ethan called Jimmy and told him Cas would stay the night at the trailer. Castiel ended up sleeping on the couch. Ethan loaned him old pjs of his. The following morning, they had breakfast at Al's on their way to school.

Dean was in a great mood. Marco agreed they would remain friends and advised Dean to make a move on Castiel before it was too late. He sang along to "Highway to Hell" as he drove the Impala to school. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to block out the music. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a great day, Sammy." He ruffled Sam's hair.

"It's Sam," the youngest Winchester glared at him. Dean chuckled.

He found a great parking spot in the seniors' lot. It was located almost by the main entrance. Dean whistled and thought to himself, "Oh yeah…today is going to rock!"

A blue '68 Mustang parked two spots from his. Dean rolled his eyes. Ethan, the jerk was not the first person he wanted to see so early in the damn morning! Dean couldn't believe his eyes, Castiel exited from the vintage car's passenger side. He smiled at something Depp, Jr. said. He waited for Ethan, the jerk, who in no time placed a pair of dark Ray Bans over Cas' eyes. Castiel elbowed him lightly on the side. Ethan slung an arm across Castiel's shoulder as they made their way inside the building.

Dean's vision turned red. "Wasn't that Castiel with Ethan? When did that happen?" Sam asked.

The oldest Winchester remained quiet as he seethed on the inside. His knuckles turned white as his hands held on tightly on the steering wheel. "Earth to Dean…are we getting out of the car? I know you have a sick relationship with your baby but I don't want to be late to first period."

"Bite me, bitch!" Dean flew out of the car leaving a speechless Sam inside.

"What did I do?"


	12. Chapter 12

To say Dean was in a thunderous mood was an understatement. He entered first period class right as the bell rang. Lisa waved flirtatiously at him. Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you hear the latest news?" Jo asked elbowing him.

Balthazar leaned close to the two of them. His blue eyes twinkled. "Our little Castiel finally has a boyfriend. Lisa and Ruby saw him get out of Ethan's Mustang earlier this morning. They appeared all lovey dovey." The pencil Dean was writing with snapped in two pieces. "Those two are so freaking hot they are going to set off the fire alarms, whenever they walk down the halls," Balthazar continued.

"They are cute together. Do you guys think they had sex last night? It's not like Cas to sleep over at someone else's. He wouldn't leave his brothers alone."

"Joanne, you are such a girl. Jimmy is an adult and can manage the rugrats. It's about time Cassie lost his maidenhead."

Dean was about to snap at Balthazar's crude ways but was stopped by Senor Rios, their Spanish teacher. "Buenos Dias, clase."

"Buenos Dias, Senor Rios."

"Hoy tendremos un examen oral sobre Don Quixote." Half of the class groaned. Dean slid a little down his desk. He so didn't need a verbal exam this morning.

Balthazar and Jo did pretty well on the test. Mr. Rios only asked each student two questions based on the Cervantes classic. Dean was the last student to go to the front of the classroom. He placed his perspiring palms inside his blue jeans' pockets. His eyes remained focused on the silver haired bespectacled short teacher.

"Dean…cual es el nombre de la novia de Don Quixote?"

"Uhm" Dean's mind went blank. When Mr. Rios asked him the question he sounded like the teacher from the Charlie Brown cartoons. Dean gazed at his classmates. Jo sent him a pity look. Balthazar was covering his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. Lisa and Ruby gazed down at their desks, when he made eye contact with them. Dean realized he had to answer the damn question. "Sancho Panza"

The class erupted in laughter. Mr. Rios left his spot against the wall and stood next to his student with his arms crossed. "According to you Senor Winchester…Don Quixote and Sancho Panza were romantically involved?"

"Ha Ha! I see my joke backfired on mi trasero." Dean showed his white teeth in a mockery of a smile. He racked his brain for a moment. "Dulcinea was the Don's baby mama!"

"Bien pero responde en espanol la proxima pregunta por favor."

Dean nodded. "Si"

"Que creia Don Quixote que eran los molinos de viento?"

This one was easy! Dean was able to relax. "Gigantes"

"Muy bien Senor Winchester. You get an A."

"Gracias, Sr. Rios" Dean scurried to his desk.

"Way to dig yourself out of a pile of excrement, Deano," Balthazar patted his back.

Dean arrived to third period early. He gave a sigh of relief upon seeing the new couple hadn't arrived yet. He sat down and started reading from his Literature book. Dean heard when they entered the classroom together. Now they were inseparable like Siamese twins. Dean didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Hi Dean!" Cas yelled.

Dean rose his head and gazed at Castiel. "I've been calling out your name for two minutes." He smiled at his friend.

"I was engrossed in _The Tempest._ What's up guys?"

"Nothing much" Ethan arched a dark brow. He and Cas exchanged a mutual look of what the hell had crawled up Dean's ass.

Dean was shocked that Ethan wasn't rubbing in his face the fact that he and Cas were now an item. "Are you mad at us for some reason?" Castiel asked Dean.

"No, I just need to catch up. You know how Mr. Kripke loves giving us pop quizzes on Mondays." Dean continued fake reading. The truth was he couldn't concentrate on the words. He couldn't be all chummy with these two. Knowing that they most likely had sex last night made him want to hurl and no way was he giving his peers an encore performance of his mortifying first day of school.

"This rolled out of your pocket, when you exited my car." Ethan told Cas.

This definitely got Dean's attention. His traitorous eyes glued themselves to the couple. Ethan handed Castiel a Chapstick.

"Thanks, I can be such a freaking klutz." Cas applied some on his slightly chapped pink lips. Dean couldn't keep his eyes from the dark haired teen's mouth.

Mr. Kripke chose that moment to enter and as usual, he told the students to take out a number two pencil since they were taking a pop quiz on _The Tempest_. "This is not fucking fair. We didn't get a chance to study last night," Ethan complained.

_Yeah rub it in, ass wipe_. Dean's eyes shot daggers at Depp, Jr. "Last night was pretty awesome," Cas told Ethan. The two of them laughed. Dean closed his book hard and followed by slamming it on his desk.

"Do you want to fight the Literature book after school, Mr. Winchester? Please keep in mind that is school property so handle it with care." Mr. Kripke placed a quiz on Dean's desk. Cas sneaked a peak at his friend. He was starting to worry about Dean.

Anna stopped Castiel in the hallway that led to the cafeteria right before lunch. "Hey Anna"

"Cas, are the rumors true?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and scrunched his nose. "What rumors?"

Anna nibbled her lower lip and twirled an auburn curl with her index finger. "Are you and Ethan dating? The news has spread like wildfire through school."

Cas' eyes widened. "No, we're just friends. I bet I know who started the gossip…Lisa and Ruby. Am I right? Ethan and I walked by the little witches on our way inside."

"You would tell me when you start seeing someone right?"

Cas knew Anna still harbored feelings for him. He would keep in mind to break the news gently to her if he ever dated anybody. He smiled at her. "I promise you'll be the first to know." She hugged him.

Dean impatiently made the line in the noisy cafeteria to get his lunch. He debated whether to sit with his friends today. Cas and Ethan would most likely be all over each other and he didn't want to witness the couple in their honeymoon stage. He grabbed a tray and placed a slice of pepperoni pizza, apple pie and a soda can on it. Dean paid the lunch lady four dollars and wandered aimlessly through the cafeteria. Maybe he would sit in the outside patio.

"Deano, what's taking you so damn long?" Balthazar waved madly at him from the gang's usual table. Dean waved back and walked like a zombie from _the Walking Dead_ towards his friends. Brangelina was already there. As usual, Ethan was stealing fries from Castiel's plate.

"Hey why aren't Jimmy and Amelia joining us today?" Dean asked.

"Cas had a falling out with his brothers last night." Ethan answered before he took a huge bite out of his veggie burger.

All of a sudden, Ms. Rosen approached the table. Castiel's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Any time he was in close proximity to the slightly deranged woman, he would head the opposite way. Ms. Rosen appeared as if she was about to cry. The seniors remained silent while she composed herself.

"I can't believe my bad luck! The CW used the premise I had for the book I'm writing on a show that premiered last night."

The students remained flummoxed. She continued blabbering on. "My novel is about a star-crossed romance between a fallen angel and a young hunter in training." Ms. Rosen started crying. Balthazar stood up and offered her his seat. Chuck gave the Home Ec. teacher a napkin. She loudly blew her nose with it. Anna put down her tuna sandwich.

"I was watching last week's Vampire Diaries, when the commercial for the damn show's premiere popped up."

"Sorry Ms. Rosen. Maybe you can change certain aspects of the book and you will be able to have it published." Jo said.

"The freakiest part of all this is the two young actors, who portray the leads."

"What's so freaky about them?" Ethan asked.

The teacher looked at Dean and then at Castiel. "They are played by two new comers Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. The two of them are clones of Dean and Castiel."

"I think you over exaggerate Ms. Rosen. What are the odds that Dean and Cas are doppelgangers of these blokes?" Balthazar chuckled.

"Let's find out" Jo searched in Google Images for the two actors. Her mouth hung open, when her amber orbs landed on the Jensen and Misha guys.

"Jo, you can be such a drama queen." Balthazar ripped the phone from the girl's hands. "Fucking A…it's bloody uncanny."

He passed the phone around the table and the remainder of the gang was flabbergasted. Dean and Cas were the last two take a peak and when it was their turn, the boys were speechless. "This is some freaky ass shit. When dad calls I'm going to ask him if he might have knocked up some random chick a couple of years before he met mom," Dean stated.

"Something will pop up in your head, Ms. Rosen and you will be able to fix your dilemma."

The teacher finally got the hint she was not wanted at the table. "Thanks for listening." Her eyes landed on Castiel and Dean one last time before leaving.

"That was awkward," Anna whispered.

"The show is called _Fallen_ and will air Thursdays after _Vampire Diaries_." Jo made a gagging sound. "It premieres this week. We should have a viewing party at my house. If the show sucks balls we can make fun of it!"

"Great idea, roomie," Balthazar embraced Jo, who rolled her eyes.

"Cas, now you can tell us why you got into a fight with your brothers?" Dean asked.

"I blew up at them for being inconsiderate little snots and left the house. I ended up at Ethan's. He helped me feel better."

"I bet he gave you some TLC and then some," Balthazar said in a lascivious manner.

Cas scowled at the Brit. "FYI, everyone, Ethan and I are just friends. We hung out last night and that's all. Lisa and Ruby, the school's busy bodies started the rumor that we are a couple." Castiel came to the realization why Dean was PMSing. Was he jealous? His eyes landed on Dean's. The eldest Winchester was grinning like a loon. Castiel's heartbeat sped up.

Dean felt like doing the Moonwalk on top of the table. Ethan and Cas were only friends! He could pursue Castiel now. He gobbled up the slice of apple pie. The day didn't turn out so bad after all. Art class and Auto Shop flew and Dean apologized to Sammy after school for being on the rag in the morning. Sam accepted the apology after having Dean take him to the local comic shop.

Castiel wearily approached Jimmy and Gabs that afternoon in the seniors' parking lot. "Hey guys."

The trio remained quiet for a moment and ended up saying sorry at the same time. "I think we should have a family meeting tonight before dinner," Cas suggested. His two siblings agreed.

At five o'clock the Milton siblings sat in the living room. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did last night. Inais I promise not to say the F word in your presence ever again. You young man better not repeat it anywhere."

"I know, Cassie. I'm sorry I made you mad."

Castiel kissed his baby brother's hair. "I vented out my frustrations on you guys."

"I promise not to be bratty anymore. I was disgusted with myself afterwards," Gabs said. "I got a job as a babysitter for the Henderson family. The parents start ballroom dancing lessons this Wednesday night and will be going on weekly Friday dates. So they asked me if I didn't mind watching over their two kids."

"I don't want you working and being distracted from your school work," Castiel told Gabs.

"I'll take my home work with me. Those kids are like well-behaved robots. After dinner, I'll let them watch a little _Veggie Tales_ and then put them to bed. Come on, Cassie. They are going to pay me forty bucks a night. I will make a little over three hundred dollars a month. This will go into my braces fund."

"He is right, Cas. This will be a huge help for you," Jimmy stated.

"I guess but who is going to watch over Inais?"

"Mrs. Henderson says there is no problem if I bring him along. She has a tender heart for our baby bro."

"That takes care of Gabs' braces but what about the property taxes?" Cas asked as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I forgot to tell you, big bro! This year's Halloween partay at the school will have a best costume prize. The winner will receive two hundred fifty dollars."

"You won't have to worry about two weeks' worth of groceries," Jimmy piped in.

"None of us are guaranteed to win, Gabs."

"Don't be a silly Willy, Cassie. The costume I have in mind for you is perfect! She Who Shall Not Be Named left a ton of fabric in the attic. I found the right royal blue cloth for your top. I'll get some black material for your pants and I believe you have a pair of shiny black boots in your closet."

"I planned on being John Constantine for Halloween," Castiel interrupted.

"Hellz to the no! You are so unimaginative, kiddo. You will be Commander Spock. I'll take care of the Starfleet uniform and your hair. Garth's aunt works as the make-up artist at the local theatre and she will create your Vulcan ears."

"Why can't you be Spock?"

"Seriously…when have you seen a 4' 10 Spock? You're perfect for the costume, Cassie. I bet you'll win the contest."

"What did you mean about my hair? I'm going to wear a wig right?"

"You are in dire need of a haircut anyways. I'll just give you a Vulcan hairdo."

"You touch my hair and die."

"OK…wig it is. I'll ask Garth's aunt to loan us one."

"I'm going to be Chilly Willy!" Inais yelled.

"You're going to be the cutest penguin ever," Jimmy told the seven year old as he tickled his belly.

"I'm going to work extra hours at the club starting tomorrow night. So I will be heading there straight after school."

"Cas, I don't want to overburden you but I'm going to need transportation to and from the library; especially in the weekends. Amelia can't pick me up all the time."

Castiel rubbed his hands across his face. "I'll think of something."

After dinner Cas went to Ethan's. He found his friend working on a motorcycle. Upon close inspection it was a 1994 Yamaha Virago XV 250. "She's sweet," Cas said as he sat down on the cement floor.

"I was thinking of selling it but it's going to serve a better purpose," Ethan stated as he handed his friend a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You're going to start riding it?"

"I wouldn't do that to Sally," Ethan said.

"I get it Mustang Sally…how original."

"Here you are mocking me when I was going to give the bike to you." Ethan wiped his dirty hands on a rag.

Castiel's eyes were wide as saucers. He rose. "I can't accept. It's too damn much, Ethan."

"What are friends for? I know the Milton household is going through some rough times. This way when Jimmy uses the Jeep you can drive the bike."

Castiel hugged Ethan. He kissed the boy on the cheek. "You're something else, Ethan Redford. Thank you so much."

"We haven't talked about what happened last night. I know we were high but…"

"I'm glad you brought the topic up. Do you mind kissing me again?" Cas inquired. Ethan's brows rose an inch. "I just want to answer a question that has been plaguing me."

"K"

Ethan pulled Cas's belt loop. Castiel licked his lips nervously before Ethan's mouth covered them. The kiss was not passionate at all. Cas opened his eyes. Ethan brought the kiss to an end. "You didn't feel anything either did you?" Depp, Jr. asked.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing"

"I think I know why you asked me to kiss you. It was to see if you felt at least a fraction of what you felt kissing Dean at the party."

"I'm so sorry, Ethan. You must think I'm a slut."

"Hey, dude. No need to apologize. Don't tell Winchester but I think the two of you would make a great couple."

"You think so?"

"Hell yes. I don't know if he's going to man up and make the first move though. Maybe you need to."

"I really like him and don't want to mess things up."

"You won't man. Let's stop this girl talk and finish working on the bike. She's yours now."

"Thanks again, Ethan."

For the month of October Castiel would only be seen around school. He worked every day except for Sundays which he spent with his brothers. Ethan's suggestion of him making the first move went out the window. He barely spent any one on one time with Dean during class and lunch. The show _Fallen_ did premiere and the gang had weekly viewing parties to watch Dean's and Castiel's clones. Most of them made fun of the show but never admitted to being hooked on _Fallen_'s storyline. Dean missed having Cas at the viewing parties. It wasn't fun without him.

The night before Halloween was the last costume fitting for Castiel. Inais had been put to bed already and Jimmy came home tired from tutoring at the school so he had a PB & J sandwich before going to bed. "OMG Cassie, you will look exactly like Spock tomorrow night! I've outdone myself with your costume." Gabs spun around the family room.

"Stop you're making me dizzy!"

"I wish you would change your mind about your hair, big bro. You need a haircut anyways."

"No Gabs! I'll stop by the theatre tomorrow and ask Garth's aunt to loan me a wig."

"Very well…I'm going to make myself some hot cocoa you want some?" Gabs asked innocently.

"Why not?" Castiel carefully removed the Starfleet uniform and placed it gingerly on a table. He put back on black sweat pants and a Lions t-shirt.

Gabriel scurried into Jimmy's bathroom. Fortunately, his brother was already sleeping so he didn't hear him creep through his bedroom. Gabs opened the medicine cabinet and procured two Zzquil gel tablets and two Benadryl pills. He scurried out and headed to the kitchen. He ground the pills while the milk warmed up in the microwave. Gabs also melted two Hershey bars and poured them in the mugs.

He added the crushed pills inside Castiel's mug and put in marshmallows. Gabs tasted the concoction and thank God it tasted like heavenly chocolaty goodness. He whistled a Streisand tune as he returned to the family room. "Here you go big bro; bottom's up."

"Smells delicious," Castiel said before he drank the entire mug of hot cocoa. He wiped his lips. "Thanks, Gabs. I'll go wash the mugs for you."

"No, please allow me. I know you're tired for working overtime at the club. Go catch some zzzs."

Castiel hugged him and said good night.

Gabs waited half an hour before going upstairs. He lightly knocked on Cas' bedroom door and didn't hear an answer. This was a good sign. Gabs jogged inside and turned on the lamp. He went to one of the bedside tables, where Cas kept the scissors he used to cut Inais' hair with.

"Cassie are you awake?" Gabs shook Castiel's shoulder and received no response. His big brother was out like a light. An earthquake would hit and the dude wouldn't feel a thing. "You'll thank me for this, when you win the costume contest tomorrow night." It took Gabs several minutes in placing a slumbering Castiel in a comfortable sitting position for the two of them. He started cutting his brother's ebony locks into the Zachary Quinto 2009 Spock version.

Castiel's alarm clock started buzzing at six thirty in the morning. He stretched his arms before getting out of bed. His mind went to what Dean would wear at the costume party tonight. The two of them would hopefully have some alone time this evening. Castiel sported a goofy smile as he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and strolled to the sink. The blue eyed teen fetched the mint toothpaste. He gazed towards the mirror and his hand froze dropping the toothbrush in the process. Castiel ground his teeth. Gabriel wasn't going to make it to his fifteenth birthday. "Gabs!"

**Some of you might think Dean/Cas being clones of Jensen/Misha is redundant to the story but believe me this will come in handy in a future chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Gabs turned off the stove as soon as he heard Castiel's guttural cry from upstairs. Jimmy wheeled himself into the kitchen. "What's that all about?"

Castiel controlled his breathing. He was beyond enraged and leapt over the lower stairs banister. When he entered the kitchen, Gabs crouched behind Jimmy. "Oh my fucking God," his twin murmured. Jimmy couldn't help himself and cracked up.

Castiel scowled at him. "This isn't fucking funny! You would be furious, too, if you woke up with an alien bowl haircut."

Gabs stood up from his horrible hiding place. "Hey! That is not a bowl haircut. You do not look like Moe from the Three Stooges…okay."

Castiel scurried over to his trouble making brother and cornered him against the refrigerator. "I am going to save us the trouble and drive you over to Child Services. I've had it!"

Gabs winced at Cas' words. His older brother was livid; even more than the night he lashed out at them. "Cassie…I want you to win the costume contest. A wig wouldn't do Spock justice. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry is your middle name. I'm freaking tired of hearing you repeat those damn words. You're starting to sound like a parrot and I'm sick of it." Castiel lightly wrapped his hands around Gab's scrawny neck.

"Remember…to live long and prosper." Gabs choked out.

"Why you little punk!" Castiel's grip tightened. Jimmy dragged a furious Cas away from Gabs.

"Go to your room, Gabriel," Jimmy commanded. Gabs ran out of the kitchen.

Castiel sat at the table. "Jimmy, I can't do this anymore."

"I think I know why he's been acting out lately."

"Please enlighten me, Dr. Phil." He crossed his arms and waited for his brother's theory.

"Gabs is suffering from abandonment issues. Think about it; She Who Shall Not Be Named abandoned us and dad died."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. What Jimmy said made complete sense. "Continue"

"You and I have always had each other and Inais is the baby so everyone looks out for him but Gabs as the middle child feels as if he's not receiving enough love and attention."

"Are you finished?" Jimmy nodded. "When the fuck did you become Anna Freud?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I get to read a lot at the library. I think you should talk about this with him now."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you are right." He vacated the kitchen and ascended the stairs.

Inais stumbled out of his bedroom donning his Chilly Willy costume. The seven year old was adjusting a scarf around his neck. He stared at his older brother for a moment. "Cool wig"

Castiel smirked at his baby brother. He kissed Inais' forehead. "You look awesome, kid."

Inais beamed at his brother and ran down the stairs to show Jimmy his costume. Cas inhaled and exhaled before knocking on Gabs' door. He didn't hear an invitation to enter. Cas turned the knob and opened the door. His eyes landed on Gabs, who shoved clothes inside a large grey duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked as he stood next to his brother.

"What does it look like? I'm packing so you can dump me at Child Services. I'm used to people I love leaving me." Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. Castiel wiped them away with his right thumb.

"Gabs sit down for a minute." Gabriel wearily joined Cas on the bed. "Are you acting out because you're testing me?"

Gabs sobbed one last time and finally gazed at his sibling. He swirled patterns over his quilt. "Maybe"

Castiel tilted his chin up. "I'm not going anywhere, kid. The three of you are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"That's what everyone says but She Who Shall Not Be Named left us and dad he…" Gabs broke down.

Castiel was flummoxed. He had no idea how affected Gabs was over their father's death. It was obvious the kid was still in mourning. Castiel enveloped the short boy in his arms. He kissed the top of his head. "It's ok, Gabs let it all out." Cas kissed his brother's head once more. "I'm sorry I never really asked you how you were doing. I've been so busy with school and work."

Gabs' sobs intensified. The fourteen year old held Cas tight. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You're a great provider to all of us. I love you so much, Cassie. Please don't leave us. I promise I will be an altar boy from now on. Just promise you won't abandon us, when you go to college."

"I'm applying to University of Kansas. I'll still live with you guys."

Gabs smiled. "I've been really stupid haven't I?"

"This was your way of garnering attention. Next time just talk to either me or Jimmy; remember we are always here for you."

Gabs nodded. "I'm going to finish making breakfast."

"Another thing, Gabs. You are grounded which means you will not go to the Halloween party tonight."

"But I was going to be Smurfette! The gang was counting on me."

"It's a good thing Charlie is your size. She can be Smurfette and one of the other guys can be Brainy Smurf."

Gabs was going to say something but decided to shut his pie hole. "I understand and I'll take Chilly Willy trick or treating."

Meanwhile at Casa Winchester, Sammy pounded on Dean's bedroom door. "Dean, are you awake? We're going to be late!"

"Sammy….I don't feel too good."

Sam entered and found his brother engulfed within a blanket resembling a stuffed burrito. "What's wrong?"

"My body aches and my throat burns like hell," Dean whispered.

Sam approached the bed and felt Dean's forehead. "You're a bit warm. This sucks! You won't be able to go to the Halloween dance tonight."

"I know; don't remind me."

"I'm going to call Kevin and see if his mom can pick me up. Do you need anything?"

"Before you leave can you bring me some oj?"

"Sure, dude"

Castiel spent the entire day dodging questions of why he was wearing a beanie. He replied he was coming down with a head cold. What the hell was he going to do with his hair? He definitely wasn't going to appear in public with a Vulcan hairdo. When he wasn't worrying about his hair, he thought about Dean. He missed him tremendously during English class and lunch. Thank God the day was almost over. He needed to swing by the theatre before the party so Garth's aunt could apply the Spock ears. If he didn't win the grand prize, Cas was going to kick Gabs' ass.

More than half of the high school's population planned on attending the party. Jo and Anna approached Castiel after school while he waited for his brothers. "So Cas are you finally going to tell us what your costume is?" Anna asked.

"Are you going to tell me what yours is?" Cas grinned.

"Touché…we'll see you tonight then," Jo said.

Castiel and jimmy got ready at five. The dance wasn't slated to start until six but Cas had to go to the theatre. Inais remained in his costume the entire day and anxiously waited for Gabs so they could go trick or treating. After waiting for ten minutes, Gabs made his grand entrance down the stairs.

"That's a great costume, kiddo."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Gabs gave a little twirl. He was dressed as Hermione Granger. "It's a little something I created."

"Sometimes you scare me. You're like the real world's Roger the Alien with all the costumes and props you have in your close," Castiel piped in.

Gabs blew a kiss at him. "Come on baby penguin; let's get us some candy." He held a hand out to Inais. The seven year old laughed. "Gabs is dressed like a girl."

Castiel and Inais stared at each other. Soon they would have to talk to the youngster about their colorful brother. Gabs gasped. "Cassie, don't forget to change your sneakers." He pointed at Cas' feet. He'd forgotten to change his Converse. Castiel ran up the stairs to get the boots.

Gabs turned towards Jimmy. "By the way you look really cute as Speed Racer."

"Thanks and Amelia sends her thanks for the Trixie costume. She says it fits her perfectly."

"Of course it does silly. My fingers are magical. Well let's go, Inais before that fat Firestone kid hogs all the candy. Have fun, guys!" Jimmy and Castiel simultaneously told the young ones to be careful.

An hour later, the Milton twins were driving up to the school. Jimmy turned to Castiel. "I've gotta say you do look like a real Vulcan. Garth's aunt did an amazing job with the ears. They are so fucking realistic. The entire getup and hair are awesome. You are so winning."

"Do I really look ok?"

"Yes! Help me get out of here. Amelia is already inside." Cas assisted his brother in getting out of the Jeep. He remained outside and texted Dean to check how he was feeling. The Winchester responded that he had a fever. Cas texted back that he missed him all day.

Castiel entered the gym that was made to resemble a zombie apocalypse, five minutes later. He strolled inside searching for his friends. The first person he noticed was Jo, who was dressed like a bumblebee. He headed towards her. Anna wore regular clothes except for white angel wings which were strapped on her shoulders.

"OMG Cas! You look incredible. I have to say you give Zachary Quinto a run for his money. That's a great wig," Jo stated.

"Thanks"

Ash, Balthazar, Chuck and Ethan approached the trio. "Wow what an original costume, Ash!" Jo yelled sarcastically. The mullet haired teen flipped her the bird. He came as Larry the Cable Guy.

"Ethan is Han Solo but who are you two supposed to be?" Anna asked Balthy and Chuck.

"We're Sawyer and Charlie from LOST," Chuck replied.

Balthazar strode over to Castiel. He touched his hair. "I should've gotten my wig where you got yours. It's so authentic looking." Cas slapped his hand away.

Gabs' friends skipped by dressed like Smurfs. Castiel observed Charlie. She made an adorable Smurfette. Sam ended up being Brainy with Kevin as Hefty and Garth was Papa Smurf. "It sucks Dean couldn't make it tonight," Ash said. Everyone agreed.

Jimmy and Amelia drank soda by the snack table. "Shit; someone outdid Cas in the costume department." Amelia's confused gaze landed on a tall guy wearing an authentic _Dark Knight _Batman costume.

The gang noticed Batman's entrance. Everyone in the gym did. "Relax, Cassie. Your costume is more original." Balthazar touched one of the pointy ears. For some reason Castiel couldn't take his eyes away from Batman.

Half an hour later, Principal Skinner was about to announce the name of the winner on stage. Ethan told Cas he had it in the bag. Castiel smiled nervously. The principal cleared his throat before announcing the winner. He took his sweet time opening the envelope. "I see we had a close one. The winner won by ten votes. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of Lawrence High's 2012 Halloween costume contest is Batman!"

Cas felt horrible and when he remembered his new atrocious haircut he felt worse. "Sorry, man. Your costume is awesome and you should've won," Ethan told him as he tapped him on the shoulder.

All of his friends tried to raise his spirits. Batman went up on stage and took the $250 check from Principal Skinner. The principal told him to reveal his identity but the Caped Crusader shook his head and descended the stage. The dj started playing "The Monster Mash".

Anna grabbed Cas' hand and led him to the dance floor. She did manage to brighten his mood a little. Their friends joined them and two songs later, Castiel was over not winning the contest. His eyes searched for Batman but the guy disappeared. He left Anna dancing with Ethan while he excused himself.

Castiel headed to the nearest boys bathroom. As he passed the first floor's janitor closet, someone pulled him inside. The lights were off and all Cas heard was the door being slammed and locked. He was gently shoved against an iron bookcase which most likely held cleaning products. The closet smelled of Pine Sol. Castiel was about to open his mouth when firm lips covered his.

He knew those heavenly/kissable lips anywhere. Cas reciprocated the kiss hungrily. Eventually, the duo needed to break for much needed breath. The lights were turned on by Batman himself. Cas smirked and licked his lips tasting Dean on them.

"I thought you were sick."

"I wanted to surprise everyone and make a kick ass entrance." Dean removed the Batman mask. He wiped sweat from his face and the back of his neck.

"You sure did, Bruce." Cas approached Dean at a leisurely pace until he cornered him against the wall. He cupped the taller teen's face. Their mouths devoured each other again.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to be with you like this again, Cas," Dean said in between frantic kisses.

"You weren't the only one." Castiel nibbled one of Dean's earlobes. The blond moaned.

"Before I forget, there's something I want to give you," Dean whispered as Castiel brushed his tongue over the right side of Dean's neck.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Castiel inquired as his hand covered Dean's groin.

Dean handed the envelope with the $250 check to Cas. "Dean, you earned the check fair and square. I can't take it."

"The only reason I rented this was to make sure that I won the money for you. I know your family needs it."

"Dean, you're incredible."

"I know. I'm Batman." They resumed making out. "Cas, those ears and the wig are so realistic. Maybe you can keep them so we can role play sometime? I want to go where no man has gone before." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Uhm…there is something I need to tell you. This isn't a wig."

Dean laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. Gabs pulled another of his infamous pranks."

"I'm going to kill the little fucker! I love your sex hair."

"I handled him. The little weasel is not going to pull anything again. I had to wear a beanie to school today. I guess I'll have to go to the Goodwill Store and stock up on a few beanies."

"I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"I can shave your hair. Well not completely but I can give you the Sam Worthington style from _Terminator Salvation. _You have to admit he's bad ass in that movie."

"Have you cut anyone's hair before? I'm kind of traumatized now."

Dean hugged Castiel and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're so fucking cute. I cut Sammy's hair and even my own."

"For real?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't fuck up my boyfriend's hair."

Castiel's electric blue eyes brightened. "Boyfriend?"

"Duh…you're not getting rid of me now. I'm Captain Kirk to your Commander Spock." Castiel kissed him hard. "One thing though…we're going to have to keep things on the down low for now. John will freak and kick me out again. I only need to wait until graduation and move out. I'll ask Sammy if he wants to come with me. Uncle Bobby says he has a friend, who owns an auto shop in Lawrence and I have a guaranteed job."

"I know Sam is important to you. We'll keep things under wraps. Can I tell Ethan? He's been telling me to make the first move."

"So he isn't such a huge dick then."

"He's a real nice guy."

"I guess you can tell him but no one else. I'm not even telling Sammy. I love the kid but he can't keep a secret for shit."

"We better join the others," Cas suggested. All of a sudden, he received a text from Jimmy asking where he was.

"Okay but tomorrow morning I'll be at your place bright and early so I can fix your hair. If we have time we can think of something else to do." Dean winked at him.

Castiel helped his boyfriend put the mask back on. He kissed him one last time. Dean made sure the coast was clear outside and gave Cas the signal to follow him. The two of them joined their friends. "Cassie, you apprehended the Dark Knight," Balthazar said.

"Now we can see who stole the prize money from you," Ash glared at Batman.

Dean removed the mask and his friends were flabbergasted. "Surprise!"

"Don't hate on Mr. Wayne. He gave me the check," Castiel told their friends.

"That is so sweet," Jo said as she hugged Dean.

"Real cool, man" Ethan offered Dean his hand. The blond shook it. Up close Ethan could see Dean and Cas both sported swollen/red lips. He gazed at his blue eyed friend and winked at him. Cas blushed.

The remainder of the evening was a blast for the seniors. They danced until ten pm, when the party was over. Sam was shocked to learn his brother was Batman. "Come on, Brainy. Let's go home."

The Miltons arrived home twenty minutes after ten. Gabs was anxiously waiting for his two older brothers. As soon as they entered the living room he was on them. "You won right?!"

"Not exactly…Dean won for his Batman costume."

"How could he?" Castiel smirked and handed the check to Gabs. "I don't understand."

"Dean, gave it to me."

"He's our hero," Gabs smiled.

Ethan called Cas. "Hey, Casanova. You want to come over so I can officially give you the bike?"

"I'm still in costume."

"Who cares it's Halloween. I'll pick you up in ten."

Ethan was true to his word and in no time he was teaching Cas the basics about the motorcycle. Castiel had driven one before, when he stayed at his uncle's last year. So he took all the information rapidly. Ethan handed him the keys. "She's all yours, Casanova. By the way I'm happy for you, man. It's about time the two of you got your shit together."

"Ethan, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Dean's dad is a homophobic prick and he will kick him out if he finds out. We need time to see what we can come up with."

"I'll take your secret to the grave. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Thanks, Ethan. You are a great person."

"That's what friends are for. Now scram. I have to study for a French exam." Cas hugged him before getting on the motorcycle. "Drive carefully, man; especially since you're not wearing a helmet. As soon as I find it, I'll give it to you."

Castiel felt liberated as he drove home. The breeze whipped his horrendous Vulcan haircut but he didn't care anymore. Dean was his boyfriend and Gabs promised for real this time to stay out of trouble. He smiled. Cas drove by a bar. Two drunks stumbled outside of the establishment. Castiel blew the horn at them and made the Vulcan hand salute.

The balding tall one asked his fellow drunken friend, "Was that Spock riding a moped?"

The short rotund one nodded. "Yep, I guess Scotty couldn't beam him up."

"I think we need another drink," drunk #1 suggested.

"Absolutely"


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel's cell started vibrating on the adjacent pillow. The blue eyed teen glared at the small electronic device. Dean's name appeared on the screen. "Hello," Cas said in a more gravellier voice.

"Fuck, Cas. Just hearing you talk so early in the morning is giving me wood."

"Dean, are you calling me for phone sex?" Castiel buried his head deeper into the comfortable pillow. He cocooned himself within the warmth of the bed's navy comforter. He wanted to rest as much as possible since he had to work this afternoon after school at the Millers. Afterwards he was scheduled at Mrs. Harris' residence. November 16th was right around the corner and he needed to come up with seven thousand dollars to pay the property taxes.

"Dude, are you there? I thought you hung up."

"Sorry, I have a busy day ahead."

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Dean asked right before tapping on Castiel's bedroom window.

"What the hell?" Castiel tossed the comforter aside as he sat on the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head; exposing a patch of bronzed abdominal skin. This action was totally appreciated by Dean. He motioned with his head for his boyfriend to let him in.

Castiel jogged over to open the window. "What are you doing here?"

Dean finally entered Cas' bedroom carrying two caramel mochas from McDonalds. "Geez something tells me you're not a morning person." Dean handed Cas a mocha and kissed him hard on the lips. Castiel's frown evaporated.

He sipped the warm beverage. "Thanks"

"I brought the razor to fix your hair." Dean took a better look at Cas and laughed. "The Spock look has got to go. Come on babe, hop on over here. I'll have you back to your hot ass self in no time." Dean tapped the desk chair.

Dean plugged the razor and set up scissors on the desk. The two boys finished drinking their mochas. "Are you sure you know what you are doing? You can't blame me for being traumatized."

"Hey I would never make you look bad on purpose. Trust me…okay." Dean gave Cas Sam's infamous sad puppy eyes. The shorter teen sat on the seat.

Twenty five minutes later, Dean turned off the razor. He told Cas to see the finished product. Castiel wearily strolled over to the back of the closet door, where a mirror hung. He couldn't believe his eyes. He actually looked good. Dean stood behind him and enveloped his arms across Cas' waist. He propped his chin over Castiel's shoulder. "I told you I knew what I was doing. I went for the Sam Worthington in _Terminator Salvation_ haircut." The blond sucked the side of his boyfriend's neck. "I gotta admit Worthington ain't got nothing on you." Dean mouthed into Cas' scorching skin.

Castiel pleasantly surprised him by shoving him on the bed. He joined Dean and the two of them started making out. "Why don't we skip school today? We can come back here after attendance is taken in homeroom. I can spend all day kissing you, Cas."

"We don't want to rouse suspicion remember?" Castiel whispered into Dean's mouth. He felt Dean's hard on through the other boy's jeans and his own pajama pants. Cas straddled Dean. The kissing intensified. He was in the process of removing Dean's Def Leppard t-shirt, when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Who's the cock blocker? If its Gabs I might just throw him out the window," Dean whispered into Cas' ear. He bit the lobe causing Cas to moan.

"Who is it?!" Cas yelled.

"Cas, Ethan and Balthazar are downstairs waiting for you. You start your morning jogs today," Gabs bellowed from the other side.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Shit I forgot. Coach Crowley is making us train harder. I have to go." He bit his lower lip.

Dean pouted. "We can meet at the roof during lunch. No one ever goes there," Dean suggested as he kissed Cas one last time.

He was leaving out the window but Castiel stopped him. "Here…I got this for you. We're going to need it now." Dean smirked as he took a new Chapstick from Cas. Castiel grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him hungrily.

"I better go before I get a boner to end all boners," Dean said out of breath. Cas winked at him.

After the trio went jogging, Cas returned home to take a quick warm shower, get dressed and have breakfast. He informed Jimmy he could drive the Jeep today since Cas had to drive straight to work after school. The Jeep was equipped for Jimmy to drive it on his own. Gabs would have to pick Inais up from school. Cas had stuffed the leather pants inside his book bag. He would change once he arrived at the Millers' home.

Cas and Dean acted normal around their friends at school. They only made out for about ten minutes at the roof before joining their friends for lunch at the cafeteria. Castiel sat directly across from Dean at the table. No one mentioned anything about their physical appearance. Both teens sported red swollen lips and Cas' hair was pointing in all directions. Ethan did notice and made a mental note of telling the guys on their way to art class.

As Chuck regaled his friends with a never ending summary of his current _Fringe_ fan fiction, Cas discreetly gazed at Dean. His boyfriend was enthralled in the fidgety teen's story telling. Castiel removed his right sneaker with his left foot. He leaned a bit forward on his seat and stretched his leg closer to Dean. His foot leisurely trailed up Dean's thigh. The blond whipped his head towards him. His forest green eyes widened. Dean gave him a What the Fuck look.

Cas' foot reached its intended destination, Dean's crotch area. The eldest Winchester jumped up a little. Castiel's foot rubbed against Dean's cock. The two of them stared at each other while their friends continued listening to Chuck babble. Castiel rubbed harder. Dean had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. Cas licked his lips. Dean didn't break eye contact with him as his boyfriend remained deliciously torturing him. He was not able to hold a loud moan as Cas brought him to climax. His underwear was now wet.

His friends turned to gawk at him. Dean swallowed hard. He slid languidly down the chair with a satisfied glassy look in his eyes. "Fuck Chuck…that fan fic sounds awesome."

Castiel's foot rubbed his crotch one last time. "It's so fucking good, man." Dean somewhat moaned.

Chuck was in shock someone was extremely enthusiastic about his work. "Thanks, dude. I'll send you the link later today."

Dean winked at his friend. "Can't wait" He scowled at his boyfriend, who gazed at him innocently with his big baby blues. He'll get back at him somehow. Dean excused himself and headed to the boys' bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and threw his boxers away in the wastebasket. When he came out, Dean wasn't surprised to find Castiel leaning against the wall.

"You little punk…you're not helping with the whole discretion deal."

"I wanted to give you something. You're always coming to my family's rescue. After all, you are Batman. It's about time someone gave you a reward for all of your heroics," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. His mouth trailed hot/damp kisses on Dean's jaw. He bit him. Dean lost all control and pushed Cas against the wall. He cupped Castiel's face and lightly brushed his tongue along his puffy lips. Cas purred causing Dean to laugh.

"I want you so fucking bad, Cas," Dean muttered in between frenzied kisses. Cas held on to the taller teen's firm ass. All of a sudden, they heard male voices heading to the bathroom. Cas locked himself in a stall and Dean washed his hands. Sam, Gabs, Kevin and Garth entered talking about the latest episode of _Dr. Who_.

"Hey, kids." Dean nodded at his baby brother and his friends.

"Dean, can I go to Garth's this Saturday? His aunt got all of us tickets to _Wicked_."

"Sure, Sammy" _Great maybe Cas and I can have some alone time Saturday night_.

"Cool…we can meet at five for dinner at Five Brothers," Sam told his friends, who all agreed.

Castiel emerged from the stall. His eyes landed on his brother. He hoped Gabs couldn't tell anything had been going on between him and Dean. He headed to the sink. "Hey, fancy meeting you boys here. Don't forget to wash your hands with soap after you do what you have to do in here." Dean felt like throttling his neck.

"It's a public bathroom, Cassie. Why are you acting weirder than usual?" Gabs inquired.

"I want you to have good hygiene…sue me." Castiel ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Anyways we'll see you munchkins later," Dean said as he escorted his boyfriend out of the restroom. He pushed him outside. "What the hell is the matter with you? Gabriel and everyone else are going to put two and two together. Cas, you have to act normal, man."

"I know. I'm being stupid. I promise not to mess things up. I've never dated someone on the down low."

"Let's get our asses to art class."

Dean drove Sam to McDonalds since the young moose was craving a grilled Southwest salad. Dean himself was salivating for a double Quarter Pounder with cheese combo. As they pulled into the drive thru, Dean almost gagged. "Damn it, Sam! What is the second rule one has to comply with when riding in my baby?"

Sam sunk down in the passenger seat. The fourteen year old murmured, "No farting and if it's a matter of life and death, roll the window down." He did just that. Dean already had rolled his down and put his head out of the Impala.

"Seriously man, what did you have for lunch…a sulfur sandwich?" He gagged again. "The poisonous fumes are clinging to my baby!"

Sam wasn't going to admit that the stench reminded him of rotten eggs and cabbage. "I apologize ok but I had to pass gas. I read online that people are admitted into the ER because they hold gas for a long time. I don't want you to take me to the hospital because of excruciating pain and have the doctors diagnose me with a case of holding a fart in."

"I would prefer that than going through the horrific ordeal of smelling one of your lethal farts! Did you have the bean burritos for lunch? You know damn well what happens when you eat them! I should make you walk home."

"Welcome to McDonalds…may I take your order," a bored voice said through the drive thru's intercom. Dean glared at Sammy. "I shouldn't feed you tonight."

"I said I was sorry."

Dean ordered their meals. Ten minutes later, the Winchesters arrived home. Dean left the windows down to air out the Impala. He didn't remain mad at his kid brother for long and the two siblings ate together in the kitchen. Dean texted Cas afterwards to see if they could meet somewhere for a while but his boyfriend replied he worked until eleven tonight. As a matter of fact he didn't have any days off between work and baseball practice.

For the remainder of the week, Castiel worked his butt off. Several of his clients made him mow the lawn and clean their pools wearing only leather pants. He was being exposed to the afternoon sun and barely had time to drink water. Cas hardly ate dinner. When he arrived home a little after eleven pm, he would do his homework and go to bed.

Friday afternoon Coach Crowley was being a tyrant. He made Cas do a body blade workout for an entire hour without any breaks in the middle of the atypical scorching November afternoon sun. Castiel started seeing dark spots thirty minutes into the workout. He felt completely drained of energy and his legs and arms were about to give up on him.

Ethan was jogging close by and immediately noticed his friend's pale demeanor. Cas was barely holding the body blade which hardly weighed anything. He headed towards Castiel just in the nick of time. The dark haired teen fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cas!" Ethan ran over to the fallen teen. He gently shook him. When he didn't receive a response from his friend, Ethan felt for his pulse. It was very weak. "Help!" Coach Crowley was already calling 911. Balthazar and the other players formed a semi-circle around their fallen teammate. Ethan didn't move Castiel in case he suffered a head injury upon falling. "He's so freaking pale and barely has a pulse."

Balthazar knelt adjacent to the two boys. "What happened?"

Ethan ran nervous fingers through Cas' messy/damp hair. He was in the middle of a body blade workout and all of a sudden passed out. Upon closer inspection, Ethan noticed Cas' lips and skin were sunburned. The exposed skin of his closed eyelids was a pale blue. Dark smudges adorned the bottom of his eyes. Ethan's hands slid over Cas' cold skin. He felt his friend's ribs which protruded a bit.

"The paramedics should arrive within five minutes. I gather he hasn't come to yet," Crowley stated. He exhaled a deep breath and rubbed his hands across his facial stubble. He was an atheist but at the moment he would pray to any deity so they can save his star pitcher. Without Milton the team wouldn't win any games this season and he could kiss his salary increase sayonara.

"I haven't been overexerting you lads. Have I? Why would Castiel faint?" Crowley didn't want the boy's family to sue him for negligence or whatever any charges a slimy lawyer can come up with. The Coach knew the Miltons were going through dire financial straits.

"I think Cassie has been overdoing it at work. He hasn't had a day off lately. We only get to see him at school," Balthazar informed the coach.

"Shouldn't someone call Jimmy? I think he's working at the tutor center today," Ethan suggested.

Andy, the third baseman volunteered to find Castiel's twin and give him the news. The ambulance drove into the baseball field. Two twenty something paramedics descended the medical vehicle. The petite brunette knelt next to Castiel and felt for his pulse. She checked the teen's blood pressure which turned out to be low.

The blond male paramedic said right off the bat, "Kid is most likely suffering from dehydration. This is a frequent occurrence amongst teens." He spoke to all the assembled youth. "Always drink plenty of fluids especially when you're outdoors."

Castiel's closed eyelids began to stir. "He's waking up!" Crowley bellowed.

The teen was groggy. "What happened?"

"You passed out, dude. Gave us quite a scare," Ethan replied.

The EMTs prepared a stretcher. Cas tried sitting up but he felt dizzy and weak as hell. The female paramedic instructed him to remain lying on the ground. "You will need an IV to get rid of your severe case of dehydration and heatstroke. I can tell by looking at your skin that you've been exposed to the sun a lot recently."

"I can't afford to pay any hospital bills. I'll be ok. The coach can get me some Gatorade. I'll feel better once I drink it." Castiel was trying to stand up but was too damn weak. He cursed. Ethan assisted him in sitting down.

"Man, you're going to pass out again. Let the EMTs do their job. We'll think of something to pay the medical bills. The hospital will most likely agree to give you a payment plan. That should be the least of your worries."

The paramedics assisted Castiel in standing up and gingerly placed him on a stretcher. "We'll affix the IV on your arm inside the ambulance. Once we get you in the ER, some blood work will be done, along with an EKG. We want to make sure it's nothing else besides dehydration and heatstroke."

As he was being wheeled inside the ambulance, Cas asked if someone had informed Jimmy. Ethan, who was already inside the ambulance with him answered. He turned to Balthazar. "You have the dubious honor of informing Gabs. He would like to know what's up with his brother."

Balthazar nodded and jogged to the seniors' parking lot. Coach Crowley approached the rear of the ambulance and patted Castiel on the knee. "Everything is going to be alright, Champ. I'll swing over the hospital this evening."

Crowley headed to the tutoring center. He had to inform Jimmy that his brother was being taken to Santa Fe Hospital. The coach met the boy and Andy in the middle of the way. Jimmy's eyes were watery. "Where's Cas? I need to see him!"

"Settle down, lad. The ambulance took him to Santa Fe to run some tests and administer an IV. The little angel is badly dehydrated. He gained consciousness while still here."

Jimmy's tense shoulders lowered a little. "I'm going to sign out and head over then. Thanks, coach."

"No problem, kid. Oh, Andy, practice is cancelled for today. Hit the showers and then go home." The third baseman nodded and was on his way. Jimmy excused himself.

Balthazar drove a rusty blue '87 Bronco to the Miltons' house. One of Ellen's friends, who owned a scrap yard, sold the clunker to him for $600.00. Its previous owner had abandoned it. Balthazar loathed the tin can but it got him to where he needed to go. He arrived at Chez Milton and parked the Bronco in the driveway. He was dreading letting Gabs know about Castiel's passing out. The kid was a major drama queen. He rolled his blue eyes before ringing the doorbell.

Balthy waited a whole minute before Gabs opened the door. "Hi there, why isn't Cassie with you? I thought you guys had practice today."

The Brit wrung his hands. "The thing is, Munchkin, Cassie was taken to Santa Fe."

Gabs invited him inside. "Santa Fe College?"

"I wish. No, the hospital" _Here we go_. Balthazar braced himself for the hysterics.

"The hospital; why was Cassie hospitalized? Is he going to die? Does he have cancer or did he have a heart attack like dad?"

Balthazar led the short boy to the sofa. "Sit down before you have a nervous breakdown."

"Cas has to be alright. He's the only thing the three of us have! We can't go on without him." Gabs cried hysterically. Balthazar didn't have experience in dealing with traumatic experiences. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around the crying boy and patted his shivering back. "There there, Gabs. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

"Oh God why do these things continue happening to us? What did we ever do to deserve all of this pain?" Gabs clung tighter to Balthazar and blew his nose on the older teen's baseball jersey. Balthy saw a thin rope of snot run down his shirt.

Inais ran into the living room carrying a drawing he did for art class of Donald Duck. He froze upon witnessing his brother being consoled by his big brother's friend. Inais's lower lip quivered. He knew something must have happened to one of his older brothers. He wearily approached the two teens. Balthazar smiled at him. "Hey, big guy."

"Did something happen to Cas or Jimmy?" The seven year old placed his drawing on the coffee table.

"Come here," Balthazar patted the empty side of the couch. He still held blubbering Gabs in his other arm.

"Listen, Cas fainted today during practice. Do you know what that is?"

Inais nodded and slid down the couch with his eyes closed. Balthazar smirked. "Exactly…Cassie is going to be ok but the doctors are going to run a few tests on him before they release him. They want to make sure he is doing just fine."

"Are you going to take us to see him?" Gabs asked. He released himself from Balthazar's arm.

"Should Inais go? He is too young. Perhaps you can leave him with the neighbor."

Inais got up and crossed his pudgy arms. "I'm going, too. Cassie is like my dad and he needs me." His huge blue eyes became watery.

"How could I say no to the puppy eyes of doom? Get ready and we'll leave in five minutes. I'm going to call Dean to let him know."

Balthazar called Dean's cell phone but the eldest Winchester sibling didn't answer. So he left him a voice mail and sent him a text message. He asked Gabs for Sam's number.

Meanwhile Dean was changing the Impala's oil while listening to AC DC in their home's small driveway. He hummed along to _Shook Me All Night Long_. Dean chuckled as he pictured himself with Cas in the backseat having some sexy time. He was frustrated for being an eighteen year old virgin. Now that he and Castiel were an official couple, Dean didn't want to waste any time. He wanted Cas so badly.

Dean was replacing the fill cap, when Sam yelled at him. "Dude, Cas is in the hospital!" He did a double take. He couldn't have heard correctly. Dean gawked at his kid brother. Sam walked over closer to him. "Did you hear me? Cas was rushed to the hospital." Dean bumped his head with the raised hood.

"Balthazar called me. He tried calling you but I told him you didn't have your cell with you. It seems Castiel fainted during practice and an ambulance took him to Santa Fe." Sam finally shut his pie hole.

"I have to go." Dean shut the hood and with a smudge riddled rag he wiped his dirty hands.

"Aren't you going to clean yourself up?"

"No time for that, bitch!"

"Jerk" Sam tossed Dean his cell phone.

"Thanks, Samsquatch. I'll keep you up to date. Order pizza for dinner; I don't know when I'll be back."

"Take your time, Dean." Sam waved by to his brother. The Impala's wheels burned rubber as Dean drove maniacally down the street.

Fortunately, the EMTs wheeled Castiel inside the ER and made sure he was taken care of ASAP. He was extremely grateful to the two young paramedics. A nurse immediately took out several blood samples to run some tests. Also, she arranged for the EKG to be done swiftly by an LPN. Castiel was given the EKG results rapidly since he was an adult. Fortunately, it appeared nothing was wrong with his heart. Cas inhaled deeply. He was frightened he might have inherited a weak heart from his dad.

The nurse continued administering an IV to eliminate the dehydration. She applied a topical cream over Castiel's burned shoulders, back, neck and face. The nurse whose name was Linda applied a soothing aloe balm over his burned lips. "Castiel, you need to drink plenty of liquids while you are exposed to the sun. Also, you are a bit underweight. Let's wait for Dr. Ingram to get here and give you the blood tests' results."

Castiel smiled at Nurse Linda. She was really sweet and helpful. He knew this was all due to his strenuous work schedule and incessant exposure to the sun. Doing work beneath the boiling sun wearing only leather pants would do this to you. Plus, his dumb ass didn't apply sun screen on his skin which was sensitive to sun in the first place. He hardly drank anything while he was at work. Cas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ethan remained in the waiting area outside the ER. Balthazar, Gabs and Inais found him pacing the linoleum floor. "Any news?"

"I'm not a relative so they won't tell me anything."

Suddenly, a frazzled Jimmy appeared. "How is he?"

"They won't tell me anything since I'm not family." Jimmy wheeled himself to the reception desk. In less than five minutes he was led to see his twin brother.

Jimmy found Castiel slumbering in one of the ER cubicles. He didn't want to wake him up. His twin looked exhausted and it seemed as if he'd lost weight. Jimmy wheeled himself closer to the bed and held one of Castiel's hands. "Oh Cassie, you're wearing yourself down just to keep a roof over our heads. I wish I could do more." He kissed his brother's hand.

Dr. Ingram interrupted and introduced himself. Castiel woke up as soon as he heard the doctor's voice. "Castiel, I've run your blood work and you are anemic. As the EMTs and Nurse Linda already told you, you were suffering from a bad case of dehydration and heatstroke. Anemic persons can also faint, as well."

"That's all, doctor?" Jimmy asked.

Dr. Ingram smiled at him. "Yes, son, your brother needs to take things easy. Nurse Linda told me you work six…sometimes seven days a week while attending your senior year of high school and practicing for the baseball team."

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry but from now on you're going to cut down on your work schedule. You should work between three to four days a week. I don't see anything wrong with continuing with baseball practice but don't overdo it."

Cas was going to say something about needing to work as much as possible but Jimmy placed a hand over his arm. The doctor continued, "I am going to prescribe you iron tablets for the anemia. Plus, give you a handout with foods rich in iron that you must eat on a daily basis. Don't forget to keep your body hydrated and don't work too much under the sun."

Castiel nodded and took the prescription from the physician. "Thanks, Dr. Ingram." He thought the doctor had left and turned to Jimmy. "These pills are most likely expensive as hell. I can't afford them and now I'm going to have to go to the grocery store and buy the stuff on this list."

"Cas, relax. Remember how you ended in the hospital."

Dr. Ingram disappeared and returned ten minutes later. "Here, I found two bottles of the iron supplements in my office."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble, Dr. Ingram."

"It was nothing and I've told administration this will be my monthly pro-bono case."

Castiel cried in front of the doctor. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you so much, doctor," Jimmy said.

"Just remember to eat what's on the list and I'll see you in two months to check on your blood."

"Thanks," Castiel whispered. He was still choked up.

"You're quite welcome, young man. I'm impressed on how you're taking care of your brothers. I admire you. Keep up the good work." With those words Dr. Ingram was on his way.

Dean ran towards the double doors that led inside the ER and tried opening them to no avail. He wasn't part of the staff so he didn't have access. He jogged to the waiting area and found Ethan, Balthazar, Gabs and Inais. "How is he?" His eyes landed on Gabs, who was a blubbering mess. "Oh God it's serious isn't it? Am I too late?" Dean felt like throwing up.

"No, Jimmy's with him. He should be out any moment now," Ethan informed him. He went on giving Dean all the details that had transpired since Castiel passed out. Ethan knew Dean must be going crazy with worry since he was Cas' secret boyfriend.

Gabs couldn't control himself any longer and rushed over to the reception desk. A chubby African American woman managed the front desk. She furrowed her finely arched brows at him. "I can't wait out here anymore. My brother is in a coma in there and I need to see him. I will not be able to live with myself if he dies and I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

Inais, who stood next to his brother heard Gabs and started crying his lungs out. "Cassie is going to die!"

The receptionist took pity on the adorable little boy. "What the hell did you say to get him so upset?" Dean picked Inais up. The little boy wrapped his legs around the older teen's waist and sunk his face into Dean's shoulder. "Cassie is in a coma!"

"Gabs, what the fuck man?" The receptionist glared at Dean. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Well I need to see Cas!" Gabs yelled in front of the entire waiting area.

The receptionist asked for Cas' complete name and searched in the computer system. "You're quite good at fabricating lies, little boy." She pointed at Gabs. "Shame on you for scaring that beautiful child. Castiel Milton is not in a coma. He is being discharged as soon as an IV is administered to him."

Dean was finally able to relax. Ethan and Balthazar were relieved, as well. "We have to go, man but if you need anything give us a call," Ethan stated.

Dean bumped fists with the two of them and thanked them for everything. "Only family can go in and see Castiel." The receptionist gazed at Dean.

"I understand. I'll wait here."

"No, Dean goes in with us!" Inais screamed. He clung tightly to the blond teen. Inais started screeching.

The receptionist spoke. "Fine, I'll make an exception this time. The three of you may go in. He's in cubicle twelve."

"Thanks, ma'am," Dean sincerely said as she buzzed them inside the ER. Gabs followed Dean through the maze like hall that smelled of Clorox. Inais continued clinging on to Dean. The small boy had never been to a hospital and was scared.

When they neared the cubicle, the three of them heard Jimmy humming something to his twin. Dean parted the curtain and stepped inside with Inais in his arms. "Hey, you scared the hell out of us, Angel."

Castiel smiled at his boyfriend and brothers. Gabs ran to the bed and placed his head over Castiel's chest. "Cassie I thought you were a goner! You promised you weren't abandoning us." He sobbed loudly. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Be careful with the IV, you freaking drama queen. Cas is alright. He's anemic."

"Is that it? You're not lying to us, are you?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Cas said as he stared at Dean. Inais wiggled from within Dean's arms. The older teen placed him down gently.

"Cassie, I'm happy you're not dying." He stood on tip toes and kissed Cas' cheek. "Me, too, little man"

Dean sniffled. Castiel gazed at him wondering if his boyfriend had been crying. "I'm going to take better care of you; starting by going to the country club and telling your boss to cut your hours."

"NO! I mean that's sweet of you but I plan on calling him tomorrow morning and informing him that from now on I can only work three days a week."

"I don't mind making a phone call."

"I said I'll do it. Please stop treating me like an invalid!" Cas regretted saying those words as soon as they escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, Jimmy."

Jimmy shrugged his shoulder and waved his hand at his twin. "Now that these two munchkins know you're ok, I think it's time I take them home. Do you mind driving Cas home, Dean?"

"Not at all, man."

Inais and Gabs hugged their brother again before leaving. Once the two of them were left alone, Dean gently laid next to Castiel on the side that wasn't attached to the IV. "Cas, man you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I admit that I haven't been taking care of myself." He buried his face into Dean's neck.

"Promise me you're really going to cut your work hours. Dude, I don't know what I'll do without you." He grabbed Cas' hand and kissed every knuckle.

"I promise."

Nurse Linda entered the cubicle and cleared her throat. Dean leapt out of the bed and gazed at her sheepishly. She smiled. "OK Castiel, the IV bag is empty so I will discharge you now. Let me complete the paperwork and set up your appointment with Dr. Ingram."

"Thanks for everything, Linda."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Make sure to follow everything the doctor told you to do."

"I will."

Ninety minutes later, Dean was playing nurse. He carried an embarrassed Castiel up the stairs and tucked him in bed. He went downstairs and heated up a can of lentil soup and prepared a peanut butter sandwich for his boyfriend. Lentils and peanut butter were part of the list which the doctor gave Cas. He also, filled up a tall glass with milk and got an iron tablet from the bottle.

He wanted to feed Cas the soup but the blue eyed teen batted his hand away. "This is getting ridiculous, Dean. I can feed myself. Thank you for being so sweet but you don't have to smother me."

Dean pouted and sat at the desk chair. He ignored his boyfriend while he ate. "You don't have to sit all the way over there." Dean didn't respond. "So you want to play that way, huh? I just won't eat. I'll starve myself to death." Castiel placed the food tray next to him on the bed. Dean finally looked his way.

He scowled at Cas but joined him on the bed. He put the tray over the shorter teen's lap. Castiel gave half of the peanut butter sandwich to Dean. He accepted it and ate in three bites. Cas playfully nudged his shoulder. Inais knocked on the door and entered.

"Since you can't read me a bedtime story tonight; I'm going to read _The Ugly Duckling_ to you." He hopped on the bed and situated himself between the two teens. Inais was too damn cute. Halfway through the tale, he fell asleep. Castiel giggled. Dean carried the slumbering kid to his own room and tucked him in. He quickly returned to Cas'.

Gabs came in to say good night. He fervently embraced his brother. "I want to thank you for everything you do for us. In case we never have a moment like this again, I need you to know you're like a dad for Inais and me. I love you." He kissed Castiel's cheek and scurried out of the room carrying the food tray with him.

"I've never seen so many chick flick moments in one entire day. Are we all having our periods at the same time?" Dean asked laughing.

Castiel kissed him hungrily. "I've wanted to do that all day." Dean's eyes roamed around the room which was pretty clean except for a small tower of dirty clothes in a corner.

"Dude, when is the last time you did your laundry?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? We can be doing something more fun than talking about laundry." He nibbled Dean's neck.

"I'm going to wash at least one load before I go." Dean got out of the bed and headed to the dirty clothes. He started sorting the dark and light colored clothing. His hands froze, when they landed on a pair of black leather pants. "Angel, I've never seen you wear these before." He waved the pants so Castiel could see them. Cas gulped hard and was unable to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Destiel101, Guest and Snowin' You for reviewing the last chapter. It seems as if people are not too much into this story since chapter 15 only had three reviews. Anyways I dedicate this chapter to you guys and especially to Snowin' You for being a loyal reader/reviewer. :)**

Castiel rocketed out of his bed and yanked the leather pants from Dean's hands. "Chill, man…why the fuck are you acting so damn weird over those pants?" Cas' demeanor became paler than it already was.

"I tossed them in with the dirty clothes by accident. Before Gabe decided on the Spock costume I was debating about being a rocker for Halloween." Castiel threw the leather pants inside his closet. He couldn't look at Dean due to the shame he felt about his job. His clients made him do some degrading things besides house chores. Well except for sex. Castiel drew the line at anything close to sex. Mrs. Harris propositioned him two weeks ago with a tempting offer. She would pay Cas one thousand dollars to go away with her to Cancun for a weekend. The MILF did specify there would be sex if he accompanied her. Castiel instantly refused. He informed Dani that he would quit if she ever propositioned him again. The neglected housewife apologized. In a weird way Castiel had become her confidant and she told him she valued what they had. So since then, Mrs. Harris assigned him mostly outdoor duties.

Dean stood next to Cas and cupped his chin. "Maybe when you're feeling better you can wear the leather pants for me and perform a private striptease."

Castiel gave his boyfriend a half smile. Dean kissed him softly before returning to the dirty clothes. "I'll wash and dry a load before I go."

"Thanks for being such a great boyfriend, Dean."

"Duh…I'm Batman; get some sleep, babe."

Weeks flew by in a frenzied whirl. Castiel was able to get a second homestead extension to lower the property taxes for the upcoming year. Also, he was able to convince a representative from the Property Appraiser's Office to give him until March to finish paying the remainder of the taxes he owed. He worked only three days a week after school and ate healthy. Gabs ceased baking on a daily basis and only baked one of his infamous delicacies for Sunday night dinners which the entire Milton clan shared together.

One week before Thanksgiving the gang sat at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria. Balthazar was bouncing from his seat throughout the first half hour. "OK Roche spill; it's obvious you're up to something and are dying to tell us," Ash managed to say as he munched on a cinnamon roll.

The Brit rubbed his hands together. "Last night I found the most amazing deal for our Spring Break vacation…four hundred dollars for room and board at a picturesque quinta for an entire week."

"That sounds too good to be true," Jo stated arching her blond brows.

"I saw pictures of La Quinta Encantada and even called to make sure it isn't a sham and the concierge verified everything I saw online. I think it's a bloody fantastic deal. Most of us can't afford something more expensive. Four hundred dollars will cover room and food. What else do you wankers want?" Balthazar threw his hands in the air.

"I'm in…what the hell. I've never been to Mexico. So it will be an exciting experience. Where exactly in Mexico is this place at?" Ethan asked Balthy.

"In the small town of Rosarito"

"Dude, sounds kind of a shady part of Mexico," Chuck piped in.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Chuck, stop being the group's Debbie Downer. Come on guys this is our last Spring Break. Let's go out with a bang! Who'll join Depp, Jr. and me?"

Castiel raised his hand. Dean turned to him. "Are you sure? We can go to Daytona or some Ft. Lauderdale."

"Life is too short, Dean. I say we all start living life to the fullest. I've always wanted to travel outside the US."

Dean's shoulders dropped a little. Obviously if Castiel went he would have to go. He couldn't live a week without his boyfriend. "You're right."

The rest agreed except for Jimmy and Amelia. "You'll be bored here, Jimmy," Cas told his brother.

"Actually, Amelia's parents invited me to go with them to their friends' home in the Hamptons. I already accepted their offer."

"That's great but what about Gabs and Inais. They can't remain on their own for over a week. I guess I won't go to Mexico."

Jimmy fought the urge to roll his eyes at his twin. "Stop being a freaking martyr, Cas. You can go to Mexico. I already asked Amelia's parents if I could bring the munchkins and they happily agreed."

"My mom loves kids and adores Inais so she instantly said yes," Amelia added.

"Awesome so I will need to collect four hundred from everyone by the end of next week to book the rooms. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded. Anna and Jo started making plans to go bikini shopping. Chuck couldn't wait to be able to buy tequila without being carded. He relished the thought of being plastered during the duration of the trip. Ash couldn't wait to get great deals on marijuana. Balthazar told the guys he would start searching for local strip clubs. Dean and Castiel informed him they would not partake of that particular activity. With their luck instead of having a stripper shoot out pin pong balls from her biscuit, the exotic dancer would use a soccer ball.

Balthazar glared at the two of them. "You two are like two prudish old church ladies. You can hang with the girls and get pedicures while we men visit a few titty bars."

"You are so vile," Jo said as she threw a fry smothered in ketchup at him.

The Friday before Thanksgiving Dean woke up late. He swiftly got dressed and didn't have time to do anything to his hair. When he arrived at the kitchen, Sam was almost finished eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "Dude, you overslept."

"No shit, Nancy Drew." Dean drank from the milk carton. "Come on, Lady Samantha. I know your nerd ass self would go into a panic if you got detention for being tardy."

"Gross, who gave you a hickey?" Sam made one of his bitch faces as he pointed at his brother's neck.

Dean cursed inwardly. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"I bet it was Lisa. So you guys are going strong. Although I never see you guys hangout. You're always joined at the hip by your Siamese twin Cas."

"Shut your pie hole and let's get moving, little girl."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean wanted some sexy time with Cas so he decided to watch the baseball team practice that afternoon. He reminded his boyfriend to drink Gatorade before and during practice. Dean's eyes raked Cas' body from head to toe. After his recent health scare, Castiel had definitely been taking better care of himself. His upper arms and torso were developing more muscle. With the tan he now sported, his boyfriend was fucking hotter.

After practice a sweaty Castiel approached him at the bleachers. "I didn't see Sam around. Where is the young moose?"

"I told him I had a study date so he caught a ride with Charlie. Why don't you go take a quick shower and come back here so we can have a night on our own for once?"

Dean deliberately licked his lips which he knew turned Cas on like crazy. He smirked as he watched Cas' eyes darken as they lasered in on his mouth. "You're a fucking tease, Dean." Castiel jogged to the boys' locker room.

Sammy was shocked to find his father in the kitchen preparing what seemed to be an impromptu Thanksgiving meal. John was mashing potatoes on a bowl. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam hugged his dad.

"Hey, kiddo. How's school?"

"I got an A in my biology project."

"That's great. I know you'll get a full ride to Stanford. I'm so proud of you." John waited for his oldest son to enter the kitchen but he never did. "Where's Dean?"

"He has a study date." Sam answered as he grabbed an apple.

"Must be with the Braeden girl; I'm glad they're still seeing each other." John resumed mashing the potatoes.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Things are getting hot and heavy with those two. Lisa gave Dean a hickey."

"Music to my ears, Sammy"

"Why are you cooking a Thanksgiving type of meal?" Sam munched on the juicy red apple.

"I have to leave tomorrow and won't be back who knows when. So I decided to share Thanksgiving with my boys now."

"Thanks, dad. It's gonna suck not having you here next week."

"Sammy, why don't you do a huge favor for your old man?"

An hour later Dean and Cas ate burgers and fries at Eureka Point, which was a secluded spot, where teens went to fool around. Fortunately, they were the only ones there at the moment. They sat on top of the Impala's hood. After the two teens inhaled the greasy meal and drank chocolate milk shakes, Dean covered Castiel's body. They made out for a while. Dean had a massive boner which he rubbed against Castiel's thigh.

He trailed kissed down Castiel's neck. "Babe, when are we going to go all the way? I have the worst case of blue balls in blue balls history." Dean began to unbuckle Castiel's belt.

Cas' hand stopped him. "I'm not ready." Those words felt as if he had tossed a bucket full of ice cubes over Dean's body. Dean released Castiel.

"What the fuck, Cas? Will you ever be ready? I'm tired of waiting. Are you scared cuz I know I am. I've never been with anyone either but I want you so badly. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Dean shut himself up. He always babbled when he was nervous.

"I'm not ready ok. Please give me some time. I don't think I'm asking for much." He held on to one of Dean's hands. "Dean, you know how I feel about you. I want you to be my first, as well but now is not the time." Castiel kissed Dean gently on the lips. "Don't be mad at me."

"Ugh…I'm a sucker for the sad puppy eyes. I can never be mad at you, babe." Dean intensified the kiss. He looked at the time. "Dude, let's get going. I want to be home before Sergeant Winchester makes his daily call. I don't need for him to become suspicious."

As Dean drove, Castiel gazed at his boyfriend, who seemed tense. Cas knew Dean was extremely bothered by their not having sex yet. The blue eyed teen turned the radio on to Dean's favorite classic rock station. Queen's "We Will Rock You" was playing. Castiel bit his lower lip. His left hand landed over Dean's thigh. The blond teen jumped a little in pleasant surprise. His emerald eyes were glued on the road as Castiel's hand palmed his groin. His boyfriend started giving him a delicious rubdown.

As soon as Cas felt Dean's erection he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to Dean. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Cas placed two fingers on Dean's lips indicating for him to shut up. "Just keep your eyes on the road." He unzipped Dean's jeans. Dean knew where things were heading so he adjusted himself so Castiel could lower his boxers and jeans. His engorged cock curved towards his toned abdomen.

Castiel lowered his head even more and licked the pre cum from the slit. He leisurely took Dean inside his mouth. "Dude, where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?" He moaned and tried to concentrate on the road. "Jesus H Christ, Cas, please don't stop!" Castiel gently nipped on his boyfriend's throbbing dick. Dean steered the Impala with his left hand while his right hand grabbed on to Castiel's unruly hair. "Fuck! Yeah baby that feels so damn good."

Dean was about to come and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. All of a sudden, the two teens were startled, when the car crashed against a light post. Cas' body flew against the passenger door and Dean was jerked forward. The seatbelt prevented him from grievous bodily harm. He opened his eyes and gazed at Castiel. "Are you ok?"

Castiel was shaking. "Yeah…how about you?"

Dean nodded that he was alright. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I know how much you love your baby. I shouldn't have performed fellatio on you while you were behind the wheel." Castiel was frightened for a moment upon seeing Dean's reaction to the entire ordeal. His boyfriend started laughing uncontrollably.

Dean wiped tears from his eyes. "You're the only person I know who actually uses the word fellatio. Couldn't you just say blow job?" He turned the car on again and was relieved to hear the engine run. Dean got out of the Impala. Cas joined him outside.

"At least the damage isn't as bad as I thought. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe we can fix it before he returns. Ethan's uncle owns a body shop."

"Great idea; I just need to find a way to have Samantha keep her mouth shut. I'll bribe the princess with something."

Dean dropped Cas off. As he drove down his street his eyes bugged out, when they landed on John's truck. Dean gnashed his teeth. He had the worst luck ever! He parked the Impala in the driveway and waited five minutes to enter the house. The smell of baked turkey assailed his nostrils as soon as he entered the living room. "Sammy, you're getting your Rachel Ray on?"

He received no response so he entered the kitchen. Dean froze. Sitting at the table were Sam, John and Lisa. It was obvious they had been waiting for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to the peeps, who subscribed and especially to Robin3.0, SaurniExMental, Bleedfordavey, Snowin' You and Fhyre. for reviewing. :) Y'all get a pie of your choice personally baked by Gabs. LOL**

"Where the hell have you been, Dean? I thought you were on a study date with your girlfriend?" John motioned to Lisa, who waved hello to a befuddled Dean.

Dean pinched himself before heading to the table. This had to be a freaking nightmare. He closed his eyes for a moment and counted to three. Dean opened his eyes again and inwardly groaned. What the fuck was Lisa doing at his house anyways?!

"You haven't answered my question," John said while getting out of his chair. Dean remembered the Impala's current damaged state. He placed his sweaty hands inside his jeans' pockets.

"I was over at Jo's studying for our upcoming Spanish test and lost track of time."

John seemed satisfied with his answer. "Sit down so we can finally eat. Lisa is starving."

"Uhm there is something I have to tell you and it can't wait." Dean nervously tapped his right foot on the tiled floor.

"What is it? You look green all of a sudden." John stood up once more.

"I hit a light post tonight." Dean didn't want to even gaze at his father.

"Are you screwing with me, Dean?" He noticed his son's fidgety demeanor and knew he was serious. "I bought that car the day I proposed to your mother. It's like part of the family. I give it to you so you could learn some responsibility and you are involved in an accident!"

"Sorry, sir" Dean continued gazing at the floor.

"Where there any other vehicles involved?"

"No one else was involved. I didn't even call 911 or anything."

Sam shut out of his chair almost knocking it over in the process. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yes, Sammy…thanks."

"Sorry to hear about the accident," Lisa told Dean. "Maybe I should leave." It was obvious the girl was uncomfortable being in the tense room with Dean and his dad.

"Stay…I'm going to check the car's damage and will be back so we can finally eat!" John told Dean to accompany him outside.

He was relieved to see the dented hood. "You're a lucky son of a gun, kid. It shouldn't cost more than three to four hundred to fix the hood."

"My friend, Ethan's uncle owns a body shop. I'll take the car there. Maybe he will allow me to work on the car. That way he'll just charge us less."

"You better take her over tomorrow after school. By the way what the hell were you doing that you weren't paying attention to the road? You must have been driving pretty slowly because of the small amount of damage to the car after it hit a light post."

Dean nibbled his lower lip. No way in fucking hell was he going to tell his homophobic prick of a father his boyfriend was blowing him at the time of the accident. "I was going below thirty and a raccoon ran into the middle of the road. I swerved not to hit it and bam!"

John chuckled. "You remind me of your mom sometimes. She had a weak spot for animals." He stared at his son for a couple of seconds. "Your girlfriend is pretty. She couldn't shut her mouth talking about you since she arrived."

"I was surprised to see her here." Dean was flipping John the bird in his mind. Cas should be the one joining them for dinner not Lisa.

"Sammy informed me things were getting hot between the two of you. I had him get her number from one of your friends and called her up. I've been dying to meet the girl you've been dating."

"Well now you met her. Can we go eat? I'm starving." Dean lied through his teeth. Actually, he barely had an appetite.

"I bought an apple pie. I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks"

John had Dean sit adjacent to Lisa for dinner. She kissed Dean's cheek as soon as he plopped his ass on the chair. Dean gave her half a smile. Lisa served him a plate of baked turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy and mixed vegetables. John complimented the girl on her impeccable manners. Dean rolled his eyes. Halfway through the meal, Lisa placed her hand over Dean's thigh. She rubbed her way up until her hand reached Dean's jean clad groin. Her small dainty hand felt totally different from Castiel's large and callused one. If she wanted to pleasure him, Lisa was in for a rude awakening.

Sam excused himself from the table to fetch the apple pie from the oven. Lisa cut the pie into four even slices and handed a plate to the three Winchesters. She lathered Dean's slice with whip cream. John noticed his son wasn't eating. "What's the matter, Dean? I've never seen you turn down apple pie."

Dean's eyes landed on his watch. He was dying for the meal to end. Lisa held Dean's spoon and took a chunk of the pie. "Come on Dean, it's delicious." She placed the spoon right on his lips. He felt like whacking her on the head with the spoon. Dean hesitantly opened his mouth and Lisa fed him. If Cas found out about this, he would be livid.

After the quartet ate, Lisa volunteered herself and Dean to wash the dishes. Sam and John went to the living room to watch_ Community_ on DVD. Lisa washed the plates and cutlery and then Dean dried them. "Your dad said you've been talking a lot about me. That's so sweet. I had no idea, Dean. After our bowling date, you never asked me out again."

"I've been busy."

"We should go out again. Maybe on Thanksgiving weekend?"

All of a sudden, a light bulb lit up in Dean's brain. "That's an awesome idea. Why don't we play miniature golf and watch the new Bond movie?"

Lisa grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love that!" She rose on the tip of her toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. John entered at that exact moment to get a beer. He smirked.

Lisa sat with the Winchesters to watch TV for a half an hour. Afterwards, Dean walked her outside to wait for her dad, who was picking her up. "Thanks for dinner; I had a great time. Your dad is pretty cool."

Dean felt like gagging at hearing the last words. "My dad had been dying to meet you. He was probably scared you were my Mr. Snuffalufaggus."

She giggled. Her dad parked the car in front of the house. He lowered the passenger window and waved at Dean. "Good night, Mr. Braeden."

Lisa kissed his cheek. "We can make plans for our date tomorrow at school."

"Yeah sure"

John patted Dean on the back as soon as the teen entered the living room. "You've got great taste son." Dean felt like yelling at the narrow minded idiot. Hello! Your son is gay! Did you forget finding him blowing a guy? Ugh, Dean had a massive headache and went upstairs to his bedroom. John was scheduled to leave at three in the morning. At least he wouldn't have to see him anymore. Dean threw himself on the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

Dean texted Cas early the following morning instructing him to meet on the roof before first period. He didn't want anyone hearing their conversation. Castiel arrived first. He drank a caramel mocha from McDonalds. Dean sidled behind him and slid his arms across the shorter teen's waist. Castiel jumped. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Dean kissed the right side of Castiel's neck. Cas handed him a mocha. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He sipped from the container.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Cas' brows furrowed.

"My dad was home last night and the worst part was Lisa was invited over for dinner. According to Sammy and John we are practically engaged."

"What the hell?"

"Princess Samantha yapped her gums and told John about the massive hickey Lisa gave me."

Castiel cringed. "I need to be more careful from now on…sorry."

"Whatever, man. I came up with a decent idea." Dean sat on the ground and pulled Castiel to sit on his lap.

"I'm listening." Cas buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Lisa is going to be my beard."

"Did you tell her you're gay?" Cas looked at him.

"No, but she doesn't have to know. I'll go out with her every once in a while. That way when we have our own dates, people will think I'm off with her; especially Sammy."

"I don't know. This might end up backfiring on us."

"Come on, Cas. You have to admit it's a good idea. No one will suspect a thing."

"She's going to expect you to fool around with her. Are you willing to take things that far?" Castiel got up.

"You know I will not be able to get it up with her. We won't pass first base. After a couple of months of dating I'll break up with her." Dead stood up and embraced his boyfriend.

"I don't like using her. She is a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be used this way."

"Lisa is a big girl. She'll get over the break up in no time."

"I don't know, Dean."

"Come on, Angel. I'm doing this for us. You can come along with us on our dates."

"Hell no! I refuse to be the third wheel."

"She knows you're my best friend. Maybe she'll fix you up with one of her friends." Dean laughed.

"Wait a minute…I have an idea! I'll have Ethan tag along. We can have Lisa think he's my boyfriend."

Dean ceased laughing. "Run that by me again?"

"Yeah, we can double date. I don't care to be outed. So the school can find out. I have to run my idea with Ethan though."

"I don't trust the guy."

"He's the only one that knows about us and he hasn't said a word to anyone. I think he is trust worthy."

"I mean that I don't trust him with you. I know there is some attraction going on." Dean folded his arms.

"Jealous Dean is so cute!" Castiel held Dean's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever…so did your dad go ape shit when he saw the Impala?"

"A little but as long as I take care of it; it's all good."

"We'll tell Ethan to take us to his uncle's body shop this afternoon. We don't have baseball practice."

That afternoon at three, the Impala was parked at Jake's Body Shop. Ethan introduced his friends to his uncle Jake, who took an instant liking to Dean. The Winchester impressed the handsome forty year old with his knowledge of repairing autos. He put Dean unknowingly to the test by giving him the appropriate tools to start working on the Impala's hood.

While Dean worked on the car, Castiel pulled Ethan inside the office. The two teens drank Pepsis. "I need a huge ass favor." Cas told Ethan.

"What is it, bro?" Ethan finished his soda and tossed the can in the recycling bin.

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend."

"Say what?"

Cas went on and told him Dean's entire plan. Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? It will be like hanging out."

"Lisa might open her mouth and tell her friends we're a couple."

"I don't give a fuck what people say about me. Most of the school knows I swing both ways so I'm in." The teens fist bumped.

Before the trio left the body shop, Jake stopped them. "Dean, how would you like to work part time on week days? You're damn good with cars and I'm short staffed."

"That would be freaking awesome. I wouldn't mind earning some of my own money."

Jake shook hands with him. "Step into my office."

Ethan turned to Castiel. "Hey man, I've been meaning to ask you. How are you coming up with the four hundred for the Mexico trip?"

"Gabe called our Uncle Michael after I passed out. He felt terrible and sent me a five hundred dollar check. I have the money in the emergency stash. Dude, I really need a relaxing vacation which will help my physical and mental health. I see no reason not to use the money for it."

The Miltons went to their uncle's for Thanksgiving. The Winchesters spent it with their Uncle Bobby. Dean loved the man and considered him his true father. Sam and Dean prepared their first pumpkin pie which turned out pretty decent. Friday morning they took a Greyhound bus back to Lawrence. Dean didn't want to leave Bobby again. Thanksgiving night Dean confessed everything to his uncle about Castiel. Bobby was elated for his nephew but warned him to be careful with Lisa. The girl didn't deserve to have her heart broken in the end. Dean told him not to worry.

The night of the double date arrived. Dean picked Lisa up in the Impala, which was fixed now. Jake agreed to take the repair money from Dean's first two pay checks. The young couple arrived at six pm at Smiley's Miniature Golf Course. Dean paid sixteen dollars for both of their admission tickets. They walked hand in hand through the colorful course. Dean's eyes landed on Ethan, who waved a golf club in front of his groin area provocatively. Cas laughed at his juvenile antics.

"What are they doing here?" Lisa asked. She rolled her eyes at Ethan's immature behavior.

"Let's go say hi" Dean dragged her towards the two boys.

Castiel and Ethan turned towards them. "Dean, what a surprise to see the two of you here on a date," Ethan said robotically. The guy might resemble Johnny Depp but his acting skills sucked donkey balls.

"Hi…I didn't know you two were into miniature golf," Dean gazed at the two guys.

"Actually this is our first date," Castiel stated.

Lisa's eyes widened. "You two are so cute together!" She clapped her hands.

"We are hot aren't we?" Ethan winked at her. "I made my move on this heavenly piece of angel food cake before someone else stepped in ahead of me. Since day one I told myself I wanted a piece of this sweet ass." He patted Castiel's derriere.

Dean's right eye twitched. Castiel instantly saw this. "Ethan, you promised not to embarrass me in public." Cas punched his fake boyfriend on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You guys can join us. It will be a double date," Lisa suggested.

The two couples played a couple of rounds. None of them were good at miniature golf but they had fun. "Why don't we hit the movies and watch _Skyfall_?" Dean asked the others.

"Sounds good but let's grab something to eat first. I refuse to pay eight bucks for a moldy hotdog," Ethan said. Everyone agreed.

They ate at Denny's before hitting the cinema. The four of them got center seats in the last row. The movie was being shown in the largest screening room in the complex which had stadium seating. Lisa leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and circled her arms around his waist. Castiel grounded his teeth. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

Once the movie started, Ethan noticed Castiel's morose demeanor. He knew his friend was pissed due to seeing Lisa being plastered against Dean's body the entire time. He was playing the role of doting boyfriend so Ethan placed an arm across Castiel's shoulders. Cas relaxed a little. Dean gazed at Cas and Ethan. His vision turned crimson upon seeing Depp Jr.'s arm slung across Cas' shoulder. He told Lisa he was going to get them a snack at the concession stand.

Less than a minute later, Castiel received a text message. It was from Dean telling him to meet him in the bathroom. Cas excused himself and told Ethan he needed to go to the restroom. Ethan smirked. He knew exactly what the two guys were gonna end up doing in the bathroom. His brown eyes landed on Lisa. Poor thing was into the movie and was oblivious to what was really going on.

Castiel wearily entered the men's' bathroom. He made sure no one was in there except for Dean. Cas saw his boots in the last stall. He scurried over to it and opened the door. Dean shoved him against the wall. He made sure to lock the stall door. "Fuck Cas, I thought we'd never get our chance to be alone."

Cas' lips attacked his. They kissed hungrily as Dean unzipped Cas' skinny jeans and did the same with his own. He held on to the dark haired teen's cock that was semi hard already. Dean smeared pre-cum over the head and started stroking it. Cas was about to scream. Dean kissed him hard. His own dick was leaking, too. He rubbed his cock with Cas' and stroked them both at the same time. Dean covered his face with Castiel's shoulder. He bit the tender skin as he came. Castiel soon followed.

"Do you still think my plan sucks?"

Castiel's answer was kissing him hard on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Cas' eyes bugged out. "Dean, you got jizz on my shirt!" He shoved his boyfriend away. He exited the bathroom stall and zoomed towards the sink. He yanked a long piece of brown paper towel from a dispenser and opened the faucet. Once the long folded sheet of paper was adequately wet, he scraped it against his INXS t-shirt. "This is not going to come out!"

Dean held Cas' upper arms. "Dude, chill the fuck out. Someone can hear you."

"That's another thing. I hate all this sneaking around. At first it was kind of hot but after you got Lisa involved I am not enjoying myself." Castiel finally gave up and tossed the wrinkled/wet wad of paper towel inside a waste basket. "We were fraking lucky no one entered the bathroom."

Dean attempted to kiss him but Cas turned his face away. "Cas, don't be this way. I know it was stupid and someone could have caught us but you have to admit it was totally worth it." He traced his thumb across Cas' swollen lower lip.

"I understand you don't want your father to learn about our relationship but my gut is screaming at me that dragging Lisa into this is going to backfire on our asses. I don't want to continue deceiving her." Castiel washed his hands. Dean's feet shuffled him towards the sink. He washed his hands, as well and splashed cold water on his face and the back of his flustered neck. After two minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dean spoke out loud. "I'm sorry for hiding our relationship, bringing an unsuspecting Lisa into this mess and for staining your shirt."

Castiel inched closer to him. He leaned his forehead against Dean's. The taller teen closed his eyes. "It's just I don't know what to freaking do anymore. The only thing I know is I can't lose you. Promise you'll never leave me, Angel. I won't be able to go on without you." Dean swallowed hard.

Cas kissed his forehead tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, kid."

Footsteps approached the men's bathroom. The teens separated from each other. Dean combed his fingers through his ruffled hair. Castiel washed his hands again. Two juniors from their school entered and nodded at the seniors. Cas scurried out of the restroom first. Dean followed thirty seconds later.

Castiel waited for him outside of the bathroom. Dean told him to follow him to the concession stand. He ordered two large Cokes and nachos. Cas held one of the large sodas and followed him to the counter which held the cheese for the nachos. "Sorry dude but this will make the stain more believable," Dean murmured. He smeared a big glob of cheese over the jizz stain.

Cas rolled his eyes. This charade was getting out of control by the second. Dean sheepishly looked at him before removing the cheese with a few napkins. "Are you aware this is one of my favorite shirts? INXS is in my top five all-time fav bands. Michael Hutchence rocked."

"I said I was sorry earlier. Did you want everyone ogling the cum stain?" an exasperated Dean said while walking back to the screening room. Cas followed a few feet behind. "I bet we missed the best part of the damn movie!"

"Our little bathroom sexcapade was your idea," Castiel mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"OMG, Dean didn't you read my texts? I was worried about you?" Lisa said in a low voice as soon as Dean planted his ass on the chair.

"Sorry, I had to drain the dragon and the line at the concession stand reached Ethiopia." He offered her his large soda. Lisa smiled and sipped from the straw. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Sweet… nachos!" Ethan piped up and removed the snack from Castiel's hand. He stuffed three cheese covered nachos into his mouth. After swallowing he moved closer to his friend and whispered in his ear, "You guys are gonna have to be more careful in the future. The girl was about to go find Dean herself. I told her to text him instead."

Cas looked at Ethan and whispered to Ethan, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

The brown eyed teen shrugged his shoulders. "The one who needs an apology is the girl sitting next to you. She has a huge crush on Deano." Castiel felt worse. He barely paid attention to the movie. His appetite evaporated. Ethan gobbled up the nachos on his own.

The following Monday word spread throughout the entire school like wildfire that Castiel and Ethan were officially a couple. Castiel remembered what he promised Anna and fortunately called her Sunday night. The girl handled the news well and told Cas she was happy for him and Ethan. Castiel felt like a donkey's ass lying to his dear friend.

Since they shared Chemistry class before lunch, Ethan and Castiel walked to the cafeteria together and made the line to get their food. Balthazar appeared out of nowhere behind them. He slid his arms across each of the boys' shoulders. "Finally, Lawrence High has the hottest couple! I thought Cassie here was going to hook up with Dean but lo and behold once more he surprises me. You sly little minx, you" Balthy winked at Cas. "I hope the two of you are very happy and have many beautiful babies together." He patted Ethan's butt before leaving the two teens in awe.

Cas and Ethan started walking towards their table and instantly noticed most of their schoolmates' eyes were on them. At least no one threw homophobic remarks their way. "You ok there, Cas?" Ethan asked. He didn't give a rat's ass if someone messed with him but Castiel was new at this and he didn't want his friend to get hurt.

Castiel nodded his head. Mrs. Rosen approached them. "Boys, I want you to know I admire your courage and think you make a sizzling couple."

Cas always felt uncomfortable in the eccentric woman's presence. "Uhm…thanks"

"Coming up with a name for the two of you is a bitch. Cethan or Ethstiel just doesn't cut it. Destiel has a nicer ring. Don't you think? Too bad you and Dean aren't dating." With those words the Home Economics teacher left them.

As the supposed new "it" couple approached their table, most of their friends whistled at them. Dean sat at the head of the table with a huge scowl adorning his face. Lisa, who invited herself to their designated table sat to his right. Jimmy was baffled. How come Castiel didn't tell him about this major development? Ash fist bumped the couple and Chuck smiled at them before returning to his latest literary work.

Ethan's eyes landed on Jo for a couple of seconds. She was smiling at them but the smile didn't reach her eyes. The petite blonde had switched one of her electives for Auto Shop two weeks ago. Mr. Turner had partnered her with Ethan so he could catch her up on things. Jo was an avid student and in no time learned how to charge a car's battery, change the windshield wipers and change a tire. Ethan and she got along extremely well and she even invited him over to her place for a movie night.

Ellen, Jo's mom, who was the only person, who scared the shit out of Ethan had been a constant shadow during dinner and for the first movie. Ellen Harvelle was a good judge of character and decided to leave her daughter and the Depp kid alone to watch, _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Ethan really enjoyed the movie and Jo smiled upon hearing him hum along to "Music of the Night". He caught himself and shut his pie hole. Jo pressed her head on his shoulder and Ethan inhaled the citrusy smell her blonde hair emitted. "Please don't tell any of our friends I'm into musicals. I'll never hear the end of it."

Jo raised her head and smirked. "Aren't you Mister Tough Guy who doesn't give a shit of what people say?"

"Exactly and I want to keep my rep as it is." He placed a curl behind her ear. Jo could've sworn Ethan was going to kiss her but out of the blue Balthazar, the world's biggest cock block appeared out of nowhere and separated them by throwing himself in between his friends on the couch.

He offered them Cheetos. Jo and Ethan decline. "More for me then" Balthy gazed at the screen. "Have you grown a vagina overnight, Ethan? Why the hell would you watch this estrogen laden dribble?"

"Because I suggested it and he's a gentleman; unlike others, who shall remain nameless." She stuck out her tongue at the Brit.

"Whatever…if you need to change your tampon, I know where Jo keeps hers," Balthazar motioned at Ethan. Jo grabbed the big Cheetos bag from Balthy and dumped the chips over his head. Ethan chuckled. He really liked the little blonde spitfire. Jo turned to him and winked.

Both Ethan and Jo were taken away from their mutual flashback moment by Balthazar's big perverted mouth. "So who's the bottom?"

Castiel turned crimson and wanted the floor to swallow him. Ethan almost choked on the fry he was eating. Chuck tapped him on the back a few times. Ethan thanked him once he was able to breathe. "Come on fellas; don't leave us in the lurch. I bet Cassie is the top. He is the school's star pitcher after all."

"You're the only sick one from all of us that wants to know. It's TMI for the rest of us," Jo said. Her eyes landed on Ethan's again and then she returned to eating her chicken salad.

"The quiet ones are usually tigers in the sack. Has Cassie fucked you into the mattress yet?" Balthazar looked at Ethan.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean yelled banging his fist on the table. The entire cafeteria became silent due to his loud outburst. Lisa stared at the boy she was dating. Dean knew he had fucked up. He calmed himself down. "Can't you see you're making everyone uncomfortable; especially Cas and Ethan. Stop being such a fucking pervert and leave them the hell alone." Dean grabbed his burger and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I was just playing around. Lisa, my dear…IMO Deano needs to get laid pronto." The girl ignored him and went after Dean.

Several weeks passed and everything almost went to normal. Balthazar shocked all of his friends by being more careful of what he said. He remained a pervert but watched what he said particularly in front of his female friends. That was definitely a welcome change for the gang. Ethan and Castiel remained "dating" even though they never even held hands. Some people caught on to this, Jo in particular but never brushed the topic. They went on another date with Dean and Lisa. This time it was to the planetarium to watch a Led Zeppelin laser show. Dean and Castiel didn't disappear during this outing.

The Friday before Winter Break commenced, Ruby held another one of her popular parties. Her parents were away on a vacation to Aruba. Their daughter was scheduled to meet them in three days. Ash's family was flying down to Florida to spend Christmas with his grandparents. Chuck enrolled himself in a two week writing seminar at the community college which meant his friends wouldn't see him again until the first week in January. Dean and Sam were going to spend most of the two weeks with their Uncle Bobby.

Lisa wouldn't let Dean go since they arrived at the party. She was going to miss him terribly during the two weeks he was going to be away. Ethan and Castiel danced two fast songs since it was expected of them and then went their separate ways. Ethan's eyes scanned the dance floor for any sign of Jo. He finally saw her and headed her way.

She was dancing with Anna, Amelia and Ruby. "You girls don't mind if I take Jo away for a few minutes?" They shook their heads. He led Jo outside. It had been snowing non-stop. The ground was covered in immaculate snow. Ethan held Jo's small hand and walked her over to a stone bench. No one could see them from the inside. He noticed Jo shiver. Ethan removed his green scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"What are we doing here?"

Ethan remained standing. He pulled his earlobe. "Here, this is for you." He handed Jo a plain white envelope.

She nibbled her lower lip as she opened the envelope. Her cinnamon eyes widened in glee. "These tickets must have cost you a fortune!"

"I helped my uncle around the shop for a week. I was wondering if you would go with me." He fidgeted on the spot.

Jo rose to her height of 5'4. "What about your tough guy rep?"

"I don't care. As long as you go with me everyone else can go to Hell." His hands cupped her elbows. Jo rose on tiptoes and their lips met. It was a sweet kiss. The petite blonde stopped. "I can't do this to Castiel. He's my friend….and you're his boyfriend. How could you?"

Ethan gently sat her on the bench. He knelt in front of her. "I shouldn't tell you this but you need to know." Jo scrunched her brow. Ethan told her the entire truth and swore her to secrecy.

"That's sweet of you to help them but what about Lisa. I know for a fact she is gaga over Dean. Castiel doesn't seem the type to go along with something like this."

"Believe me I've told Cas that we should put a stop to this but Dean says he needs a little more time. His dad is a major homophobe. He kicked the shit out of Dean, when he found out his son was gay."

"That's fucked up but still Lisa shouldn't be a victim in all of this."

"I know…please don't tell anyone else. I promised Dean and Cas I wouldn't."

"But you told me," Jo whispered.

"Because I really like you, Jo and don't want to miss a chance of being with you. You're the most remarkable chick I know."

"Chick?"

"Sorry lady"

"I won't tell anybody but please try to convince Cas and Dean to end this ASAP." Ethan nodded. He kissed the tip of her cold nose before escorting her back inside.

Dean had told Lisa he was going to the bathroom and that had been ten minutes ago. She excused herself from her girlfriends and went to search for him. Ten minutes prior, Dean had texted Cas to meet him in the second floor guest room. Castiel, who was in the middle of a drinking contest with Chuck, replied he would join him in five minutes.

Dean had become increasingly frustrated with Castiel lately for still not having sex with him. He'd grown tired of him and Cas 69ing each other. Someone knocked lightly on the bedroom door. Dean stood behind it for a minute. "Dean, it's me," Cas whispered from the other side.

The Winchester swiftly unlocked and opened the door. As soon as he closed and locked it again, he tossed Cas like a ragdoll on the queen size mattress. "What the fuck?"

Dean straddled Cas. His mouth covered Cas'. He bit the blue eyed teen's plump lower lip hard. Castiel squirmed underneath him. Dean rubbed his erection against Cas' jean clad thigh. "Cas, I'm so fucking tired of waiting. I need to be in you. Don't you want to feel me stretch your tight little ass to its limit and ram into you until you scream my name, as I spill my cum inside you?" Dean felt Castiel shudder at his words. He mouthed against the dark haired boy's neck, "I know you want me as much as I want you. Let me fuck you into the mattress. You'll be walking bowlegged for an entire week."

Castiel sported wood, too. He closed his eyes as Dean unbuttoned his jeans. The blond teen spit on his fingers before they disappeared within Castiel's boxer briefs. Cas' body arched upwards as Dean's callused fingers fondled his balls. One finger worked its way into Castiel's entrance. At first Cas winced but Dean knew how to have his boyfriend become putty in his hands.

Castiel closed his eyes. He didn't want things to go further than what they usually did. Freaking Dean was being extremely persistent this evening. His breathing became erratic as Dean inserted another finger. The digits were knuckle deep and Cas' moans became louder. Dean's mouth covered his. Their tongues swirled around each other inside Dean's mouth. Dean broke the kiss and spoke against Cas' lips. "Imagine how better it will be for the two of us if I finally get to fuck you…please Cas."

Cas opened his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Dean's tapered waist. Dean lifted his arms and Castiel removed his grey long sleeved shirt. Cas brushed his tongue down Dean's torso. His legs held on tighter to Dean. He rose to grind his erection against Dean's. The teens dry humped each other until the two of them climaxed. Dean screamed his boyfriend's name. Fortunately, the music from downstairs was loud as hell so no one could've heard him.

Dean started unbuttoning his own pants but Castiel stopped him. "Please tell me you're not stopping us. Cas…."

Castiel placed two fingers over Dean's mouth. "I want you badly Dean but I will not make love to you yet." Cas' neck and face turned redder than they were.

Dean put his shirt back on. His boner was already disappearing. "Why Cas? I'm getting tired of this hot and cold act of yours. Were you molested when you were a kid? Are you scared cuz I sure as hell am. I've never done it either. But we'll be together and it will be awesome."

"No, I've never been molested…geez! You're going to laugh when I tell you." Dean cupped Castiel's face so he could see his eyes.

"Baby, what is it?"

"My dad was religious that's why we were all named after angels. He wasn't a fanatic or anything but he was raised with certain principles which he passed on to us. Never mind you're going to leave me."

"No I'm not. You know you mean everything to me. Spill it out, man." Dean leaned against the headboard. He pulled Cas to sit next to him.

"Dad was a virgin until his wedding night."

Dean remained quiet after hearing that. "No freaking way! You want us to wait until we get hitched. Cas, man..."

Castiel played with a loose thread for the 100% Egyptian cotton sheets they laid on. "I knew you were going to think I was crazy and don't blame you if you don't want to be with me anymore. I can't ask so much from you."

Dean gazed at him tenderly. "Good thing I'm crazy for you then. I sometimes think about us being together in the future raising our own family and bailing Gabs out of jail for his latest shenanigans but dude that's like ten years in the future. We're too young to get married. I mean I do lo…"

"Stop babbling…I understand if you want to break things off."

Dean placed Cas on his lap. "Hellz no! I ain't dumping you for your beliefs. In a way it's kind of cool to wait until marriage. We'll think of ways to keep our foreplay entertaining."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked timidly. Dean nodded. Castiel resembled a sad Precious Moment character at the moment.

"You're so fucking adorable, babe." Dean kissed him softly. He held Cas in his arms for a few minutes.

Lisa ascended the stairs. She'd texted Dean three times and didn't receive any response. Lisa noticed Ethan and Jo entering the house from the garden. Why wasn't Castiel with his boyfriend? The brunette walked slowly along the mazelike hallways of the second floor. The music wasn't loud in this wing of the mansion. She crept slowly. All of a sudden, she heard moaning coming from one of the bedrooms. Lisa quietly tried turning the knob but the door was locked.

The girl could hear two people panting from within the room. She was about to ask if Dean was in there but the words stayed stuck in her dry throat. Dean screamed Castiel's name. Lisa bit her clenched fist. The two bastards were using her to cover up their sick relationship. Deep down Lisa thought homosexuality was disgusting. She agreed to hang out with Ethan and Cas for Dean's sake since Castiel was his best friend. She bit her fist harder leaving teeth marks on the tender skin. It turned out Cas and Ethan weren't even dating. The question she wanted answered was why the two little faggots needed for their relationship to be kept a secret. Obviously the majority of the school was ok with Ethan's and Cas' supposed relationship. So what the hell was happening?

Lisa wanted to pound on the door until the two little weasels answered. She stopped her hand which was already midair. She grinned. Lisa knew exactly when and where she will get even with them. For now she will continue her sweet/lost ingénue act. She would act her ass off in this twisted play they were all participants in.

FYI, Ethan gave Jo tickets to go see the stage version of _Phantom of the Opera_. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Winter Break arrived and everyone went their separate ways. Dean and Sam were spending Christmas and New Year with their Uncle Bobby. So Dean informed Cas he planned on giving him his present at a later time. He'd ordered it from Ireland and it would take a while to be delivered. Cas surprised his boyfriend by giving him a vintage Gibson guitar. Dean's was pretty old. The Winchester promised Cas he would offer him a private performance soon. Winter Break flew by.

School resumed at Lawrence High on January 7th. That chilly Monday morning, Lisa waited for Dean in the senior parking lot. As soon as he descended the Impala, she held his hand and didn't release her hold until they reached their first period class. During lunch she sat on his lap for a while and fed him chocolate pudding. She whispered in his ear, "We should go out this weekend without the lovebirds."

Dean scrunched his face. "Lovebirds?" His emerald eyes landed on Castiel and Ethan, who were conversing animatedly about something.

Lisa softly hit him on the shoulder. "Who else, dumb ass…Ethan and Castiel. Those two need some alone time, as well. Have you seen the way the stare at each other? I've noticed when we go to the movies with them, how they discreetly touch each other, when no one else is watching. They're so adorable."

Dean swallowed hard. "Cas doesn't go for PDA."

Lisa arched a dark brow. "You must be blind. Those two are so into each other…it's not even funny. Sometimes during cheerleading practice I see them afterschool at the baseball dugout. After the team's practice, the two of them always walk into the locker room together. You can bet what they're up to in the showers." Lisa smirked as she saw the worried look in Dean's eyes.

"Nah Ethan and Cas aren't exhibitionists. You have an overactive imagination, girl." Dean nibbled his bottom lip. His gaze returned to the two dark haired teens. Castiel was throwing M & Ms into Ethan's opened mouth. Cas wouldn't betray him.

"Holla! Someone's birthday is coming up and I smell party!" Ash yelled from across the table.

"Yeah, Dean…do you have any plans?" Jo inquired as she played footsie underneath the table with Ethan. Their outing to see the _Phantom of the Opera_ had been great. Fortunately, it was shown at a performance center in an adjacent town. So no one they knew saw them together. Ellen, Jo's mom approved of her daughter's secret boyfriend. She reprimanded Ethan for being part of Dean's crazy scheme. Ethan informed the brunette he had a feeling it would come to an end soon.

"I just planned on going out for pizza and maybe go bowling with the guys."

Lisa sat back on her seat. "Are you crazy? I'm throwing you a bash at my place. Everyone is invited," she gestured to everyone at the table. "I'm thinking of having an assortment of sushi rolls and my parents will not be there. They agreed to stay the night at the Holiday Inn."

"Will there be alcohol consumption?" Chuck inquired.

"Duh"

"I'm in!"

Dean turned to Lisa. "You really don't have to. I want something low key."

Lisa leaned closer and kissed him gently on the mouth. Cas wanted to rip her hair out. "I insist. You're my boyfriend and I want you to have an unforgettable birthday." She winked at Dean.

"So it's settled…January 24th is Dean's birthday bash! I'll take a couple of Petron Silver bottles and orange slices." Balthazar stated as he high fived Ash.

Dean was unable to spend any alone time with his boyfriend since Lisa remained glued to his side for the remainder of lunch. Afterwards, Ms. Masters paired Cas and Ethan together for a project in art class. The words Lisa whispered in his ear during lunch kept replaying in Dean's head throughout class; especially when he would see Ethan's and Cas' dark heads bent close as they worked on their project. He gritted his teeth hard.

Dean waited afterschool for Cas by his motorcycle. He needed to spend at least five minutes alone with him. Suddenly, Ethan and Castiel walked out of the school's entrance. Cas removed the dark Ray Bans Ethan had loaned him and returned them to his friend. Dean scowled. "Hey, Dean…I'm sorry we can't stay and chat. Ms. Masters' project is due Friday and we have to finish it tonight since we have baseball practice afterschool the remainder of the week." Castiel smiled at his boyfriend. He'd give anything to be able to hold Dean's hand in public and peck him on the lips.

"We haven't spent any time together since Ruby's party. I miss you," Dean whispered. Ethan felt uncomfortable and gave the duo their privacy. He walked over to Ash and Chuck.

"I miss you, too. Maybe we can sneak away on Saturday." Castiel was already getting on his motorcycle.

Dean cringed. "I'm going out with Lisa. She says we hardly go out by ourselves and wants to do some chick bonding shit."

Cas held his black helmet. "Dean, when are you going to break up with her? I don't see the point anymore. We can still sneak around and your dad is hardly ever in the picture."

"I promise to break up with her after my birthday. She's already bought most of the stuff for the bash. I can't do this to her now."

"Whatever" Cas murmured. He placed the shiny helmet over his head. Ethan jogged over and sat behind the blue eyed teen. Dean growled as Ethan enveloped his arms snugly around Cas' waist. He watched them speed away.

"Those two are so fucking hot. They make my teeth sweat," Balthy said as he patted Dean on the back. "I wonder if they're into threesomes. Cassie, told me about a sex dream he had with you and Ethan. Being in the middle of that sandwich would make my year! Castiel is flexible as fuck. Some of the guys in the team call him Gumby. Ethan is no slouch in that department either. He showed us a yoga move he does in which he can almost touch his dick with his tongue."

Dean shoved Balthazar against the nearest car. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Is it your time of the month? Bloody hell, Winchester, you've been grouchy the last couple of weeks. Maybe Lisa needs to put out once and for all."

"You're a pig," Dean said as he walked to the Impala, where Sammy was already waiting.

Castiel was reading Franz Kafka's _Metamorphosis_ for English class at around ten o'clock at night. Ethan left a half hour ago. Their art project was complete. A tap was heard on his bedroom window. Cas closed the book and placed it on the desk. He wearily strolled to the window and was relieved to see Dean. He rapidly opened the window and let his boyfriend inside. "What are you doing here?"

Dean cornered Cas against the wall. His fingers gripped on to the waist of Cas' jeans. His mouth was an inch from the shorter teen's. "I told you I missed you." His mouth devoured Cas' lips. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

Castiel unwillingly ceased the kiss. He wrinkled his nose. "No offense, but you reek of sweat and motor oil."

Dean pouted. "Cas, you're killing me, man."

"I haven't showered yet and the kids are sleeping." He held Dean's hand and led him to the bathroom. Dean was about to unbutton his oil smudged jeans but Castiel's hand covered his fingers. "Allow me"

In no time, Cas had undressed himself and his boyfriend. The two teens entered the shower stall. Castiel made sure the water that emerged from the showerhead was warm. As soon as their bodies were glistening with water, Cas poured shampoo in his hands and lathered Dean's hair with it. Dean moaned as Cas' fingers massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes and allowed Castiel to lather his entire body with shower gel.

"You're fucking amazing, babe." Cas knelt in front of Dean and pushed him against the wet tiled wall. Dean's hands landed on Castiel's shoulders as his boyfriend's mouth took him inside. Cas' fingers fondled his balls as he sucked and lightly bit Dean's engorged cock. Little by little the dark haired teen's right hand leisurely made its way to Dean's ass.

"Cas, you're going to give me a heart attack caused by too much pleasure," Dean managed to say in between moans.

Castiel's lust filled eyes had turned into a stormy dark blue. They locked into Dean's emerald ones. He continued sucking the blond's cock; taking more of it in. Dean could feel he was almost touching the back of Cas' throat. Castiel inserted two fingers inside Dean, causing the latter to thrust deeper into this mouth. Dean warned Cas he was about to come. He expected Castiel to stop but he swallowed as soon as Dean's jizz burst inside his mouth. Dean's vision turned white and his legs buckled. Castiel wiped his mouth before standing in front of his boyfriend.

Dean tossed him harshly against the wall. He kissed Cas hard and bit his lower lip. He ground his swollen dick against Cas' erection. Castiel bit his lip upon feeling the delicious friction. He rutted against Dean. Dean jerked him off as Castiel bit his shoulder to prevent his screams from being heard. Within a few minutes, Cas came in Dean's hand. The Winchester licked his fingers. Cas kissed him hard. The water started getting cold and their skin was becoming prune like. The duo rinsed and dried each other with fluffy navy towels. Cas instructed Dean to take their clothes while he made sure the coast was clear. He motioned with his head for Dean to follow him.

Cas loaned his boyfriend sweat pants and an old Batman t-shirt. Once they were comfortably dressed, the two teens laid together on the bed. Dean ran brushed his tongue across Castiel's neck before biting it. "Cas, you would never betray me right?"

Cas gazed at him. "Why would you ever ask me such a thing?"

Dean couldn't shake the things Lisa had said earlier. "I'm scared that you're tired of our sneaking around and will want to be with someone who wouldn't hide your relationship."

"Dean, you know how I feel about you. Never ask something so stupid." Castiel trailed kisses down Dean's jaw. He laid his head over Dean's chest. "I would never be unfaithful to you." Dean felt somewhat relieved upon hearing his boyfriend say those words.

Thursday January 24th finally arrived. The first person to wish the birthday boy well wishes via text was Castiel. He wrote to Dean that he would give him his present that evening after the party. Cas had been thinking really hard the last couple of days and came to the decision that he would give himself to Dean once and for all. He really wanted for his boyfriend to be his first and he was in love with him. Deep inside Castiel knew there wouldn't be anyone else in his life. His dad wouldn't have minded if he were alive.

Dean was elated because the claddagh ring he'd ordered for Castiel arrived last week. He planned on giving it to the boy he loved tonight. The significance of the ring was cheesy but Dean didn't care. According to tradition, when worn on the right hand with the emblazoned heart facing inward toward the body, the person wearing the ring indicates they are in a serious relationship and that someone has captured their heart. Dean knew Castiel was a sap and would love the ring. This was his way of showing his boyfriend he was in it for the long run. In a way he would propose to Cas tonight. Dean swallowed hard imagining what Castiel would reply to his proposal.

When he went downstairs and entered the kitchen, the smell of freshly made pancakes and sizzling bacon greeted him. Sam stood by the table with a goofy grin on his face. "Happy Birthday!"

Dean hugged his little brother. His mouth salivated as he saw the stack of four pancakes set just for him. Sam placed two strawberries over the top fluffy pancakes to resemble eyes, two bacon strips were the mouth, and he formed the smile with whip cream. "This is awesome, Sammy. Thanks!" Dean wasted no time in munching down the delicious breakfast.

The school day rushed by. His friends treated him to pizza for lunch. Everyone was psyched about the party. Lisa told Dean she would give him his present that night. "You've done so much already. I don't need anything else." Dean felt very guilty looking at the girl. She was so sweet and didn't deserve to be caught in his web of lies.

For appearance purposes, Ethan and Castiel went together to Dean's party. When they arrived, most of the school's seniors were present. Lisa invited them in and told them to try the jello shots. She knew Castiel got drunk on them at Ruby's first party. All the guests waited for the birthday boy, who was running late. The truth was Dean forgot the claddagh ring and had to return to his house to get it. He wanted tonight to be perfect for Cas.

Dean arrived at the Braeden house a quarter pass eight. Lisa hugged him and kissed him on the lips catching him by surprise. Castiel's nostrils flared. He headed to the table with the jello shots and grabbed two. He gulped them down in a flash. Jo told him to slow down. Dean approached his friends and everyone wished him a happy birthday again. "Dean, don't get mad at my question but aren't you a little old for high school? You're turning nineteen today," Balthazar stated.

"I missed half of fourth grade when I was afflicted with meningitis. The doctors didn't think I was going to make it."

"You never told me that," Cas said. Dean observed his boyfriend's eyes were already glassy due to the jello shots.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I survived to tell the tale. Anyways enough depressing talk…let's party!"

Lisa grabbed his arm and led him to the dancing area. A Led Zeppelin song played. Dean started head banging and jumping in the air. "Lisa, you're awesome. Thanks!"

She grinned. "My pleasure…I want tonight to be unforgettable for you." She held his hand for a moment. "Aw look at Ethan and Castiel dancing. They are so cute and in love." Ethan played air guitar as Castiel danced around him.

Every opportunity she got, Lisa would point out to Dean whenever the lovebirds did something together. Dean would respond by drinking another beer bottle. Whenever his eyes landed on his boyfriend, Ethan was plastered at his side. Lisa and Ruby brought out the cake which was a replica of the Impala. The girls announced it would be cut in thirty minutes.

A David Guetta song started playing. The infectious beat had all the guests on the dance floor. Dean and Lisa danced together in one corner. Lisa's brown eyes landed on something and she smirked. She maneuvered for Dean to end in a position where he would see what was transpiring on the other side of the dance floor. Jo and Ethan danced with Castiel in the middle. The trio's bodies were glued to each other. Ethan plastered into Castiel's back with his hands splayed over the blue eyed teen's hips. Dean had enough.

He marched furiously across the dance floor and pushed Ethan away from Castiel. The startled teen advanced towards him. "What the fuck is your problem Winchester?"

"You are, you fucking douchebag! I want you to keep your hands and dick away from my boyfriend!" Gasps were heard throughout the area.

"Dean, you're making a spectacle," Cas said as he inched closer to his boyfriend.

"Shut up, Castiel. Now I really know why you never put out. You've been fucking Depp, Jr. behind my back. The two of you probably loved my plan."

"Dean, what are you saying?" Lisa whispered from behind him. Tears formed in her doe eyes. Her bottom lip trembled. Ruby was at her side instantly.

Dean ignored her. "Answer the damn question, Castiel! Have you and Ethan been doing it behind my back. I bet you spread your flexible legs for him and let him ride the hell out of you."

Ethan stood next to Cas. "You're out of line, Winchester."

"What the hell is going on?" Jimmy asked. He was confused as hell, along with all of their friends. The only one, who wasn't fazed, was Jo. Dean turned to him. "Your brother is a fucking slut. That's what's going on."

Ethan heard enough. He punched Dean hard on the jaw making his head land on the cake; demolishing it in the process. Some jocks cracked up. Castiel couldn't stand seeing Dean this way and ran outside. Jo went after him.

Dean remained sitting down on the floor smothered in cake. Lisa stood adjacent to him. "Dean, what is going on? Have you been using me as a beard all along while you and Cas snuck around?" She sobbed loudly.

The blond teen couldn't look at the dejected girl. "I'm so sorry, Lisa. I didn't want things to be exposed this way. Please forgive me for hurting you. That wasn't my intention." He got up and scurried to the front door. The roar of the Impala was heard soon after.

"Dean and Castiel were dating on the down low? How come we never suspected anything?" Balthy asked. Ash and Chuck leaned against the wall with their mouths hanging open.

Ruby yelled, "Party is over!" All of the guests left whispering to each other about the scene they had just witnessed. Ethan assured Jimmy he would take care of Cas. Jo told Balthy she would hitch a ride with Depp, Jr.

"How could he say those hateful things? He knows I love him." Castiel cried on Jo's shoulder. She soothed his back.

"I know you love him, sweetie. He was drunk and acted like a donkey's ass. He'll get over it."

"Let's get you home," Ethan suggested.

"No, do you mind if I stayed at your place. I don't want to face Jimmy. I know he's going to lecture me and I am not in the mood."

"No problem, man"

Meanwhile, Ruby was helping Lisa throw stuff inside a Hefty bag in the kitchen. "Girl, you deserve an Oscar for the waterworks you did earlier. Everyone believed you had just found out your boyfriend was using you as a beard. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Lisa handed her best friend a tequila shot. "There's no fury like a woman scorned."

"Here here" Ruby said before guzzling down the Petron shot.

The following morning, Dean woke up with a massive hangover. He threw up twice. After taking a cold shower he headed downstairs. He swallowed two Tylenols with some orange juice. Sam entered the kitchen glaring at his older brother. "What's got your panties in a twist, Samantha?"

Sam planted his ass on a chair. "Gabe, texted me last night about what happened at your party. The whole school knows you're gay. I'm pissed because I am your brother and you never told me. I had to find out through the _Sweet Valley High_ grapevine!"

"I am not even going to ask you how you know about _Sweet Valley High_. Sammy, I'm sorry. I swear I was going to tell you soon. I planned on breaking things off with Lisa within a week. I was tired of keeping secrets from my friends and especially you."

Sam finally looked at him. "When did you realize you were gay?"

Dean sat down next to his baby brother. "The reason I left home was because dad caught me with Marco."

Sam's hazel eyes widened. "Marco and you…I thought he was your friend."

"We were but then realized we liked each other more than friends. He was the first guy I was attracted to until Cas."

"So you and Cas are together now?"

Dean cringed at the memories of last night and how he was disgusted at himself for his behavior. "We were but I fucked things up last night."

"Yeah, the gossip has spread to the entire school. Many of the guests tweeted and texted the news as soon as they left Lisa's house."

Dean covered his face with his hands. "Things blew up in a few minutes. Lisa was humiliated in public and I was a jack ass to Cas."

"Maybe you should go to his house and apologize before it's too late."

"That's a good idea, kid. Sammy, are you disappointed in me?" Dean asked Sam scared of his response.

"Dude, I don't care if you're gay, as long as you're happy. Anyways, I couldn't ask for a brother in law than Castiel."

Dean smiled for the first time that morning. "You're awesome, Sam."

"I know."

"Don't tell dad please. He thinks Lisa and I are dating and that I was cured of my homosexuality." He rolled his eyes.

"Dad can be so lame and stupid," Sam mumbled. "Don't worry, Dean I won't say anything. I promise. Although he will hear about last night once he returns. You know how gossip runs in small towns."

Dean stood up. "Tell me about it. I'll come back to pick you up for school."

"Later"

Five minutes later, Dean parked the Impala in the Miltons' driveway. Gabs opened the door and scowled at Dean. "What do you want?"

"Gabs, I need to see Cas please."

"He's not here and if he were I wouldn't let you see him. You are persona non grata in this household after humiliating our brother. So tuck your tail between your legs and get the hell out of here!" Gabs was about to close the door but Jimmy appeared.

"Gabriel, go finish your breakfast. I will handle Dean." Jimmy wheeled himself outside. Dean followed.

"Look, Jimmy I know I'm the last person you want to deal with but I need to see Cas."

"Your little games hurt several people. Lisa was a wreck after you left last night and Castiel was inconsolable. The things you said to him in front of most of the senior class were unforgivable."

"I know, ok. Please let me make things right with your brother. Where is he?" Jimmy didn't answer. "Come on man!"

"He spent the night at Ethan's."

"Of course, he did. Ethan's turned into his bff. I'm heading over there."

Dean pounded on the trailer's door. "Cas, open up…I know you're in there!" Dean pounded incessantly for about three minutes. The door was opened by Ethan, who only wore a pair of low hung sweats. The guy sported bed hair and several hickeys adorned his torso. Dean barged inside. He didn't want to believe Cas and Ethan ended up together last night after the fiasco he created.

"Where the hell is Castiel?!" Dean bellowed as he stood behind the couch.

The bathroom door opened and Cas came out towel drying his ebony hair. A yellow towel hung low on his hips. "What's all the ruckus?" His electric blue eyes landed on Dean. He dropped the towel he was drying his hair with.

Dean saw red. "What happened to waiting until you were married? You're a fucking tease, Cas." He turned and headed outside.

"Winchester, wait" Ethan said.

Dean turned around and punched Ethan's nose. "That's for sucker punching me last night."


	20. Chapter 20

A kaleidoscope of squiggly things swam in front of Ethan's eyes as a bone from his nose cracked. Warm crimson blood oozed down his nostrils. He fell on his knees outside the door. If it weren't for the excruciating pain he was currently in, Ethan would've tackled Dean down and beat the snot out of the prick. Castiel knocked on Ethan's bedroom door. Jo, who donned one of her boyfriend's Kansas City Royals jerseys quickly, opened it. "What the hell is going on? All the freaking yelling woke me up." She rubbed her sleepy brown eyes.

"Dean showed up and as usual misinterpreted things. The bonehead assumed Ethan and I had sex last night. He punched Ethan on the nose." Castiel rushed inside the bathroom once again to get dressed. Jo ran to the kitchen to fetch a towel.

She sat next to her boyfriend by the door and gently placed the white towel over his bruised nose. Ethan winced. "Sorry, babe" Jo kissed him on the cheek. "Cas told me what happened. Dean continues digging himself into a deeper hole."

Castiel finally appeared with an ice pack. He handed it to Ethan. "I'm so fucking sorry for all this shit."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and covered his nose with the freezing pack. "I'm going to see Coach Crowley first thing this morning. He'll be able to set my nose back to normal." Ethan rose and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Are you going to school today?" Jo asked her friend.

"I want to avoid Captain Caveman as much as possible. I'll ask the teachers for makeup assignments next week." Castiel turned to Jo with a frown. "I gather your mom doesn't know where you spent the night?"

Jo leaned closer to Castiel. "She thinks I slept over at Anna's."

"I'm going to walk home. I'll see you sometime this weekend. Please call to let me know how Ethan is feeling later."

"Will do" Jo saluted him military style.

Luckily, when Castiel arrived home, the house was completely empty. He climbed the stairs and plopped himself in the warmth of his bed. The dark haired teen covered his entire frame with the comforter and slept for hours. He woke up at two thirty in the afternoon. Jimmy and Gabe should arrive home from school in less than an hour. He didn't want to face them; especially his twin.

Castiel's stomach rumbled. He fixed himself a grilled cheese sandwich and fries. He gobbled the food down in no time. Whenever he was down, Cas played the piano. So he headed to the family room, where a baby grand, their father had bought for the twins at an auction stood elegantly in a corner. Castiel slid the curtains open before sitting on the bench. He and Jimmy would share the mahogany bench and play for their dad, whenever the family patriarch needed cheering up.

Cas closed his eyes as his long/elegant fingers lightly traced the ivory keys. All he wanted to do was forget Dean Winchester existed. The emerald eyed boy shattered Castiel's heart last night with the cruel words he'd flung at him in public. Why would he think Cas was unfaithful? The ridiculous scheme of having Ethan and him act as a couple had been his own idea!

Castiel chose to play one of Michael Giacchino's haunting pieces from _LOST_. Within a few minutes, C as got lost in the music and forgot where he was. He felt a noise and when he opened his eyes, Jimmy was sitting next to the bench. Castiel moved it closer to the window in order to allow his twin to maneuver himself in front of the piano, as well.

The two of them finished playing, "The End" and started "Lafleur". "You must be more depressed than I thought if you're playing these pieces. I'm sorry Dean the douchebag broke your heart."

Castiel laid his head over Jimmy's shoulder. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Jo and Ethan gave us the 411 during lunch today. FYI, Dean didn't show up to school either."

Castiel didn't respond. Gabs entered the family room with a tray of iced tea and oatmeal cookies. The twins started playing loudly "Don't Rain on My Parade". Gabs almost dropped the tray on the floor and barely managed to place it over the coffee table. He slid over the piano and started singing. At the end of his flamboyant performance, the twins applauded and Cas gave him a standing ovation. For the first time that day, he genuinely smiled. "Thanks, guys… for cheering me up."

Meanwhile, in the Winchester residence, Sam was climbing the stairs and going to his brother's room to leave him a snack. He rolled his eyes, when he heard the song his brother sang and played on the guitar for the sixth time in less than an hour.

I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love  
Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough  
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough  
I've suffered and I've seen the light

Bayayby, you're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it alright

Sam had enough and entered Dean's room without knocking. He placed a plate of chips and a turkey and cheese sandwich along with a glass of milk adjacent to his dumb ass brother on the floor. "Can you please change the station? I will throw your guitar along with you down the window if I hear that song again!"

Sam did a double take upon witnessing his cool older brother pout. "Dean, you're the world's biggest jerk! How can you even think for a minute, Cas cheated on you and with Ethan?!"

"I saw Cas coming out of Ethan's bathroom this morning with my own beautiful eyes. The worst part was seeing the hickeys covering Depp Jr.'s torso. I can't believe Castiel would go all the way with that jack ass and was a prude with me all along."

Sam hit him on the head and then flicked Dean's right ear. "What the fuck, Sammy?!"

"The only jack ass in all of this is you. FYI, genius….Ethan and Jo are a couple. They've been keeping it on the down low cuz of you and your macabre plan. The one who gave Ethan the hickeys was Jo Harvelle not Castiel Milton!"

Dean swallowed hard. "How do you know all of this? You don't even sit at our table for lunch."

"Gabs and Jimmy gave me all the info after school since they drove me home. Jo might show up here later tonight to beat the shit out of you. She says you shall pay for having her boyfriend look like the raccoon from _Pocahontas_."

Dean felt bile making its way up his throat. He'd humiliated Castiel in front of so many people and punched Ethan for nothing. "Eat…I know you haven't had anything today….and I was serious about the song. Please play something else." Sam closed the door.

Jo did appear on the Winchesters' doorstep at seven pm. Her face was thunderous reminding Dean of her mom; when the older woman was mad. "Jo, before you say anything I'm so fucking sorry for everything. Sammy told me the truth."

"You should've never doubted Cas' loyalty. Seriously, the guy is like a real life Precious Moment character. The last thing he would ever do is cheat on you. I just left his place and he doesn't want to see you. Your caveman routine last night really hurt his feelings."

"You want to come in?"

"Nah…I'm taking some chicken noodle soup to my man. His nose is still bothering him. You're lucky I know you are really sorry. My right hand is itching to punch your lights out."

"I am relieved. I will apologize to Ethan in person on Monday."

Jo punched him on the shoulder before heading to her mother's pickup truck. She waved by at Dean as she started reversing the blue truck out of the driveway. Dean felt horrible at the chaos he caused. What he was truly frightened about was that Cas would never forgive him.

Monday morning Castiel was the first one to arrive to English class. He sat by the window in the back of the classroom. Cas knew Dean came into class right before the bell rang. The rest of the students filed in and Ethan noticed his friend's new seat. He shook his head before sitting at his usual desk. Dean was the last one in and his shoulders slouched, when his eyes landed on Ruby, who sat in Castiel's desk. Ethan didn't even acknowledge Dean's presence. The Winchester knew he had to be the bigger man. "Ethan, I'm really sorry, man. I let my jealousy get the best of me. I know the truth and please accept my apology. Shit, I suck at saying things."

Ethan's brown eyes turned his way. "Apology accepted but what you did to Cas was a shitty thing. He's not going to accept your apology as easy as me."

Dean gazed to the back of the room and his eyes rested on Castiel for a moment. Cas remained observing something out the window. Dean heard a couple of girls whispering about what had transpired at the party. He gulped hard and sat straight on his desk. Mr. Kripke explained to the class about a poetry project that was due on Valentine's Day. It would count as their mid-term grade. The students had to choose a poem and recite it by memory in front of the class. Dean wasn't a fan of poetry.

Dean noticed right off the bat that Cas, Jo and Ethan weren't present at the lunch table. "Well now we know why you were acting as if you were on the rag all this time," Balthazar said before biting into a peach.

"How could you do that to Lisa? You turned Castiel into a liar. He was the most honest person I knew." Anna stated.

"Look I'm going to say sorry to all of you only once. The ones who I have to make amends with are Cas and Lisa. So shut your pie holes!" Dean grabbed his tray and went to eat outside.

Castiel continued ignoring Dean in art class. Dean knew Cas had baseball practice afterschool. He waited for him at the dugout. Lisa and another cheerleader, a slutty rich girl named Bela were on their way to cheerleading practice. Dean asked Lisa if she could stay behind. Bela glared daggers at him. "You're a dick, Winchester." She continued on her way.

"What do you want, Dean? I don't want to be late for practice." Lisa glanced at her watch.

Dean licked his lips nervously. "I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings and lying to you. I should've never used you the way I did. I want you to know I was the brains behind the entire operation. Ethan and Cas told me it was a stupid idea since the beginning and begged me to stop. I got carried away and never intended to hurt you."

Lisa's eyes lightened a little. "Listen…I knew about your plan." Dean's eyes widened. "I overheard you and Castiel during Ruby's Christmas party."

"You heard us in the bedroom?" Dean wanted the ground to swallow him.

Lisa nodded. "I wanted to get back at the two of you so I started planting seeds in your head about Ethan and Castiel doing things behind your back. During your birthday party I got you drunk on purpose and instigated the entire fight." She looked at the grass.

Dean wanted to scream at her and call the girl a bitch but controlled himself. Dean didn't blame her for having her revenge. He knew never to cross Lisa Braeden's path ever again. "I guess we're even now," Lisa said right before she turned and walked away.

Castiel glared when he saw him. "Cas, please wait. Will you listen? I want to apologize."

"Can it, Dean! I have no time to listen to your dribble. The baseball team is having a gang bang before practice and they can't start without me. After all they don't call me Gumby for nothing…right?" Castiel shoved his shoulder against Dean's on his way. Dean was stunned. His eyes became watery. Cas wasn't going to forgive him.

A week passed and Dean's friends were finally starting to warm up to him once more; except for Cas, who didn't join them for lunch. Dean barely ate and he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes. Sammy and his little friends were watching _Ten Things I Hate about you_ one evening. Dean walked in during the scene where Heath Ledger serenades Julia Stiles during soccer practice. A light bulb went on in Dean's head.

Castiel was finishing his chemistry homework, when he heard someone playing a guitar. It couldn't be Dean. Cas finished answering the last question. Then he heard Dean singing:

Slowly walking down the street  
Where the homeless and the lovers meet  
I bask in ol' blue  
Your skin does too  
I saw the garland  
In the skyline  
In the byline  
I took a drink  
I took the pills

Dean's voice started off a little shaky. His fingers shook due to nerves. The light remained off in Cas' room. He knew he was in there because he could make out the lamp light emitting from within through the curtains.

You'll murder me I know you will  
Some wish that I could change this  
That you were hopin'  
I keep hopin'  
For a cure  
For some medicine  
Just one conversation

I can't return to you  
You must return to me  
That's the deal  
I'm sorry  
Did I say I'm sorry (sorry)

In a universe where I was flat  
You hunkered down and lived the past  
You're leaving soon  
It's 10 till noon  
I see a black car  
I'm movin' through time  
When will we part  
I have been the worst of kinds  
A sorrowed heart  
A cluttered mind  
And I'm thinkin' that i could change this  
That I could change this  
But I can't change this

I can't return to you  
You must return to me  
That's the deal  
I'm sorry  
Did I say I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry now

I can't return to you  
You must return to me  
That's the deal  
I'm sorry  
Did I say I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry now  
Did I say I'm sorry  
Did I say I miss you  
I'll do what I have to do  
(I say I miss you)  
(I miss you)  
(I'll do what I have to do)

The light finally went on in Castiel's bedroom but the curtains didn't move. Dean became more nervous. He stayed like an imbecile staring up at the damn window for five minutes. Dean's heart plummeted even more. He bent down to put his guitar in its case. When he closed it shut, something cold and wet splashed on his head. Dean was flabbergasted.

"What the fuck?!" He looked up and it was a big mistake because another water balloon landed on his head. Dean wiped water from his eyes and face.

Castiel had the balls to cackle. "Those were water filled condoms. I bought them to use on the night of your birthday!" He saw Dean's eyes widen in surprise. "That's right douchebag. I was going to give myself to you! But you had to ruin everything by acting like a Neanderthal in front of the senior class. No one has ever humiliated me so badly."

"I'm really sorry, Cas. Please forgive me….I can't bear to be another day without you. I miss you so damn much! I had no right to doubt your fidelity. I promise to never do that as long as I live."

"Good bye, Dean…I'm having a three way with the short stop and third baseman in half an hour."

Dean saw the lights go off. He threw up in the neighbors' rosebush. Only Castiel Milton could make him throw up this much. Dean wiped his mouth and morosely entered the Impala. He'd lost Cas for good.

Castiel slid down the wall and closed his eyes. His heart ached for Dean. His heartfelt apology almost had him jumping down the window and running to Dean but Castiel wasn't going to make things easy for the dumb ass. He would forgive Dean but at his own time. It wouldn't be too long because Castiel missed him tremendously and didn't want the boy to continue suffering.

Valentine's Day arrived. Heart balloons floated through the halls and boys bought their sweethearts roses or teddy bears. Gabs dressed Castiel for the occasion. Black skinny jeans, Converse sneakers, a buttoned down grey shirt with a black vest over it and to finish the ensemble a black tie with tiny crimson hearts on it. Cas wanted to remove the tie and choke Gabs with it.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," Castiel told Gabs as the three siblings descended the Jeep. The family was having a small gathering that evening at their house. Gabs friends had all been invited. Cas and Jimmy would grill burgers and dogs while the kids played games and watched a couple of movies.

Third period arrived and Mr. Kripke wasted no time in having each student recite the poem of their choice. A couple of teens forgot most of their poems and received Ds for their mid-term grades. Castiel recited Robert Frost's "Acquainted with the Night". He'd known it by heart since it was his father's favorite poem. Mr. Kripke was impressed and gave him an A.

Ethan mumbled his way through Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven". Mr. Kripke gave him a B- since it defeated the purpose of a romantic poem. Ethan was ecstatic with his grade. Finally it was Dean's turn. Castiel knew he wasn't good at speaking in front of a class and especially if it was something that would expose his feelings. Dean didn't do chick flick moments.

"I dedicate this poem to the person I am in love with." Dean's emerald eyes landed on Castiel and remained on him. All of their classmates turned to stare at the blue eyed teen, who fidgeted on his seat. Ethan smirked. Finally, Dean grew a pair.

Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you,

You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking,

(It comes to me as of a dream,)

I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,

All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,

You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me,

I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,

You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands,

In return, I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone,

I am to wait; I do not doubt I am to meet you again,

I am to see to it that I do not lose you.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other throughout Dean's recitation of Walt Whitman's "To A Stranger". Dean's voice was raw during his recital. Once he was done, the entire class was silent. Mr. Kripke broke the tense atmosphere by congratulating Dean. He informed the boy he received an A+. Dean smiled. Castiel's erratic heartbeat started to slow down. He licked his slightly chapped lips. It must have taken Dean a lot of courage to do that in public. He basically finished outing himself in front of their peers.

The bell rang and Castiel was the first one to leave the classroom. Dean stayed sitting down after everyone had vacated the room. Mr. Kripke approached him. "That took guts, kid." Dean nodded and left his desk.

He dragged his feet into the empty hallway. The late bell rang for fourth period. Dean lifted his head as he headed to his locker. His pulse quickened at the sight of Cas, his beautiful angel leaning against Dean's locker. The blue eyed teen gave him one of his infamous Mona Lisa smiles. As Dean walked closer, Castiel said, "Hello…Dean."

**The song Dean serenaded Cas with is Matthew Ryan's "Return to Me". FYI, I will most likely updated in around two weeks. God willing, I fly to Chicago on Wednesday to attend my first SPN convention. Woo Hoo! I shall let you all know if I acted like an imbecile with Jensen and Misha during the photo-ops. :)) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, my chickadees! I survived my first SPN Convention and didn't hurl or stay mute during my photo ops with Jensen and Misha. Damn those things are like a cattle drive. It all happens so fast! The guys were sweet as expected and damn is Jensen sex on legs. He is even way hotter in person. Misha has like a swimmers build. I guess that horrible trenchcoat covers up his cute body big time. My pic with Jensen came out great but the one with Misha...I appeared with my eyes closed. LOL Chris, the photographer promised to fix it. Technology is so advanced now a days. :)) Thank Godstiel cuz I don't want to see that picture and watch my dorky ass with my eyes closed. Enough of my rambling...now on to the story. **

Dean stood in front of Castiel. It seemed like an eternity since the two of them were in such close proximity. Dean inhaled Cas' vanilla wafers scent. His hands itched to touch Castiel. The blue eyed teen finished applying Chapstick on his chapped lips. The weather in Lawrence had been extremely cold the last couple of days. Dean's gaze followed the Chapstick's slow movement over his former boyfriend's plump lips. His lips should be covering Cas' now.

"Gabs has turned me into a huge metrosexual," Castiel stated as he placed the Chapstick inside his messenger bag. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that the poem meant the world to me."

Dean shuffled a little closer. "That still doesn't mean I'm willing to resume things were they were before your jealousy fit in front of our classmates." Dean's shoulders drooped.

"Cas, I am so fucking sorry. I'm a dick…a jealous one. I should've known you would never be unfaithful to me. I don't know what else to do or say, man."

"I just need a little more time."

"You have no idea how much I've fucking missed you, angel." Dean put his books on the floor in order to fix Cas' crooked tie. "You look really hot today."

"Thanks…you're always sexy to me," Cas blushed as he spoke the words. "Sam's coming over tonight for a small gathering we're having for Gabs birthday. You're invited, too."

Dean grinned. "I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Dean."

Gabs birthday party was in full swing by seven that evening. Kevin brought over his dad's karaoke machine. The birthday boy was belting out Barbra Streisand's greatest hits. Castiel and Jimmy prepared the burgers and hotdogs in a deluxe George Foreman grill. Inais brought over hot chocolate for Gabs' friends. Sam and Dean were the last guests to arrive. They placed their gift on a table that was completely covered with a plethora of presents.

Dean wished Gabs a happy birthday. The birthday boy smiled at the eldest Winchester for the first time since he and his brother broke things off. "I heard what you did in English class, Deano. I know it meant a lot to Cassie."

Dean swallowed hard. "I love your brother, kid and I will do anything to get him back."

Gabs nodded and returned to his friends, who along with Sam were getting ready to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody". Dean surmised the Milton twins were in the kitchen; so that's where he headed. His eyes landed on Castiel's firm ass as soon as he entered the room.

"Hi, guys." Dean placed his hands inside his jeans' pockets.

Jimmy waved at him and continued setting the hotdog buns on a tray. He wasn't going to get himself involved in the Destiel soap opera. Jimmy already told Cas that if Dean made him happy and he was to take him back in the near future; he wouldn't be against the idea. Jimmy only wanted Castiel to be content.

"Do you mind helping with the cake?" Cas asked Dean. "It's ready for the frosting to be added."

Dean walked over to the kitchen island. He grabbed the necessary utensils and got to work. In ten minutes the chocolate cake was lathered in fudge frosting and strawberries adorned the cake's borders.

"You did a great job," Cas smiled at Dean.

Two hours later after the guests were stuffed after eating burgers, hotdogs, chips and an assortment of candy, the cake was cut. It was so sinfully delicious not even a crumb was left. Gabs opened his gifts which included: the latest Kindle, several Amazon gift cards, a fifty dollar certificate to receive a haircut and a Barbra Streisand banner. His favorite was "Hello Gorgeous, Becoming Barbra Streisand". It was the most recent biography on the icon and it was a gift from Dean. The green eyed teen knew he scored points with both Gabs and Cas by bestowing the present to the birthday boy.

After he threw away all the paper plates, cups and napkins into a Hefty bag, Castiel went outside. Once he tossed the garbage inside the recycling container at the side of the house, he sat in the porch's swing. He gazed at the indigo night sky. Plenty of stars twinkled brightly for some reason. He rubbed his hands together. In his haste to go throw away the garbage, he forgot to fetch a pair of gloves. He heard someone enter the porch and wasn't surprised to see it was Dean.

"Mind some company?" Cas shook his head. Dean sat adjacent to him. There wasn't much room on the white wooden swing for the two of them. In the last month Cas had grown an inch. He stood now at 5'9 and Dean was an inch away from six feet. Their thighs touched.

Dean felt Castiel shivering. He swiftly held one of the dark haired boy's hands. "Jeez, Cas! Your hands are fucking popsicles." Dean grabbed them and blew into them for a while. Castiel's heartbeat became erratic. He wasn't ready for this intimacy yet. Dean ceased what he was doing and brought Castiel's right hand to his lips. He kissed every single knuckle. Cas pulled his hand away.

Dean frowned. He didn't blame Cas one bit for his hesitancy. "Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "What are you going to do when John returns? He'll hear through the town gossips that you outed yourself. He'll go ballistic and I don't want to think what he's going to do to you. I can't help but blame myself if he hurts you."

Dean turned to look at Cas. "Hey, man. None of this is your fault. I'm sick of lying to everyone. As soon as I see him, I am going to tell him the entire truth. I'll find somewhere else to stay until graduation."

Castiel's eyes widened in fear. "Please don't tell me you're going back to your uncle's?"

"Bobby lives far from here so I won't be able to finish school."

"You can stay with us. There's a foldout couch in the family room. You can remain here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Cas. I might take you up on the offer. Let's wait and see how things turn out with John first."

Castiel noticed Dean became fidgety all of a sudden. The emerald eyed teen removed a small rectangular box from his coat's pocket. "I've been carrying this with me since the night of my birthday."

Cas' heart started thumping madly again. "What is it?"

Dean placed the box on the palm of Castiel's right hand. "Open it and see."

Castiel's fingers shook as he opened it and took a deep breath as his eyes landed on the claddagh ring. Was Dean proposing to him? "It's a claddagh ring," Dean whispered nervously.

"I know all about the origin of the ring." Castiel's electric blue eyes stared at Dean's green orbs. "Were you planning on proposing to me on your birthday?"

"Yes, I wanted to take you somewhere private and do things right but then I fucked everything up."

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a dream. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to have an answer with the way things are between us. I just want you to know that I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I can't picture my future without you in it. I'll give you all the time you need to make up your mind."

Castiel was speechless. He knew Dean hated expressing his feelings verbally. Cas closed the box and was in the process of returning it to Dean but the older boy stopped him. "Wear the ring, Cas. You know that you have to wear it on your left hand and have the heart lean towards the fingertips to show you're engaged."

Dean removed the claddagh ring from the box and placed it on Castiel's right ring finger. "Whenever you're ready you can place it were it truly belongs."

The ring fit perfectly and Castiel couldn't help but stare at it. Dean really loved him. He leaned his forehead against Dean's. "If I do accept your proposal you have to promise to work on your jealousy. I'm not going to put up with any caveman routines. Got it?"

Their noses touched. Dean closed his eyes. "Baby, I'm willing to do anything you tell me to do if it means you'll have me back."

"Good" They remained stargazing for another half hour.

The following afternoon Castiel was struggling during his pitching practice session. The first game of the season was in several weeks and Crowley was riding his tail really hard. The coach had obviously forgotten about his fainting spell. Ethan, who was the team's catcher, ran up to Cas.

"Are you ok, bro? You haven't thrown a strike today."

"I'm just going through something."

Ethan jogged back to home base and returned to his position. He gave Castiel the signal and the blue eyed player pitched the ball. Crowley ran towards the pitcher's mound. "What the bloody hell was that?! Milton, my arthritic grandmother pitches better than that! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sorry coach, I'm just going through something."

"Get your head out of your perky ass and get with the program! I bet this has to do with that Winchester kid. Buck it up! He loves you and it's obvious you're gaga over him. So grow a pair and do something about it."

Balthazar trotted over to the mound. "Your grandmother is still alive? Poor dear must be like a hundred."

"Sod off Roche!"

"Don't be so tough on Cassie. The lad is mending a broken heart."

"His little biddy broken heart is going to cost me a much needed raise. Get your shit together Milton or I'll have Andy take your spot in the opening game."

"Yes, sir"

Crowley returned to the dugout. "What a wanker," Balthazar murmured. "Are you alright, Cassie?"

"Yeah, my head is on the game now." Balthy patted him on the shoulder and returned to the batting cage.

It took Cas about twenty minutes to get into the groove of things. He finally started pitching strikes. The coach whistled. "Now that's more like it, boy!"

Dean and Castiel had lunch with their friends now in the cafeteria. Things between the group started to improve. They started hanging out in the weekends. The teens were watching a marathon of "Fallen" over at Jo's house one Saturday night. Castiel had been waiting for the right moment to tell Dean the truth about his job. If he accepted Dean's proposal he didn't want to lie to him any longer.

After the fourth episode, Anna and Balthazar left to pick up four pizzas and cheesy breadsticks at the local Domino's. Castiel asked Dean if he didn't mind accompanying him to the backyard. Dean instantly followed him.

The temperature was in the low 50's that evening. It was paradise compared to the extreme weather they'd been having lately. Cas sat on a picnic table. Dean soon joined him by sitting across from him. "What's up, Cas?" He was hoping Cas had an answer for him.

Castiel couldn't look at Dean. He crossed his ankles and created crescent shapes on the wooden surface with a bottle cap he found. "I've been keeping something from you."

Dean straightened. He was afraid of what he was about to hear. "What is it?" He felt like throwing up.

"You know how I've always changed the topic when you bring up my job."

"Yeah" Dean scratched his head.

"Remember the leather pants you found in my room?"

"Oh Cas, are you like a real life Magic Mike?" Dean's eyes widened. "No, don't tell me you've been prostituting yourself. Cas, I know you need the money but come on, man."

"Dean, shut up! Let me talk. You're making this more difficult for me." Dean shut his mouth and waited. "Balthazar got me a job as a houseboy with a couple of rich housewives."

"What do you mean houseboy? Are you like their sex slave? Is that why you never wanted to have sex cuz you were all worn out?"

"No, you ass butt! I never slept with any of them; although Mrs. Harris did proposition me once."

"Where do the leather pants come in?" Dean crossed his arms. He didn't like the idea of his Cas doing anything close to being sexual for some neglected/bored housewives.

"They make me wear them while I do chores around their homes."

"Is that the only thing you wear?"

"Yes" Cas felt really humiliated telling Dean all of this.

"Cas, look at me." Castiel finally gazed at him. "You can tell me the truth. Did you do anything sexual with them?"

"Mrs. Harris kissed me once and she has me give her full body massages twice a month…and"

Dean stood up and sat next to Castiel. "What, angel? Tell me…did any of those bitches do something to you?"

"Mayor Mills' wife has a toe fetish and she gets off sucking on my toes after I give her and myself pedicures."

"That's it?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean couldn't hold his laughter any longer and cracked up. Cas joined him. By the time they finished, the two of them were red as jalapenos and were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Okay, seriously speaking, Cas. Are you sure you want to continue with these jobs?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of only staying on with Mrs. Harris. She and I have become good friends. I've told her about you and she wants to meet you sometime."

"She hasn't propositioned you anymore…right?"

"No, especially after she found out about you."

"Good…let's keep it that way. Thanks for telling me."

"I had to. I don't want us to keep anything from each other."

Dean held Cas' hand until Ash yelled for them to go inside and get their pizza slices.

The afternoon of the Lions' first baseball game finally arrived. The players were pumped and ready to thrash their arch nemesis, the Kansas Rebels. Coach Crowley gave his players a speech peppered with the F word all throughout its five minute longevity.

The Lions fans cheered as soon as the team ran into the field. Chuck was the mascot and roared at the bleachers so the fans could roar for the team. Castiel allowed only two hits during the first four innings. He and Balthazar produced a beautiful double play in which they got the only two opponents that made it on base out. Ethan batted a homerun causing the Lions fans to go wild. Jo was extremely proud of her man.

Castiel needed one more out in the seventh inning to win the game 4-0. He'd never pitched an almost perfect game. Every time he'd gaze at the stands, he would see Dean cheering him on. Then he'd concentrate on the opposing player and launch a rocket at him. Having Dean be proud of him meant the world to Castiel.

Ethan gave him a signal of where exactly he needed to pitch the ball in order to strike out the current player. Castiel pitched a ball. If he missed one more time, then this kid would be the first player he walked in the entire game. Cas wiped the sweat off his forehead. The crowd remained silent. Even Chuck who remained in the Lions mascot costume stared at him immobile. Castiel took a peek at Dean before throwing a pitch.

The hitter swung his bat and the ball landed right in the middle of Ethan's leather baseball glove. The Lions' fans got on their feet and cheered as Castiel struck the kid out. All the players surrounded Cas. Even the coach was part of the medley. "You did fucking awesome, Milton! We might have a chance after all and go to the championship."

Castiel rapidly ran towards the stands. Dean approached him with a huge smile on his face. "You were fucking awesome, babe!"

"Thanks"

Cas walked closer to Dean. He removed the baseball glove from his left hand. Dean's smile grew more as his eyes landed on Cas' ring finger.

**Woo Hoo! Next chapter will be Spring Break for our favorite teens. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Larkafree, Destiel1o1, Mhmellie and two guests for reviewing the previous chapter and also to the peeps, who subscribed. Margaritas made by Dean and Cas are coming your way! :)**

Dean pinched himself because his eyes had to be deceiving him. There was no way Castiel was wearing the claddagh band on his left ring finger. A few inches separated the two teens. "Cas, please say it. I won't believe it until you do." Dean stopped walking.

"I want to marry you." Dean reached Cas in two short strides and jumped on him. He wrapped his legs around Cas' waist. He pressed his face into the shorter boy's neck and inhaled his musky scent. The people on the bleachers watched the boys in silence. Dean removed Castiel's baseball cap and kissed him longingly on the lips. "I was petrified you would never forgive me."

"I wanted to make you squirm for a while." Castiel lost his balance a little due to having Dean frantically holding on to him. Dean noticed and his feet landed back on the ground. Chuck approached them. He removed the lion's head which was part of the mascot costume. The rest of their friends soon followed.

"You've forgiven your man?" Balthy asked Cas.

Dean held on to Castiel's left hand and waved it at their friends. "Actually he's agreed to marry me."

"Are you bloody insane? You're just kids!" Balthazar bellowed.

"We don't care. I know Castiel is the love of my life and I never want to be apart from him. We're going to spend the remainder of our lives together," Dean said as he embraced his fiancé.

"This is so Naley from One Tree Hill," Amelia said.

Jimmy wheeled himself next to the newly engaged couple. "Are you sure this is what you want, Cas?"

Castiel moved closer to his twin. "More than anything"

"Congratulations then. Dean, you better treat my brother right or else."

Dean shook hands with his future brother in law. "Believe me I don't want to get on yours or Gabs' bad side."

The remainder of their friends congratulated them but told the duo they were insane to marry so young. Dean and Castiel informed the gang; they planned on marrying after graduation. The girls started making plans for an intimate gathering. All of them would have to take a trip to the nearest state which allowed same sex marriages.

Later that evening Castiel invited Dean and Sam over for dinner. Dean and he had agreed to tell their younger siblings together. After a mac and cheese dinner prepared by Gabs; the couple instructed everyone to meet in the Miltons' family room.

"What's going on? Why did you invite Dean and Sam over for dinner? Not that I mind but it's strange," Gabs stated as he sat on the piano bench. Sam seemed confused as well from his seat on a recliner.

Dean stood next to Castiel. They held hands. "First of all I want all of you to know that Dean and I are a couple again," Cas started. Gabs applauded.

"What we really want to tell you guys is that we're engaged," Dean continued.

Inais tilted his head just like his older brother. "You are going to get married like mommy and daddy?"

Castiel sat next to his baby brother on the couch. "Yes, but Dean and I will never leave one another. We love each other too much." Cas's eyes landed on Inais. "Are you ok with Dean and I getting married? That means he will move in with us this summer."

Inais crossed his pudgy arms. "Cool now I will have two parents!" He hugged Castiel and then hopped off the couch and ran to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean picked him up.

"Yeah champ, you'll have a bigger family now. Sammy will be like your uncle now."

"Yay Uncle Sammy!"

Dean realized Sam had remained quiet throughout the conversation. "Sam, you know that when dad's not in town you are welcomed here."

Sam stared at the floor. "Dad's gonna go ape shit once he finds out about this. He's never going to allow me to see you again."

Dean placed Inais on the couch and sat adjacent to Sam. He rubbed his hands across his face. "Sammy, I am sick of living a lie. John can go to hell for all I care. The day he kicked the crap out of me and kicked me out was the day he stopped being my dad…but you, kid. You're the only thing I've got besides Cas. John will not separate us. You get me, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes became watery. He embraced Dean heartily. "I'm happy for you and Cas."

Jimmy asked Gabs why he was so quiet. Gabs smiled. "I am already designing Destiel's tuxes for their nuptials and thinking which Barbra song I will sing as Sam walks Dean down the aisle."

"Why do I have to be the bride?" Dean asked sulkily.

"Cuz you have to make it up to Cassie for being such a colossal ass at the party."

"I guess."

"Why don't we just walk together down the aisle? Anyways we're just getting hitched at a courthouse."

"Hellz to the no! You guys deserve a reception, also. We'll plan everything under a $500 budget. I'll be your personal wedding planner. J Lo eat your heart out!" Dean and Cas paled upon hearing Gabs proclaim himself their wedding planner.

The gang met at Lawrence Municipal Airport on the second Saturday in April. Chuck confronted Balthazar as soon as the Brit and Jo arrived at the security checkpoint. "Tell me this is one of your horrible jokes?" Chuck tossed his boarding pass at Balthy's face.

Balthazar smirked. "What did you expect for $400.00?"

"Taco Air? Seriously man, that's the name of the airline? Is it even legit?" Dean asked.

Balthazar exhaled dramatically. "All of you are a bunch of ungrateful gits. Yes, Taco Air is legit. They only fly to Baja California where Rosarito is located at."

"Jeez the name of the airline is offensive," Anna piped in. Balthy rolled his eyes. "Let's get moving" He noticed Castiel carried a beige trench coat. "Why the fuck are you bringing a trench coat to Baja? The temperature there will be in the 80s."

"It's none of your damn business!" Castiel started removing his sneakers and placed them on a grey tray along with his carryon bag.

Ninety minutes later all of them were seated in their assigned seats on the tail end section of the jumbo plane. Chuck made sure the coast was clear and popped two valium pills which he washed down with a small vodka bottle he'd smuggled in his carryon bag. He sat on the aisle seat while Cas was in the middle and Dean had the window seat.

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and traced circles over his slightly trembling hand. Dean was terrified of flying. The only person he'd shared his fear with was Cas. The teens listened to the usual pilot spiel and then watched a brief emergency evacuation video narrated by a woman with large boobs and big hair called Charo. She spoke in Spanish and English subtitles appeared on the bottom of the small screens. All of the gang stared at Balthazar, who ignored them.

Dean gulped hard as he closed his eyes. Once the airplane was in midair, he started panicking. Cas covered both of them with the trench coat. He snuggled close to his fiancé. Castiel turned to Chuck and the squirrelly dude was already snoring. Cas' hand landed on Dean's thigh. Dean quickly turned to look at him.

Castiel winked at Dean. He expertly unzipped Dean's cargo shorts and lowered his boxer briefs. Dean's eyes practically bulged out. Was Cas going to jerk him off on an airplane full of passengers? Yep, he totally was! Cas leisurely stroked his dick. Dean sported an erection in no time. He bit his lower lip as Cas smeared the pre-cum around the head.

Castiel kissed him while he jerked Dean off. His tongue swirled around Dean's. The Winchester's pupils dilated as Cas brought him to climax. He bit Castiel's lower lip hard. Castiel removed his hand from underneath the trench coat and discreetly licked his fingers. This turned Dean on even more. Dean tidied up and leaned his head against Cas' shoulder. "Go to sleep, babe. I'll wake you when we land," Cas whispered before kissing Dean's hair.

Jo left her seat as soon as the unfasten seatbelts signal flashed. She rocketed to the bathroom in the back. No flight attendants were present so Ethan soon followed. They weren't heard from for twenty minutes. When there was an hour left for the plane to arrive in Baja, the pilot announced they were going to encounter turbulence due to the Santa Anna Winds. True to his word the plane started shaking. Dean woke up in the middle of the turbulence.

"We're going to die! The plane is going to break in half like in LOST! I don't want to die!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and was going to get up. The nearby passengers gawked at the crazed teen. A flight attendance approached them. "Cas, let's find the nearest exit!" Castiel slapped him. Dean froze.

"Sorry…it was the only way to calm you down. Sit down, Dean. The plane is not going to fall. The pilot announced we might encounter some turbulence."

Dean buckled his seatbelt again and shut his pie hole. He looked around and was embarrassed as he saw most of the passengers staring at him. "Sorry"

Castiel caressed Dean's cheek which had his red handprint on it. "Sorry for bitch slapping you but you went cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs for a moment there." Dean nodded in understanding.

When the plane landed at the airport, Dean finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Cas shook Chuck, who slept through the entire ordeal. He would definitely ask the guy for a couple of valium pills for their trip back. He'd make sure Dean was knocked out for it.

"Are you ok, Winchester?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, peachy; I made an ass of myself."

"I didn't know you have a phobia of flying," Jo said.

"I'm going to kiss the ground once we're at the gate."

"We need to fetch the van that will take us to la Quinta Encantada. It's about thirty miles from the airport," Balthazar informed his friends.

The gang waited forty five minutes under a scorching sun for the aforementioned van to make its appearance. "That's our mode of transportation?" Ash asked. The vehicle was a beat up 92 Dodge van with the words Quinta Encantada spray painted in fluorescent green on the sides.

A thirty something man with long ebony greasy hair parked the van and descended from it. "Bienvenidos a Mexico! I'm Eugenio and will be your driver to la quinta."

"Hola," the kids said in unison.

Eugenio's dark brown eyes landed on Balthazar and Ash. "You two fine male specimens can help me put the luggage in the back of the van. Then we need to push it to the nearest gas station. The tank is empty."

"Isn't it your responsibility to make sure the tank is full at all times," Balthazar remarked.

"Listen, pretty boy…we don't have a lot of business due to the gringos going to Cancun for Spring Break. I need to collect money from you to fill the tank." Eugenio smiled at the Brit revealing two missing front teeth. He extended the palm of his hand, indicating he needed money now.

Balthy rolled his eyes from behind aviator lenses and gave the man two twenty dollar bills. Once the luggage was secured in the back of the van, Eugenio closed the doors and motioned for everyone to start pushing the vehicle.

"Can the girls sit inside at least?" Ethan suggested.

Eugenio dabbed his perspiring forehead with a stained blue bandana. "I like you, gringo. You remind me of the actor from Eduardo Manos De Tijeras."

"I've been told I look like Edward Scissor hands," Ethan said.

"Which one of you senoritas is Eduardo's girlfriend?" Eugenio inquired.

Jo raised her right hand. "You're lucky girl…Eduardo is a gentleman." Jo nodded. She and Anna entered the van and sat in the back. Anna rolled down the window due to the sweltering heat.

Eugenio counted to three and he along the boys started pushing the van to the nearest gas station. Twelve minutes later they found a Pemex station. Fortunately, it hadn't run out of gas yet. Eugenio filled the tank while the boys caught their breath. Ash went inside and bought Coke bottles for everyone. When he handed one to Eugenio, the driver declined. "I have my drink already, gringo." He removed a tequila bottle from the glove compartment and swung it across Ash's face.

Cas and Dean sat in the back behind Jo and Anna. "I hope he doesn't drink and drive. We're thirty miles from Rosarito," Cas whispered to Dean. Dean held his boyfriend's hand.

As Eugenio drove away from the gas station, he turned on the small black and white TV that was taped to the dashboard. His favorite team, Las Chivas was playing against Tolouca. "Shouldn't he keep his eyes on the road at all times?" Chuck asked as he gulped hard.

When the opposing team scored a goal, Eugenio cursed and the van swerved to the next lane. The teens clung to the seat in front of them. "Maldita sea! I betted five hundred pesos in favor of Las Chivas. Bastards better win!"

"Thirty minutes remain in the second half, they'll score," Ethan said to smooth Eugenio's bad mood. The driver opened the tequila bottle and drank from it.

"Gracias, Eduardo. You're a good boy. I like you." Fortunately, Las Chivas scored a goal. Eugenio screamed in joy causing the van to swerve again. "Orale, I won a thousand pesos!" He turned and ruffled Ethan's hair. The van swerved again.

Jo threw her Coke bottle at Balthazar. "Your travel agent skills suck ass!"

"You'll apologize once we arrive at la Quinta Encantada. We'll all change into our swim gear and hit the pool."

"We should be arriving within five minutes," Eugenio informed the teens. Everyone started to relax as the van drove by azure beach water and tall palm trees.

"The place must be paradise if it's close to this gorgeous beach," Anna said as she took in the scenery.

Eugenio turned left away from the beach. A long pebbled deserted road led them to the quinta. Sad faces pressed against windows witnessed the dilapidated inn. "I know my Spanish is rusty but doesn't Encantada mean enchanted?" Dean asked. "Cuz this place is the total opposite."

"Balthazar, you've totally fucked all of us," Ethan said as he glared at his British friend.

"We've arrived!" Eugenio yelled as he opened the van's front door. The teens slowly descended the vehicle. The boys assisted Eugenio in carrying the luggage to the so called registration desk. About half dozen chickens scurried around the front yard pecking at the ground for kernels of corn.

"Are we on a candid camera show?" Chuck asked. A chicken pecked angrily at his sneaker.

Eugenio dropped Anna's carryon and extended his hand out at Balthazar, who he'd designated as the leader of the group. Balthy rolled his eyes and handed the man a five dollar bill. "Gracias, Eugenio."

"De nada, pretty boy"

An old man with a leather worn face welcomed them to la Quinta Encantada. He gave them actual keys for their rooms and gave instructions on how to get there. He spoke to them in Spanish. Jo translated. "The elevator is broken…what a shocker. So we have to take the stairs to the third floor. Our three rooms are located there." She handed Dean and Balthazar a key each. She and Anna were sharing a room with Ethan. Balthazar was rooming with Chuck and Ash and Dean and Cas got their own room.

"Why don't we change and hit the pool?" Ethan suggested. Everyone agreed.

Dean and Castiel entered their room and weren't surprised at what they saw: a full size bed, a rickety wooden table with a small black and white TV on it and a small window that led to a view of the chicken littered front yard. The en suite bathroom resembled one found in an RV. "This place makes Harry Potter's closet/bedroom look like the White House," Cas said as he laid down his bag over the bed.

"We'll make the best of it. What did you expect for such a cheap ass price?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged his shoulders. "Let's change into our swimwear and join the others."

Ten minutes later, the friends all gathered at the reception area. They headed to the pool by following a sign that said, "ALBERCA". Vines covered the entire outer structure of the quinta. "The pool should be right over there! I'm going to cannonball into it. Last one there has to make out with Balthazar!" Ash screamed. Everyone hauled ass to the pool. The teens all froze. Chuck was about to cry. The pool was empty of water and mold was growing from the surface.

"God must be punishing us for something," Chuck mumbled. Ash patted his squirrelly friend's shoulder.

"Balthazar, if you don't get out of our presence, we're going to physically hurt you," Jo said.

"I apologize alright. It wasn't my intention to ruin fucking Spring Break! I promise to make it up to you."

"Yeah right," Ethan said as he grabbed Jo's hand and led her back to the quinta.

Cas gazed at his friend and shook his head. "Come on, not you too, Cassie. I said I was sorry." Everyone left him alone. "Fine, I don't need you wankers."

The group decided to hit the beach. It took them less than ten minutes to reach their destination. They all hit the water which was somewhat cool. "The beach is not bad," Anna said.

They horsed around the water and then sat under some umbrellas a German group left while they went to eat. "What do we do next?" Ethan asked.

Ash wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders. "Well Eduardo, we're going to el Sapo Caliente."

"I don't want to go anywhere called the Horny Toad," Jo piped in.

"Relax, Joanna Beth. It's a bar. IMO we all need to get shit faced after the ordeal we went through."

"I guess you're right, mullet boy."

"They serve food, as well. Let's go change at la quinta and hit the bar. It's five minutes from there."

When they returned to the quinta, Balthazar was nowhere in sight. "I'm going to call him. We were a bit harsh with him. He didn't mean to bring us to this dump," Cas said. He dialed Balthy's cell number but the Brit never answered. Castiel left him a message stating where they were heading.

The exterior of El Sapo Caliente resembled any regular bar in the States. The only difference was that there wasn't anyone carding people to get in. "Whoa!" Anna and Jo both said as soon as they entered. All the waitresses were topless. Chuck and Ash walked around with their mouths opened. Dean and Castiel held hands as they reached an empty table. Jo sat next to Ethan and moved her seat as close as possible to his.

A willowy waitress with a bad auburn dye job approached their table. "Hola beautiful people, my name is Rosario…what can I get you to drink." She handed a menu to each person at the table. She ended up standing beside Chuck. Her breasts were an inch from his face. The poor guy was hyperventilating.

"A round of Coronas and margaritas please," Dean ordered. Rosario winked at him. Castiel's nostrils flared.

"I'll come back with the beers and to take your food order," Rosario turned away. She strolled provocatively to the bar area. A few of the local patrons stared at the teens for a moment, sizing them up. Then they resumed whatever activities they had been in before the kids entered the bar.

"Chuck, are you alright, man? I thought you were gonna spontaneously combust," Ash asked his friend.

"Her tits are awesome. She must be between a c or d cup." He licked his lips in appreciation.

"You're disgusting," Anna said.

Rosario returned with the Coronas. She placed one in front of each teen. The waitress practically rubbed her breasts in Dean's face. Castiel's face turned thunderous. He grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him hard. Rosario pouted and set her sights on Ash. "What will you all be having for dinner?" Everyone played it safe and ordered chicken enchiladas with refried beans and rice.

The meal turned out to be delicious. Rosario received a ten dollar tip and was ecstatic with it. She tried propositioning Ash but he turned her down. Who knew the guy had standards? The teens took a stroll around the beach before returning to the quinta a little after midnight. There was still no sign of Balthazar.

"Do you think someone kidnapped him and will hold him for ransom? They'll cut off one of his fingers or an ear and send it to his parents. Then demand a hefty ransom for his return home," Chuck stated as he fidgeted against the wall.

"Good luck with that. Balthazar's parents will probably beg the kidnappers to keep him," Dean added.

"Guys, that's not funny. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm starting to worry about him," Jo said.

"He'll show up eventually. The dude's probably getting plastered," Ethan suggested.

Everyone said good night to each other and went to their respective bedrooms. Dean and Castiel decided to sleep only in their underwear since the heat was unbearable. As luck would have it, the air conditioning wasn't working. So they had to rely on a creaking ceiling fan. The obnoxious noise made it hard for the teens to fall asleep. The sandman finally paid them a visit around three in the morning.

The cock-a-doodle noise of a rooster woke everyone up at six thirty in the morning. "I wish I had my bb gun to shoot that fucking cock," Dean mumbled into his pillow. "Ah it's so fucking hot in here!" He removed his underwear and kicked it to the floor. The rooster continued cock-a-doodling. Castiel covered his head with a pillow to block the annoying sound to no avail.

Castiel also removed his underwear and got out of bed. Dean opened one eye to gaze at him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to take a cold shower…you coming?"

Dean smirked. The shower stall was tiny but they'd find a way to fit in it together. The two teens sighed in contentment as soon as the cold water hit their perspiring bodies. Twenty minutes later, they joined their friends at the quinta's small eating area. Ash was stuffing himself with huevos rancheros. "These are awesome."

"Gross don't speak with your mouth full," Jo gagged at him.

"At lease the food is decent here," Cas said as he headed to the small buffet table. Dean followed.

The group had seconds. That way they would skip lunch and just head somewhere for dinner. "Does someone have the balls to kill that damn rooster tonight? I'll pay whoever does it fifty bucks," Ash said.

Ethan was about to volunteer, when Balthazar finally appeared. "There will be no need for cockacide. Your awesome friend, Balthy has managed to get us out of this dump and into Hotel Pueblo Amigo Plaza."

"You must've smoked some good ass ganja cuz that's like a ritzy hotel. How the hell did you book us rooms there?" Ethan asked. Balthazar sat next to him and ate from his fruit salad.

"Balthy, if you are fucking joking I will castrate you myself. Last night I could've sworn a rat slept on my bed," Chuck stated wincing at the thought.

"I'm not bloody joking! It was quite easy. Thanks to the two of you," Balthy said pointing at Dean and Cas.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean inquired.

"It turns out Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins were set to stay at the swanky hotel but due to the bad weather couldn't make it."

"So?" Cas asked.

"You guys can be quite stupid. The hotel staff thinks the boys were able to make it after all. So get ready boys to do some acting of your own. We check in at noon." Dean and Castiel looked at each other nervously.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Bleed For Davey, Larka Free, Cathi Shinnington, Snowin' You, Saurni Ex Mental and Mhmelie for reviewing chapter 22 and also to the peeps, who subscribed. You motivate me to write more.**

"I'm not going through with your insane plan," Castiel directed his words to Balthazar. His appetite disappeared. Cas moved his plate to the side. "We can get arrested for impersonating these actors." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Listen up, you fucking Boy Scout! I am trying to rectify things for all of you. I feel bloody terrible for bringing us to this shit hole!" Balthazar realized he was garnering the attention of possibly the quinta's only other six current guests. He dropped the volume. "In three hours Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins are expected to check in at a four star hotel. The blokes will not be able to make it and I was able to convince the hotel manager otherwise." His blue eyes bore into Castiel's. "So you are going to fucking suck it up and grow a pair. Don't think about being caught. It's not going to happen."

A fat brown and red chicken walked underneath their table searching for crumbs. It pecked Castiel's left Converse hard. He slightly kicked the soon to be chicken taco. The hen squawked and scurried away from the table. Cas sighed and licked his lower lip. "I can't believe I'm saying this but alright let's get our Cockles on." Dean kissed his cheek.

Anna and Jo applauded maniacally. "Thank you so much, Cas! We will sleep in a room that isn't the size of a broom closet and with AC." Anna said as she hugged Castiel.

"How the hell were you able to pull all this off?" Dean asked Balthazar.

Balthy sipped freshly squeezed orange juice from a straw. "I waited until all of you left el Sapo Caliente last night. Rosario was very hospitable…if you catch my drift." He winked at his friends.

"Way to go, Roche. You finally got some!" Ethan patted Balthazar on his upper back.

"After we had wild sex…let me tell you the girl is a total nympho."

"Can we please get back on track," Jo said before gagging.

"She received a frantic phone call from her cousin, Teresa, who works as a spa attendant at Hotel Pueblo Amigo Plaza. She is addicted to _Fallen_, which started airing in Mexico two months ago. The show is as popular here as _LOST_ and _the Walking Dead."_

"That's going to make it more difficult for us to pass ourselves off as Jensen and Misha," Dean muttered.

"Relax, mate. The fans are mostly teeny boppers. As long as we stay clear from places frequented by them; we're good. Anyways back to the story. Teresa informed Rosario that she'd even purchased a new Nikon to take photos with her two favorite actors. Then she heard the sad news through the hotel's employees' grapevine that the Santa Ana winds were so strong in LA that flights south of the border were cancelled."

"Yeah, but how did you come in to the picture?" Chuck inquired as he poured the remnants of a small vodka bottle into his orange juice.

"I called the hotel informing them that I was the boys' agent and that Jensen and Misha would take a different flight which would have them take a route that wouldn't be affected by the Santa Ana winds."

Balthy sipped more of the juice. "The hotel manager was over the moon. Having the stars of a popular show staying at their fancy establishment will give them more positive publicity. I asked him to book us two adjacent suites."

"Will we all have our own bedrooms?" Ash asked.

"Each suite comes with two master bedrooms." Ash pumped his fist in the air after hearing Balthy's reply.

"We have work to do before we show up at the hotel," Balthazar stated. "First of all, boys make sure to get rid of your peach fuzz. I saw the most recent photos of the boys in Just Jared, Jr. and they are sporting identical clean shaven looks. And you…" He pointed at Castiel. "You're going to have to do something with your voice."

"What the hell does that mean?" Cas inquired.

"Misha deepens his voice for the show but in real life his voice sounds more like Jimmy's. So you're gonna have to raise it a bit." Cas rolled his eyes. "Also, his hair is tamed compared to yours. So Dean, darling...do something with your man's hair before we leave."

"Anything else, puppet master?" Dean asked in a mocking manner.

Balthazar tossed a Marvin the Martian t-shirt to Castiel and a black V-neck shirt to Dean. "Wear this, too."

Anna piped in. "One final thing Misha is more outgoing than Jensen. He's very quirky. So Castiel you're going to have to talk more than Dean." Cas nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure he could get away with impersonating this Misha guy. He swallowed hard.

"We're fucking lucky Misha is 21 and Jensen is 20. There's not much of an age difference between the four of you. Go get ready, fellas. We all need to pack and fetch a taxi. There's no way I'm driving in Eugenio's van of doom." Balthazar clapped his hands and shooed his friends away.

Castiel felt like he was close to hyperventilating the closer the taxi van got to the hotel. Dean whispered in his ear words of encouragement to relax his boyfriend. "Don't forget I'm in this, also."

The taxi finally pulled over into Plaza Pueblo Amigo in Tijuana. A bronze statue of three dolphins greeted the hotel's guests at the main entrance in front of the valet parking area. The taxi driver, who was in his forties stopped Dean and Castiel from vacating the van. "Can I please take a picture of you boys? My daughter, Ines loves your show."

Dean and Cas gazed at each other. "We'd be delighted," Cas answered. He and Dean stood by the dolphins and smiled cheesily at the camera. Castiel even opened his short sleeved button shirt to expose the Marvin the Martian tee.

"Gracias, muchachos…you're going to make my little girl very happy." Dean and Cas nodded and joined their friends at the front entrance.

Fortunately, the main lobby was empty. All of the teens sported identical fish out of water looks with their mouths opened. "Dudes, we're walking over marble floor and underneath a behemoth of a chandelier," Chuck fidgeted as he took in the opulent surroundings.

Ash seemed as if he was going to cum in his pants. "Shit, there's a casino! I know where I'll be hanging tonight."

Balthazar guided Dean and Cas through velvet ropes which led to the concierge section. A pretty blonde with hazel eyes enthusiastically greeted the trio. "Bienvenidos al Hotel Pueblo Amigo Plaza!"

Balthy gently shoved Castiel to speak. Cas read her name tag. "Hola Susana…mi nombre es Misha."

Susana didn't allow him to continue speaking. "Yes, I know who you are. The entire staff of the hotel is beyond honored to have you and Mr. Ackles staying here." She beamed at the faux celebs. "Your eyes are more breathtaking in person," Susana said as she blushed profusely at Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes behind the aviators Balthy had loaned him. Their friends snickered a few feet from them. Dean discreetly flipped them the bird.

"Muchas gracias, Susana. Your eyes are lovely, as well. I have a thing for hazel eyes." Castiel stole a peek at his boyfriend, who smirked in return. Susana asked if it was ok for her to take a picture with the two of them. She stood in the middle and handed a camera to Balthazar. Susana held on tightly to Castiel. It was obvious which one of the two actors was her favorite. Cas surprised her by kissing her cheek in the second picture. Everyone was shocked how easily Castiel fit into the role of playing Misha.

Several hotel employees asked for autographs and pictures with the actors. Luckily, Jo and Anna showed the boys Misha's and Jensen's autographs online, in case the scenario presented itself. "Alright that's enough for now. My clients are jet lagged and need to rest." Susana handed Balthazar four suite card keys. She waved bye to supposed Misha.

The teens rode to the sixth floor in mirrored elevators that played 90s rock music. "This place is fucking awesome. Can we stay here forever?" Ethan asked.

"Let's just pray we don't get caught," Dean stated.

Ethan, Jo, Balthazar and Anna headed to one of the suites. Anna started gobbling up strawberries that were part of a colorful fruit basket. Balthazar headed to the bathroom where he planned on taking a soak in the hot tub. Ethan and Jo disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Anna rolled her eyes at her horny friends. The red head sat on a couch and propped her feet on a glass coffee table, as she turned on the 46" SONY LCD TV. "Oh yeah…life is fracking awesome," Anna said as she popped a sweet/juicy grape inside her mouth.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Ash were in awe of the panoramic view of the city of Tijuana from their bedroom's balcony. "Dude, there's a Tiki bar by the pool. Let's go get hammered!" Ash suggested.

"Hellz yeah!"

Dean and Castiel unpacked their few belongings. They didn't bring much for the trip. "You're taking to being Misha like a guppy does to water." Dean slid his arms around Castiel's hips. He kissed his boyfriend longingly on the mouth.

"I actually find it incredibly easy to act as someone else. Isn't that weird as hell?" Castiel said in between kisses.

"Aw my own Daniel Day Lewis," Dean said before spanking Cas on the butt. "How about we hit the town just the two of us? I'm going to call Bobby and Sam and you can do the same with your brothers."

"Sounds like a plan," Cas responded.

The boys hit the hotel's espresso bar and drank iced vanilla coffees. Several of the guests stared at them. Dean and Cas gulped down their drinks and exited the hotel. They wanted to hold hands as they walked the colorful Tijuana streets but thought better of it in case any paparazzi found them. They didn't want rumors to start about Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins being secret lovers or some related shit.

The couple walked leisurely through Bajita Beach. "We need to wet our feet tomorrow morning and try surfing," Cas animatedly suggested.

"Are you sure? I've heard it's not easy," Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on…you of all people should be excited to do this. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a wetsuit." Castiel licked his lips imagining his hot boyfriend in surfing gear. "Did I tell you that one night while we were broken up, I stumbled upon the movie, _Point Break?_" Cas innocently asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Keanu Reeves looks so fucking hot in that movie. I couldn't help myself and ended up pleasuring myself to him in that wetsuit."

"Cas shut up before I take you behind those rocks and jack the shit out of you." Dean admitted to himself he wouldn't mind seeing Castiel in a wetsuit and then peeling it from his body. Cas grinned. He loved getting his boyfriend all hot and bothered. What Dean didn't know was what he had planned for tonight.

The boys wore baseball caps and sunglasses, so that Fallen's teeny bopper fans wouldn't see them. So far so good! They headed to a small restaurant and ate delicious fish tacos and washed them down with a couple of Coronas. "That was really fucking good," Dean said as he patted his sated stomach.

The two of them sat on large beach rocks and relaxed as they listened to the waves crash into the shore. Their fingers interlaced as their eyes stayed transfixed on the glorious orange sunset. The moment couldn't be more perfect. Once an iridescent full moon made its evening debut, Dean and Castiel headed to a quarter of Tijuana which hosted acrobats. The teens witnessed a young man about their age swallow a Samurai sword. Dean had always enjoyed watching people perform extraordinary feats on TV. He applauded wildly every time the young man astounded the crowd with another astonishing act. Castiel placed a ten dollar bill in the young man's cup.

The young American tourists stood outside a tattoo parlor. Dean seemed nervous. "What's going on?" Cas asked.

"I want us to do something but you're going to say it's all stupid and girly."

"Try me"

When Dean whispered in Castiel's ear what he wanted them to do, Cas smiled. "I think it's actually awesome. Come on let's go inside then." He held Dean's hand and guided him inside the tattoo place.

The couple arrived at the hotel a little after eleven pm. Ash and Chuck weren't around. Those two were probably plastered gambling in the casino. "Why don't you go take a shower? I know you're beat," Cas suggested to his boyfriend.

"Why don't you join me?"

"I have something to do…it won't take long…promise," Castiel replied as he kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

"Okay," Dean pouted and entered the vast bathroom.

Castiel headed to the adjacent suite and knocked on the door. Balthazar smirked as he opened the door. "So I see you didn't wuss out. I have the stuff in my room…give me a minute."

He returned in less than a minute and observed a fidgety Cas. "Cassie, don't be a bloody fool. You're ready for this. Lord knows poor Dean definitely is. He'll love you even more for what you're about to do."

Cas nodded in agreement. "I know." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Balthazar handed him a bag.

He mockingly wiped a tear from his right eye. "My little boy is going to become a man tonight. Go please your man, tiger." He led Castiel outside of the suite. "The gang is all going to a club now…so don't worry about being too loud." He winked at Castiel before closing the door.

Dean exited the bathroom twelve minutes later. He was welcomed by Castiel, who donned a tight pair of black leather pants and nothing else. Cas crooked his finger for Dean to come to him. "Shouldn't I get dressed first?" Dean asked he swallowed hard. A white towel with the hotel's monogram hung low on his tapered waist. He was unable to remove his eyes from the leather pants that looked as if they were painted on Cas. Dean bit his lower lip while he strolled over to his boyfriend.

"Balthazar bought these for me while we were sightseeing today," Cas spoke in his usual deep/low voice. Dean hated to hear him speak in Misha's higher tone. Castiel gently sat his boyfriend on a chair. He turned on the stereo with a remote control. Joss Stones' "Fell in Love with a Boy" started playing. Cas pleasantly surprised the hell out of Dean by swaying his hips seductively to the slow tempo of the song.

Halfway through the song, Castiel straddled his boyfriend, who already donned a boner. Dean's hands were going to slide around Cas' waist but the dark haired teen shook his head. "You can see but you can't touch," he whispered in Dean's ear. Cas laved the outer shell of Dean's ear and bit the lobe; gently tugging it in the process.

Castiel extended his arm and caught a Ferrero Rocher gold foiled chocolate ball. He unwrapped it as he ground his groin against Dean's erection. He plopped the chocolaty treat inside his boyfriend's mouth. Dean sucked two of Castiel's fingers. His pupils were already dilated. Once the song was over, Castiel led Dean to the king size bed.

The Winchester was already panting. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He and Castiel were going to lose their virginities tonight. Mexico was bringing out the wild side out of his boyfriend and Dean reveled in it.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" Dean murmured huskily.

Castiel answered by ripping the towel from Dean, whose skin prickled. Cas devoured his boyfriend's mouth. His right hand covered Dean's erection and stroked it. The battle between their tongues matched Cas' hand's action. It didn't take long for Dean to spurt his jizz all over both his and Cas' stomachs. Castiel wiped his hand clean with his tongue. Then he did the same on Dean's flat toned abdomen. Dean's body shivered.

Dean brushed his tongue down Castiel's pulse point on his neck. He felt the erratic pulse. "Feel how nervous you're making me," Dean spoke into his boyfriend's mouth as he placed Cas' hand over his rapidly beating heart. Castiel kissed him hard as he slid the leather pants down his legs. He kicked them away as soon as they were at his ankles. Dean's hands were already sliding Cas' boxer briefs down. In no time, the two of them were naked in the middle of the vast mattress.

Castiel fed his boyfriend another Ferrero Rocher. He loved tasting the chocolate, when he traced the roof of Dean's mouth with his tongue. Castiel stretched his flexible arm and retrieved lube from the bedside table. Dean, who was about to burst like Mt. Vesuvius, yanked the silver chain which held the Claddagh ring from Castiel's neck to draw him closer. He couldn't get enough of feeling Cas' smooth and muscular body slide against his.

Castiel chuckled into a passionate kiss. He placed his thighs in between Dean's. Their feet rubbed against each other as Dean raised his hips so their erections could rub against each other. Castiel opened the lube container and was going to pour it on Dean's fingers but the Winchester removed it from his hand. Dean lathered lube on Castiel's fingers. He tossed the container to the side of the bed. Castiel gazed at him questioningly.

Dean covered Castiel's hand and guided it to his entrance. Cas stared at him and gave him an are you sure look? Dean nodded and kissed him hard. Castiel inserted two fingers inside Dean's warmth and Dean panted once they were knuckle deep. His thighs encircled Castiel's hipbones.

When Castiel had Dean writhing in his arms, he was ready to enter him. He kissed the taller teen's forehead. Dean was a bit scared but this was Cas…his Cas and he knew his boyfriend would be gentle with him. Castiel entered Dean slowly. He felt Dean wince. "Don't worry I've got you. Hold on tighter to me."

The hold Dean's thighs had on Cas tightened and he held on to the back of Castiel's unruly/sweaty hair. Castiel kissed him with all of his being as Dean took more of him in. Cas kissed Dean's Adam's apple, when he swallowed hard. It took all of Castiel's willpower not to be completely within Dean and fuck him hard into the mattress. Dean's tightness and warmth was driving him insane.

Dean let out a sigh of relief once Cas filled him. The blue eyed boy's dick throbbed as Castiel pumped leisurely in and out. Dean observed the veins in Cas' neck protrude as he fought himself from hurting him. He kissed his way down Castiel's torso. Cas's right hand enclosed itself over Dean's cock. His thrusts intensified as he jerked Dean off. Dean started seeing fireworks when Cas hit his prostrate. "Oh God…yes! Right there, baby! Don't you dare fucking stop!" Dean bit Castiel's shoulder hard.

Castiel lost it as he witnessed his boyfriend lose control. He came first within Dean and the blond soon followed smearing cum all over Castiel's torso. "I know I'm going to be sore as fuck and walking more bow legged than usual but this was totally worth it," Dean said out of breath.

Cas managed to control his breathing. He ran a hand over Dean's sweaty hair. "I love you so much," he whispered in the older teen's ear.

"I fucking adore you Castiel Milton," Dean said as he kissed Cas longingly. Their fingers intertwined over the silk sheets. The light coming through the balcony illuminating the matching ring tattoos the boys got of one another's names.

**Finally, their cherries have been popped as Balthy would say. :)) Probably three more chapters to go in this one. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

The morning after their first lovemaking session, the lovebirds woke up half an hour before noon. Cas' body was somewhat sore but Dean's backside hurt like the devil. Castiel instantly noticed his fiancé wince as he tried getting out of bed. Dean protested as Cas assisted him in getting into the bathroom. While the Winchester drained his dragon, Castiel prepared a warm bath for him. Dean didn't want to ruin his macho image in front of his future hubby but inwardly he loved how caring of his wellbeing Cas was being that morning.

Once the tub was almost filled with warm water, Castiel poured in pineapple scented bath salt. "I read somewhere a warm bath will ease your discomfort." He slid Dean's underwear and Dean kicked them away once it reached his ankles.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Dean asked as he set a foot inside the delicious warm water. It smelled heavenly as he inhaled the yummy scent.

"I won't control myself and will only have you walking cowboy style for another week. I'm going to rent us a couple of surfboards and wetsuits for our surfing excursion." Castiel tenderly eased Dean into the tub. He made sure the green eyed teen was in a comfortable position. Cas kissed the top of his head and vacated the vast bathroom. A minute later he returned with Dean's IPod. Cas selected AC DC and left it playing.

"Angel, you rock. Have I told you you're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world?" Dean closed his eyes and leaned against an inflatable head cushion.

"Once or twice," Castiel told him before leaving for real this time.

Ninety minutes later, the duo was trying to remain on their respective surfboards for at least an entire minute. They lost count of the times they wiped out. Each of them mostly ogled the other. As soon as Castiel's eyes landed on Dean wearing the skin tight wetsuit, the only thing he thought about was removing it at a leisurely pace and having his boyfriend rip the suit from his body, as well. Then Cas would fuck Dean hard against the bathroom wall.

The azure waves were approximately four to six feet high. The sun was casting rays across the clear water. The wind was moderate causing a much welcomed breeze to battle the heat. Dean yelled, when he was able to remain on his yellow Hurley board. "Go, baby!" Castiel encouraged his man from within the water. His Billabong surfboard had just overturned. He wiped saltwater from his eyes.

Dean raised his arms a little higher because he started to lose balance. Ten seconds later, he fell into the ocean water. When he came back to the surface and cleared his vision, Castiel had paddled his board next to his. Cas assisted Dean in getting back on his Hurley. The two of them kissed.

"You know Cas…we can think of this trip as our honeymoon. We'll be getting married in two months and won't be able to afford another trip." Castiel sucked Dean's lower lip and nodded.

"Our honeymoon fucking rocked," Cas said in between kisses.

"I'm starving let's return to the hotel and order room service."

"We better wash the saltwater and sand off of us at the stalls," Castiel stated as he paddled to shore. Dean followed him closely behind. His eyes focused on Cas' sweet ass. Maybe he should buy the dude a wetsuit for his birthday and they could use it for role play. Dean owned a sweet dark suit. They would role play "Point Break". He felt himself getting a boner. The surfboard would come in handy, when he walked on shore.

The two of them walked carrying their surfboards. "Dean, why are you holding your board in front of you? It's much easier to carry it at your side. I know you're still sore. Don't overexert yourself," Cas said as he gazed back at him.

Dean made sure he no longer sported a boner and carried the board correctly. He nodded at Castiel, who continued strolling to an isolated public shower stall. Dean smirked. He liked the way the blued eyed boy thought. Almost five minutes later, the couple arrived at their destination. No one was in the vicinity and they had the stall all to themselves. There were four shower heads located through eight foot high squared walls. No one could see the people using the stalls.

Castiel put his board against the beige tiled wall. He grabbed Dean's surfboard and leaned it against the wall adjacent to his. Cas held Dean's hands and led him underneath the shower head he was already standing underneath. Dean licked his lips as he pulled the cord that made the water fall. The water wasn't too cold. It had an adequate temperature. The teens rubbed sand from each other's hair.

Cas looked hot as hell all wet. Dean grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard. Their teeth clacked on impact. Dean tasted coppery blood on Castiel's lower lip. He lightly brushed his tongue against the cut. Castiel shoved Dean against the wall. His long/lean fingers found the zipper in Dean's upper back and started moving it down. They languidly slid down Dean's smooth and wet skin. The blond's hips rose and Cas grinded his hard on against Dean's. The couple continued kissing hard.

Castiel's hands cupped Dean's buttocks. They gingerly massaged the round/hard globes. Cas tested the waters and inserted one finger inside Dean. The taller teen moaned inside Castiel's mouth. Castiel brought in another finger. He started scissoring Dean, who panted harder. Cas noticed his emerald eyes had darkened to brown. One thing he loved about Dean were his eyes. They always reminded him of autumn leaves.

"Cas, if you aren't fucking properly in the next couple of minutes, I am going to strangle you," Dean whispered.

The Winchester was already unzipping Castiel's wetsuit. "I am so getting you one of these for your birthday. I've never seen you look hotter."

The two of them undressed each other in an instant. Dean was so horny; he jerked himself off in a flash and smeared cum in his entrance. He folded his legs around Castiel's tapered waist. Dean kissed the other boy's jaw. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you."

Dean nodded. "Dude, I'm about to burst like a fucking volcano."

Castiel required no more encouragement. He entered Dean and started thrusting slow at first. Cas' thrusts crashed Dean's body against the wall. "Deeper…come on Cas…I'm not a fucking porcelain figurine."

Cas obeyed his boyfriend's command. His thrusts intensified. Dean bit the juncture between Castiel's neck and shoulder harshly. Cas' grip on Dean's shoulders intensified. Dean's vision turned white as he felt all of Cas inside him. "You're such a greedy little cock slut, Dean. Your ass is milking me for all I've got," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Only for you, baby" Dean stroked himself as Cas brought him to climax. The other teen yelled Dean's name as he came all over their stomachs and thighs.

Their satiated and tired bodies slid against the cool tiles. Castiel enveloped an arm across Dean's shoulders. "I think we're getting the hang of it." Dean chuckled hearing Cas speak.

"It's going to suck when we return home. We won't be able to do it as much as we are here."

"We'll find a way." They caught their breath back. Dean helped Castiel stand up. The wetsuits and surfboards had to be returned in fifteen minutes. Luckily the rental place was a ten minute walk from where they were.

The duo returned to the hotel half an hour later. Their friends waited for them by the pool. Ash and Chuck whistled. Balthazar yelled in front of everyone, "I knew it! Dean is a bottom. Yee haw! Ride 'em cowboy!"

Dean glared daggers at his uncouth friend. "Why don't you just record your vulgar self and put it on YouTube? All of the hotel guests heard you!" Cas reprimanded the Brit.

"I was having a little fun. It's about bloody time the two of you did the wild monkey dance," Balthy said as he poured margaritas into two glasses from a pitcher. He handed them to Cas and Dean.

"You two are so darn cute," Jo said from Ethan's lap.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Dean asked as he gingerly sat on a lounge chair. He was sore as fuck but it was totally worth it. His eyes landed on Cas, who gazed at him adoringly. _Oh yeah…totally worth it._

"Ash and I saw a live donkey show last night. Who knew a chick could take one of those in?" Chuck babbled.

Anna covered her ears. "Dude, there are ladies present," Ethan murmured.

"Sorry, girls," Chuck whispered as he fidgeted on his seat.

"It was fucking awesome. We got plastered after the show and made it back here at five in the morning," Ash added as he bumped fists with Chuck.

"The three of us," Anna pointed at herself, Ethan and Jo. "visited la Valle de Guadalupe this morning…it has a historical museum. It's located within a Russian community. Who would've thought Russians migrated to Mexico?"

"Last night was fraking amazing! We managed to get tickets to see Mana," Ethan excitedly told his friends. "I never thought I'd get to see them live."

"The performance was incredible! After the show the band members signed autographs for us and we even took a picture with all of them. They're really down to earth!" Jo passed her cell phone around to show her friends.

"What about you Balthy?" Cas asked.

"I finally had a ménage a trois! I loved being part of a Susana and Rosario sandwich. Those two are wildcats in the sack. Well we used the hotel Jacuzzi, too."

"Eew gross! We planned on taking a dip in the Jacuzzi tonight," Jo gagged.

"Wait a minute…Susana? As in prim and proper Susana, the concierge of this fine establishment?" a befuddled Ash inquired.

Balthy nodded. "She is far from prim and proper if you catch my drift," Balthazar said as he wiggled his brows.

"Let's order lunch. I am famished!" Dean suggested as he signaled for the waiter to come and take their orders.

"I bet you are, Deano. Being a bottom must take a lot out of you," Balthazar laughed. Castiel elbowed him hard on the stomach. "Ouch! Now I know who wears the pants in the relationship." He stuck his tongue out at Cas.

For their last evening in Baja, the friends created a bonfire and drank tequila shots. They all had a blast and everybody agreed it was the best Spring Break ever. Every single one of them was hammered, when they made their way back to their suites. The following day at noon, the group signed out of the hotel. The staff asked for one last picture with the stars. Dean and Cas were beyond relieved they never had to impersonate Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins ever again.

The Americans walked half a mile and waited for Eugenio to pick them up. The teens didn't want to arouse suspicions from the hotel's shuttle service driver if he dropped them off in front of Taco Air. Eugenio was all smiles, when he parked his old as hell van by the sidewalk. "Eduardo y compania! I hope all of you enjoyed your stay in lovely Baja!"

"Si, Eugenio. We had a blast. Now let's hurry up. Our flight leaves in two hours," Balthy informed the jovial driver. Fortunately, it was Friday and no soccer games were scheduled. The teens wanted to get to the airport in one piece.

Ethan gave Eugenio a ten dollar tip once the entire luggage was removed from the van. Eugenio hugged Ethan, "I will miss you, Eduardo. You are a gentleman." He looked at Jo. "Don't let Eduardo Manos de Tijeras go." He winked at her.

Chuck laughed. "Dude, does he actually think you're Edward Scissor hands? He continued calling you that."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "He probably doesn't know Johnny Depp's real name. Come on guys, Lawrence here we come!"

The flight home was uneventful. Castiel asked Chuck for one of his pills and handed it to Dean. His boyfriend slept for most of the flight and didn't cause any scenes. Everyone was dead tired. That evening Dean had dinner with his little brother. The eldest Winchester brought Sammy a stuffed green frog wearing a Mexican hat and matching poncho.

Dean asked Sam with a mouthful of spaghetti if their dad called while the youngest Winchester stayed with Uncle Bobby. "Gross, Dean! Shut your mouth while you eat!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk"

"Whatever…so did John call?"

"Yeah, he called daily to ask when you were coming back and who you were with."

Dean's appetite evaporated. He put his fork down. Sam felt bad for his big brother. "I told him you were there with a group of friends that was made up of boys and girls."

"Thanks, young Moose. Did he say when he's returning?"

"At the end of this week…sorry"

"Get ready, kid for WWIII. I am going to tell him the truth, when he gets here. Maybe you can hang with your friends that night. I don't want you to witness anything. I know things are going to get ugly."

"Stop treating me like a kid. I'm fifteen and I don't want to leave you alone with him."

Sammy was the best little brother. Dean ruffled his hair. "Thanks, man."

The Miltons were glad to be together once again. Inais was thrilled with the Birds of Mexico book Cas got him. It was filled with a plethora of pictures of the colorful aviary life south of the Border. Gabriel already experienced a sugar rush after consuming half a box of little chocolate umbrellas Castiel brought him. Jimmy thanked his twin for a Baja shot glass and t-shirt.

Jimmy couldn't stop laughing hearing Castiel tell them of how he and Dean passed themselves off as Jensen and Misha in order for them to stay at a four star hotel. Jimmy laughed even harder upon hearing the group's adventure at the quinta. He wiped his eyes. "Sounds like something from _Revenge of the Nerds II_."

After the Miltons caught up, Castiel tucked Inais in bed. "I missed you a lot, Cas." Inais hugged his big brother before lying down and closing his eyes. Cas adored the kid.

Castiel bumped into Gabe in the hallway. He removed the box of chocolates from the short teen's hands. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"You will keep everyone awake if you keep eating these. I'll give you a couple for lunch tomorrow but that's it."

"Thanks, Cassie and it's glad to have you back." Gabs wrapped his arms around Cas' hips. "We missed you at the Hamptons but I know you and Dean needed some sexy time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You and Balthazar are so alike…it scares me," Cas said as he patted his brother's shoulders. "School resumes tomorrow so get to bed."

Dean couldn't concentrate during first and second period the following morning. All he could think was of the next time he and Cas had sex. Maybe he would send Sam to one of his friend's house and invite Cas over after work tonight. Finally, during English, the two of them played footsie the entire duration of class. When the lunch bell rang, the couple dashed out of the classroom and headed to the roof, where no one else went. They made out and Cas gave Dean a blow job before they joined their friends for lunch. Everyone knew what they had been up to. Their lips were swollen, red and shiny. "You guys make me sick with all this lovey dovey shit," Ash said.

John arrived home earlier than expected. He wanted to surprise his sons. The case he'd been heavily involved with for the last three months finally came to its conclusion. John found the Ken and Barbie bandits in a rundown motel in New Mexico. He received a hefty reward which would go to both of his sons' college funds.

He took a warm shower and shaved before slipping into a pair of old sweat pants and a NYPD t-shirt. John made a grocery list since the refrigerator was half empty. He planned on preparing a home cooked meal for the boys. He'd tell Dean to invite his girlfriend, Lisa over. He wanted to know if the young couple planned on going to prom together since it was at the end of next month.

John headed to Sam's room and emptied out his laundry basket. After he separated the light and dark clothes; John went to Dean's room. As usual, his oldest had a pile of dirty clothes in one of the corners by the window. John fetched a pair of black jeans. He tossed it to the dark basket and something fell from one of the back pockets.

John bent down to retrieve the long/thin glossy paper. He turned it around and his stomach burned. Bile rose up his throat. He closed and opened his eyes. This couldn't be happening again! The evidence was right in front of him. He held in his hands a photo booth printout of Dean with a dark haired boy. The first black and white photo clearly illustrated the boy sitting on Dean's lap. As the pictures progressed the poses became more intimate. In the final one, the two boys kissed. John crumpled the pictures into a ball. He considered tossing the offensive images in the wastebasket but thought better of it. He would confront his liar and queer of a son with the evidence. So who the hell was Lisa?! John smashed Dean's guitar against the window. Shards of glass littered the floor. The musical instrument broke in half.

Dean parked the Impala in the Winchester's driveway. The green eyed teen's shoulders slumped as soon as his eyes landed on John's truck. Sam glanced at him with a look of sympathy. Dean didn't plan on getting off but he needed to make himself a sandwich before heading to the auto shop. His stomach growled.

Sam vacated the car first and unlocked the front door. "Dad, we're home!"

John appeared from the kitchen. "Go upstairs, Sammy. I need to speak with your brother." Sam could smell the alcohol being emitted from his dad. He glanced around the living room and his eyes finally landed on a half empty bottle of Wild Turkey. Dad…"

"Go upstairs now!" Sam winced and ran up the stairs. He remained standing by the wall adjacent to the stairs.

Dean entered and swallowed hard. "Shut the fucking door and get your faggot ass in here!"

John shoved him hard against the wall. "How stupid do you think I am?! Did you think I wouldn't find out that Lisa slut wasn't your girlfriend?"

John punched Dean on the stomach causing his son to slide down the floor. He kicked him a couple of times in the ribs. "You lied to me and took me for a fool. I should've known you were still a dirty faggot!"

"Dad, I'm sorry but I can't change, who I am!" Dean was having hard time breathing.

"You are a fucking disgrace! Dean, I never thought I would be so disgusted by my own flesh and blood. What did I do wrong? I made sure to buy you GI Joes and toy pistols. Why did you turn out to be an abomination? What did I do so wrong?"

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am. Yeah, I used Lisa to make you think I was straight and I'm sorry for that but only that. I have a great boyfriend, who I love and I'm sick and tired of hiding the truth from you."

"Oh my God, does Sammy know his brother is a queer?" John kicked Dean again on the stomach. Tears rolled down Sam's face as he heard his brother moan in pain like a kicked dog. He couldn't take it anymore and dialed Castiel's phone number.

John continued berating Dean. He tossed the crumpled photo booth pictures on the floor. Dean unfurled the ball and he saw what had tipped John off. "So that little fag is your boyfriend? The two of you are going to hell for going against nature."

"Fuck you" Dean murmured. A thin trail of blood seeped through the side of his mouth. "I don't give a shit what you think. Who the hell do you think you are…God?"

John turned red and his nostril's flared. "Then you won't care, when I finish beating the shit out of you!" He hauled Dean up and pushed him hard against the wall. Dean felt as if he was about to pass out. John wrapped his hands around his oldest son's neck and applied pressure. Dean tried kicking him but was having difficulty breathing. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sam's pleas for John to stop hurting him.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam was so scared his legs shook. They resembled swimming eel. He wouldn't be surprised if he peed on the spot. He'd never been so terrified in his fifteen years. Dean's lips were turning blue and his face was white as a bed sheet. His brother no longer tried kicking their dad. Sam prayed Cas and the cops showed up soon. In his nervous state, Sammy called Castiel before notifying the police.

"Dad, please stop…you're killing Dean!" Sam desperately clung to his father's right arm to no avail. The Winchester patriarch was unhinged and his sole focus was to hurt his eldest son.

Sam's eyes darted to the front door as soon as he heard the engine of Castiel's motorcycle. Thirty seconds later, the door which had remained unlocked was opened. Cas' eyes were so wide they reminded Sam of lollipops. Castiel leapt on John's shoulders. The teen pulled the older man's hair as hard as he could muster. John finally released his hold on his unconscious son's neck. Sam ran up to his brother, who slid against the wall.

John maneuvered himself with Castiel still holding on to him until he banged Castiel against the wall. Cas saw stars rotate in front of him, when the back of his head hit the wall. "You have some nerve showing your faggy ass around here, queer." John approached Castiel. Cas glared at John as he stood up.

He barreled his head into the homophobe's stomach. Castiel managed to surprise the enraged man. John crashed into the coatrack. The breath was knocked out of him.

"You're going to pay for that, faggot!"

The ambulance siren could be heard as the emergency vehicle drove nearer to the Winchester house. Sam ran outside to flag them down. He wiped tears that had tracked down his cheeks. For the first time in that terrifying afternoon, Sam felt a glimmer of hope as his eyes landed on two police cars.

Everything after the EMTs emerged from the ambulance and a brunette female cop approached Sammy flashed by swiftly. One of the police officers asked Sam to remain outside. Fifteen minutes later, two cops escorted a handcuffed John to one of the patrol cars. John's eyes seemed dead. He didn't even acknowledge Sam's presence during his walk to the police vehicle. Sam remained silent. All he wanted to know was if Dean was ok. He witnessed the cops drive his father away.

Half an hour later the pretty brunette motioned for Sam to finally enter his house. He wrung his hands frantically. Sam was horrified imagining Dean's corpse would greet him in the front parlor. Maybe that's why Cas never went outside. He was too overcome with grief. Sam closed his eyes and set foot inside. He opened them and Sammy had never felt like getting on his knees and shouting in happiness as much as he did this very moment.

An EMT administered oxygen to Dean with a mask. Castiel held his boyfriend's head against his chest and ran his fingers through his short sandy hair. Dean's eyes were half opened. He weakly held out his left hand towards Sam. The latter ran over to his big brother and held on to his offered hand. Sam sobbed now and didn't care a group of strangers witnessed their chick flick moment. Dean was alive and that's all that mattered. "He's going to be ok," Castiel whispered. Sam hugged Castiel tightly.

"Thanks for saving him, Cas." Sam kissed Castiel on the cheek.

"I'm glad you called me. I wanted to kill John so badly, when I entered the house and saw how he was choking the life out of Dean." Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Sam, why don't you call your Uncle Bobby? He needs to know." Castiel instructed the boy. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen.

An EMT informed Castiel Dean was lucky to not have received any broken ribs. He only sustained two fractured ribs that would completely heal between three to four weeks. The other EMT wrapped gauze around Dean's bruised ribs. Castiel made sure to pay attention since he would be the one to apply the bandage on his boyfriend.

"Make sure he takes two Tylenols every four hours for the next three days. He will also need plenty of bed rest."

"I'll make sure he gets enough rest…thanks for everything."

The tall blond middle aged EMT removed the oxygen mask from Dean. "Feeling better now, kid?"

Dean licked his dry lips and nodded. The EMT tapped him on the shoulder. "It will take a couple of weeks for the bruises on your neck to disappear."

Castiel gazed over to Dean, who remained sitting against the wall. The dark purplish bruises littered around Dean's neck were in the shape of John's fingers. Cas clenched his hands at his side. He'd never hated anyone as much as he did John Winchester. How could someone want to kill their own child? He could've kicked Dean out and left things there.

The female officer approached the young couple. "We've taken enough pictures of Dean's bruises and that huge bump at the back of your head for evidence," she spoke to Castiel. "The three of you will have to visit the police station tomorrow to give your individual statements. Mr. Winchester will face serious charges including attempted murder, when he goes to trial. There is no way this case won't go to trial. There is too much evidence against him."

She smiled at the teens before handing Castiel her card. "Call me after noon tomorrow so I can tell you what time you can stop by."

"Thanks, Officer Zamora," Castiel said as he shook the brunette's hand. Dean was unable to speak. His vocal chords had been bruised. The blond EMT informed them he would be able to speak in a couple of hours.

Once the three of them were left alone, Castiel led Dean to the couch. Sammy brought him a tall glass of water. "I want the two of you to come home with me," Cas stated. Dean burrowed himself closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. "Sam, prepare a duffel bag with some clothes and toiletries. We'll come back tomorrow and get more stuff."

Twenty minutes later, Castiel drove them to the Milton home. His brothers were mostly quiet as Cas prepared the sofa bed in the family room for Sam. Dean remained silent sitting on the sofa. Inais sat next to him and brought along "Big Bird Brings Spring to Sesame Street". The seven year old covered him with a duvet. Once he'd tucked it under Dean's chin, Inais opened the book and started reading to his brother's boyfriend. He would stumble on certain words but the kid never gave up. Dean couldn't help himself and grinned a little. Castiel was doing a great job raising Inais. Dean was unable to hear the end of the book because his eyes drooped closed.

When he woke up it was three o'clock in the morning. He lied on a fetal position in a comfortable bed covered in a warm quilt. Cas' arms held on to him. Dean felt comfort in feeling Castiel breathe against his shoulder. For the first time since John's attack, Dean sobbed loudly. He couldn't help himself. Castiel stirred and held on tighter to him. He kissed Dean's neck.

"Everything's going to be alright now. You're here with me and I am never letting you go. John will remain locked behind bars for a long time. He'll never hurt you again I promise, baby." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I love you so fucking much, Cas," Dean whispered hoarsely. This was the first time he spoke.

"Shh….I know; rest your voice, sweetheart."

Dean turned so he could see Castiel. Even in the dark he was able to gaze into Cas' gorgeous baby blues. He kissed the tip of Castiel's nose. Cas slid his arms around Dean's hips and pressed their bodies closer together. Dean rested his head over Castiel's chest. He fell asleep listening to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat.

Uncle Bobby arrived the following afternoon just in time to accompany the boys to the police department. Each teen was placed in a separate interrogation room. The police wanted to make sure the three statements coincided which they did. The process began to make sure John Winchester paid for his actions.

Bobby made the decision to stay in Lawrence until Dean graduated high school. He would have guardianship over Sam since he was the late Mary's brother. The boys didn't have any other blood relatives. Bobby would remain in Kansas until Dean settled down. He suggested that Dean attend the local community college's vocational program to study auto mechanics. It would take the teen less than a year to be certified. This way child services wouldn't have a problem with him providing for his brother. Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

A week later Uncle Bobby sat with Dean and Castiel on the porch steps of the Miltons' home. The younger siblings were inside with Jimmy watching "Paranorman". Bobby had visited John in jail earlier that day so he wanted to talk to Dean and Cas about it.

Bobby sipped from a Heineken bottle. Cas held Dean's hand. "I asked him straight up why he can't accept who you are," he gestured to Dean.

"Did he answer you?" Dean inquired.

"He's a messed up man, son. I never thought I'd live to see the day John Winchester cried."

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. "He cried?"

Bobby nodded. "Turns out he was molested at the age of eight by one of his dad's friends. This traumatized him into thinking all gays are sickos. Also, his mother raised him with strict religious beliefs which included the standard mumbo jumbo that Eve was created to be with Adam and not Steve. John's eyes flashed with fear when he kept repeating he didn't want his son to burn in hell."

"He's more fucked up than I imagined," Dean murmured.

"If he is such a righteous believer then why did he almost kill his son? Isn't one of the ten commandments, Thou Shall Not Kill?" a furious Castiel asked.

"I think John needs professional help. I hope he gets it," Bobby stated.

Two weeks passed and Dean's physical bruises had almost faded completely. Bobby worked at the auto shop Ethan's uncle owned while he stayed with the boys in the Winchester house. Gabs continued making plans for Dean and Castiel's wedding. He was having a hard time coming up with the perfect song for the couple. Jimmy agreed to play the piano while Gabs sang it.

Dean and Cas were sitting with their friends at their usual lunch table one afternoon. Ruby and Andy were stapling a huge banner in the cafeteria which stated prom tickets went on sale that afternoon. "You're buying our tickets today, right babe?" Jo asked Ethan. He nodded.

"Why don't we all meet at the main hall and purchase our tickets?" Anna suggested. Balthazar had asked her last week and she accepted. Of course they were going only as friends. Anna could never be attracted to the pervy Brit.

As soon as the last school bell of the day rang, half of the senior class made the line to buy prom tickets. Lisa and Ruby were in charge of the prom committee so the two girls sat at a table in the school's main hall. Balthazar was the first to purchase tickets from the gang. Anna was excited chatting with Jo about when they were going to buy their dresses.

Dean and Cas approached the table wearily. They still felt horrendous for what they did to Lisa, especially Dean. He tentatively smiled at the pretty brunette. "Hi, Lisa"

"I won't make the two of you waste yours and my time." She hardly gazed at the couple.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"The two of you are not allowed to attend prom. My mother is the president of the PTA and she started a petition to ban same sex couples from attending the prom."

Dean dropped his mouth open. He was speechless. All the students around them ceased talking and stared at the three of them. "What the fuck?" Dean was finally able to speak.

"This is discrimination!" Cas bellowed.

"Call it what you want, Castiel. Mommy and daddy are still resentful for what you did to me. All of the PTA members were in agreement and signed the petition. So sorry boys you won't be able to go to prom." She grinned maliciously at them. Ruby felt uncomfortable sitting adjacent to her friend. Lisa had crossed the line in her revenge against the boys.

"I want my money back!" Balthazar shoved the two prom tickets on the table in front of Lisa. She retrieved the hundred dollar bill from a metal box and tossed it to Balthy.

"Bitch" he said under his breath.

Lisa acted as if she didn't hear him and motioned for the next person in line to step forward.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean grabbed on desperately to Castiel's hand and clung to it as if it were a life preserver from a sinking ship. Never in his life did he fight the urge to punch the daylight out of a girl as he did right now. Lisa turned out to be an evil little bitch. Dean had no one to blame but himself. He was Victor Frankenstein to Lisa Braeden's monster. Dean's mind was in a fog like state since he heard his boyfriend yell at Lisa, she was discriminating against them.

He shook his head and returned to reality, when Cas pulled him to get moving. All of their friends hurled colorful verbal insults at Lisa as they followed the couple outside of the high school. The gang gathered around Castiel's motorcycle. "What do you say Anna…should we wait for the bitch and tag team her snotty/bigoted ass?" a fuming Jo asked her redhead friend.

"I'm up for it if you are," Anna cracked her knuckles.

"No one is getting beat up. You girls can get expelled and will miss prom and graduation. Is all that worth it just for kicking Lisa Braeden's butt?" Cas approached Anna and Jo to embrace them. "It was a sweet gesture though…thanks." He went on to kiss each girl on the cheek.

Dean remained enraged. "I fucking hate Lisa and her homophobic parents!" He waved his arms up towards the sky. "Dude, whatever little faith I had in you is quickly disappearing!"

Cas walked towards Dean. He framed his handsome face with both of his hands, "Babe, don't speak like that. We still have each other and we're closer than ever now. No one or nothing will separate us." Dean hugged Cas close to him. He breathed in his favorite vanilla wafer scent from Castiel's neck. For some reason it always comforted Dean. He closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He clung tighter to Cas, who rained kisses across his freckles.

"Well there goes prom," Balthazar mumbled. He kicked a rock to the side with his combat boots.

Dean and Castiel stood apart now. "You guys have to go to prom. It's a right of passage. Don't change your plans because of us," Cas told the Brit.

"Are you bloody insane? There's no fucking way I'd go somewhere were two of my dearest friends are banned from going. Plus, Lisa the Wicked Bitch of Lawrence is head of the prom committee. I won't pay a cent for anything she's involved in." Balthazar spoke for the entire group, who nodded in agreement.

"Now I feel worse," Dean murmured.

"Hey, man. We'll think of something else to do on Prom Night," Ethan suggested.

Dean and Cas nodded mutually but their friends could tell the duo felt dreadful. The boys said bye to their pals. Dean kissed Cas tenderly before covering his boyfriend's dark head with his helmet. Castiel drove off first; quickly followed by Dean.

Jo pecked Ethan on the lips. "Babe, you're a fucking genius!"

"I am?" He slid an arm across her petite shoulders.

"Guys, let's meet at my place tonight at eight. We need to start strategizing for Operation Anti-Prom ASAP."

Anna slid closer to her blonde friend. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Jo grinned. "Hellz yeah! We are going to make our own kick ass prom, do something unforgettable for Destiel and stick it to Lisa all at the same time." The two girls gave each other a high five.

"Chuck and Ash you're in charge of bringing a couple of six packs. Balthy and Anna you're responsible for the pizza and Buffalo wings. Ethan and I will invite Dean's Uncle Bobby because he will be a huge part of our plan. I'm going to ask Gabs to give me their Uncle Michael's phone number." Jo's brown eyes shone with glee as she rubbed her hands in anticipation.

That evening after Cas tucked Inais in and read him "Peter Rabbit", he dragged his feet to the laundry room. Dean carried the basket which held the light colored clothes. After his close encounter with death courtesy of John, Dean spent most nights at the Milton household. He was becoming accustomed to sleeping with Castiel. Many nights the two of them mainly kissed and snuggled under the bed sheets. They shared their most intimate secrets with each other. Dean valued those alone moments with Cas as if they were a fragile/precious memento.

The two of them barely exchanged a word after Lisa humiliated them in front of more than half of the senior class. Castiel and Dean tossed clothes inside the GE washing machine. Cas poured Tide liquid detergent as Dean set the water to warm. Fifteen seconds later, the machine was performing its function. The teens worked in silence as Dean retrieved a load of dark clothes from the dryer. He placed the items over the folding table, where Cas folded them neatly.

Dean nibbled his lower lip. "Cas, I'm so fucking sorry."

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. He ceased folding Inais' Woody Woodpecker pajama pants. "What are you talking about?" He leaned against the folding table.

"All of this shit is my fault," Dean couldn't even bring himself to look at Cas.

Castiel tipped Dean's face upwards with two fingers. "Lisa and her parents are homophobic pricks. I never want to hear you blame yourself for our being banned from prom."

Dean licked his lips nervously. "But still…."

Castiel gently shook Dean. "Still nothing! Lisa should've left things with her outing us in public and almost breaking us up for good. I think that was more than enough revenge. The little bitch and her parents are narrow minded idiots stuck with a 1950's mentality."

"I guess." Dean leaned against the dryer.

"Dean, I hate to see you this way. We can brainstorm something with our friends. Maybe we can go to a club in the city for Prom Night. I don't care what we do as long as we're together."

Dean's eyes locked with his. The Winchester gave him a sexy smirk. "You're right, baby."

Castiel noticed the washing machine was already at the spin cycle which produced the fastest vibrations. He jogged over to the door and locked it. "What are you up to, babe?" Dean inquired.

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "Oh nothing…I just want to make my baby happy." He grabbed on to Dean's waist and thrust him on top of the vibrating machine.

"Have I told you how much I love you're in the baseball team. All those sweaty workouts are so worth it." He hungrily attacked Castiel's mouth. Their teeth clacked and tongues swirled vivaciously around each other. Dean's hands wandered down to Castiel's tight ass. They squeezed the hard cheeks for all its worth.

Castiel slid Dean's Led Zeppelin t-shirt upwards exposing the green eyed teen's toned washboard abs. Dean yanked the grey shirt away from his feverish body. He threw his head backwards granting Cas all the access he needed. Castiel brushed his long and wet tongue leisurely at the right side of Dean's neck. He went on to suck hard at the juncture between the taller boy's neck and shoulder. Castiel bit hard on the tender flesh leaving a huge purple bruise.

He tenderly rubbed his thumb across it. "I left my mark on you so you'll remember you're mine."

"Baby, you don't have to remind me. I'm yours forever." Dean kissed Cas hard. "Fuck…you know I don't practice the No Chick Flick Moments anymore and it's all thanks to you. We're so fucking cheesy I'm surprised the gang doesn't bring crackers, when they hang with us."

Castiel chuckled huskily before licking circles around Dean's nipples. Dean whimpered as he ground his erection against Castiel's stomach. His pants never felt so damn tight! Dean's hand travelled down to unzip the suddenly uncomfortable blue jeans.

Cas reached for Dean's hand and shoved it aside. Dean gave him a what the fuck look. Castiel expertly unzipped Dean's jeans. He motioned for his boyfriend to raise his hips. Once Dean obeyed, Cas slid the jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Dean kicked them aside within five seconds.

Dean bent his legs and Castiel placed Dean's feet on his shoulders. The machine pulsed harder under Dean. Cas bent down and kissed his way from Dean's chest until he reached his boyfriend's dick which curved towards his abdomen. Cas blew air on the red swollen shaft. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' unruly hair. His hips bucked upwards.

Castiel took his time licking the entire length as if he was enjoying a delicious sour apple lollipop. "Cas, you're fucking killing me, man." Dean was breathing hard. Cas took pity on his boyfriend and slowly started taking Dean within the warm and moist confines of his wide mouth. He knew how to use the perfect amount of tongue and teeth. Castiel hummed as Dean's panting grew louder. His head bobbed back and forth as he took more of Dean inside.

The vibrations of the machine intensified and Castiel using his mouth so deliciously on him had Dean on the brink. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum any moment now!" His vision turned white as he shot his load inside Cas' mouth. The other teen swallowed voraciously.

Dean languidly leaned against the wall the machine was hooked to. His body felt like liquid. Castiel stretched his body before setting two towels over the dryer. He sat on top. Cas also brought a small bathroom towel and wiped a bit of cum from Dean's thighs and lower abdomen. He'd efficiently vacuumed down most of it.

Dean leaned in closer to the blue eyed teen and kissed him softly on the mouth. "You definitely made my day, Cas. Thanks"

"What are fiancé's for? He winked at Dean.

Four days later, Bobby surprised Dean at the auto shop where the two of them worked. His uncle had procured a marriage license application for him and Cas. "We don't plan on getting hitched at least a month and a half from now," Dean stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen up idjit, my pal Rufus Turner, who is a judge in Des Moines, Iowa is doing me a huge favor. You two need to go personally to the county court and fill the application there but since you're busy with school; the old man is doing us a favor. So you two idjits fill out the application and send a $35 money order along with it to the county court and voila, y'all have your license in less than a week."

"Why the rush?"

"Humor me, kid alright? What can I say I'm a sucker for true love?" Bobby rolled his eyes. Little Jo Harvelle owed him big time. It had been a bitch getting old Rufus to go along with her crazy ass plan. Bobby promised his old friend two bottles of Johnny Walker Blue Label. Son of a bitch had expensive tastes!

Dean hugged Bobby and slapped him on the back. "Thanks, for being on our side, old man. I'll take the application over to Cas' tonight."

"No sweat, kid." Bobby tapped Dean on the shoulder. "You've grown up so damn fast. I'm glad you found Cas. He's a great kid."

"I wish you were my real dad," Dean whispered.

Bobby felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. He cleared his throat before tapping Dean on the shoulder one last time. "You and Sam will always be my boys." He put on his old cap and headed to change the oil of a 2007 Cadillac.

Later that evening as the boys filled out the application together, Cas asked Dean if he also felt that their friends were acting odd the last couple of days. "Now that you say mention it; yeah. Anna, Amelia and Jo are never around and even Balthazar doesn't eat lunch with us. It's just Jimmy, Ash, Chuck and us."

"Finished…you have to sign and date it now." Cas handed Dean the forms.

"We'll be married in less than two months, babe. Are you nervous?" Dean asked.

"Nah, you've practically been living with me and I've gotten used to it. I miss you so badly when you don't spend the night here."

"Ditto" Dean murmured.

Days flew by and it was the day before prom. Dean finished changing the windshield wipers of a 2010 Lexus convertible. Bobby approached him. "Son, I was thinking it would do you and Cas good if you joined me and Rufus for our annual fishing trip this weekend."

"I don't know Bobby. No offense, but it sounds dull as hell."

"Listen up, idjit! The two of you need to be away from here during prom weekend. You don't have to hang with us old fogies the entire time. There's a small guest house on Rufus' property, so you two lovebirds can chill there. There are a lot of activities kids can partake of in the city."

"Okay, I guess."

"Jeez don't sound so damn excited!" Bobby hit Dean at the back of his head.

"Ow! Thanks for cheering us up, Bobby." Dean returned to replacing the windshield wiper.

Bobby told Dean they would drive up to Iowa in his Ford pick-up truck. The old man would drive for the duration of the three and a half hour drive. They picked up Cas at four in the afternoon on Friday. Jimmy was in charge of the Milton household until Cas returned on Sunday evening.

Dean put on the truck's stereo a burned AC DC disc. Bobby was close to throwing the disc and Dean out the window. The teen incessantly sang along to his favorite band while snuggling with his boyfriend. The older man gave a much needed breath of relief, when the pick-up turned right into Waterbury Neighborhood. Rufus' two story brick home was located in the friendly Des Moines residential area.

"Shit…old Rufus must be loaded!" Dean exclaimed as Bobby parked the truck in the vast driveway. "I bet he has a butler. The place is a freaking mansion!"

"Shut your pie hole, idjit! Rufus is one of the most humble men I've had the honor of considering a friend. He doesn't have staff and his wife, Missouri handles the household."

The trio exited the truck and removed their duffle bags from the vehicle's bed. There was no need for the front door to be knocked on because a short and chubby African American woman with the brightest smile they've seen opened it. "Bobby, you sly old dog; how long has it been?"

"Almost a year, Missouri and you remain as gorgeous as ever." Missouri wrapped her arms around him. Bobby reciprocated the embrace. Missouri had been best friends with his late wife, Karen.

"Boys, this is Missouri Turner, Rufus' wife. She makes the best peach cobbler in the US."

Missouri swatted his arm. "You flatterer you…come in boys. I promise I don't bite."

The teens shook hands with the jovial woman. "I didn't have enough time to air out the guest house for you boys. You'll have to spend tonight in two of the upstairs guest rooms. The guest house will be ready for tomorrow evening." Missouri winked at Bobby. Castiel and Dean had a feeling something was going on.

"We don't mind, Mrs. Turner," Cas said.

"Call me, Missouri. Rufus' late momma was Mrs. Turner."

Rufus made his appearance. He'd been going over a paternity case in his office. He and Bobby gave each other a bear hug. The boys could see the two men considered each other brothers. After introductions were made and everyone was shown their bedrooms, Missouri asked the teens to help her make a peach cobbler. Dean's mouth salivated.

Castiel caught on swiftly and was an excellent sous chef. Dean on the other hand, ate anything in sight. Missouri waved a wooden spoon in the air. "Boy, you better stop eating and start helping. So help me God I will hit you with this spoon!"

Dinner was simple and delicious: garden salad, baked chicken and mashed potatoes. For dessert they obviously ate the peach cobbler. Dean and Cas had two plates. At the end of the evening there wasn't a crumb left on the pie dish. The boys helped Missouri with the dishes. Once they were done, everyone sat on the veranda to hear stories about Bobby and Rufus' adventures in Vietnam. Dean had no idea how courageous his uncle and friend had been during the war. Missouri even showed them an old album which contained black and white pictures of her husband and Bobby's time at the army and in war. At around eleven o'clock, Missouri excused herself upstairs. Bobby and Rufus locked themselves in the study to open one of the Johnny Walker bottles, Bobby had brought his best friend. Dean kissed Cas goodnight since the two of them had been assigned separate bedrooms.

The following morning, Bobby and Rufus woke the boys up at nine sharp. "Come on idjits; we have a long day ahead of us!"

It took the two older men almost a half hour to wake the grouchy teens up. The decadent aroma of Missouri's eggs benedict and French toast did the trick. As Dean stuffed his mouth with half of a delicious egg benedict, he said, "Are you guys interested in adopting Sammy and me?"

Rufus ruffled Dean's hair. "Hurry up you two. We need to buy worms and fishing rods before heading to the pier."

"Then we're hitting the fishing museum after lunch." Bobby patted Castiel's shoulders.

"Sounds like a blast," Dean said while rolling his eyes.

"Idjit"

The teens were bored out of their minds by the time the four of them reached the fishing museum. Bobby and Rufus wandered off to get a beer at an adjacent Tiki bar. Castiel and Dean sat on a bench in front of a huge aquarium which housed barracudas and eels. Dean was the first to fall asleep. Cas soon followed him by leaning against the taller boy.

Two hours later, Rufus and Bobby shook the slumbering boys to wake up. Rufus chuckled. "This generation doesn't appreciate quality time." Dean wiped drool from his chin.

"Let's go, idjits. It's almost dinner time; we don't want Missouri to get mad at us." Bobby was already walking towards the parking lot.

"Why is there a Greyhound bus parked in a residential area?" Cas asked as Rufus drove his Lexus SUV into the driveway.

"Beats me"

Missouri greeted them as soon as they entered. She guided the boys upstairs quickly. "What's the rush?" Dean inquired.

"Today's our fortieth wedding anniversary. We made reservations at the country club. So hurry your cute behinds and take a shower and change into the suits I left for you in your rooms." Missouri didn't want any of the boys to take a look at the windows which illustrated the large backyard.

When Dean and Cas were upstairs, the two of them agreed something fishy was going on. Half an hour later, the boys descended the stairs donning the suits Missouri acquired for them. The two suits were black with white dress shirts. Dean's vest and tie were the exact shade of Castiel's electric blue eyes. Cas' tie and vest matched Dean's emerald orbs.

Missouri wiped a tear. "The two of you are so beautiful."

Rufus took pictures of them with a digital camera. He ordered Bobby to pose with the boys. Even he and Missouri appeared in a couple of the photos. "Boys, come with me to the backyard there is something I want to show you," Missouri said as she led the way. Rufus and Bobby scurried behind them.

Dean and Cas received the surprise of a lifetime as soon as they stepped into the backyard. The sun had set. Fairy lights twinkled throughout the yard. A lit gazebo was set for a wedding ceremony. All of their friends, family and most of the senior class yelled surprise! Inais ran to his big brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're getting married today, Cassie!"

Dean smiled at Bobby. "That's why you were in such a rush we fill out the license application."

"I understand why our close friends and family are here but the rest of you…I don't know what to say?" Cas was speechless.

Andy and Ruby approached the flabbergasted couple. "We all agree what Lisa did was fracked up. She's going to be shocked when hardly anyone shows up to prom."

Dean covered Inais' ears. "That's fucking awesome."

Michael, his wife and kids stood next to Castiel. "I'm really proud of you, son. You are doing an outstanding job raising your brothers and I'm glad you found a man worthy of you." Cas embraced his family and thanked them for attending his wedding.

"I guess we have to thank you for being the mastermind behind all of this," Dean told Jo. She nodded and embraced both of her friends tenderly. "I wish you eternal happiness with one another."

Gabs, who had been crying all day was next in line. "I am so happy for the two of you. After all the obstacles thrown in your way, you've made it to this day, when you will share vows of eternal adoration."

Dean chuckled. He was used to Gabs' drama queen theatrics. "Thanks, kiddo," Dean said as he and Cas hugged the short teen.

Sammy threw himself on Dean. "So you were in on this, too?" Dean asked. He ruffled Sammy's shaggy hair. The two brothers hugged hard. "I'm happy you found Cas, Dean. I wouldn't want anyone else as a brother in law."

Castiel followed Jimmy, who maneuvered his chair to the gazebo. "I can't believe you're getting married," Jimmy whispered. "I feel as if I'm losing a part of me. We were always so close."

"Jimmy, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but Dean is your priority now. We won't get to hang out as much as before," Jimmy sniffled.

Castiel bent down to be at eye level with his twin. "Hey, you're my twin brother. Nothing can ever break our bond. I'll make sure we have one night a week the two of us will hang out together. I promise. You know you can always count on me, Jimbo."

"I know…I'm being such a big girl. I love you, Cassie." Castiel kissed him hard on the cheek and wrapped his arms around Jimmy's shoulders. "Me, too, kid"

"Let's get rolling!" Balthazar bellowed.

Everyone assembled by the gazebo. Chuck stood to the side with a camcorder. He was the assigned videographer. Jo warned him he better capture everything or she would castrate him and then feed Chuck his own balls.

Missouri sat in one of the front rows along with Michael and his family. Some of the guests stood in the back since the assembled fifty seats were already taken. Dean and Castiel couldn't believe many of their classmates ditched prom and chose to attend their wedding. Cas stood at the makeshift altar in the gazebo with Rufus standing in the middle. He was going to officiate the ceremony since he was a judge.

Inais walked down the aisle first since he was the ring boy. Bobby had procured his and Mary's parents' wedding bands. He had them resized so they could fit Dean and Castiel. Inais waved at the camera right before he sat next to Missouri. Gabs stood at the opposite end next to Jimmy, who played Led Zeppelin's "Thank You" as Bobby walked alongside Dean to the altar.

Bobby whispered to Castiel, as Dean joined him at the altar. "You better treat my boy, right. You hear me, Castiel?"

Cas nodded and smiled. Dean held on to Cas' hands. The two of them were nervous as hell. "Since this is a civil ceremony do you boys want to exchange vows before you sign your marriage certificate?" Rufus suggested.

Dean swallowed hard. He gazed at the assembled guests and took a deep breath. "I'll go first I guess. I think its fitting Jimmy played _Thank You_. I think the song describes us perfectly." Cas squeezed his hands.

"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

Kind man, I give you my all, Kind man, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."

Missouri blew her nose with a lace handkerchief, Jo leaned her head against Ethan's shoulder. Ash discreetly wiped away a tear. Castiel never loved Dean more than he did at that very moment. Inais walked over to where Dean stood and handed him one of the rings. Castiel offered his left hand so Dean could slide it on his finger. The silver band fit perfectly.

"How can I top that?" Cas stated. Some of the guests laughed. "This part of a Bon Jovi song describes my feelings towards you, Dean Winchester." He stared into Dean's eyes.

"And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always"

Castiel retrieved the remaining wedding band from the small pillow Inais offered him. Dean's hand shook as Cas placed the band on his finger. The couple remained staring into each other's eyes for what felt forever. Bobby spoke out loud. "Keep going, Rufus!"

Rufus glared at his old friend. "Dean and Castiel please come over here to sign the marriage certificate." Dean handed the pen first to Cas, whose hands were shaking. He was able to put his signature on paper. He returned the pen to Dean. The Winchester signed heartily. He couldn't believe he and Cas were almost married!

Bobby and Jimmy served as witnesses and signed, as well. Rufus faced the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen…by the State of Iowa I now proudly can say Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton are married!"

Everyone rose to their feet and applauded wildly for the young couple, who had gone through hell to be together. "What are you waiting for, boy? Kiss your husband," Rufus ordered Dean.

Dean leaned closer to Castiel and kissed him lightly on the lips. Their friends whistled. Everyone present congratulated the newlyweds on an individual basis. Half hour later, Gabs spoke into a microphone. "I couldn't afford to buy Destiel an actual gift but came up with something with Jimmy's help."

"Gabs, you made our suits for us which are awesome by the way. That's more than enough," Castiel stated.

"It's time for Dean and Castiel's first dance as a married couple. I hope you enjoy this guys," Gabs motioned for Jimmy to start playing. Dean and Cas stood in the middle of the backyard holding on to each other. Dean leaned his forehead into Cas' as they moved to the slow music.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Many people were surprised to hear such a beautiful angelic voice coming from Gabs. He sang the song emotionally for his brother and brother in law. After he and Jimmy finished, all the guests clapped. The duo received a standing ovation. Castiel blew a kiss at both of his brothers and mouthed thank you to them.

The menu was simple mini cheeseburgers since they were Dean's favorite and a plethora of desserts provided by Gabs and Missouri, who slaved all day in the kitchen baking them. Pink's "Raise Your Glass" started playing and all the teens started dancing around the newlyweds. Even Missouri, Bobby and Rufus shook their tail feathers.

An hour later, Ethan and Jo rolled a cart holding the wedding cake into the gazebo. Dean and Castiel chuckled as soon as their eyes landed on it. It was an exact replica of the Impala with miniature Dean and Castiel sitting on the hood. The words Just Married were written in white frosting on the back window. The newlyweds cut the cake after having taking over a dozen pictures. When Dean fed Cas a bite, he smothered cake all over his hubby's face. Castiel rapidly retaliated and did the same. Afterwards the two of them licked the frosting off each other.

"Get a room!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry to cut the festivities short, kids but it's already close to midnight. I believe the newlyweds want to start their honeymoon…so I'm sorry to say party is over," Missouri stated.

Some of the teens booed. "Hey, you bloody wankers! The night's not over yet. Let's hit a club…the bus driver can take us!" Balthazar screamed at his classmates.

The Brit strolled over to his friends. "I'm glad you two knights in shining armor slayed all the dragons that stood in your way. I love you guys." He held Dean and Cas' heads and gave them nuggies.

The guests left except for Inais, Gabs and Sammy, who were going to spend the remainder of the weekend at the Turners. "Why don't you boys go upstairs to your rooms?" Missouri told Gabs and Sammy while she carried a sleeping Inais inside the house.

"We should help and clean up this mess," Dean suggested.

"Nonsense, boy…you two go have your much deserved honeymoon night. Tomorrow all of us will clean this place in no time." Dean and Castiel hugged Missouri and thanked her for everything. Bobby and Rufus had already headed to the study to get drunk. She handed them the key to the guest house.

Castiel unlocked the door and opened it. Dean shocked him by carrying him bridal style inside. Fortunately, there was a bedroom downstairs. Cas opened the door and Dean gently tossed him on the queen size bed. Castiel was already removing his clothes. Dean was naked by the time he reached the bed. He covered Castiel's entire body. Dean kissed Cas all over rubbing his dick against Castiel's. The latter opened his legs to accommodate his husband.

Dean hungrily kissed Cas' mouth. In between frenzied kisses, he spoke. "Baby, can I top tonight? I really like bottoming for you but I want to know how it feels to be inside you."

Castiel stroked Dean's semi erect penis. "Yes, Dean you can fuck me into the mattress."

Dean covered Castiel's hand as he masturbated him. He covered his fingers with his jizz and lathered Cas' entrance with it. He kissed Castiel tenderly as he inserted two fingers within his warmth. Cas hissed. "Am I hurting you?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "It's okay, babe."

"Hold on to me, Cas. I'll never let you go, baby." Castiel held to Dean's biceps as his husband prepared him some more. Dean kissed the column of Cas' throat. "Are you ready?" Castiel nodded and gulped hard.

Dean smeared cum around his cock. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Cas. Dean's hands pushed into the mattress as he slowly entered Castiel. God he felt so warm and tight. Dean fought not to enter the delicious heat all at once and start thrusting quick and hard. His eyes were glued to Cas' face. He was waiting for a sign of encouragement. Dean entered more as his right hand landed on Castiel's dick. He started jacking the other teen off. Once Cas started moaning, Dean started to thrust in and out of Castiel's hot/sweet hole.

Castiel opened his darkened eyes. His hips rose to meet Dean's timid thrusts. He enveloped his legs around Dean's middle. Cas' feet dug into the dimples on Dean's lower back. He was starting to enjoy the yummy sensations all created by his husband. Castiel couldn't believe he and Dean were married now. He dug his fingers deep into the bed sheets. "Dean, speed up!"

Dean chuckled as he kissed him longingly. "Yes, sir!" His thrusts penetrated deeper into Cas, who moaned Dean's name. Castiel tossed his head to the side as Dean was close to bringing him to climax. Drops of Dean's sweat landed over his torso. Castiel brought Dean's face closer to his and kissed him with everything within him. Dean screamed Castiel's name as he came inside the blue eyed teen. Cas followed.

"Does it hurt too much?" Dean inquired as he removed himself from within Castiel. Cas snuggled next to him and covered their perspiring bodies with a thin bed sheet.

"Yeah, it stings a little," Cas replied as he placed his head over Dean's chest. Dean traced his fingers across his husband's back.

"I'll prepare you a warm bath in the morning just like you did for me in Mexico."

Castiel kissed the tip of his nose. "You know I don't mind if we alternate bottoming."

"That'd be awesome, babe. I gotta admit I like filling you up. You are so fucking tight and warm." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head.

"I guess we should thank Lisa, the Wicked Bitch for all of this. Our friends wouldn't have planned our surprise wedding if she wouldn't have banned us from the prom," Dean whispered.

Castiel chuckled. "I wonder how things went tonight in Lawrence."

Earlier that evening, Lisa and her date, Alistair drove his dad's Mercedes Benz to the Lawrence Country Club. The prom was being held there. Lisa's brows furrowed. "There aren't many limos and cars parked here. Maybe our loser classmates want to arrive fashionably late."

Alistair opened the passenger's seat before handing the keys to the valet attendant. "You better not leave a scratch on her or I'll eat your liver for dinner." The attendant rolled his eyes.

Lisa strode ahead of him wearing a cream colored strapless dress that hugged her curves to perfection. Alistair licked his lips in appreciation. The only reason the football player asked the Braeden girl to prom was because he planned on tapping that afterwards. Lisa waited for him at the entrance. He offered her his arm and led her inside. The place was pretty empty. The couple headed to the ballroom located at the end of the hall.

Music by the DJ was heard as they opened the double doors. Lisa had spent over six hours decorating the ballroom since Ruby, the traitor called her earlier that morning claiming to be sick. Lisa knew her former best friend did not agree with the way she shunned Dean and Castiel. Lisa didn't care. The ballroom looked beautiful and the prom would be a complete success. She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up. Alistair opened the doors and Lisa remained rooted on the spot.

_Where the hell was everybody? _About a dozen couples danced to "Let Me Love You" by Neyo. Her fellow classmates stopped dancing and faced Lisa. Several whispered amongst each other. Lisa knew they were talking about her and what a disaster the dance had turned out to be.

Lisa walked over to Miss Rosen and Mister Crowley, who were the designated chaperones. "Why is hardly anyone here?" Lisa asked with her arms crossed across her chest. She stomped her right Manolo Blahnick heel against the floor.

Ms. Rosen responded with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Destiel's friends arranged a surprise wedding for them. Most of the senior class decided to go there instead of here." Becky grinned but composed herself. "I'm so sorry, dear. I know how hard you worked making everything special for your prom."

Lisa glared at the teacher. She knew the loony woman waved the gay flag in support of the little fags Dean and Castiel. She left the teachers.

"This place is deader than Jim Morrison. We don't even need to chaperone this funeral," Crowley stated as he poured scotch from his flask into the punch bowl. He poured Becky and himself a cup.

By ten o'clock the twelve couples left the dull prom. Alistair was rushing Lisa to go. He'd booked a hotel suite for the night. "There is no way in hell I would ever have sex with you! You're disgusting and give me the creeps." She shoved Alistair aside.

"Fuck you then, bitch. You deserve what you got tonight for being a homophobic cunt!" Alistair scurried away like the rat he is.

Lisa looked around the empty ballroom. The chaperones had left, as well. The DJ was putting away his gear. Lisa screamed her lungs out and pulled at her coiffured hair. The girl was enraged. She went to each table and threw the china plates and crystal glasses to the floor. When she was tired, Lisa slid to the floor crying. Smudged mascara ran down her smooth cheeks. Her revenge against Dean and Castiel had backfired on her big time.


	27. Chapter 27

The following Friday afternoon the results of the Senior Poll were going to be revealed during lunch in the school patio. All the graduating senior class assembled around a makeshift stage where Ruby was getting ready to make the announcements. The first category was class clown and Ash won. He received a trophy with a ceramic clown sculpture on it. Ash mooned his classmates before running from the football coach.

Jo won for friendliest and Ethan for most athletic. Anna was the winner for most involved since the girl always donated her time to soup kitchens and organized school environmental events. Chuck was voted most likely to become a successful writer, who will end up in rehab. Balthazar won the most likely to become a porn star category. Jimmy was voted most likely to succeed.

Ruby brushed her chestnut bangs to the side and smirked. "The following two seniors won the remaining categories so the yearbook committee decided to leave those for last. The winner for best eyes, best dressed and best hair is Castiel Milton!"

Dean hugged Castiel. "Congrats, babe!"

Cas jogged over to the small stage to accept the three small trophies. He waved at the crowd as he was leaving the podium. Ruby stopped him. "Don't go yet, Casanova." She continued reading from the list of winners. "Finally, the following hottie was voted best smile, best laugh and most musical; the first half of the winners for cutest couple Dean Winchester."

Dean couldn't believe most of the seniors voted for him and Cas in so many categories. He smiled brightly while heading to the stage. Ruby kissed him on the cheek before presenting him with his trophies. Castiel handed one of his awards to Anna so he could hold the cutest couple trophy.

Ruby's eyes landed on a sulky Lisa, who remained standing in the shadows underneath a huge oak tree. Since the prom debacle, Lisa barely spoke to anyone and ate lunch in her car. Ruby felt sorry for her friend but she admitted to herself that Lisa had crossed the line with her quest for revenge against Dean and Castiel. "Congrats to all the winners!" The seniors swiftly went to find food for the remaining twenty minutes of lunch.

The gang sat underneath the oak tree a furious Lisa vacated. Dean noticed Balthy's downtrodden demeanor. "What's with the sour puss face?"

Balthy sighed. "Everyone won cool categories but I got stuck with the future porn star prize. Is that how people see me? No one takes me seriously. I know I am a bit of a perv but future porn star?"

Ash tapped his slumped shoulders. "Aw come on, dude. The senior poll is not taken seriously. It's just end of the school year fun. People know you're awesome on the baseball diamond and we know you're a kick ass friend."

Ethan threw one of his arms around the Brit's shoulder. "That's right, man. Whenever any of us have a problem we know we can count on you."

Balthy blushed. "Aw Balthazar is blushing; how cute! I think it's time for a group hug," Chuck suggested. They all tackled Balthy on the grass causing the blond to giggle incessantly.

The following day was the baseball district final. The Lawrence Lions were facing the Bears one last time. By the end of the sixth inning the score was tied 1-1. Castiel struck out six players and had allowed only two hits. He was extremely nervous for two reasons. One there was a scout from KU in attendance. Second reason was due to the district final hanging on his shoulders. It had been quite some time since the Lions made it to the finals.

The opposing team's pitcher was on fire at the beginning of the final inning. He struck out the first two hitters. Balthazar was third on the roster. Castiel bit his cuticles as he observed his friend. Balthazar had two strikes and one ball. Cas felt acid rise up his esophagus. The pitcher threw two more balls to Balthy. Castiel closed his eyes. He couldn't see his friend get struck out. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard the roar of the Lawrence High students from the bleachers. The opposing pitcher had walked Balthazar, who jogged slowly over to first base.

Ethan walked by Castiel. "Don't worry Blue Eyes I've got this." He winked at him. Ethan grabbed his bat and strolled over to home. He got in position. The pitcher threw a strike. Ethan barely swung his bat. The next pitch was a ball and then followed it with a strike. Silence enveloped the entire baseball field. All the Lawrence students present were speechless; their eyes on Ethan. Castiel was about to throw up.

The ball thrown by the Bears' pitcher took for fucking ever to reach Ethan, who swung his bat with all of his strength. The ball flew all the way past the outfielders. The fans on the stands went wild. "That's my man!" Jo bellowed. She hugged Anna and Amelia, who stood at her side.

Balthazar ran all the way to home base; Ethan close behind. By the time, the right fielder threw the ball to home; the two Lions had scored their runs. The Lions were on top now 3-1. Castiel ran up to Ethan and kissed him on the mouth. "You're the man!"

"We know you'll win the game for us, Cassie," Balthy told his friend before they bumped fists. He patted Castiel's ass as they made their way to the field. Now the game truly hung on Castiel's shoulders. He needed three more outs to secure the victory.

Castiel was sweating like a roasted pig. He pulled at the collar of his cotton jersey and wiped perspiration from his forehead. Cas dried his damp palms on his pants. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Dad, if you're up there watching over me, please guide me to victory," he prayed inwardly.

His nerves got the best of him and Castiel walked the first batter. "Come on, babe!" Dean screamed. Cas pitched and the hitter batted weakly towards him. Castiel caught the ball with ease and that's how the first out was earned. The Lions fans cheered him on. Two outs to go.

The next hitter was the kid, who got two hits from Castiel earlier in the game. The acid once more shot up Cas' throat. Castiel threw the ball and the kid hit it towards second base, where Balthy was. The Brit rapidly retrieved the ball from the ground and threw it to the first baseman. The opposing player was out. One more out to go!

Gabs pulled out smelling salts from his messenger bag and inhaled deeply. Dean and Sam stared at his theatrics. "My nerves are killing me! I don't want to pass out, when the Lions win." Dean ruffled his hair.

"I can't see, Dean!" Inais shouted. Everyone was on their feet so the seven year old couldn't see the field now. Dean sat him on his shoulders. "Go Cassie!" Inais yelled. A couple of girls from the junior class smiled at the boy. He grinned and said with pride, "That's my big brother!"

Crowley discreetly poured scotch into his mug while he stood in the dugout. He gulped it all down. The coach couldn't believe his team was an out away from winning the district championship. He'd already received a nice raise in salary due to the team winning in the semi-finals. To be frank Crowley never thought the Lions would win district. Of course they had an amazing team with Milton as the star pitcher and Redford had a .375 batting average this season. It's a damn shame the duo was seniors. Next year he wouldn't have such a kick ass team. Crowley removed his damp baseball cap and twisted it.

Castiel read the signs Ethan was doing in front of his glove. Cas nodded as he threw the ball. It was a strike. More cheers erupted from the stands. Unfortunately, Castiel pitched two consecutive balls. He couldn't afford to have two opposing players on base. Cas swiftly gazed at the clear blue sky before getting in position. He threw a rocket towards home. The batter swung hard but missed the ball. The umpire yelled, "Strike three; you're out!"

Crowley got down on his knees and covered his face with his hands. Cas remained immobile on the pitching mound. He was unable to move. The pitcher was in shock and refused to believe he'd won the Lions the district championship. His teammates tackled him to the ground. "You did it, mate!" Balthazar embraced his friend.

Castiel finally spoke. "I couldn't have done it without A Rod here." He motioned to Ethan. After five minutes of the Lions players clowning around on the field, the district superintendent presented them with the championship trophy. Castiel was named MVP and he shared the award with Ethan.

Jo ran up to her man and tackled him to the ground. She kissed him hard. "You are so getting a reward tonight, babe," she told him in between kisses.

Gabe approached Balthazar. "Congrats, Balthy! How about I treat you to a victory meal at Al's?"

"Sure, kid. Why not?"

Gabriel scowled. "I'm only three years younger than you."

"Whatever, Gabs. I am famished. Meet me in the parking lot in twenty minutes." Balthy winked at him.

Meanwhile, Inais ran up to his big brother. "You did it, Cas!" Castiel picked his baby brother up and kissed his chubby cheek.

Sam and Dean approached. Dean sported a big goofy smile. "Babe, you were awesome. I am so freaking proud of you." He stood next to Cas and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Congrats, Cas," Sam told his brother in law.

"Thanks…if you guys don't mind I really need to shower. I'll meet you in twenty at the parking lot." Castiel kissed Dean one last time and handed Inais to him.

Dean told Sam to take Inais. He waited until the team and Crowley exited the locker room. Dean knew Cas still remained inside. He surprised his husband and assisted him in showering. Dean gave Cas a congratulatory blow job and had Castiel fuck him hard on top of one of the benches. This led to the two of them taking another cold shower.

Two weeks later Lawrence High's Class of 2013 officially graduated. Jimmy Milton was the valedictorian since he had a perfect 4.0 GPA. He'd been accepted into Julliard due to his gift at playing the piano. At first Castiel was afraid his twin would be alone in New York but relaxed a bit when Amelia informed the group she would be attending Columbia in the fall. She would be close to Jimmy and they could hang out in the weekends.

Chuck got into Brown University. The Ivy League school was known for its successful creative writing program. Ash was the one who astounded everyone, when he was accepted into MIT. He might've been voted class clown but the kid was a fraking genius with computer programming and encryptions. Ethan and Castiel got baseball scholarships to Kansas University. Anna was accepted into the same school. Jo and Dean would attend Lawrence Community College. The latter to study auto mechanics and Jo wanted to enroll in the veterinarian program.

The friends hung out all summer long. When fall arrived, some of them would go their separate ways. Castiel had the hardest time getting used to the fact his twin brother was not going to be around much longer. The two of them had been inseparable until recently. The night before he left for Julliard, Jimmy told Cas to meet him at his bedroom.

Jimmy immediately noticed Cas' red rimmed eyes. He patted his bed for his brother to sit. "Cas, I'm going to miss you like crazy but we knew the time would come sooner than later. At least I know Dean will take care of you."

Castiel broke down. "But who's going to look out for you, Jimbo. New York is a huge place and you're going to be all alone." Jimmy pulled him closer and Castiel cried on his twin's shoulder.

"Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't fend for myself. You know that better than anyone. I won't be the only student who needs one at Julliard. I've done my research. There is a population of handicapable students there."

Castiel blew his nose with a Kleenex Jimmy offered him. "I promise not to cry anymore."

"I wanted to give you this before I left. Gabs was organizing the attic and found some old photographs. I had this one framed." Jimmy handed Cas an 8 X 10 silver frame.

Castiel smiled. It was a picture of their first birthday party. Their dad is smiling looking at the camera with bright electric blue eyes sitting on the porch swing holding on to the birthday twins, who had chocolate ice cream smudged all over their chubby faces. "Thanks, Jimmy. I'll always treasure it." Cas got up and knelt in front of Jimmy. He hugged him with all of his might. "I know you're going to kick ass at Julliard."

Cas laid down next to Jimmy for a while that evening. They hadn't shared a bed since the two of them had been in kindergarten. Once Castiel was sure his twin had fallen asleep, he kissed him on the forehead and vacated the bedroom. He went upstairs and found Dean with his brows furrowed reading a letter.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked as he sat next to his husband on the bed.

"It's a letter from John. He writes he's truly sorry for what he did to me and he doesn't expect my forgiveness. Bobby told him about our wedding. John says it will take him time to get used to the idea of us but that if we love each other just a fraction of what he and mom did; then he's happy for us."

Castiel encircled his arms around Dean's waist. Dean cried into Cas' neck. "At least he's sorry and doesn't hate me."

Cas massaged Dean's scalp. "I'm glad, babe." Dean noticed the picture Jimmy gave Castiel.

"Dude, the two of you resemble fat baby owls in that pic." Cas jabbed him in the stomach. Dean winced and laughed. "I can never get over how much the two of you look like your dad. He was fucking hot."

"He was the best. Too bad he never got the chance to know you. He would've liked you a lot."

Dean kisses Castiel's forehead. "Let's call it a night. We have to drop Jimmy off at the airport early tomorrow and I have a meeting with Sammy's social worker in the afternoon. I have a good feeling she's going to allow Sammy to come and live with us soon. She was waiting for me to start college."

"I know she will. Gabs started emptying out the attic. That can be Sam's room. It's pretty big and he can have his privacy."

"Sounds like a plan"

**Ten Years Later…**

"OMG hurry up Garth! Curtain goes up in ten and you still have to do my eyes," a frazzled Gabs bellowed. His gangly friend, who was Broadway's most sought after hair and make-up stylist retrieved eye shadow to accentuate Gab's golden orbs. Tonight the former teen trouble maker was set to make his Broadway debut. There had been a lot of controversy over his casting as the star of a musical revival which helped the box office. The first month was sold out.

Castiel and Dean knocked on the dressing room door. Kevin and Charlie opened it. The two of them had flown in from San Diego, where they worked at a cancer research facility. A seventeen year old Inais followed them inside. The kid stood at 5'8 and had outgrown his chubby stage a while back. He was a senior at Lawrence High and was the star of the soccer team.

"Break a leg, Munchkin," he teased Gabs, who'd stopped growing at 5'5. Gabe stuck his tongue out at his baby brother.

Garth finished applying the make-up around Gab's eyes. Gabriel rose and greeted his siblings and brother in law. "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it for the world." Cas said as he embraced Gabs. "I'm so proud of you, kid."

"I know and before I start crying and ruin Garth's masterpiece…I want to thank you for being a wonderful father to Inais and me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Cas started crying. Dean handed him a Kleenex and a scowling Garth shoved Gabs into the make-up chair. He removed the smeared mascara and eye liner and started applying them once more. The door opened revealing Jimmy, Amelia and their two year old daughter, Claire. Castiel rushed over to his twin and gave him a bear hug. He still couldn't believe Jimmy no longer needed the use of a wheelchair. After graduating at the top of his class in Julliard, Jimmy was given the opportunity to play for the Boston Philharmonic. His salary was generous and the health insurance benefits out of this world. Through that Jimmy was able to finally receive the spinal surgery he needed in order to walk again. Castiel embraced Amelia, who remained at Jimmy's side through it all.

Dean held Claire in his arms. "How's Uncle Dean's princess doing?" He tickled her chin. Claire giggled. The two year old adored Dean.

A stage hand knocked and informed Gabs the show started in three minutes. Jimmy beamed at his drama queen of a brother. "You look exactly like her."

Gabs kissed Claire and Amelia before hugging Jimmy. "I'm glad you're here, Jimbo. I love you."

"Ditto"

"Is the rest of the gang here?" Gabs inquired.

"Chuck, Sam and Ash are in the audience. Ethan and Jo couldn't make it because she's scheduled to give birth next week. They will make it to one of the performances once they can leave the baby with Ellen," Dean replied.

"By the way where's Balthazar? He's been raving about tonight for ages and I didn't see him outside," Cas stated.

"Forget Balthazar. Where's that mystery man of yours?" Jimmy asked Gabs. "Will we finally get to meet him this evening?"

Gabs grinned before leaving the dressing room. "Maybe"

Gabriel Milton had dreamt of this moment ever since he was a small boy in Lawrence, Kansas. It was finally becoming a reality. He closed his eyes waiting for the curtain to rise. Gabs smoothed his skirt. He cleared his throat. Gabriel felt an immense adrenaline rush as he started belting "I'm the Greatest Star". He put all his emotions into his performance.

After he sang the last note, the audience erupted in loud applause. He didn't want to jinx himself but his Fanny Brice seemed to be an immediate Broadway sensation. Gabs' eyes scanned the audience for a sign of his boyfriend. His presence was the only thing he needed for this night to be perfect. Gabriel gave it his all during "His Love Makes Me Beautiful". He closed his eyes during most of the performance, when he opened them, he couldn't help but smile. The love of his life stood backstage gazing at him with pride.

At the end of the musical, Gabs sang a reprise of "People". He bowed at the end. The audience gave him a five minute standing ovation. Many people had been in an uproar after hearing the news Fanny Brice would be played by a man on Broadway. Now the naysayers could suck it! His boyfriend appeared on stage next to him and handed Gabs a dozen red roses. Gabs stood on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Castiel, who had remained on his feet applauding and whistling, went pale. "Gabs' mystery man is Balthazar?" He sat his ass down. "What the hell?"

At the after party Castiel remained in shock. "Babe, stop scowling will you? Here drink this." Dean shoved a glass of champagne at him. Cas gulped it all down.

Gabs and Balthazar approached the small group. The two of them shared identical sheepish demeanors. "Surprise!" Balthy exclaimed.

Castiel folded his arms across his chest and glared daggers at his friend. "Balthazar, no offense but I don't trust you. You're going to end breaking Gabs' heart and then I'm gonna have to break your legs."

"Cassie, I have grown up these last couple of years. Your words wound me." Balthy dramatically held his hands over his heart.

Jimmy interrupted. "Jeez the two of them are perfect for each other; two bitchy drama queens. I give you my blessing, Balthy."

"Well I don't!" Castiel stomped his right foot. "Has everyone forgotten how Balthazar was in high school? He was the school's biggest horn dog. Hello! He was named most likely to do porn."

Gabs stood in front of Balthazar. "Now wait a minute, big bro. I love you but won't allow you to attack the man I love." Balthazar enveloped his arms around Gabs' waist. "This man has been at my side during a plethora of rehearsals. When I had my tonsils removed and thought I wasn't going to get the Fanny Brice role, he was my shadow."

Cas felt like an ass. Balthy was now a successful accountant for Calvin Klein. He was great at his job and Castiel believed Gabs. The kid didn't fall just for anyone. "Fine, if he makes you happy then who am I to interfere. But heed my words Roche. You break Gabs' heart I will come after you."

"Not going to happen, mate. I love this little hellcat more than life itself." Balthy kissed Gabs on the lips. "You better keep one of those corsets for later," he whispered in the short man's ear.

"Gross!" Inais screamed. His eyes widened. "OMC is that why you guys keep a wetsuit in your closet?" He motioned to Cas and Dean. "I think I'm going to throw up!"

"When did you see the wetsuit?" Dean asked. His face was beet red.

"Last Halloween when I borrowed Cas' trench coat for my Gambit costume. Eew…now I see why you guys have a thing for the movie _Point Break_. I need to get some fresh air." Inais held his hands up in the air.

Chuck and Ash followed the teenager outside. They wanted to smoke a blunt. Sam, who felt uncomfortable hearing about his brother's role play adventures ushered his date, a statuesque blonde from the law firm he worked at towards the bar.

"We need to get back to the hotel but lunch is on us tomorrow," Jimmy said as he held his slumbering daughter.

"Definitely, we can all catch up," Gabs said.

Two hours later, Castiel brushed his teeth furiously in the bathroom of his and Dean's hotel suite at the Four Seasons. The couple could afford to stay at the expensive hotel since Castiel was one of the starting pitchers for the Kansas City Royals. "Babe, your gums are gonna start bleeding if you don't take it easy."

Cas joined his husband in bed. "I know I'm being an idiot but I don't want Balthazar to hurt Gabs."

Dean snuggled closer to Castiel. He inhaled his vanilla wafer scent as he trailed kisses down the back of his neck. "Gabs is twenty five and can take care of himself. Balthy has changed for the better; he told me he's crazy about your brother. Don't sweat it, man."

"I know. I'll get used to them being a couple eventually." Castiel ground his derriere against Dean's groin. Dean slid his left hand inside Castiel's boxer briefs. He bit Cas' earlobe as he began stroking his husband's dick. "I'm going to make you forget about everything."

Dean exactly did that. He fucked Cas really deep into the mattress. Castiel screamed so hard, the next door guests banged on the wall. Dean cracked up. Cas punched him on the chest. They kissed hard. Castiel's teeth clung to Dean's swollen/red lower lip. He pulled on it hard before releasing him. Dots of blood covered the corner. Castiel laved it leisurely. "My turn," he whispered in Dean's ear.

In a flash, Castiel switched their positions until he straddled Dean. He jerked both of them off before having his way with his husband. Once they were both spent, perspiring and out of breath Cas came up with an idea. "Why don't we start incorporating your mechanic overalls into our role playing?"

Dean and Ethan now ran Jake's Auto Shop. Jake retired two years ago and left his business in capable hands. "I like how you think, babe. You can be the rich/suave customer, who comes in for a tune-up." He traced circles around Cas' torso. "While we're at it; Inais will be going away to college this fall. We can finally get the sex swing."

Castiel laughed. "Don't forget the latex suit and whips."

Dean chuckled. "Don't ever change, babe."

"Love you Dean Winchester," Castiel murmured as he snuggled closer to Dean.

"Love you more, Castiel Milton Winchester."

FIN

**I want to thank those of you who stuck with the story since its inception and to the lovely peeps, who reviewed almost every single chapter (Snowin U, I am mostly referring to you). I am truly grateful. I shall start posting my new story some time this weekend. It's title is "I Hate Everything About You". :) One last time, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the ride!**


End file.
